The Swan and The Scribe
by once-in-a-life-time1
Summary: What happens when a thirsty writer finally gets inspiration after two years of writers block? What happens when his inspiration happens to be his beautiful, infuriating, not to mention taken neighbor Emma Swan? Captain Swan. I do NOT own OUAT. Please give this a shot.
1. New Beginnings

**Hello, this is my first attempt at a multi chapter ****fic. I'd like to thank my best friend for urging me to post this. With out further a do, chapter 1…. **I apologize for any errors in here. I'm not the best. **(I unfortunately do not own OUAT.) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

New Beginnings

_"__How many times do I have to tell you Neal!? If you're done with your cereal empty it into the fucking sink! Don't just leave it sitting there!" _His raging neighbor Emma Swan shouts at her boyfriend, she's been his neighbor for the past year or so, and he has gotten used to the fighting between her and her boyfriend. Although at first the relationship between them was sweet as honey. Something went horribly awry, whatever it was it made their relationship take a sharp turn for the worst.

Considering the fact she's been dating the lad for at least three years, he still hasn't bothered putting a damn ring on her finger. If it were up to him, he would've done it a long time ago.

Emma is a beautiful woman, infuriating, but damn beautiful. Blonde curls that fall over her shoulders like a waterfall, eyes the color of sea foam, the rare smile on her face is like hidden treasure. And damn it, he loved seeing her smile, even if it was just out of the corner of his eye. Even if it was from her boyfriend telling her something completely lame. All _he_ got from Emma was an eye roll and a scoff if he was lucky.

He had first met Emma while he was in college, his room mate David is her adoptive brother, yet treats her like a blood related sibling. Anyone should know that David will punch anyone who hurts her. And it seems that their relationship has an expiration date. Which means her boyfriend is about to earn himself a sucker punch to the face from one adoptive brother.

_"__Why is this such a big deal Emma!?" _Neal questions her, he could sense Swan's glare from her apartment across the hall, which made him smile. He resumes typing on his laptop, more like attempts to continue, writing a damn story that probably won't go anywhere. But it is worth a shot, for the ten billionth time.

_"__Why is it so hard to wash a fucking bowl and put it in the dish washer?!"_

_"__I don't see why it should matter. The dish washer is clean, it isn't my place Emma."_

Killian had had a long day at work, Regina was on his ass for not having any of his work done. He blamed the writers block, it was a bitch when he really needed to get work done. His friends Jefferson and August have been bugging him to go to _The Jolly Roger_, claiming that he hasn't been out in weeks. Which he really had to agree with. But considering he couldn't get any inspiration, he'd come home to hear his beautiful infuriating neighbor fight with her blood sucking boyfriend.

_"_Okay that is it", Killian mutters to himself. Slamming his laptop shut, he rips the door of his apartment open before banging on Swan's apartment. The door opening to reveal a very pissed off Emma, not looking to deal with any of Killian's shit. Well she was in luck, neither was he.

Her hair was curled as usual; she was wearing a pair of slim fitting jeans, a black tank top with a long layered gold necklace. Her high heels thrown across the room, along with a tanned collar jacket laying across the couch. She still looked absolutely perfect considering the fact that her hair was starting to frizz, and her make up was starting to run. A glass of red wine in her hand, _she'll probably need something stronger after this _he thought to himself.

"What do you want Jones?" She groans as he pushes past her, giving her body a quick scan before walking over to her boyfriend.

"You want to grow a pair and listen to her? Some of us are trying to work." Killian growls at her boyfriend, pushing him away in anger. Steam practically coming out from his ears like one of those cartoon characters.

"Who the fuck is this?" Neal laughs, looking at Emma who's got one of her hands on her head and the other on her hip. Her glass of wine now on the kitchen counter.

"Get the fuck out of here Jones." She groans as she walks next to Killian.

"I'm done with this Swan, I've had a long day and I need to focus. Coming home to this insanity isn't what I had in mind." Killian mutters angrily, rolling his eyes before dragging Neal out of Emma's apartment. Slamming the door shut behind him and locking it before Neal can even process what had happened.

"What the fuck Jones?!" Emma screams at him, Neal pounding at the door to let him back in. Killian blocks Emma from the door making it impossible for her to let her boyfriend back in. _Hm three years and the lad doesn't even have a key? Interesting._ Killian thought.

"I've had enough Swan! Some of us would like some quiet!"

"Oh really?! You're one to talk Mr. Playboy!"

"I'm not the one arguing day and night!"

"Get out Jones!"

"You're welcome darling." He rolls his eyes at her, walking towards the door.

"What for?" She challenges, folding her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to one leg with her hip popped slightly. If she wanted she could have been a model, but he knew that Emma wasn't that type of girl.

She wasn't the type that would dress up to the nines; head to toe in fancy attire, makeup that resembled a raccoon, high heels that would make her feet ache, making her eventually look like a barbie doll.

Emma wasn't that type of girl, not one bit. She was the simple type; a pair of jeans, a white tank top, with a leather jacket and boots that lay just below the knee. That's the type of girl she was; the girl with a pony tail and glasses on the week ends, wearing nothing but sweatpants and an old graphic design t-shirt. But when she did dress up, she was a defiantly a sight, one that you had to stop and stare at.

"Kicking your boyfriend out." He informed her with a hiss.

"I didn't ask you to kick him out."

"Ah but you didn't want to deal with him did you Swan?'

He knew he was right, she even knew he was right. They could read each other, whether they liked it or not. They knew exactly what the other was thinking just by one look.

"My point proven." He smirks, bowing mockingly as he turns to the door once again.

"I'm not done with you." She growls pounding him against the door, their bodies brushing up against each other. Her hand slammed his firm chest against the door. Close but not close enough, it was as if their bodies were begging to be touched by each other. The need to be stroked, held, clawed at, almost impossible to ignore. Their eyes pouring into each others, as if they were searching for something. A sunken treasure beneath the surface just waiting to be found.

Her breath gradually shakes the longer she stares into those ocean whirlpools, loosing herself in the calm sea. The salty goodness seeping into her pores, pleading for her to jump in and enjoy it. _Do it, jump in. You know you want to. Trust me, you'll be okay. I'll protect you I promise, nothing will ever harm you. _The ocean commanded her. She did trust the sea, but it didn't guarantee her that she wouldn't drown.

"You're looking good Swan, the threatening thing is very attractive. You know I wouldn't mind being one of your perps." He winks breaking the silence, she pulls his jet black hair and slams his head against the door. A groan escaping his lips.

"Note to self, she likes it rough." He chuckles, pushing a piece of her luscious blonde hair away from her face.

"Get out Jones." She enunciates each word, Killian's eyebrow rising slightly. She gives him one of her infamous glares that makes Killian grin. She backs away taking a sip of her wine. "You better wipe that smug ass grin off your face right now Jones." She warns.

"Or what Swan?" His accent thick as he questions her, taking a step closer towards her. Closing the distance between them, her back nearly hanging over the counter. His ocean eyes piercing her very existence, making her feel important. He slowly slips away from her, his eyes never leaving her, not once. Silence is in the air, not a sound from Neal pounding against the door. No more arguing, nothing. Silence.

"How about we keep it like this love?" Killian mutters, "The silence, I like it. Well not when it comes to the more enjoyable activities."

"I could ask you to shut up too, some of us need our sleep." She groans.

"What? The moaning too much for you? Do you secretly wish it were you underneath me?"

"Fuck you."

"One of these days love." He grins, giving her a wink.

"You're a pig." She rolls her eyes before grabbing something stronger for her to drink. She grabs a bottle of bourbon, placing it on the kitchen counter and pouring herself a glass of the stronger drink.

"Yet you still find me attractive." He laughs placing his forearms on the counter, standing across from her.

"Don't make me laugh Jones, you are far from attractive." She jokes taking a sip of the bourbon. Killian noticed that Emma refused to make eye contact with him, it was probably because she knew that he could tell when she was lying. This was one of those times.

"What? Not going to share?"

"I am not having a drink with you Jones." She stabs at him, grabbing both her glass and the bottle. Walking over to couch and plopping down with a sigh. Killian follows her and plops down next to her.

"What are you still doing here?" She groans, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her eyes closed tightly, looking absolutely stressed and annoyed with his presence.

"Are you alright there Swan?" He questions, examining her with concern after there is a minute of silence.

"I'm fine." She mumbles swatting him away, although he was no where near her.

"Don't lie to me darling, I know when you're lying to me."

"I could say the same about you."

"Tell me something love, why are you with mister wonderful?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just asking, a woman like you deserves more. Don't you think?" He challenges her while leaning back on the couch, placing his arm on the back, his ankle now on his knee. He felt relaxed. Unlike her; she was holding herself close, the glass of bourbon now on the table. Her fingers running through her hair.

"I'm fine just where I am. Can you say the same?"

"Everything is fine in my world. You should visit some time."

"Sure, after I visit purgatory."

"Purgatory doesn't have mind blowing sex."

"And your world does?"

"So I've been told."

"Someone lied." she sighs slapping his chest lightly.

"Don't judge until you've experienced it love."

"Like I said after I visit purgatory."

"One of these days Swan, you'll be begging me to."

After a short pause Killian asks, "Why was he here?" his arm now wrapped around her. She shifts slightly, her scent filling up his lungs, infecting his mistakenly clear mind.

"Remind me why you're still here Jones?"

"Swan I've spent the past two years with insane writers block. I need a fucking break."

"There's no need to exaggerate."

"I'm not."

"How do you still have a job then?"

"Inspiration comes in pieces, but it's not like it used to be."

"So all that meaningless sex you have doesn't give you any inspiration? Or is it just STDs?"

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"A bit." she shrugs taking a sip from her glass, he grabs it after she's done bringing it to his lips. Never breaking eye contact with her; the ocean meeting the emerald city.

"I thought you weren't going to let me share a drink with you Swan."

"You-you suck Jones." she stutters stealing her drink back bringing it to her lips once more.

"Well..." he begins with a smirk, leaning closer to her so she can hear him clearly.

"You seriously need a piece of duct tape over your mouth." she scoffs throwing a pillow at his face.

"One of these days Swan, you won't be able to resist." he grunts pulling it away from her grip.

"Have fun dealing with Neal."

"I have no intention of dealing with that blood sucking crocodile."

"Damn I thought I could use you to kick my boyfriend out more often."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'd rather be used for more enjoyable activities. My door is _always_ open." He says taking her drink again, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Don't know if that's just creepy or disgusting. Actually no it's both."

"Tell me something..."

"What?"

"Do you have fun? When you're with him?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

"No look, you claim you love him but love is supposed to be fun. Are you having fun?"

"I-you-psh...mmm...I hate it when you do that." she grumbles taking a large gulp from the bottle, her eyebrows turning in with frustration.

"I think that's enough for you darling."

"Shut the fuck up, you're not the only one who's had a long day."

"All work and no play? Or is it the other way around?" he says wiggling his eyebrows.

"You won't quit will you?"

"Relax darling, I have no desire to know what _he_ does to you." He spits with disgust laced in his words and written on his face.

"Shut up." She groans weakly, hitting his chest with little strength. Her hand remaining there, his heart pounding the longer it sits.

"Can you handle yourself Swan?" He sighs, moving her away from him.

"You're not my fucking brother." She grumbles as her head hits the couch.

"Thank god." He mutters, not caring if she heard him. He picks her up bridal style and carries her into her room.

"What was that supposed to mean?" She snaps up, suddenly gaining energy. She probably regretted it instantly, her head falling to her pillow without any other objections.

"Don't read too much into it darling." He rolls his eyes before turning to the door.

"Tell me." She insists, grabbing onto his arm.

"You are clearly a little drunk and exhausted. You're just overacting."

"Whatever, you can let yourself out." She groans, finally letting go of his arm.

"I'm not a dog."

"Sure." She mumbles sarcastically.

"Goodnight Emma." He sighs.

"Tell me when you have more than one sentence on that page of yours." She mumbles as sleep takes her.

Once he enters his own apartment, he sighs at the sight of it being very bare. It's been bare for at least two years now, still having the ability to make his heart weak. He brings his hand to the bridge of his nose and rubs it, thinking of his ex-girlfriend Milah. Damn he missed her, he missed her so damn much.

She was there one minute and gone the next, running back to her cowardly rich husband. He had allowed himself to fall desperately in love with her, fuck he had been so stupid. Thinking she'd ever leave her husband for him, a fucking fool that's what Killian was.

"What have I done?" He mutters to himself, pulling his laptop back onto his lap. A blank document staring at him. She was right, there wasn't anything _good _on that page. He gazes at the one sentence on his page.

_I first met her on a dark, damp and depressing day._

He shakes his head at her assumption about his work. Quite perceptive that lass was, he admired that about her. That's when it hit him.

"Swan." He muttered. Deleting the sentence on the page and begins writing:

_"__Get out."_

_"__Or what?"_

_His proximity was interfering with her personal bubble, but he didn't care. She deserved to be looked in the eye and told exactly what was on his mind. Only he was too much of a coward to even begin to tell her how he felt about her and her fucking boyfriend. _

_It made his blood boil the way he talked to her. It made him want to take her shoulders and shake them furiously to get her to see how much of an idiot she was, he wanted to punch him in the stomach if he dared to break her heart, he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her for being fucking perfect. A bloody perfect woman who lived just right across the hall, a woman who would never be his._

"Thank you Emma." He mutters looking up to the ceiling as if her name had come from the heavens, a smile across his face. He realized that there was a story right in front of him. About that bloody infuriating woman across the hall. It was about their relationship that he was determined to explore. He had wanted to know what Swan was hiding behind that apartment door, what secrets she kept from everyone, more importantly herself. He was going to find out what lies in her heart, if there was even a possibility to get a glimpse at her damaged heart. But Killian knew finding her heart wouldn't be the problem; it would be shielding his own heart that would be the problem. Knowing that the two were somewhat a like, it would be difficult shielding his own when he knew it would be _easy_ to let her in.

* * *

><p><strong>More? Review, comment, favorite, follow whatever you guys want. I'd also like to thank my little brother for giving me the inspiration for the first sentence of the story. My brother leaves his bowl out on the counter and it drives me insane. (don't ask why.) Anyways, if you want another chapter it might be up soon. Fighting the urge to just put the two together, but sadly I can't do that. Not yet that is. <strong>


	2. Break Free

**I can't believe that people actually like this. I took inspiration from Ariana Grande's new song 'Break Free' for this chapter, ****hence**** the chapter name. I'd like to thank my friend again fro giving me inspiration for a part of this, and convincing me to post this. Her writing is just as good as mine, if not better. Feel free to check out her stuff at Marissalyn. Anyways, I hope this is good it's in Emma's POV. I must admit she is much harder than Killian is. His point of view and more of his 'writing' will be up soon, if not tomorrow. No work = More writing. Only if the writers block doesn't hit me. (I do NOT own OUAT, and I apologize again for any errors.) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Break Free

_I only want to die alive  
>Never by the hands of a broken heart<br>I don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
>Now that I've become who I really am<em>

_This is the part when I say I don't want it  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is the part when I break free  
>Cause I can't resist it no more<em>

* * *

><p>There was a ringing in her ear; it wasn't her phone, <em>oh that's right yeah you drank with Jones last night.<em> Oh shit, Jones. Emma opens up her eyes slowly, the bright sun hurting her eyes. Sitting up she realizes that she's still in her work outfit. What had happened? Killian Jones. That's what happened. That stupid bastard came into _her_ apartment, kicked out _her_ boyfriend, then walked into _her_ room and put her into _her_ bed. She groans getting up quickly, instantly regretting that decision. That's when there's a knock at her door.

"WHAT!?" She screams, grabbing her head and sliding over to her door. Mumbling inaudible words under her breath, mostly curses but who's to tell?

"Damn Emma, it's just me!" Her best friend Ruby shouts. Opening it up with a groan she lets Ruby in, her hair colored with new red highlights.

"Nice hair." She groans, moving her hand back to her head. Fucking hang over. Did she honestly drink that much? _Stupid attractive bastard,_ if she was going to blame anyone for her hang over it was going to be Mr. Playboy. Not her long day at work, not her boyfriend. Killian Jones.

Closing the door she stumbles back into her apartment, sliding into the kitchen to grab some Advil. _Note to self, do not drink when attractive men like him are in your presence. You'll do something stupid. _

"What happened to you?"

"Killian fucking Jones." She growls, swallowing the two Advil.

"Who?"

"You know my neighbor; friends with Victor, college roommate with David. Destroyer of my life."

"Right, the attractive man whore." She smiles giving Emma that look. That look that says "you secretly like him".

"I never said attractive. And I know that look Ruby, I do _not_ like him. I'm with Neal remember?"

"Yet nothing is happening." She reminds her.

"I'm happy."

"You're dying."

"I'm okay. Which is better than what I have been."

"You deserve better." Ruby says as Emma walks into her room to change. Opening up her dresser drawer to pull out a pair of clean jeans and a tank top. Then walking back out to the main part of her apartment.

"What are you doing here Ruby? Not that I don't enjoy your company."

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Forgot what?"

"Ugh Emma, you were gonna help me with surprising Victor! It's his birthday Saturday."

"Ruby I-"

A knock breaks their conversation, Emma opens up the door to find Neal standing there. _Uh oh, not now. Please not now._

"Hi." Neal says walking in, placing a kiss on her lips. The same kiss that used to be full of excitement, the same kiss that now felt dead. She sighs at the realization of this, what changed between them? They loved each other. Right?

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Ago...<em>

This perp just wouldn't stop being a pain in her ass. It has been months, couldn't he just give her a break? Apparently not, her partner Graham had given her a lead on his location. Fortunately yet unfortunately the city of New York had tons of choices of transportation. She places her fingers in her mouth and whistles for a cab, as one approaches she climbs in.

"_Tony's Restaurant." _she says

"201 Gold Apartments." a man says at the same time, climbing into the seat next to her. His hair was the color of bark, while his eyes sported a light chocolate color. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. He wore a plain t-shirt and a beat up hoodie with dark jeans.

"Hey! This is mine, go get your own fucking cab."

"I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"I don't care asshole, get out of my cab. I've got myself a perp to catch."

"Sounds impressive." he says with a smile.

"Ugh, you're flirting with me? Get the fuck out of my cab." she snaps at him, clearly he wasn't getting that she wasn't in the mood for this.

"I'm Neal." he said extending out his hand.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you my name?"

"How about you tell me over coffee?"

* * *

><p>She had just gotten out of college when she met him, just twenty three years old at the time. Now three years going on four years later, she was conflicted. Sure she loved Neal; he was her first love. The first person that she felt loved her, she always had her adoptive brother David but this was different.<p>

_"__What's the problem love?"_ a voice sounding an awful lot like Killian says in her head.

_"__What the hell are you doing in here? Get out."_

_"__I can't, you're the one who was thinking of me."_

_"__Oh go fuck yourself." _she tells the voice in her head.

"_With pleasure love."_

Oh damn it, she was making those stupid innuendos for him. It was him. Killian. He was the reason she was doubting her relationship with Neal. Killian understood her in ways Neal never could, just the mere thought of him would give her chills.

"We need to talk." Neal said ripping her from her Jones infected thoughts.

"Uh sure." she shrugs putting her hands in her pockets.

_"__Alone._" he enunciates, cocking his head at Ruby.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back." she says to Ruby, who just gives her a nod.

Neal walks into Emma's room; Emma following close behind, shutting the door and turning on the light. She turns to Neal folding her arms, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about last night."

"Which part?" she spits out, plunging her hands into her back pockets.

"The part where your neighbor came in." he growls, his brow turning in with fury.

"What's there to talk about? He was just breaking up the fight." she shrugs, defending Killian for some reason. Maybe it was because he had done her a favor last night, she was in no mood to fight. If it wasn't for him, it would've lasted a lot longer than it had.

"It was none of his damn business to come in here and interfere. I don't trust him Emma, I don't think you should either."

"You can't tell me who I should trust and who I shouldn't." she reminds him, finally looking up at him.

"He's nothing but trouble Emma, he is a loser."

"How old are you Neal? Are we in high school? And he's **not** a loser."

"Why are you defending him?" he accuses, his voice rising slightly.

"Because he broke up a fight. A fight I didn't want to have in the first place. We fight all the time Neal."

"I know." he sighs taking a step closer towards her.

"What happened to us Neal?"

"I'd say it was around the time you moved into this apartment. When _he_ became your neighbor."

"Do _not_ make this about Jones. This is about us." she shouts.

"That playboy has had his share of girls. I just don't want you to become one of them."

"You honestly think I'd do that?" Is that honestly what he thought? That she would sleep with Jones? Impossible. Granted she's thought about it, maybe a couple times when she was sexually frustrated. Though she'd never ever do that, especially to Neal.

"I'm not going to underestimate his charms Emma. He's a smooth guy."

"Neal I would never do that."

"I wish I could believe that." he mumbles, looking away.

"Do you not trust me?" she screams taking a step back, pointing a finger at him. This was insane, he thought she'd just go sleep with him. He may be good, but he wasn't that good.

"Of course I do!"

"Clearly you don't, you wouldn't be accusing me of cheating on you like that!" she roars, ripping the door of her room open. Meeting Ruby and of course, Killian sitting on the couch.

"Just what I needed." she mumbles to herself, just as Neal races into the room. Stopping at Emma's side at the sight of Killian.

"_YOU!"_

"Me?" Killian asks with a look of confusion on his face, looking utterly adorable. Why was it that he could look sexy as hell one minute and adorable the next? _Part of the charm, _the Killian voice tells her.

"Neal don't-"

"I don't know what your problem is, but you stay the hell away from Emma." Neal growls, teeth clenched as he picks the handsome writer up by the collar of his shirt. Emma's heart skipping at the thought of Neal lashing out at him, she told herself countless times she hated Killian. Which she now realized was a huge lie, she didn't hate him. She just was insanely attracted to the guy.

"What ever I may have done I can assure you, I would never do anything to corrupt your relationship with the princess." his accent thick as he confesses his gentleman-like intentions. Emma could feel her cheeks turning bright crimson, which Killian clearly noticed because now there was a smile on his face.

"Bull shit, you're a playboy. You may get any girl you want but you will never get _her_."

"Look, it is not right to speak about Emma as if she is not in the room. Besides I don't consider myself worthy of her to have her anyways."

"Good to hear it."

"She's a challenge."

"Excuse me?" Emma and Neal say at the same time.

"It's a good thing. Besides I _love_ a challenge." he winks at Emma at the word love, heading towards the door of her apartment.

"I'm not done with you Jones." Neal growls punching him square in the face. His rings clearly would do some damage to Killian's face._ Damn it. _Killian brings his hand to his lip, blood slipping through his fingers. His beautiful blue eyes going dark with anger.

"ENOUGH!" Ruby screams, reminding them of her presence. The three look at her with wide eyes. "This is ridiculous. You two are fighting like high schoolers with a stupid crush. Neal, she loves you to pieces she'd never cheat on you. You on the other hand is debatable, I don't trust you never have. So watch it. And _you_," she begins turning to Killian, "I don't know what you think you're doing but I'd back away from them. They have something you'll never have, so stop destroying their relationship." Ruby explains which leaves them all speechless.

Neal looking at her with complete shock, Emma looking at her with gratitude. But when Emma looked at Killian she saw something, she saw under his walls. He was heartbroken at her assumption of him, her heart sunk at the realization. His eyes met hers for a split second, a mix of emotions she never thought he'd be capable of having swirling in those orbs she loved. Sorrow, jealousy, understanding, and of course anger. His eyes rip away from hers with anger, turning to the door and pulling it open and slamming it shut.

"Now that that's done, I'll talk to you later Emma. I can see you too have some talking to do." Ruby says picking up her stuff and walking out of the apartment. Leaving the silent couple alone at last.

"What did she mean?" Emma mutters quietly, eyes glued at the floor. "When she said that you would cheat on me?"

"I don't know what she was talking about." he says taking a step closer, not daring to make eye contact. Which causes Emma's lie detectors to go off like crazy. _Why would he lie? Has he cheated?_, she asks herself.

"Don't you dare lie to me Neal."

"You know that you really can't tell when someone's lying Emma. It's a stupid childish game, give it up." he growls, his finally eyes meeting hers.

"Whatever, can we just talk about this later? Can you just stay here and hold me?"

"Actually I have to go Emma," he says kissing her quickly, "I love you."

"Love you too." she says sadly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll call you later." he says turning to the door, she kisses him one more time before slowly closing the door. Only for a foot to get caught in the door, a hand pushes the door open. A beaten up Killian slowly walks in.

"What do you want?"

"I came by to check on you this morning, I didn't realize that your boyfriend would be here. I apologize for my intrusion." he states rather truthfully.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" she sighs, dropping her hands to her sides. Their eyes meeting at the same time, locking and not moving for several moments.

"I told you I always am." he smiles weakly.

"Neal didn't hurt you too much did he?"

"Are you concerned about me Swan?"

"It may seem crazy Jones, but I don't _hate_ you."

"Noted."

"Come here." she says taking a step closer, placing her fingers against his cheek. He flinches at her touch.

"That's gonna leave a mark."

"Unfortunately." he smirks.

"Oh yeah such a shame your pretty face will be out of the business for a couple days." she replies sarcastically, his eyes glowing at her confession. A smile creeping into the corner of his mouth. Which causes her to smile a little, tucking a piece of her her hair behind her ear as she turns away.

"Emma..." he mumbles, grabbing onto her hand. Electric sparks flying through them, as if something was telling them to just hold on. To never ever let the other out of their sight. Luckily for Emma, he already promised himself he wouldn't let her go. Returning to reality she pulls her hand away, the electricity finding a way to burn her skin. Marking it as Killian's. Killian Jones's and him alone.

"I just want to be alone." she sighs.

"Emma wait..." he says climbing over her couch and plopping down with a thump. He cocks his head, telling her to come closer.

"What?" she laughs quietly, wrapping her arms around her body. Holding herself close, imagining it were her boyfriend's arms holding her. Killian holds out his hand, surprisingly she takes it. He pulls her towards him, wrapping his arm around her. She instantly and surprisingly relaxes in his arms, much faster than she would if it were Neal.

"You look like you need to be held." he whispers, rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. Slowly his free hand takes hers, holding it loosely. Giving her the option to let go if she wanted, but she didn't. She never wanted to let go, not of him. Not Killian Jones, _never_ Killian Jones. Little did she know she needed him much more than she'd admit. She needed him just as much as oxygen, he lifted her spirit, gave her hope. Killian Jones was a dangerous man; not gangster dangerous, more like thief dangerous. He could get through the cracks in her walls, especially the ones around her heart. And that scared the living shit out of her.

Relaxing into his grasp she leans her head on his shoulder, sighing as the two seem to get closer. If that was even possible; skin softly pressing against each other, hearts beating as one, fingers laced in an intricate design. A design that was only theirs. Emma and Killian. Killian and Emma.

_He's holding you when your own boyfriend wouldn't. What does that tell you Emma? Hm? He's using you! He doesn't care that you need to be held, he just wants to get in your pants. You hear me Emma? Hello!? EMMA!? _the walls around her heart screamed, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt free in his clutches, she felt like herself when she was with him. But she knew when she finally let go of him, her walls would slam back into place and this never would happen again.

"You won't let me in will you?" he mumbles sadly.

"No."

"I'll be here when you decide to let those walls down Swan."

"Why?"

"Would it surprise you that I care?"

"You?" she says sounding completely surprised. which was the exact reaction he was expecting, he chuckles lightly which makes Emma's heart flutter.

"Tell me what made your crocodile boyfriend think you'd cheat on him?"

"He thought I'd give in to your charms."

"He's a fool. It's bad form to take another's woman. I learned that the hard way, it only results in a broken heart and years of writers block." he chuckles as if it were no big deal, which it was he'd just opened up to her without realizing or maybe...it was intentional. He _let _her see him.

"You loved someone?"

"I'm not a cold hearted snake Emma." he growls loosening his grip, moving away from her almost completely. But not before she pulls him back closer than before.

"I realize that, I never said you were a cold hearted snake." she says pulling his eyes to hers, giving him a weak smile.

"Beautiful." he whispers, placing his finger in between one of her golden curls.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Any suggestions or anything else feel free to commentmessage me. And do you guys care about there being a lot of dialog? Cause sometimes I feel like they have more to say than what they're feeling. Or maybe that's more when I'm writing Emma. Thanks for taking time to read my shit. I still can't believe that people like my shit. YEY! Bye!**


	3. Masquerade!

**Hello! Thank you all for the follows and the favorites! It's amazing really! Now I apologize now that I can not write smut. :( sorry. Anyways, here you go! Killian's POV. (If anything seems off I'll fix it, and unfortunately I still don't own OUAT.) ps. I really need OUAT to come back, I'm going through some serious withdrawal. **

**Inspiration for this chapter is from the song Masquerade! from the beautiful musical (one of my favorites) Phantom Of The Opera.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Masquerade!

_Masquerade!  
>Paper faces on parade . . .<br>Masquerade!  
>Hide your face,<br>so the world will  
>never find you!<em>

_Masquerade!  
>Every face a different shade . . .<br>Masquerade!  
>Look around -<br>there's another  
>mask behind you!<em>

* * *

><p>She let him in; only for a moment but it as enough for him. They held each other for a surprising amount of time; safe from the world, safe from their problems, more importantly safe from themselves. When he held her he felt like he could be himself. Whatever that meant, Killian always felt that everyone has multiple masks. The friend, the 'perfect' kid, the worker, which one was the real him? He guessed he was all of them. Just like everyone else who put on a mask, even when it wasn't halloween everyone still wears a 'mask'.<p>

_Life is like a masquerade party, everyone with different colored masks. _

_Different version of themselves. _

_The mission in life is to find which mask is the true face. _

_And his neighbor had many masks, almost as many as walls._

_When he had held her for the first time; he could tell that all of her masks were off. _

_It was quote unquote 'midnight', all the cards had been played, no more games._

_It was just the two of them._

_His Swan was a loyal woman; a beautiful loyal woman. For some reason her blood sucking crocodile boyfriend thought that she was the type of the woman who would be unfaithful. He swore that he was there to merely check on her after the night she had had. Every part of his existence wanted to punch her boyfriend, kick him out for his assumption. _

_Especially when her boyfriend thought he himself would do such a thing. _

_Granted he had had his affairs, some ending better than others._

_But never again would he interfere with a budding romance._

_"__What ever I may have done I can assure you, I would never do anything to corrupt your relationship with the princess." he had said, his eyes locked on the beauty as the Gaston of the story held him by his collar. He, Killian Jones wasn't a coward. He wasn't afraid of her loser boyfriend. But clearly _**_she_**_ was, why would she be scared? _

Just then his phone rang, his friend Jefferson's I.D. appears on his screen. Jefferson was a fellow writer at his office, not to mention one of his best friends. Jefferson may have been a bit odd, but that's what made him such a pleasure to be around.

"Jefferson." Killian said as he answered.

"Hey Mr. Dreamboat lover boy." He jokes.

"What's up?"

"I could ask you the same question man, where have you been? Have you been living under a rock for the past few weeks?"

"I'm fine," he chuckled leaning his phone on his shoulder as he continued to type, "I'm just catching up some writing." he nearly mumbled as he carefully chose words to etch onto the page.

_"__Hey Mr. Dreamboat lover boy."_

Okay maybe he didn't carefully chose them. It was only fair that he included some of his own life in the writing, not just Emma's. He also made sure that he didn't use her name, just her last name. No one would know that if this actually got finished and published.

"I'm sorry you're what?" Jefferson lets out a laugh that is just as mad as a hatter. Coincidentally, his last name was Hatter. Killian and August joked with him saying that he was the Mad Hatter in his past life. With his hazel Einstein styled hair, and blue eyes that had a hint of craziness in them. He could defiantly pass as the Mad Hatter.

"I know, I know."

"What happened? More like who happened? It's been two years Kill."

"What makes you think it has to do with a girl?" he accuses as he stops typing, moving his hand to his phone.

"It's always a girl."

He did have a point, when ever Killian had some a break through in his writing it was usually because of a girl. For a good five months or so he had written about Milah, until he ran out of things to say. All of his emotions had been poured onto paper; love, anger, sadness, jealousy, disgust, devastation, loneliness. Any emotion you could think of he wrote because of her.

"Who is she?"

"My neighbor." he sighs, knowing that Jefferson wouldn't quit until he knew.

"She hot?"

"Beautiful is more the word for it."

"Is she into you? What am I talking about? Everyone is into Killian Jones."

"Actually she's taken." he mumbles, scratching the back of his head as he spoke.

He hears his friend scoff, "I'm sorry do my ears deceive me? She's taken? Jones get the hell away from her, I know you and that romantic mask of yours. You're gonna fall for her and you're gonna get your heart broken. And I'm sorry but I'm not going to feel bad."

"I'm not into her like that believe me. She maybe beautiful but she is bloody infuriating and stubborn."

"Whatever helps you sleep Jones, are you going out tonight?"

"Possibly."

"You know where we'll be."

"Alright see you mate."

"Stay away from her Jones." he warns as he ends the call, plopping his phone onto his couch. Killian leans his head back with a sigh, maybe a night out was what he needed. As Killian got up off his couch he remembered the last time he told himself he needed to go out.

* * *

><p><em>March of 2006<em>

His life was just beginning, he had graduated from college and now had a kick ass job as writer at a business called _The Mirror._ He had mixed feelings about his boss; Ms. Regina Mills. She was a stern woman, who liked to see work getting done. She always said that all of the people working there were replaceable and he didn't doubt it one bit.

Now he was out with his new best friends Jefferson and August, they were at this bar called _The Jolly Roger_. He had just found out that his room mate in college, David, also worked there. Which had its advantages.

"So glad I forced myself to get out of my apartment." Killian said with his...well lets just say one of his many drinks in his hand. His hair was messier than usual; his black button shirt was out of place, a couple more buttons were undone than usual. That was all thanks to some girl he had made out with nearly ten minutes ago. Fate had other plans for him; his eyes came across possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. And that was huge considering he was only twenty four years old.

The way she presented herself was unlike he'd ever seen before; she had mahogany curls that cascaded down her back, eyes the color of the pale full moon. Which also happened to be out that night. She wore a long sleeved black dress that hugged her curves. Long lean legs, her hip popped as she leaned over the bar.

"Can I help you?" she said, voice like honey.

"Yes you can."

"I haven't seen you around here, you new?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same question. Killian Jones."

"Milah. Milah Gold."

* * *

><p>That was before she left, before he got his heart broken. Milah wore a mask, she wore a mask even when he had found out that she was married. He didn't care which was his burden to bare. He was naive but not anymore. Thanks to Emma, he had found the mask he wanted to wear. His own mask. Not the writer, not the playboy, just Killian.<p>

_Truth be told, I've had writers block for the past two years. _

_All because of my stupidity. If my brother could see me now,_

_Bad Form he always told me. I broke that code to have an affair with a woman_

_who'd just end up leaving me anyway. Ripping out my heart in the process._

_But thanks to a certain blonde; I've found my light again. _

He made a note on his phone; sighing as he opened up the door of his apartment. Standing outside of it, gazing at the door just inches away from him. _Touch it. Don't touch it. Do it. Don't you dare. Coward. Good boy. You want her. _**_No_**_ you don't. But you do. Yeah I do. I can't hear you! I WANT HER! YEAH ya do!_

After debating with himself, he reaches for the door his knuckles prepared to knock. The door swinging open to reveal his room mate from college. David. Emma's adoptive and very protective brother.

"Killian, wow I haven't seen you in ages. I didn't realize you and Emma lived in the same apartment building."

"Aye it has been a long time. I was actually checking in on Emma." Killian admits, fidgeting with the keys of his apartment. Smiling weakly at the thought of Emma.

"Really what's going on with her?" David asked going all brother dearest on him.

"Neal for one. He won't stop being a fucking pain in the ass, accusing Emma of cheating on him with me. Blood sucking crocodile." Killian explains muttering under his breath about him being a crocodile.

"Did you?"

"What? No! She'd never do that. Besides I wouldn't have her, she's way too good for me."

"Good, cause you're never gonna get her."

"Do you approve of Neal?"

"Not anymore than you, I'm sorry Kill. You may have been one of my best friends in college but I know you. You're not a one girl type."

"I could be." Killian mumbled as David walks away.

"I'm sorry?" he asked turning around to face him.

"Nothing mate. It was good seeing you." he assures him. David nods as if he knows something. _Damn it, the two of them could be related!, _Killian thought.

Killian walks out of the apartment building and into the city that never sleeps. Shoving his keys into his pocket he walks down the street, up a couple blocks and into _The Jolly Roger_. The place was crowded as usual; waitresses in short skirts, girls who were too desperate, guys who were looking for an escape. Well most of them, not all. He himself was just taking a step back from his mind, with Emma constantly on his mind these days. A short distance away he sees Jefferson.

"Look what the tides brought in!" he laughed, patting Killian on the back.

"How was Regina today?" Killian asks, ordering himself a drink.

"Oh Kill you need to get your pretty ass over there. Give her some of your story, she's been on our asses all week."

"I can't mate, I can't turn that one into Regina."

"And why not? It has to be good Kill, it's about a girl. Damn beautiful from what I've heard."

"Understatement I told you." he sighs as a waitress comes over with his drink, giving him a wink. Her fingers lingering a little longer than he would've cared for.

"Kill that girl practically just eye fucked you. Damn that girl must really be in your system." he laughs darkly.

"She is _not_." he tells him, more like telling himself. Emma did not have that kind of control on him, he could sleep with anyone he wanted. _Yeah good luck with that,_ a voice sounding like his brother Liam says.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go get her Kill." Jefferson smacks Killian on the back.

_What was the matter with him?_

_I'll tell you what's the matter with him!_

_His bloody infuriating neighbor that's what's the matter._

_Even after he took that girl from the bar home, he still had _**_her_**_ on the brain._

_Maybe this was a bad idea, writing everything down. Thinking about her 24/7._

_Apparently he still had several masks on; even when he thought he was being honest with _

_himself. He didn't really want to be the playboy anymore, he just wanted to be himself._

_But who was the real Killian Jones? Had he lost him when he met his first love? _

_Could he get him back? The man of honor, the man of good form?_

_Now where had he placed _**_that_**_ mask? _

_Life was exactly like a fucking masquerade. Even after the clock struck midnight, his mask remained _**_on_**_._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Suggestions? Reviews? Favorites and follows are welcome. Thank you so much for your time! Hasta La Pasta! See you soon!<strong>


	4. Beware Of The City

**Yes another chapter inspired by Andrew Lloyd Webber's brilliance. (Also Pass That Dutch by Missy Elliot. AKA The Plastics Theme from Mean Girls.) This time it's from the show Evita. I saw the show with my father just recently as a present. The show is about a woman named Evita and she literally comes from the poorest of the poor. She has a string of affairs that raise her class until she marries the Argentine president Juan Perón. (She's a greedy woman, nothing seems to be enough. She feels the ****_need _****to be loved.) On that note this is actually based on a true story, not sure what parts are true but it is based on a real person. There is a movie by Madonna based on the show, in which she plays Evita. (Have not seen it.) **

**But anyways, who's psyched that they're back!? And the spoilers about Killian getting modern clothes? Oh god, I don't know what I'll like better. Leather pants or Jeans? Nah I'm gonna like both. Thank you once again for reading my stuff! Without further a do, Emma's POV... "Beware Of The City." **

* * *

><p>Beware Of The City...<p>

_Bad is good for me_

_I'm bored, so clean and so ignored_

_I've only been predictable, respectable!_

_Birds fly out of here so _

_Why oh why oh why the hell can't I?_

_I only want variety of society!_

_I want to be a part of B.A._

_Buenos Aires, Big Apple!_

* * *

><p>Being an orphan made her strong, it made her a fighter. Made her skin a little bit thicker, made her throw punches twice as hard. She had walls around her heart; her friend Mary Margret told her it may keep her safe, but it may keep out love. Granted M&amp;M had a fantastic love life with her adoptive brother. Those two would tie the knot one of these days. They were perfect for each other; your typical story book couple. The Snow White and Prince Charming kind of romance. At least she found hers, Emma didn't know anymore. Ever since Killian held her; she was getting too close to him. She was bound to get cut and burned.<p>

But in the mean time, Ruby came back over for help on Victor's birthday party. If she wanted she could do it herself, but knowing Ruby she insisted on Emma's assistance.

"So I was thinking we could have it at _The Jolly Roger_. We're always there anyways." Ruby said grabbing onto Emma's attention. She hadn't seen Killian in a couple of days and for some reason that irked her. Much like a stupid crush; how you'd look back at the door and just wait for them to walk in. And just stare at them occasionally sometimes catching their gaze. In addition she hadn't seen her boyfriend either; like they both fell off the face of the earth.

"Hello Emma?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about? Don't tell me it's about that man whore."

"What? KILLIAN?! Oh please." she scoffed too loudly, and too fast. A blush creeping onto her cheeks, a blush that Killian would've noticed. Would've teased her about it, flirted with her. She would've loved every second of it. _WHAT?!_ _What the fuck is wrong with you Emma? It's Neal, Neal, Neal. Not Killian, Killian, Killian._ It was the tension between them that's what it was.

"Emma, you know how I feel about Neal. I don't trust him, but I don't trust that Jones guy anymore than him."

"What makes you think I trust Killian?"

"Oh it's Killian now? Are you guys on a first name basis?"

"Ruby..." Emma groans giving her one of her infamous glares.

"Whatever...So what time do you wanna have this thing?"

"Eightish?"

"Perfect!" she said clapping her hands together. "Now we need to get your outfit situated."

"I don't need help!" Emma whined, Ruby didn't listen she waltzed into her closet and started flipping through her clothes. "Emma honey when was the last time you went shopping?"

"1902?" she shrugged.

"You need some help, lets go."

"It's not like I have anyone to impress there."

"Just because you don't have anyone to impress, doesn't mean you should be wearing clothes from 1902."

Emma groaned, knowing exactly what was coming next. Shopping trip with Ruby. Yey, the greatest thrill of her life. Emma wasn't opposed to the idea of shopping, she didn't particularly _hate _it. Ruby's enthusiasm could be toned down, but that would take a miracle, you'd think she lived off happy pills or something. Emma wasn't cynical or pessimistic per se; her thoughts just weren't shitting rainbows, glitter, with unicorns frolicking through fields of cotton candy.

"Come on Em, put on a smile." Ruby pouted, pulling her into some store about twenty minutes later. Emma shrugged realizing there was no point objecting her. Putting on her big girl pants she follows her enthusiastic friend.

The store is much larger than Emma's taste; it had two noticeable floors, iron spiral stairs connecting the levels. It honestly reminded Emma of the colossal library in _Beauty and the Beast_. Colors, patterns, sizes, and styles of every kind were on the every shelve in the store. Her friend practically jumping for joy, Emma didn't really let her do this often. And every time she did let her do it, she told her it was a one time thing. Ruby just gave her a look, and carried on with her journey.

"Why do I let you do this?" Emma whined like a toddler.

"Because you _love_ me." she grins, picking up a dress and holding it up to Emma's frame.

"Unconditionally." she replies sarcastically rolling her eyes, shaking her head at the dress Ruby held in her hands. After a while all Emma saw was the same style, same length, same straps, everything started to fuse together. That is until Emma's eyes land on a navy blue baby-doll dress; the square neck line would be exposing the perfect amount of cleavage, with the straps slightly placed off the shoulders. Holding it up to her body she would imagine it would come up to her mid-thigh. Ruby gasps from behind her and squeals;

"Pretty! Try it on!"

Emma sighs turning to the dressing room; stripping of her normal clothes and slipping on the navy blue dress. Readjusting her blonde curls, she swings from side to side with a slight smile on her face. _What would Neal think of the dress?_ her conscience asked her, _Well blue was never his favorite color_, _but what about a certain blue eyed god? Oh come on you know what he'd say. 'You look beautiful love.'_

"Em let me see!" Ruby shouts for her, Emma hesitatingly comes out of the dressing room. Her friend squeals with joy, clapping her hands together. "You look gorgeous! You have to get it!"

"I don't know-"

"Oh shut up, as your friend I'm here to tell you you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Really?"

"Honey the boys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

"Boyfriend." she rolls her eyes, reminding her for the billionth time.

"Who is dead to me." Ruby mumbles under her breath, looking at a bright red cocktail dress.

"Okay seriously what is your deal? Why don't you like him?"

"You're seriously asking me this?"

"Humor me." Emma asks, walking back into the dressing room. Slipping out of the dress with a huff.

"Well he's never around," she explains, "he's sketchy as fuck, a real insolent prick, he's a loser Em."

"I'm sorry I asked." she sighs, pulling her shirt over her head. Walking out of the dressing room with the navy blue dress in her hands.

"All I'm saying is that you deserve someone who will worship you. Someone who challenges you; makes you question your life, beliefs. Someone you can confide in."

"I'm happy." Emma scoffs crossing her arms over her chest, shifting her weight to one leg.

"And for the billionth time, you're settling. You can't do that." Ruby informs her, moving into the dressing room to try on the red dress. Seconds later she opens up the door; she stands there in a v-necked crimson cocktail dress. She looked like a model, something Emma wasn't.

"Do you like this?"

"It's gorgeous on you." she says with a sigh, as Ruby twirls in the dress.

"You need to get that dress." Ruby commands, pointing at the dress.

"Then you need to get that one."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>After two more days of planning it was finally Saturday. Ruby honestly was going to be the death of her, between decorations, food, and invites she was exhausted. Both of them were. With clean shaven legs, curled hair, and even a little of make up. Emma pulled on the navy blue dress, a pair of criss cross strapped heels that were the same color. Her long lean legs looked fantastic, (if she didn't say so herself), she felt beautiful for the first time in a while.<p>

It was about eight-fifteen when she walked into _The Jolly Roger_, the song _Pass The Dutch _by Missy Elliot blasting powerfully through the speakers. Several pairs of eyes met her body as she walked in, including one Killian Jones. His eyes met hers, turning away then turning back as if he had to check it was actually her. A small smile creeped onto his face, his eyes sparkling, his hair deliciously messed up. He too was wearing navy blue; his shirt rolled up to his the middle of his arm, a vest over it that did wonders to his waist. And as usual a couple of buttons were left undone.

"Wow," he said breathlessly as she approached him, his accent thick.

"I take that as a good thing?"

"Darling, you look absolutely _sinful_." he purred, his hands going to her waist.

Emma wasn't one for believing in sparks or anything but damn it; every time she and Killian touched it was as if little firecrackers went off. The ghosting over skin, the lingering of fingers. Killian pulled her into his arms; his signature crooked smirk on his face, pushing her hair away from her ear than leaning closer.

"Too bad you're not mine." he mutters in her ear.

"You are definitely drunk."

"Oh love, I'm not even close. The fun has _just_ arrived."

"Yet the party hasn't started." she states stealing his drink from him.

"Point taken."

What the hell was wrong with her? Flirting with Jones so loosely, so freely, so _easily_. It was all because of that day nearly a week ago; the day he barged into her apartment kicking out her boyfriend. Pretending to be some knight in shinning armor. Killian Jones was not a knight in shinning armor, more like a cocky son of a bitch who fucks every girl in sight. _I wonder if he's any good? _A dark voice in her head asks, okay seriously? Why was she thinking about how good Killian would be in bed? There was no denying that he was gorgeous; a little too gorgeous. _He must be photoshopped or something_. Stop it! Stop thinking about it! _Come on Emma, act natural. You've dealt with attractive men before._

_God he is gorgeous; that stupid crooked grin, that sexy accent that rolls off his tongue like honey. The accent that made everything sound absolutely sinful. Those eyes that shamed the greatest and bluest seas, the color of the sky after the storm but at the same time was the oncoming storm. _

_He could've worn any other pair of pants but those tight things, and could they not be tight in all the right and perfect places. The way his navy blue shirt clings to his muscles; doing wonders to his waist, his biceps flexed to the point where you might have considered clawing at. _

_Oh but those eyes, those gorgeously perfect eyes. _

Emma lets out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding, Killian's eyes still glued to her. Damn him.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Ago...<em>

Damn that Killian guy was persistent; after meeting him he insisted that he'd see her again. And damn him she wanted too. She was in the library studying quietly; she loved the library it gave her time to think.

"I told you I'd see more of you." he said sliding into a seat next to her, nearly scaring the shit out of her. He lets out a dark chuckle, she slaps him hard which echoes in the quiet room.

"Damn it Jones! Don't do that!" she nearly shouts, glaring at him.

"You are absolutely beautiful you know." the words coming out breathlessly, she searches his eyes for false accusation. But she couldn't find any, he was telling the truth. As if on instinct she rolls her eyes at him, her eyes returning to her book with a sigh.

"What do you want Jones?"

"A simple thank you would suffice love."

"You can flirt all you want, you're not my type."

"What? You play for the other team? Not that that's been a problem before." he winks, the words sliding effortlessly off his tongue.

"I'm not a lesbian." she says plainly, not daring to make eye contact. _Just read your book Emma. Maybe he'll go away. yeah good luck with that._

"Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Never said there was." she mutters, utterly annoyed of his presence.

"Then what's the problem darling?"

"Oh my god you have never been rejected before." she gasps in a teasing valley girl type of tone, his jaw clenches at her words, the eyes she secretly loved going dark.

"Oh my god you seriously haven't. Oh wow...this is rich. Well now you know Jones, you are not 'Mr. High and Mighty', or 'Hey you get off my cloud'. You are just a guy."

"I _have_ been rejected before," he hisses, "If it matters."

"Aw honey, cause that makes you that much better."

"Why won't you give me a chance?"

"Hmmm, I don't know." she begins leaning closer, her finger pointed at the table as she explains, "You're an obnoxious prick who fucks every girl in sight, only a fool would sleep with you. I'm guessing you go for dumb bimbos in a bar. Let me tell you Mr. Jones, I am not stupid. I can see you behind that pathetic mask of yours. You may be fooling everyone else, but not me." she says collecting her books and leaving him alone that is until his words stop her.

"Damn, nothing gets past you love," he says flicking the words off of his sinful tongue, god knows what he could do with it. "But it takes one to know one Swan."

"Hey Jones? Have a nice life." she snaps turning away from him.

"See you around love."

"Not likely."

"Nah, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>And damn him he was fucking right; he saw her again, and again, and again, and again. Then he disappeared, only to reappear years later as a thirsty writer and her neighbor. It was a small world after all, damn now that song was going to be stuck in her head. Emma had to be careful around him, she had to be aware of the man who possibly had the sledge hammer that would break her walls.<p>

But with him she was apart of something, she wasn't bored when she was with him. Could it be all that bad to be friends? Friends? Oh please Killian Jones doesn't have friends, not girl ones anyway. In a way they were already acquaintances. Oh crap she was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello darlings! I can't believe how many views this thing has! So what do you think? Suggestions give me joy, along with reviews. Thanks for reading! (who's freaking out about the spoilers?! MWAH!) Hasta La Pasta. <strong>

**Another update should be up soon.**

**Another note, thank you to all of the people who have favorited and followed this thing! And to anyone else, thanks again for reading!**


	5. Blackbird

**Welp, I finished reading "Struck By Lighting" By: Chris Colfer and I got the urge to watch the movie again (GO WATCH IT IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT! And if you're up for reading the book go ahead!) Inspired from the book/movie Struck By Lighting and the song "Blackbird" by the Beatles.**

**Note: this begins with a little backstory, then starts where the last left off kind of.**

**Side note: I can't believe all of the views I've gotten on this thing, I can't thank you guys enough. And if you guys have prompt ideas for me feel free to PM me, or message me on tumblr. My url is the same as here.**

**One last thing I swear. WHOOOOO! ONCE! MWAHAHAHA! How am I alive again?**

**Anywho...on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Blackbird<p>

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._

* * *

><p>He'd always loved words; what you could do with them. How you could pull words from the air and weave them into sweet symphonies. Make them bend and twist into any way you wish. How someone could take you to far off places just with words. And how at the same time, they can be the destruction of everything you know.<p>

"It's all your fault Killian! You're the reason why she's gone." his father had told him at a very young age. As a young kid this stuck in his mind, _he_ was the reason she was _dead._ Apparently child birth for his mother was too much. He was the mistake that ended his mother's life. Yey for him. Cause that's exactly what a kid of five wants to hear.

Life with his father and brother was okay he guessed, except for the reminder from his father. Which was pretty much any time he wished. It wasn't until he was about eight that he discovered what he could do with his intelligence. Apparently he got that from her too, on top of my appearance. He had her spirit, her eyes. Liam said he was like a walking talking spitting image of her.

"When will he stop blaming me?" he asked Liam one day;

"It's not your fault brother, you can't help human nature." he said placing a hand on my shoulder. Liam was just eight years older than me, so he was the person Killian looked up to. Liam practically raised him, and he thought he turned out decent.

"But it is my fault Liam, how could you sit there and not hate my existence?"

"Listen brother, I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you, it's bad form Killian."

"Bad form?"

"Poor manners." he had told him.

And he never forgot what was bad form. Okay it was one time. But it wasn't until his birthday that he started writing. Their family didn't have much; his father sat on the couch most of the time blaming him. He had learned to block out his chides, well attempt to that is. But on his eighth birthday he found an escape.

"Happy birthday brother." his brother said, handing him an empty notebook. Skimming through the pages, with a look of confusion on his face he stared at his brother. Eyes flickering between the notebook and his brother.

"Thanks?"

"It may not make sense now, but writing down how you're feeling really helps." he promised, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not much but you've got a lot on your shoulder Kill. It wouldn't it hurt if you lightened the load."

Nineteen years later he still treasured that thing to the ends of the world. He held the aged book in his hand, flipping it over and laughing quietly. Running his fingers down the debilitating spine, the binds loose just barely holding on. The pages stained from tears, runny ink, shaky letters that formed the words of his sorrow.

In this moment he wanted nothing more than to have a piece of paper, a pen, anything to write down the sight in front of him. A goddess. A goddess with golden curls. Navy blue dress that hugged her curves, cleavage that probably made every man wanting more, legs that he wanted desperately around his waist. Eyes shining in the dull lighting of the bar, curls that bounced with each step. He wasn't sure if his eyesight was wrong at first, he had to check if he wasn't imagining her. He let a small smile escape on his lips, releasing a shaky breath of air. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, his palms felt sweaty, his heart was pounding louder than its regular routine.

"Wow," he mumbled breathlessly as she approached him

"I take that as a good thing?" she asked, leaning on the bar. God he wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and lock her away. Killian turned his body to face her, raising an eyebrow before slowly raising his hands. Moving them carefully to her waist.

"Darling, you look...absolutely..._sinful_." he purred, making sure she hears him clearly. Sparks flied between them, like it was toxic. That ghosting burn over their skin, lingering of fingers. God he wanted her, but she wasn't his. Killian pulled her into his arms; giving her his signature crooked smirk, pushing away her hair and leaning towards her ear.

"Too bad you're not mine.

"You are definitely drunk." she scoffs at him.

"Oh love, I'm not even close. The fun has _just_ arrived." he promises raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yet the party hasn't started." she states stealing his drink from him.

"Point taken," he says with a wink. _Fuck she looks gorgeous._

Emma tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, cheeks turning a bright crimson. Flustered. Beautifully flustered. And not a crocodile in sight. _You made her flustered brother, you did._ Liam says in his head. He takes the time to look around the room; some familiar faces here and there but no one he really wants to talk to.

"Hey look who we have here! Killian fucking Jones!" Jefferson shouts slapping him on the back. _Seriously? Now?!_ "I thought you died or something. And who...is this?" he slurs eyeballing Emma everywhere but her face. His blood boiling, threatening to spill over and make a scene. But that's the last thing he needs right now.

"This is my...well...this is Emma." he says after calming himself down enough to get the words out.

"Hell-o Emma." Jefferson enunciates, shaking her hand. _Piss off Jeff._

"Emma this is Jefferson." he manages to say, trying to calm himself down; palms sweaty, knees weak, head jumbled. _Come on think! Get rid of him. She's yours for the taking, for now anyways._

"Nice to meet you Jefferson," she says awkwardly taking his hand, she glances to him.

_What now?_ she asks him with her eyes.

_I don't know, damn this is awkward._

_Ya think?_ she responds rolling her eyes.

"Victor should be here any minute!" Ruby shouts, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank the fucking lord, see you around Kill." Jefferson says slapping his back.

"Okay so that was the epitome of awkward. I apologize lass."

"It's okay he seems nice."

"He's an ass."

"Yeah but so are you." she mutters, peeling her gaze away from him.

"Am I now? Darling your words hurt."

She laughed, a real laugh. A laugh he locked away as his, he made her laugh so it was his. His and no one else's.

"So how's work Em?" he asks, _how lame are you?_ Liam asks.

"The usual, crazy. People driving me insane. Then I have Neal. You."

_Check and Mate._

"Me?" _Yes you_.

"The real pain in my ass."

"So I've been told by countless people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I-"

"HE'S COMING! EVERYONE HIDE AND SHUT UP!" the brunette screams, the lights turning off. Shuffling left and right. He guides Emma behind the bar with him, their bodies so close. But not close enough. Both crouched down on their toes, Emma loosing her balance due to her shoes. "Fucking shoes." She mutters. Which makes him chuckle, it's then he realizes just how close they really are. Lips inches away, it wouldn't take much to just-

"SURPRISE!" the crowd shouts, gotta love the fates on their side. He groans when the lights flick back on, he reaches down to help Emma up. Nearly falling again, he grips onto her waist holding her up.

"Sorry." she mutters, backing away, tucking her hair behind her ear. Beautiful.

"No problem at all love."

"Mind getting me a drink Jones?"

"It. Would be _my _pleasure." he flicks his tongue across his teeth after winking. She rolls her eyes as he turns around, scanning the drinks.

"What's your poison darling?"

"Surprise me."

"As m'lady wishes." He smiles at her.

* * *

><p><em>He had several drinks with her. After wishing Victor a happy birthday, the two of them spent most of the time with each other. Close in proximity, laughing, just talking being themselves. He was free. So was she. Not a care in the world, no dead line to meet. Her voice was like a song and he wanted to memorize every bit of it. There was no denying that he liked her, he liked her a lot.<em>

_"So what's up with you and the cock?"_

_"Crocodile?"_

_"Yeah that." Damn it he wasn't usually like this, must be her._

_"Not sure haven't seen him since he accused me of fucking you." she slurs._

_"Such a damn shame, he left a beautiful woman behind. I guess she's mine now." he said leaning closer to her, attempting to kiss her._

_"Oh no Jones, not happening buddy."_

_"You're no fun."_

_"I am too."_

* * *

><p><em>He lay on his stomach, shirtless, hair sullied. Damn he drank too much, what was with him? He usually can hold his rum. Or was it whiskey? It didn't really matter, all that really mattered was that the blonde he had been using for company now was next to him.<em>

_"Jones? What the hell?" she said sleepily, sitting up._

_"Holy shit, remind me to never do that again."_

_"Oh god, wait did-"_

_"No, I'm a gentleman lass. I would never."_

_"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" she groans, moving her hand to her head._

_"I've told you, I'm always a gentleman."_

_"Sure. Whatever you say."_

_There was a brief silence until he starts mumbling a song;_

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
>Ill sit and listen to em by myself<br>Todays music ain't got the same soul  
>I like that old time rock n roll<br>Don't try to take me to a disco_

_"Oh my god!" she laughs as he stands up on the bed, dancing obnoxiously while singing loud and clear the lyrics of Old Time Rock N'Roll._

_"Jones! You're crazy!" she squeals as she too gets up on top of the bed dancing like she had no problems at all. He hops off the bed and slides across the floor like in the movie 'Risky Business', except he wasn't wearing a shirt. Tom Cruise wasn't wearing pants, just a dress shirt, white socks and underwear. Classic scene from a classic movie._

_"Come on love!" he shouts, offering her a hand._

_"God remind me to never drink with you again."_

_"You love it."_

_"I do!" she smiles as she jumps into his arms, spinning her around and around. Legs wrapped around his waist, he puts her down so he can actually put on the song. The two of them dance like animals, that is until the start running in between their rooms. Chasing each other Gods he loved her like this, so free. He urned for this version of her, the playful and free Swan._

_Unfortunately all fun comes to an end, while he and the beautiful bird were screaming and dancing in his room. Her body slams against his wall, his hands catching her before she falls. Their laughter is interrupted by a pounding. He and the cured Swan stop like they were dear in the middle of the road._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE SHOUTING!" his neighbor screams. She tries to stifle her laughter, failing miserably._

_His broken Swan was cured for now, she was as free as the blackbird. If she could be fixed so could he. She was going to be his cure, his savior, his light. Whatever the fuck you wanted to call her. All I know is that I am extremely hung over._

He wrote on his laptop after Emma had left, he let out a sigh before getting out of bed to get some water. Why hadn't he thought of it before? _Cause you're a fucking idiot._ Liam scolded him. _Yeah yeah I get it, yey Killian learned his lesson. And it only took what? Piss off. God it hurts using your voice in my thoughts._

"Bloody hell," he mutters as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. Sunken eyes that learned how to see. Only took him twenty seven years. Now where was the rest of that mask? Slowly that one was returning, piece by piece. As if it were once fine china, broken into slices. It made sense really, he was broken so it only made sense that the mask of good form was broken too.

_"You're the reason she's dead!"_

"No." he mumbles clutching his head, "Go away."

_"Worthless! You're nothing but trouble! It'd be easier if you just dropped dead!"_

"No." he gasps, splashing water on his face. Glancing into the mirror, not exactly liking what he sees. Not completely. The reflection of his father standing behind him, mocking him, stares back at him.

_"You took her away from us."_

"I know." he sighs lowering his head.

_"You'll never be anything."_

"I could be."

_"Right, you could be the man of 'good form'. That was all bull shit, Liam was naive to think you had any hope of being anything but a failure."_

"I'm...not...a...failure!" he growls, punching the mirror, shattering it into pieces. Blood on the tops of his knuckles. He stands there gasping for breath, pushing back his hair.

"Why did you start writing?" Liam asks him.

"Because you said I-"

"No. Think brother."

"It was easy."

"Go on." Liam said 'following' him into his room.

"I started writing cause it was my get away. I found something I could call mine, and the words came to me like... like..."

"Lightning."

"Yeah. Exactly like lightning."

He started writing because it would strike him like lightning, much like his recent inspiration. Emma. Gods above everything. It was Emma. Emma was his new lightning. His phone screams at him, groaning he picks up his phone.

"What?"

"Kill, that Emma girl is gorgeous. Would you mind if I asked her out?"

"Uhhhh, she's taken. She's my neighbor mate." he scratches the back of his ear, grabbing an Advil from the kitchen. _And that's a fuck no, she's mine. Well not yet. Wait what? _Eh he'd worry about that later.

"Oh my god!" he laughs madly, "She's your inspiration!? Oh my fucking _god_!"

"Shut up mate, now is really not the time. Can I call you later? Maybe when my head isn't rattling around." he grunts falling into bed. Not bothering to put on a shirt, no point at this hour. Whatever time it was.

"Oh Killian you can't escape this conversation. Call me when you sound somewhat normal. What happened to you? You sound like you got run over with a truck."

"I drank a little too much with the Lady Swan." he sighs, massaging his temples.

"Lady? Oh she is _not_ a lady."

"Jefferson, if you don't shut your mouth I'm going to personally put you six feet under." he growls. The nerve of Jefferson.

"As I said the other day; she's in there. You can't escape her clutches now."

"God why am I friends with such an asshole?"

"Maybe because you are?" he said.

He wasn't _that _big of an asshole was he? He couldn't be, he was reverting to the man of honor. He wasn't an asshole. _But the man you were was._ Now is not the time Liam.

"Anyway, we aren't done here. I'll get this out of you tomorrow. Sleep well."

"Piss off."

* * *

><p><strong>So you got a little back story for Killian, why he started writing, some more interactions. I admit I had some trouble writing this one at first, cause for some reason it just stopped in the middle and I couldn't think of anything. Thankfully Killian behaved himself and came through.<strong>

**More fun to come...yes I very much like the next chapter. Aren't you guys special? Two updates!**

**Fun fact: I hated writing when I was younger, I refused to do it for school. I'd hide under the table when it came to the scheduled writing period in elementary. No lie. Yet here I am...writing for this beautiful ship.**

**What'd you think? How about the little Liam voice in Killian's head? Review? Suggestions? Thank you so much for the views. It still boggles my mind that people like this.**

**Next up: 'All About Us'...some rocky times for Neal and Emma (again), and more fun...Hasta La Pasta.**


	6. All About Us

**Wow I'm on fire! While writing I listened to a song from Jesse McCartney's new album; In Technicolor. (All About Us.) I also listened to the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran towards the end, that's what song I'd want playing during the scene outside of ****_The Jolly Roger_**** if this were a movie or something. Alas it is not. Anyways, I'm so excited to write some of the stuff I have in store for these two. MWAHAHA! Sorry. Not really. **

**All About Us. (since the song lyrics aren't up on the internet for some reason. You're just gonna have to listen to it. Unless you have a problem with Jesse McCartney.) *glares at haters* **

**Ps...The stuff from Comic Con...killed...me...must they be so adorable? I'm supposed to be focused when I'm working. It's not gonna happen when they keep distracting me. **

* * *

><p>All About Us<p>

* * *

><p>There was no point in denying it anymore, she was insanely attracted to Killian. Happy?! Killian is one sexy mother-fucker. He is the most infuriating man she's ever met, most flirtatious, most entertaining. Most caring, dedicated, truthful, certainly the most colorful. Fine she would admit it, she liked the guy. Didn't mean she'd do anything about it. She was committed to Neal, even if she was unsure where his heart was these days.<p>

God it had been three days since she had been dancing drunk off her ass with him. Now he was all that she was thinking about. _At least you admitted it love. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to-_

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Yeah I'm fine." _For someone who can tell when one is lying, you're pretty bad at it yourself huh darling? _Killian says. _Oh shut up. No you. Oh get out of my head loser! Make me. _

"So how's Neal? Haven't heard or seen much of him lately." Mary Margret questions, M&M was kind of like a real life version of Melanie from _Gone With The Wind_. God that girl was a fucking saint; always saw the best in people, so caring, much like a mother to everyone. That's exactly what M&M was, she was fucking Melanie.

"I'm still surprised she's with him." Ruby points out; her nose crinkling in disgust, lips pulled into a frown. "Between his punk ass being shady as fuck, and that sex god across the hall. Em you have one _man_ and a fucking five year old yearning for you."

"Ruby!" Mary Margret gasps, making Emma smile.

"What? I may not like the guy but you can't deny the tension Em. Just fuck the shit out of him and call it a day. After breaking up with that leech of a boyfriend."

"I will not deny the tension, but I am _not _going to fuck the shit out of him. There is no need to boost his enormous ego."

"I bet that's not all that's enormous." Ruby mumbles under her breath.

"Ruby!" Mary Margret chides her like she's some toddler.

"Ruby you're in a very committed relationship." Emma reminds her, taking a big gulp of her beer. She wasn't one for all the fancy stuff, she always liked a beer and steak with David.

"Doesn't mean I can't look." she laughs.

"Okay that's enough alcohol for you."

"Party pooper M&M!" Ruby shouts stealing back her drink from Mary Margret. Emma glances around _The Jolly Roger_ and notices that the one and only Killian was in fact sitting with his friends. Jefferson if she remembered correctly; it'd been about three days since Victor's party, and she wasn't the best at remembering names. Along with him sat another one she had never met, attractive just like the other two.

Dark chestnut hair, heavy stubble on his cheeks. Too much for her taste, handsome as he was he wasn't her type. She preferred the tall, dark and handsome type. Eyes the color of the sea, accent that put melted butter to shame. _Sounds a lot like Killian!_ A voice says. Oh shitake mushrooms. He was her type wasn't he? A bit mysterious, creative, understanding. UGH! She's been over this!

For a brief second his soulful blue eyes meet her emerald city ones. A weak smile creeps onto his lips, he waves with a flick of his hand. Returning to his friends, taking another shy glance at her. She gasps turning back to Ruby and Mary Margret.

"What's wrong Em? Cat got your tongue?" Ruby asks.

"No, it's just..."

"Oh my gosh, it's Killian." Mary says looking in the direction she was just looking in. She turns back to see him staring at her, he gives her his infamous smirk then winks.

"Holy fuck, he's flirting with you."

"As usual." Emma sighs, taking another sip of her beer. _Empty_. Does the world hate her?

"He looks like he jumped out of GQ, yep he's defiantly photoshopped." Ruby sighs gazing at him shaking her head. "Damn is it possible for someone to be that good looking?"

"Apparently." she mumbles.

"I wonder if he's a good kisser."

Ruby had this thing where she would judge if someone looked like a good kisser or not, most of the time they were (in her eyes anyways.) She would never tell Ruby that she agreed this time. Killian looked like a fucking amazing kisser, she bet that tongue did amazing things. Not just with words, words that rolled effortlessly off of it.

"Hey Em I dare you to find out." she says suddenly.

"What?" both her and Mary Margret question.

"Kiss him."

"I thought you couldn't stand him? That he shouldn't be trusted."

"Oh honey he can't, doesn't mean you can't use the man." she sighs glancing over at Killian.

"I-"

"Have a boyfriend." she finishes for her.

"Emma I wouldn't."

"Mary Margret you have your Prince Charming, Emma hasn't found hers yet. Until she does why not take a risk?"

"I don't want to Ruby."

"Nor should she."

"Come on humor me, this is a girls night what ever happens here doesn't leave the table." she promises moving her eyes to Killian again, she too glances over and sees him now sitting alone with his laptop. Damn handsome, he was in his natural state. Writing with a glass of rum, if she knew him well enough. His hair mouthwateringly messy, as if he had just rolled out of bed. God she wanted to, she shouldn't but god knows she wanted.

"Go ahead." Ruby gestures.

"Not a word to David or Victor. This does _not_ leave the table." she sighs.

"Cross my heart."

She glances over to Killian one more time before getting up. Her knees weak, hands sweaty. _Blach! _Emma tucks her hair behind her ear as she approaches him. He doesn't even notice at first then he glances up twice before putting one of his toxic smiles on his face.

"Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" his accent thick, making her heart race. _God it's hot in here_.

"Wanted to see what you were up to." she says with a sigh, pulling up a seat. _So far so good._

"Just writing, you know I haven't thanked you."

"What for?" she questions picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Ever since I kicked your crocodile boyfriend out of your apartment a week and half ago, I haven't been able to stop writing."

"Really? That's fantastic!" Emma says placing a hand on his arm. Electricity pulsing through their veins. She lets out a gasp, pulling back even though she was the one who reached out to him.

"So whatcha writing Jones?"

"Now why would I tell you?" he asks turning back to his laptop typing some things before leaning back, resting his hands behind his head.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I started your writing again?" she pouts leaning closer. _Closer._

"Maybe I don't want to tell you." he raises an eyebrow at her, leaning closer as well.

"Whatever,"

"So what'd you really come over here for? Your friends are staring at us like you're up to something."

"Is it such a crime to talk to you?" she scoffs, tilting her head slightly. Giving him her best challenging glare.

"For a lass like you, yes."

"A lass like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You want something from me, you wouldn't willingly be talking to me if you didn't."

"Ugh you're so infuriating." she mumbles, before grabbing onto the lapels of his leather jacket pulling his lips to hers. It takes him a second to realize what happened, hell so did she.

But in that moment, both of them swore they could see fireworks blowing up in the sky. Red, blue, yellow, green, every color in between. The sizzle and crack of fireworks that were ignited by the clash of lips. The slow anticipation of the wick burning, finally shooting off into the sky then crackling into a million pieces. BOOM! It was only them, no one else. His pure existence invading her senses; he smelled like leather, rum, and a hint of fresh paper. Purely him. His lips tainted hers as his, prickling her taste buds at the tang of rum that remained on his tongue.

Killian's fingers tangle themselves in her hair, turning his head to deepen the kiss. She relinquishes his jacket to run her fingers in his own hair, the other hand holding his face pulling him closer if that was even possible. Not really willingly they both break apart, savoring the taste, memorizing the feel before he places one last kiss on her lips.

"That was..." he gasps, moving closer. Gods she wanted to kiss him again.

"A dare."

Leaving him speechless she walks back over to her friends, picking up her jacket. Not saying a word. Gathering himself he grabs onto her arm.

"Emma."

"Let go." she nearly growls

"As m'lady wishes." he gulps, relinquishing her arm. Scratching behind his ear, mouth open licking his lips, his eyes glued to her.

"Where are you going?" Mary Margret asks as she approaches her friends.

"Home."

Wherever that was. _You just left it love._ Did not. _Did to. _Emma quietly walks out of _The Jolly Roger_, to discover it's pouring. Just her luck. The rain pounds against her skin, making her body cold. All except her lips, which still burned from Killian's lips. Emma folds her arms across her chest holding herself close, looking up at the sky, then at the ground. A car rolls in front of her, Neal stepping out with an umbrella. _Well that's no fun_, the Killian in her head says. She smiles at that.

"I've been trying to call you." he says.

"Sorry." she shrugs holding herself close.

"No I should be the one apologizing, I haven't been the best boyfriend lately." _You think mate?_ Shut up Kill!

"It's fine." _Uhhh no it's not._

"No it's not, I should be spending more time with you. I'm sorry Emma, I miss you."

"I miss you too." she sighs looking down at the ground, Neal tilting her head up to him. Slowly leaning in to kiss her. But for the first time, she felt empty kissing him. Unfulfilling. Bleak. No spark. Nothing. He pulls away to look at her.

"I love you." he mutters with a weak smile.

"I love you too." _Whatever helps you sleep at night love. You miss _**_me_**_, yet you're with him. _

"Lets go home." he gestures towards his car, she nods turning around to see the exact person she missed. Hair soaking, laptop thrown over his shoulder, he purses his lips closing his eyes. His eyes screaming; _Don't leave with him._ _We need to figure this out._ God it hurt looking at him, but she didn't care about him like that. It was just a dare, nothing more. Granted she did admit she was attracted to the guy, but it wasn't anything more. Yet she felt like she was running away from home.

_Home._ That's what she felt. He was safe yet he was so dangerous, how could he be both? _Part of the charm love._ Love. He didn't love her, she didn't love him. But it felt like they could. Shut the fuck up, this is Killian fucking Jones. Attraction not love. Love didn't exist for her, she had Neal but that was really it.

As the car sped away from _The Jolly Roger_, she couldn't help but look back at him. God he looked wrecked, utterly destroyed. He turns his back and walks away. She turns back to stare at Neal.

* * *

><p>He was holding her yet it felt awkward. Not loving. Neal <em>never<em> held her, what was going on with him. Yep he was defiantly hiding something. _Just like you darling, you kissed me. _

"Neal?"

"Are you cheating on me?" _Woah, you could've dialed it down a bit love. No need to jump off a cliff. _Too late.

"What?" he scoffs backing away to look at her. _God I thought he'd never let you go. Personal space love. Take a breather before he pulls you back in. Sucks all the life out of you._ Killian mutters in her brain, stupid Killian.

"I don't know, you've been so distant lately. I can't help but wonder."

"Where the fuck is this coming from?" he laughs darkly. _Run darling._

"I don't know. I never see you anymore. I"

"Emma we love each other, is this because of that Jones guy?" he snaps, pulling out of her arms completely. _Yes._

"No."

_Liar._

_Fuck you. _She responds.

_Come on darling, come on over lets chat._

"I can't believe this! He is fucking with our relationship." he says getting up in rage.

"I'm not so sure about that Neal." she mutters.

"What?" he stops, gathering up his anger before growling "Where is he?"

"He's not the one tearing us apart. I'm not so sure this is what we should be doing."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

_Yes._

"No, I'm not sure if your head is in it as much as mine is."

"What do you want me to do Em? Get down on one knee and ask you to marry me?"

"I don't know." she mumbles folding her arms across her chest, her hair still soaking from the rain. Her lips still searing from Killian's kiss.

"This fucking ass hole is messing up with your head. I don't want you to see him anymore!"

"Oh grow up Neal! You're not my fucking father!"

"You don't even have a father!" he raged, she gasps taking a step back. "Emma,"

"Get the fuck out." she growls.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I said that."

"Neither can I! Get out!" she cries curling up into a ball on the ground near the couch.

"Fine you want me to leave? I'll leave! Don't expect me to offer your shoulder when you crash and burn."

_Ignore him._

"Fuck you Neal."

"You were nothing before I met you! You're nothing with out me! And I can take it away just as easily!"

"I don't know who you are any more." she mutters, as Neal slams the door shut. Leaving her an emotional ball, god she needed to lash out at someone. Killian.

_Am I in trouble?_

* * *

><p><em>One Year Ago..<em>

"That's the last of them." Emma sighed to herself as she plopped the last of her stuff onto the floor.

"Oh hell-o. And who might you be?" a vaguely familiar accent says, Emma turns around to see the ass who was roommates with David in college. His smile fades, his mouth falling open, an eyebrow raising at her as his eyes scan her form.

"Emma Swan." his eyes sparkling at the sound of her name, god she forgot how amazing that accent is.

"Jones."

"You're looking good, how's uhhhh...what were you doing?"

"Bail bonds..."

"Right, remind me not to mess with you Swan. So how's that going?" he asks scratching the back of his ear. He's so cute when he does that. _Wait what?_

"It's good, how's the writing? Last I heard you were working for _The Mirror_."

"You remembered?" he flashes her his ten million dollar smile, his radiant eyes sparkle at her, color creeping across her cheeks.

"How could I?"

"Hey we should catch up some time, how about drinks?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Possibly." he says taking a step closer, hands deep in his jeans. His head low, while he gazed at her through his lashes.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh really?" he scoffs, as if not believing her.

"Hey Em, where do you want this?" Neal asks as if on cue, stopping at Emma's side glaring at Killian.

"You remember Neal right? Neal this is Killian Jones, he was roommates with David."

"Oh right! The heartless man whore."

"What?" Killian's smile fading fast, eyes flickering between the two.

"Her words not mine."

"Wait, you said that?" he frowns, eyes growing dull staring only at her.

"I-uhh..."

"I can see when I'm not wanted. I guess I'll just go." he backs away, nearly bumping into the door on the way out while looking at Emma.

"Bye Killian." Neal chirps, wrapping an arm around her.

"Wait Jones." she breaks away, following him only to see his door shutting across the hall.

"He's nothing but trouble Em, I'd stay away from him if I were you. He's a player, he only cares about himself." he growls, glaring at the spot where Killian once was.

* * *

><p>As if right on cue, there's a pounding at her door. And when she doesn't move the door swings open, and closed. Soft footsteps move towards her, oh great. Killian.<p>

"Emma. Gods what did he do? I heard screaming and-"

"This is all your fault." she glares at him as he gets closer, pulling away from him.

"What?"

"Ever since you walked back into my life, my relationship with Neal has gone down hill!"

"My fault?! I don't control your relationship love!"

"Ugh just get the fuck out of here!"

"Not bloody likely." he scoffs sitting down on the ground next to her.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

No she doesn't. No matter how much she wishes it to be true, she doesn't hate Killian. She doesn't hate his stupid face, and his stupid ability to know her.

"Please can I be alone?"

"Which is exactly why I'm not leaving." Killian insists wrapping his arm around her.

"Damn persistent." she pouts controlling her crying better than before.

"Eh, it's all part of my charm."

"What charm? I don't see any-"

"Oh shut up," he laughs, god that laugh. _Mine_ she tells herself, that laugh is mine. "Tell me what happened."

"I'd rather not Jones."

"Jones is a bit formal don't you think darling?"

"Not. At. All. _Jones_." she spits out pulling away from him, he sighs at her walls slamming up on him. She stands up and walks around to the back of the couch.

"Come on Swan, I'm not going to-" Killian says following close behind, reaching out to touch her.

"Okay Sparky here's the deal, you wanna know me?" she says holding up her hand.

"Why wouldn't I?" he shrugs, tilting his head. _Must you be so adorable when I'm trying to yell at you?_

"Wrong you don't. I'm nothing special." she shakes her head pointing her finger angrily at him.

"To you."

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"Are you volunteering?" he mumbles, putting his hands in his pocket and wiggling his eyebrows. "Cause I think, we make a pretty good team." he whispers in her ear, sending chills down her spine. His fingers on the small of her back, it wouldn't be hard to kiss him for the _second_, no _third_ time tonight. Damn that second one counted.

"No, I'm mad at you." she growls pushing him away, yet again.

"Don't shoot the messenger love," he smirks at her. His walls were up too, not as sky high but still up. "I take it the crocodile threw his punch at you. One minute happily fucking after. The next down in the dumps. Love you are suffocating, break up with him." he pleads.

"I bet that would make you very happy," she snaps, "It'd give you the chance to-"

"Oh please, I care about you Emma. I'm not going to leave you behind like everyone else."

And there it was, _I care about you Emma._He could see what she'd been through, maybe that's why she connected with him. Killian takes a step closer, cupping her face in his hands. Rubbing his thumb against her cheek in the process, his eyes shining at her with such sincerity that it scared her a bit. Just a bit though. She didn't really want to look away although her mind was screaming yes, her heart screaming no. He looked at her like he'd do so much for her.

"Yeah, I know about that. See darling, you're something of an open book. So whatever you're hiding I _will _find out. So why don't you make this easier, please just tell me what the leech said. No judging, no punching anyone in the face. Unless someone deserves it." he assures her, rolling his eyes at the last part. Emma lets out a huff, placing her hand on top his.

It was an affectionate gesture, and she didn't regret it at all. Just like she didn't regret kissing him earlier that night, not one bit. She actually wanted to do it again, really badly. Licking her lips, her eyes flicker to his cotton candy cloud lips. She wondered it they still tasted like rum. _Only one way to find out._

"Let me in Emma. Please."

"Fine."

His eyes widen at her agreement, he probably thought she'd shun him. Kick him out, push him away even more. Well today was just his lucky day, she was in a giving mood. Probably cause Neal took some of her heart out that door just moments ago.

"Do you want something to drink?" Emma ponders, walking into her kitchen opening up a cabinet. Looking over her shoulder, his elbows leaning over the counter.

"I thought you never wanted to drink with me again?" he raises an eyebrow at her, his lopsided smirk plastered on his face. Emma rolls her eyes, remembering what she had told him the last time she drank with him.

"Right, I just thought that since it was going to be a long night.."

"It's fine love, what ever you wish." he gestures his hand through the air, his head tilted slightly.

"Well I'm going to have something." she informs him pulling out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. You never know, she told herself as she sits down on the couch. She places the two glasses on the table, shifting the bottle in her hands before Killian steals it away from her.

"Not yet," he tells her, she sighs at this. Pouting her lips at him. "Oh don't give me that face, I can't resist that face."

"Good to know." she smirks at him, giving him a glance over.

"So what happened love? If you desire the leech's face to beaten in tell me. And it shall be done like that." he tells her snapping his fingers, leaning back on the couch his arm on the back of the couch.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I'd like to keep my boyfriend."

"Give me that." he says reaching for the bottle of bourbon, a look of disgust on his face. He pulls on the cork of the bottle pouring himself and her a drink. After placing the bottle on the table, he brings his glass to his lips gulping it down in seconds. His eyebrows and lips squish together in disgust once again.

"Sorry do my ears deceive me? You would like to _keep _your boyfriend?" he asks scratching the back of his ear.

"You don't know what it's like with him."

"Don't I? Love I live across the hall, the whole bloody apartment building knows what's going on in your relationship." he reminds her, Emma purses her lips, shaking her head in agreement. Bringing her own drink to her lips, taking a small sip.

"True, but you're not in love with him."

"No, I'm bloody not." he scoffs pouring himself another drink, immediately bringing it to his lips. Taking a much smaller gulp than before. His eyebrows turning in before he turns his body to face her, placing his head on his hand.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"I've had the pleasure of being in love. If that's what you're asking." he smirks, glancing down at his drink. Tempting to bring it to his lips again. She quickly protests and steals it away from him. Holding it away from him like siblings fighting over a toy.

"Give it back Swan."

"Easy Captain. You already curse like a sailor, there is no need to drink like one."

"It's a little late for that." he tsks her, before reaching across her body to grab his drink. His aroma filling her senses much like before, he stops right before her lips. Glancing at them before shaking his head, backing away.

"Spill Jones."

"After you darling."

"Quid pro quo Captain."

"Fine," he agrees after a brief silence. "Her name was Milah; bloody gorgeous, infuriatingly brilliant, alas I have poor judge of character."

"That's not true."

"She was married."

"Never mind then. Jesus Jones"

"There's no need to criticizes me on it, she's gone."

"What happened?" she asks turning towards him.

"Quid pro quo Princess." he quirks an eyebrow at her.

"I met Neal when I was chasing a perp, we both got into the same cab. He flirted, offered me coffee. And for some reason I agreed."

"Quite the love story love."

"Quid pro quo."

"I met her at _The Jolly Roger_." his fingers tracing the rim of the glass, a weak smile crossing his face as if remembering the good old days.

"Isn't that painful?" she questions, inching closer towards him, flicking a piece of his hair out of his face. His eyes dim and broken, she wanted nothing more than to rid him of that pain. _What?_

"I've managed, it's been two years."

"But who left you broken? Besides her?"

he laughs weakly, taking a gulp of bourbon, licking his lips then saying "Nothing gets past you huh?"

"We're not so different."

"Finally you admit it." he sighs, plopping his head against the back of the couch. She smiles weakly. She had learned that in order for it to be a real smile, their had to be crinkles in the corner of your eyes. Other wise it's not real. Their smiles were mostly fake, reassuring each other that they were fine. But they knew better, they knew each other.

Emma runs her fingers through his hair, his eyes falling closed. His body relaxing under her touch. If someone were to burst through the door, they'd think that they were dating. They weren't, but a part of her wished they were. _Stop denying the chemistry, break up with Neal and move on. You're bored, miserable. Give Killian a chance._

"Hey Killian?"

"What?" he jumps sitting up, his eyes sparkling once more. "What'd you say?"

"Are we friends Killian?"

"Gods I hope so."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>A nice longer-ish one. Someone wanted bonding, so here's the bonding. Walls have somewhat come down. And yes, from now on the two are <strong>**_friends._**** I said for now calm down. **

**I love everyone who has been on the journey so far, so much more to come. You have no clue. What'd you think? Emma calling him Killian? Neal? Yeah asshole alert. What about that kiss? Yes I know sad excuse for a first kiss, but it has importance later.**

**Next: BANG BANG!; what has our 'favorite' shady boyfriend been up to?, more of Killian's story, possibly more interactions at work, more bonding between Killian and Emma. YEY! **

**Reviews give me power! **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	7. Bang Bang

**Sorry for the little break, I couldn't word anything correctly. And this is such a big part of the story. This is inspired by the new single by: Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj "Bang Bang". Other songs I listened to are: covers of "Video Killed The Radio Star", "Love Lockdown", "E.T.", and "Born to Be Wild" by Pentatonix. Go listen to them, they're the shit. **

**But as promised; let's find out what the shady boyfriend has been up to. NOTE: there are a LOT of flashbacks in this one. **

**Enjoy! Strike one Crocodile, shame on you. Mess with Kill and you're through, but mess with Swan you better run. Cause Killian's got a 45. and a shovel, I doubt anyone would miss you. (Yey! For Clueless reference!) **

* * *

><p>BANG BANG!<p>

See, anybody could be bad to you.

You need a good girl to blow your mind.

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there

Wait a minute tell you

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)

Wait a minute let me take you there

Wait a minute tell you.

* * *

><p><em>She kissed him.<em>

_She actually kissed him._

_He had kissed many women before, but none had ever done that to him._

_Made him wanting more._

_Gods he wanted more._

_Yet he couldn't do anything about it._

_She was still with _**_him_**_._

_His conscience had been debating for hours at a time._

**_Break them up_**

_Bad Form Killian_

**_she's miserable anyways_**

_Don't you want to win her heart the honorable way?_

**_How's that going for you?_**

_How about you shut up?_

**_No. You._**

_See? That's what was going on in my head, back and forth. Good and Bad._

_Angel and Devil. _

_But what was really eating at his mind was what the past year had been like for him. And her for that matter._

* * *

><p><em>One Year Ago...<em>

"Hi! How's your brain?" Emma asked, coming up behind him in _The Jolly Roger._ He gave her a smile, which she returned. He had been gaping at his laptop screen for hours, not having a clue on what to write. It was kind of like learning an entire new language. Bloody frustrating really.

"Dead." he responded, licking his lips. She was a gorgeous sight, just as beautiful as the day he'd first met her. Blonde curls that resembled a cherub's halo, eyes that were as bright as the Emerald City in Oz, lips that probably tasted like cinnamon. He only guessed that because he remembered she loved to have cinnamon on top of her hot coco.

His thoughts are interrupted by Emma throwing a piece of his crumbled paper at him. He winces and she giggles for brief second. Giggles. Actually giggles. Emma Swan was not the type of woman who would _giggle._

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Your life flashing before your eyes."

He gives her a look before rolling his eyes, running his fingers angrily through his hair. He glares at his laptop screen, Emma watching him curiously before commenting;

"Jones, you're killing your laptop."

"This is horse shit, I can't!" he growls throwing his pen at the ground, and of course as he says this it is dead fucking silent in the bar. Which gets him some disapproving glares. Emma sighs getting up and walking behind him, moving all of his unneeded stuff out of the way.

"Swan. I might need some of that."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Did I ask you for it?"

"Just shut up and say thank you. Or does Killian Jones not say those words?"

He does, just not often. He had manners, it was bad form not to have them. Of course that was the lesson he forgot as of recently. Okay it was two years ago but still.

"So what are the magic words?"

"Please and thank you." he rolls his eyes, placing his hands on his lap.

"Good boy." she praises, patting his head as if her were a dog.

"I'm not a dog Swan."

"Relax Jones, just breathe." she tells him, "Close your eyes."

"Since when did you become a helper?"

"You're not in my phone as little grasshopper for nothing."

"I am anything but little Swan." he grins, raising an eyebrow. It was his unwritten job to turn everything into a sexual innuendo. Besides, he didn't have much of a choice anyway.

"Only you Captain Innuendo." she groans smacking his shoulder, "Close your eyes,"

"I don't see how this is going to help."

"Shut up."

And he did, he shut his big mouth and let her help him. He closed his eyes as she asked him to do.

"What are you lacking Jones?"

"I haven't been able to write in two years." Not since _her._ It'd been three years since he met Emma, and two years since he met Milah. Two women that turned his world upside down. One that didn't want anything to do with him, and the other that couldn't nor should be with him yet was anyway.

"What was the last thing you wrote about?"

"Liam."

"Who's that your boyfriend?" she jokes; her lips very close to his ear.

"Oh fuck off Swan, he's my brother." he growls, pulling away from her.

"Oh calm down." she sighs rolling her eyes pulling his body back into the chair. "What were you two doing?"

"We grew up by the ocean."

"Describe it to me." she whispers, running her fingers through his hair. He sighs as he pictures _his_ beach. He and Liam had spent so much time there as kids; he could just see the tinted olive and navy colored waters, feel the breeze running through his hair, the smell of salty goodness that now was permanently flowing through his veins. But when he opened his eyes; the radiant greenish-blue had been traded for a dull palette of natural colors, the breeze had been substituted for Emma's fingers, the smell was of the alcohol being sold in the bar. He winced and turned around to face her.

"You. Are. A goddess." he mumbles turning to his laptop, finally finding words to say. Emma smiles looking at him, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Told you could do it."

"Emma! I thought we were gonna meet here at seven?" Neal shouted pulling her into his arms, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I just got here a bit early, Graham said I wasn't needed anymore so I left early."

"But what are you doing with him?" Neal hisses, pointing at the newly born writer.

"Hey ancient hot pocket she was just being social. You do know what that means?" he hums raising an eyebrow at the dip-shit interrupting his train of thought. It was the first time in two years, he had something to write thanks to Swan.

"I do, but that doesn't mean playboys like you can talk to her."

"You know she's right there right? There's no need to talk about her like she's not here." he hisses through his teeth.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" Emma protests, throwing her head back annoyed at both of them.

"You heard her, just go on your date and leave me alone."

"The writing king has spoken." Emma mumbles, pulling on Neal's arm dragging him away. Not before he can say.

"You know what's great about being king? You get to king people around." he jokes, which makes Emma laugh. Earning a glare from Neal, which shuts Emma up quickly. But she still tries to stifle her laughter.

"Whatever loser, stay the hell away from _my _girlfriend." Neal growls pointing a finger at him.

"If that's what Emma wishes, than I shall do it. I'm not going to listen to some penguin in a monkey suit."

"You better watch it Jones, you don't want to see me angry."

"Ooo I'm so scared. Don't go all Hulk on me."

"Jones." Emma snaps, which grabs his attention. Her eyes telling him to shut the fuck up. Neal huffs pulling Emma away with out another word.

* * *

><p>"Jones! Do you have anything for Regina?" Jefferson asks, popping into his office.<p>

"Nothing worth sharing."

"What about that story about-"

"No! That is not to be shared _ever_."

"Let me see it Jones."

"Fuck off." he protests pulling his laptop away like a five year old. That doesn't stop Jefferson though, he grabs it from him Opening up the first document out of several.

"_The Swan and The Scribe?_"

"Yes now piss off mate." Killian snaps grabbing his laptop back, slumping back down into his desk chair. Gliding his hands through his hair with a huff escaping from his lips.

"I wanna read this Kill."

"Fat chance." he said scoffing at his friend, throwing his laptop case over his shoulder and slipping it into its case. He heads to exit the office when his boss calls for him.

"Jones, can I see you for a minute?" she asks poking her head out from her office.

"May you rest in peace." Jefferson jokes, slapping him on the back.

"Screw you."

He steps into Regina's office; which consists of drawling from a child, Roland if he remembered correctly. Several pictures of her and her husband Robin, a large mirror on the wall, a framed copy of the cover of one of their previous issues. In front of her desk sat two arm chairs, on her desk itself was various papers that would've driven him crazy.

"Sit down."

"Am I in trouble?"

"I want you to write me something, it's been a while Killian. Too long in fact, you're a fantastic writer. Many starving writers would _kill_ for this job."

"So what is it you want?"

"Jefferson mentioned a story of yours..."

"No, that one is not for anyone to read." he shakes his head in protest, his heart skipping a beat. _No that one would not be read._

"Well I need something from you, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Killian, I'll need something from you on my desk by the end of the week."

_Well now what genius?_

Emma. That's what's next, he's going to see Emma. She helped him before, she could do it again.

* * *

><p><em>One Year Ago..<em>

"Finally Jones! This is fantastic!" Regina said putting down his work, he felt proud. He couldn't have done it without Emma. Gods he owed her one. He needed to thank her for the inspiration; for the first time in two years he felt free of the damn writers block. But of course he was stuck again; so his first instinct would be to call her. Alas no number. _Killian Jones doesn't have a girl's number? Hath hell frozen over?_ Fortunately the blonde was now in _his_ barrio.

The sun was shining, the streets of the city busy as usual. Street performers on corners presenting the city of their talent. Singers that sang in perfect harmony, drummers pounding impeccable beats; starving entertainers doing what they loved most. Even though there wasn't a dollar to their name; they still expressed their talents.

He had done that today, he had written something other than Milah. It felt good. That feeling you get when stuff goes your way, or when you finally break past your writers block. Now that was a fantastic feeling.

As Killian came to the door of Emma's apartment; Neal was standing outside of the door. His calm expression took a turn to pure rage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, invading Killian's personal space. His brow turning in, it seemed that Neal had a short temper. _But didn't you already know that Kill?_ Shut up Liam, this is the last thing I need.

"I'm here to thank Emma, she helped me with my writing."

"Listen here Jones, I don't want you near my girlfriend." he pointed at him; his nose crinkling, lips squishing while his jaw clenches.

"Isn't that _her_ decision _mate_?" he questions, challenging Neal's 'authority' in the relationship. Neal's face brightens to an astonishing shade of crimson.

"You will not talk to her, look at her, think about her-"

"Or what hotshot? Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you? Cause I'm not..."

"Right; cause you're still afraid of your father." he smirks, it was Killian's turn to get angry. But he was better than Neal, he managed to stifle his own anger. "Yeah I know about that, I have my ways."

"You don't know me." he growled, his knuckles turning white.

"Don't I? I know all about your mother's death. How it was all _your_ fault, and how you ran away with your brother when you were sixteen."

"You may know the facts, but you surely don't know my life. My beliefs, my emotions, who I love, who I _loathe_."

"Cause Killian Jones is capable of love."

"I don't know what Emma sees in you; you don't deserve a woman like her."

"And you do?"

"I never said I was worthy of her." he growls, pounding Neal against the wall next to Emma's apartment door. He wasn't worthy of Emma, far from it in fact. But at least _he_ was better than the leech in front of him. "So whatever you're hiding crocodile, I _will_ find out. When I make a promise, I never break them."

"I'm untouchable Jones, you can't reach me. And even if you did, would Emma believe you? A liar like you?" Neal chuckles.

"I'd _make _her believe me, you know she's got that super power. She'll catch on eventually."

"You seriously believe that bull shit?"

"I'd watch it if I were you crocodile; everyone is _touchable_."

* * *

><p>He needed to see her now; he needed inspiration again. Something other than <em>The Swan and The Scribe,<em> he just couldn't turn some of that in. Although he didn't put in her name, he couldn't do that to her. It would ruin her, along with whatever her boyfriend was hiding. He had promised he'd find out, and he had squat.

Since the two had opened up to each other last week, they had been spending more time together. She told him where she kept the spare key; and it wasn't under a mat or on the door frame. The number plaque on her door for some reason wiggled up and down, underneath was a small hole with the spare key. She admitted she carved the hole there, but that was besides the point.

He doubted Emma would mind if he waited for her to come home from work. Right? Well how wrong he was...he moved the plaque up to pull out the key. Before putting the key into the lock; he hears a scaring moan. But that's not what grabbed his attention, shortly after the sound that ruined his ears he heard talking. Neal...and someone else. Who was _not_ Emma.

Could this be what he had been waiting for? Just behind the door was what her boyfriend had been hiding. Curiosity as usual got the best of him; _once you go behind this door there's no turning back Killian_. He slides the key into the lock, turning the apartment door knob, stepping into Swan's apartment. And boy was he in for a sight. His mouth fell open, anger spilling over to the point of no return. This had done it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he bellowed.

* * *

><p><em>Last Week...<em>

"So we're friends?" she asked, bringing her beer to her lips. Taking a big gulp as her eyes remained on him.

"I would love that Emma, I really would."

"Good." she smiled, and gods that single word brought so much hope to his soul. It was a silent promise that no matter what was ahead, they'd get through it.

"Humor me Swan, why are you still with that sea-lion on steroids?"

"You're joking right?" she laughs, lightly smacking his arm.

"No I'm not."

"He loves me Jones."

"Okay so does he treat you right? Does he treat you like a princess?"

Emma doesn't answer, she just scowls at him. He gives her a look that says 'my point proven'. He nods taking a gulp of his own beer.

"Silence...that's what I thought Emma."

"We love each other."

"Alright, since we are now friends you're going to listen to me. And you can't speak until I'm done. Clear?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Considering how bloody brilliant you are darling, you are a fucking idiot. The man is clearly whoring around, and you refuse to see that. It's like you're a brainwashed creation, you don't know what real love is anymore."

"Did I ever know what love was to begin with?" she hissed, cutting him off.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet until I was done? No matter; as much pain you've been through love, you have love in your life."

"Yeah with him."

"There's your problem love. You are so needy; it's like you need to be told you're loved, and since Neal has said those three words and eight letters that is enough for you. You're holding onto the man who first said them. The 'love' he is giving you is twisted, corrupted, and vile. You don't need him to be loved Emma, you are so loved without him darling."

"Oh yeah? Who?" she challenges, leaning closer on the couch.

"Mary Margret, David, Ruby..."

"Let me guess, you?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"I told you I cared Emma." he sighs dipping his head, scratching behind his ear insecurely.

"Save it Jones, I don't need to hear what you think. You clearly hate Neal."

"I never denied it love." he grins at her.

"Look I know that I should be broken up with him, but he is a good guy."

"I was right, you are brainwashed. It's like you're his own little monkey, he can play his cards with you and you don't question him at all. You are blinded by his so called love for you, if you knew what a lie that was you'd be done with him."

"You know what? I'm not gonna get mad, I'm gonna be calm and collected. Just like Dr. Phil told me." she snaps, folding her arms across her chest. "But I hear Dr. Phil has another name these days; Mr. Killian Jones." she growls. As mad as she was, he still couldn't get over how his name sounded on her tongue.

"And now I understand the supernova scene." he chuckles lightly, that lightens her mood slightly as she raises an eyebrow before she responds;

"Well video killed the radio star." she winks, and the other Swan was back. Thank god.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Swan, I'm just telling you what I think."

"Do I have to pay for this session Dr. Jones?" she questions sarcastically.

"No love. No you don't."

* * *

><p>Killian had seen some crooked things before, but nothing as twisted and repulsive as the scene that played in front of him. The voice had indeed been Neal's and the other was indeed not Emma.<p>

Laying on the floor half naked was Neal and some light brown haired girl that laid unclothed beneath Neal. A pale blue dress thrown across the room, along with other miscellaneous clothing around the room. _Check mate brother._ Get the fuck out of my head Liam, now is not the time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he bellowed, his knuckles turning white with anger. The couple scrambles for their clothes. "WHAT THE HELL!" Neal screams at Killian, his own face red with anger. Probably not because he had caught him, but because he interrupted their fuck session.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He growls at the girl, who's face is as pale as her dress that was covering her bare body.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Neal screamed slipping on his pants. _I need a shower,_ he told himself. Nothing would ever erase the scene that he had just seen.

"I could ask you the same thing Crocodile! In Emma's apartment! Fucking another woman no doubt!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's Emma? This is _Neal's _apartment." the girl says sure of what's coming out of her mouth is true, then it hit him. This girl had no clue that this was Neal's girlfriend's apartment. Not only was he having an affair but in Emma's apartment, or _his_ apartment as it seemed.

"Excuse me lass, what is your name?" he flicks across his tongue, giving her a look over. Which clearly worked on his part; the girl's entire body red, Neal pissed and himself somewhat proud of himself.

"Wendy. Wendy Darling." she mumbles, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"A pleasure Wendy, Killian Jones. Now would you please excuse me, _Neal_ and I have some matters to discuss." he raises his eyebrow at her. She nods, finally slipping on her clothes. Turning to Neal, muttering the same words he said to Emma placing a kiss on his lips. He rolls his eyes at the pathetic lass that was so sure Neal was truthful. Killian clears his throat opening up the door of Emma's apartment to let her out.

"I'll see you tonight Neal."

"Yeah sure." Killian mumbles before shutting the door on her, taking off his laptop and putting it on the ground.

"What the fuck man?"

"I knew there was something off, but seriously? This is just pathetic. An affair in your own girlfriend's apartment. Bad form asshole." Killian shakes his head, circling the chump who still was putting on his clothes.

"You're not going to tell her." he chuckles.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell her right now?" Killian threatens, pulling out his phone, Emma's number ready to call.

"I'll tell her what you've been writing. _The Swan and The Scribe_ is it called?"

And that's when he froze, his mouth dropping for the second time in the past ten minutes. He lowers the phone from his ear, putting it back into his pocket.

"That's a good boy." Neal laughs.

"Bad form, I should skin you alive."

"Oh please and have Emma hate you?"

"As much as I want to go soak my eyes in alcohol after what I just saw; I have one question; Why?"

"You're kidding? Emma is such a needy bitch, always needing me around. Do you know how annoying that whore is with her whining. Questioning me of my loyalty; all because of you. She would be so much more clueless if it weren't for you. I would've gotten away with it."

"How long?" Killian spits, threatening to wring his neck for his words and actions. For a man who loved words; he hated the words that came out of this asshole's mouth.

"Meh well first there was..."

"There was more than _one_?" he growls, his arm twitching with need to hit him.

"Oh yeah, Emma sure gets boring."

"Then why not end her misery!?"

"If there's one thing Emma's good at it's sex. For a broken girl she sure knows how to-"

WHACK! That had done it; Killian's arm flew through the air, spinning around and clocking Neal square in the face.

"Don't talk about Emma like that!" he roars, pounding Neal against the wall, "You are so lucky she still loves you. One word from her and your head would be on my wall, with your body chopped into tiny pieces six feet under ground."

"And that's why you'll keep this a secret. You care about her, and you clearly don't want your story to suddenly be sent to two people. Emma and a certain boss of yours."

"Fuck you." Killian spat, punching him in the face again. Just as Emma's brother comes storming into the room.

"KILLIAN!" he growls ripping him off of Neal.

"You're my bitch Jones." Neal chuckles, spitting out blood from his mouth.

"You better stay the fuck away from Emma!"

"Killian calm down!"

"This asshole is-"

"Killian?" Emma gasps, the voice that ends his anger. David relinquishes him as he turns to see Emma in the doorway. Looking exhausted from her day at work; not a clue of the whore that was just in her apartment.

"Emma..." he mumbles, his head hanging low.

"Thank god you're here Emma," Neal gasped with a pathetic look on his face. _Oh that is it! Sic em Killian! _The Liam yelled at him.

"Fuck you Neal, I hope you get shot!" Killian yells, pointing his finger at him.

"That's enough Killian!" Emma hisses, grabbing onto his arm.

"As I said Jones; you're _mine_ now." he cackled as Emma pulled Killian away.

"I ought to chop you up into tiny pieces!" He protests, Emma pulling Killian out of her apartment. Slamming his body against his door; their bodies pressed against each others.

"What the hell is wrong with you Killian? I thought we talked about this?"

"You don't understand Emma he-"

"He what?"

"I...uh..."

"Let me guess you can't tell me?" she says sarcastically, twisting his arm back behind him. He lets out a grunt of pain at this movement.

"No...gods I want to." he moans.

"You're just a coward Killian, whatever happened just now I want to know. We're friends right? Prove it..."

"Swan."

"Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Oh I know what I saw." he chuckled, which resulted in her twisting his arm again.

"You touch him again, I won't hesitate to end you."

"Death by angel, now that's what I call a death." he winks, a blush creeps onto her cheeks. She slowly loosens her grip on him, their bodies still impossibly close. But still it felt like it wasn't enough.

"We'll talk later okay?" she mumbles backing away, his soul going cold at the loss of contact.

"Is that a promise Swan?" he gestures raising his eyebrow.

"You can count on it Jones."

"Care to seal that promise?" he winks, bringing his finger to his lips. She rolls her eyes, but he could tell she was just playing the part for the moment. The door of her apartment still was open; her leech and her brother chatting rather animately.

"We'll talk Jones," she says holding out her hand "That's my promise."

"I'll hold you to it." he grins, pulling her in to hold her.

"You never quit."

"Not for you." he flicks on his tongue, reaching behind him to open up the door of his apartment. The two nearly falling straight onto the ground. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." he mumbles in her ear, his hand on the small of her back. "My laptop darling. I left it in your apartment."

"Right I'll go get it." she nods escaping his arms again, walking over to the spot where he left it throwing it over her shoulder.

Gods she was gorgeous, carrying his laptop like he had forgot it at home. And she was coming into his work to give it to him, placing a kiss on his lips. He could see a future life with her until...

"Here you go...We're talking about this tomorrow buddy, after work. You, me, a couple of beers?"

_Sounds like a date._

"You wish it were Jones."

_aw shit he actually said that._

"Perhaps I do." he threw in, right as her door was closing. Whether she heard it or not was unknown to him. Shortly after he entered his apartment and closed the door; a heated argument across the hall between Emma, David and Neal came rushing through the walls. _And so it begins_, Liam says.

Killian sighs taking off his shoes; placing his laptop case onto the ground, grabbing a glass of rum from the kitchen, then plopping down on the couch with a heavy moan. He rubs his temple with a grunt; _How had he known? _

"You have a password on your laptop, so how'd he get in?" Liam questions, who sits down on the couch next to him.

"I don't know." he groans rubbing his head.

"Wait; you told Jefferson right?"

"Jefferson may be a son of a bitch but he's not a snitch."

"So what could it be?" Liam insists, nudging Killian to find out.

"Hold the phone brother." Killian says getting up to grab his laptop. Pulling it out of it's case and holding it in his hands. He pokes at his keys as he enters his password. And no he wasn't one of those people who used 'password' as their password. How cliche could you be really? _Captain_ was his password. Yes like Oh Captain, My Captain. And as in Captain Hook. What? He liked those kinds of stories.

"I thought I saw something on here a while back, but I just assumed it was nothing." he said as he clicked into the finder on his laptop. Sure enough in his finder section was a unknown monitor. _Neal had somehow gotten to his laptop and now could monitor the activity on his laptop._

"That no good-" Liam began.

"Well let's send that bastard a message shall we."

_He had caught him. _

_He had promised that 'cockodile'that'd catch him._

_He was cheating on the goddess across the hall._

_Not only that, but in her apartment no doubt._

_He threatened him to not tell her, and he had done his research._

_He could see what he had been writing and threatened to tell her._

_Well two could play that game; now he wasn't just pissed. _

_He was beyond that._

_He was seething._

_This was war._

_A war that had to be kept quiet._

_Could the cockodile handle that?_

_A quiet war?_

_Only time would tell._

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

"I see you found your inspiration Killian." Regina smiled putting down his work called; "Bang Bang". He had written down his anger, he wrote down what he had seen in a discrete matter. Knowing Regina, she'd publish this. It was Neal's warning, don't mess with a Jones.

"I like this a lot, I'd like to see more like it." she said.

"As soon as possible."

"And Killian? As you know; two weeks from now is the CarnEvil Masquerade bash. You are required to attend and write me something, and you are permitted to bring someone with you if you'd like."

_Oh I have someone perfect. _

He walked out of Regina's office and into his own, slumping in his seat. he pulls out his phone.

**Hey, are you free?**

In a matter of seconds, his phone chirps. He picks it up at the second he sees it's just who he wants to speak to.

"How's my favorite neighbor?"

"I'm kind of busy Jones," she huffs, "What's up? Graham's got me on this perp and I've only got a minute."

"That's all I need, I know we are to get a couple of beers later. I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch? If that's not interrupting you kicking some ass?" he asks scratching the back of his ear.

"Uh...How's two sound?"

"Perfect, how's _Granny's _sound?"

"That's sounds fucking amazing, I love _Granny's_." she sighs.

"Good, see you then. Don't hurt yourself."

"You too buddy."

_Around two-ish_

"Hey! How's my favorite kick ass neighbor?" he smiles as Emma sits down in the spot across from him. She's wearing a white shirt, dark pair of jeans, her signature bold crimson leather jacket, and combat boots. Her hair a bit messy but still in curls, eyes that glowed back at him.

"I'm doing okay, so what's this about Jones?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior; as much as that cockodile deserves to be chopped into tiny pieces-"

"Your point?" she raises her eyebrow in curiosity.

"I shouldn't have punched him when we've just come onto good terms." he explains, gesturing between the two of them.

"You're lucky I'm in a giving mood Jones." she smiles shaking her head.

"I really am sorry love."

"I know you are, you're my friend you have your own opinion. It's not my business to change your mind."

"You know how I feel about him Swan, I'm sticking to it. He wants to play dirty, that's how it'll be."

"Okay?" her voice turning up in confusion, she chuckles as she looks at the menu in front of her.

"So how's work?" he says looking at his own menu, not looking up at her as he spoke.

"Aren't we beyond this awkward stage Jones?"

"I don't know are we?" he sighs putting it down again.

"If you must know it's okay, the pain in my ass besides you."

"Oi! I take that as an offense love." his pride being 'damaged' by her words, she laughs at his little out burst. He locks that laugh away in his mind, he'd remember that sound as the sound of an angel.

"I'm sorry your pride was damaged." she rolls her eyes.

"Quite okay love. So let's see after I met you; you had the privilege of seeing my charms work on you, stopped talking after that, then reunited a year ago when you moved into your apartment. That seem right?"

"It does." she sighed as if she were remembering the good old days. "You were quite persistent, almost gave in too."

"What?" he nearly choked on his drink, eyes growing wide.

"What?" she repeated as if she hadn't said anything."

"You almost agreed?"

"I said almost Jones, if you hadn't hooked up with that Scarlet chick I would've said yes."

"I knew that girl was going to come back and bite me. God if I hadn't-"

"We'd be together; or broken up. What ever fate had planned."

"Please if you were with me then; I wouldn't have looked at anyone else but you. You're a goddess Swan, and you should be treated like one."

"Maybe it's better this way?" she shrugged.

_No. It wasn't better this way. Granted she may have been right about the whole break up thing. But maybe he could've prevented the whole cockodile sitch. Then she wouldn't have moved into her apartment across the hall; he'd still have writers block. The Swan and The Scribe never would've been born, he'd probably be worse if she had said yes. It was both a blessing and a sin that he hooked up with Scarlet. Where ever Scarlet is, I'd like to thank you. Thank you for being the reason she said No._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the part before we find out about Neal. HA not really! So? What'd you think? Nice long-ish one too. Hope you're 'happy' with our cockodile's shadiness. <strong>

**Recap: Neal is a cockodile, Emma and Killian are bonding, we've got a CarnEvil Masquerade coming up, Killian's writing stuff other than ****_The Swan and The Scribe_****, David made a cameo appearance.**

**Perhaps I shall have more in the next chapter, yeah I should bring in some more people. How does Graham sound? More Ruby, M&M? **

**NOTE: Thank you to my beautiful friend Marissa (Marissalyn) for sending some of the jokes over, (some of the jokes in here are actual things people said, ah the things you hear in the halls and in class.) Thank you Shane Dawson for giving me the bit about Dr. Phil. **

**The part with Liam and Killian talking I'd like to think of it like the conversations in ****_Dexter_**** between him and his father. But not about killing people and Liam ****_is _****alive in here. **

**Oh and earlier in the chapter I used the word ****_Barrio_****, that is Spanish for Neighborhood if you don't speak Espanol. **

**Next: "What Goes Around Comes Back Around"; Emma is more suspicious of Neal thanks to our favorite dashing scoundrel, work, beers with Killian...more fun on the way.**

**Gracias for reading; review, favorite, follow whatever you wish. **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	8. What Goes Around Comes Back Around

**First, Lo Siento! I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay. Someone wasn't behaving *glares at Emma and Killian*. Anyways! Inspiration has been a pain, and when I did have it...I couldn't write. Thank you work. Not really. I hope this makes up for the delay. Note: I am not a cop or anything so if any of that stuff doesn't make sense just blame laziness.) Okay? Good! Let's get ready to rumble! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>What Goes Around Comes Back Around<p>

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

* * *

><p>They were sitting in her apartment on her couch drinking a couple of beers. It was quiet between them but not the awkward kind. It was comfortable, as if the two were just happy to be in each other's company.<p>

"So how has your writing been?" she said breaking the silence between them.

Killian sighs before saying; "Longer than one sentence."

"Really about what?" she asks him sipping her beer. Turning her body towards him to give him her full attention. Killian glances down at his hands pursing his lips. It was as if he were hiding something. He _had _been a little distant since...well since David pulled him off of Neal. _"As I said Jones; I own you."_ Neal had said. Whatever the fuck _that_ meant. Killian had been acting different since then. It'd only been a day but she still noticed it.

"I don't know if you'd want to know," he said scratching the back of his ear, it was an anxiety gesture. An adorable gesture at that.

"Okay fine, so are you going to tell me what happened between you and Neal."

Killian's face squishes together in disgust; what ever had had happened between them. It left Killian with a big sour taste in his mouth whenever Neal was around, or even mentioned for that matter. Emma scoots closer to him, placing a hand on his. Their eyes not daring to meet, that is until she couldn't ignore the pull anymore. The deepest ocean met the open green field in spring. Subconsciously she licks her lips, while glancing at his. _Wouldn't it be heaven to kiss those luscious lips? To just taste the tang of alcohol on them? The fight for dominance, biting each other's lips until they become chapped, moans escaping them as fingers roamed through each other's hair. Fingers that eventually travel lower and lower._

"Emma? Are you okay?" he asks pulling her from her deepest desires.

"I uh...Yeah I'm fine." she gulps as he raises his eyebrow. Which was his way of saying I don't believe you. "God damn it Killian I hate it when you do that." she groans picking up a pillow and throwing it in his face.

"What'd I do darling?"

"You're just being you and I hate that." she pouts bringing her beer to her lips.

"Do you love? Or do you _love_ it?"

"I...you...ugh. I hate you." she moans throwing another pillow at him.

"Stop throwing pillows Swan!" he shouts, laughing in between his words.

"Stop being you!" she laughs, putting down her beer then jumping on top of his body. She slaps him until he pins her wrists above his head, his other hand wrapped around her waist.

"Would you have me any other way Swan?"

"No," she pouts innocently, as he lets go. But she doesn't move, she doesn't _want _to move.

"A dare huh?" he winks at her, flicking his tongue across his lips.

"God you're so infuriating." she groans rolling her eyes, getting off of him to grab her beer again. His arm now draped effortlessly behind her. It was as if it belonged there. Which it kind of did: he was a great guy, treated her right, flirtatious, extremely handsome, cared about her, and insanely honest. But that was just what she liked about him, not really the reasons why his arm should stay wrapped around her. And just then he moved his arm away as if he had remembered something. A part of her was extremely disappointed.

"What did Neal say to you?"

"Emma-"

"No, I want you to tell me why you hate him?"

"On or off the record?"

"If we're talking about my relationship?" she questions.

"Yes."

"Off then." she sits up turning towards him.

"He offended practically my entire existence. Everything I stand for; about my mother, my father, brother." he mumbles getting up to get something stronger.

"I didn't know he did that." she sighs getting up off the couch to follow him into her kitchen. He searches the cabinets for something stronger, he would need it if he were to talk about this; something like whiskey or bourbon, or his personal favorite rum. He smiles weakly at the bottle of rum, that contained very little. He bites off the cork, spitting it into the sink with a thunk. He brings the bottle to his lips.

"Killian, don't-"

"I killed her." he sighed as he put the bottle on the counter, running his fingers through his hair. Then runs his fingers over his face, pulling at his eyelids.

"What?" her eyes going wide, _what the fuck was he talking about? He killed her? Who was her? His mother? _"Who?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Which he instantly recoiled as if her hand had burned him. He growls picking up the bottle and walking back to the couch.

"My mother. Because of me she's dead."

"Killian..."

"She died giving birth to me." he snapped pulling at his hair again. Biting down on his lip hard. Almost hard enough to draw blood.

"At least she loved you right? You have a brother who adores you."

"And my father?" he scoffed cutting her off, his voice shaky trying to control himself. "He blamed me for her death. He told me that _I_ was not worth the space. That I was not worth her death."

"Killian, it isn't your fault." she said wrapping her arm around him. Once again he recoiled. She growled, pulling him and his rum bottle onto the couch. She grabbed the bottle with a huff and placed it on the table, then pushed him down when he attempted to reach for it. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly in her arms.

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault." she muttered playing with his hair.

"But it is."

"Oh shut the fuck up Killian; you have a family, a home. And what did I have? Squat. Nothing. I had a family until I was three, but they ended up having a kid of their own and gave me back. Seventeen times, seventeen different parents. Do you know what that's like, not being wanted at all?" she whimpered. He looked down at her as he held her closer. He kissed the top of her head in comfort, they both were a little tipsy but they both needed comfort in each other.

"You are wanted; so so wanted. Believe me love, you are so loved."

"Remind me why you're single again?" she sniffles into his shirt, her fingers tightly clutching the material.

"You see this material love? It's boyfriend material." he winks at her.

"Are you?"

"I could be love, you never know."

"Is there any way to prove it?" she flirts back, what the fuck was wrong with her?

"Well is there any proof you fell heaven?"

she rolls her eyes at this, lightly slapping him as he pushes a piece of her hair from her face. "You're such a cheese ball."

"I happen to like cheese thank you. Almost as much as I like you."

"Okay one more pick up line and you're out of here." she threatens with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try." he challenges.

"Don't test me Jones, I'm a trained bail bonds person." she reminds him

"Good point. So you could kick my ass. I don't know if I've told you but I wouldn't mind being one of your perps."

"Okay that's enough from you." she slaps him, backing away.

"Wait, I've been meaning to ask you something." he says getting down on one knee. Her heart pounding in her chest, time slowing down as his knee hits the ground. His oceanic eyes passionately gazing into hers. Knowing how similar they were she knew his heart was probably pounding just as hard as hers.

"What the fuck Killian?" she gasped backing away, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Oh calm down, it's not what you think." he scowls rolling his eyes, "Emma Swan," he sighs, "Will you be my date to CarnEvil?" heavy silence is between them, a smile creeping on her face as the silence becomes more comfortable.

"Isn't that the biggest halloween party in-"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Jones how'd you get in?" she squeals.

"My job has perks, Regina wants me to write some stuff and I'm allowed to bring a date. So will you be mine?" he shrugs, how could she say no to him? He was taking her to a big party, just the two of them in a CarnEvil Masquerade party.

"Are you kidding!? Yes! Yes I would love to!" she squeals, tackling him her body landing on top of his. "God Killian when is it?"

"Two weeks." he groans at the fall.

"I can't believe it Killian I could just..." she begins looking at something behind his head. An earring, an earring that was not hers. Her smile fades into a frown, eyes going wide.

"What? What's wrong?" he asks looking in the direction of his gaze, she gasps picking up the earring. His face scrunches, disgust flashing across his face. The kind of disgust he only displayed for one person. Neal.

"Killian what is this? I know that look, who's is this?" she whimpers getting off of him.

"Emma..."

"Who's is it!?" she screeches, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ask your boyfriend." he mumbles, scratching the back of his ear.

"What?" she snivels, her head feeling heavy. It was too much, Neal? No it...It...made absolute sense. It explained the shadiness, but was it true? Was Neal having an affair? In _her_ apartment? Or was it just a one time thing?

"It's none of my business Swan, but whatever happened. I bet there is an explanation." he nods.

"God what did I do to have you?" she sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

"I should be asking the same thing Swan." he mutters kissing her head.

"Well I should check this out." she sniffles backing away.

"What?" his eyes going wide, and for a split second a smile creeps onto his face. He looked so young and carefree when he smiled. He had that ten million dollar smile that could chase the clouds away on a cloudy day. His eyes would brighten significantly, gods it made her want kiss him so bad. That's all she wanted since the dare. She wanted to feel sparks again.

"I'm going to work and figure out what this is, and who it belongs to. Then I'm going to kick her ass and kill Neal."

"Gods I could kiss you Swan."

"If this is true Killian; perhaps I'll let you." she winks picking up her red leather jacket, putting the earring in her pocket. "And just to keep you wanting more." she leans closer and kisses his cheek. The stubble on his cheeks branding her lips. His skin burning on hers.

"See you later Killian."

She pulled up to the station in a taxi; paying the driver then walking in. Upon entering the station; there stood a tall man, his hair a sandy brown color, curls that you wanted to wrap your fingers in. Stubble on his cheeks, an accent that also could melt you to butter. Granted her boss Graham was a very attractive man; he lacked the sparkle a certain neighbor of hers had.

"Hi Graham," she said with a smile on her face. His face nearly brightening at the sight of her, she really had to admire his enthusiasm of her presence.

"Hey Emma, what are you doing here? I thought you were done for the day?" he questions her, his accent melting her knees. It had a similar effect like Killian's, although Killian's left her speechless. Just one touch she'd freeze.

"Since when is coming in after hours a problem?" she teases, walking into the lab. Several people were already in there working on miscellaneous projects. "So what are you doing here?" Graham asks walking close behind her.

"I need to check something out, I found this..." she says taking out the double starred earring from her jacket, careful to not leave her finger prints on it. "In my apartment." she sighs.

"And it's not yours?" Graham pulls out a pair of plastic gloves to grab the earring from her.

"I haven't worn earrings in years."

"Who's do you think it is?" he mutters as he examines the earring.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you thinking that Neal...?" he says looking at her with a look of sympathy.

"I don't know what to think. My friends seem to think that he's been up to something for a while. Maybe they're right." Emma sighs, leaning on the table in front of her. "I need Belle, where is she?"

"You need our favorite Einstein-ete?" he smiles putting down the earring and ridding the plastic gloves. "Coming right up. BELLE!" he shouts across the room. Seconds later, Emma's favorite brunette nerd comes rolling out of her office. Her long curls flow elegantly down her shoulders, glasses that sat on the bridge of her nose, eyes that seemed to pop right out of her skull. Today Belle was wearing a short navy blue skirt that rested a little bit lower than her mid thigh, a white blouse that was tucked in and some kind of cardigan on top of that. She was a petite thing, but you couldn't underestimate her. She was the smartest son of a bitch you could ever meet, she read so many books that could put the Library of Congress to shame. A bit exaggerated but she had read more books than half the people her age.

"Hey Emma! Haven't seen you in a while! How've you been?" she asks as her heels click against the floor, she wraps her arms around Emma as she approaches.

"I've been okay, but now I need to call in a favor. I need you to tell me who this belongs to." Emma informs her pointing to the double starred earring.

"Neal?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Emma explains putting her hands into her pockets.

"Well I can tell you that it's defiantly not yours."

"You could've just asked me that, defiantly not my style."

"Let's go take a look shall we?" she nods, putting on some gloves of her own then scooping up the earring. Both Belle and Emma walk into her mini office in the back; quiet and reserved just perfect for a smart ass guru like Belle. There wasn't much in her office; various assignments here and there. Much more organized than Emma's that was for sure. In the corner of her desk was a single picture of her and an slightly older man. Emma picks it up to examine it.

"That's my husband Robert." she smiles, her eyes sparkling at his name.

"I didn't know you were married, how long have you been married?"

"Six months." she beams turning on her small lamp, pulling out her finger print equipment.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, so how's your relationship?" And there was the question she really didn't feel like answering. But this was Belle, she was the non judging type of friend. Granted the two weren't close but Emma would like to call Belle a friend.

"Worse than the last time we spoke," she settled sitting down in a chair next to her, folding her arms across her chest as Belle began to work.

"More heated petty arguments?"

"It's so annoying, I don't know what to do." Emma shrugs, _Ah but you do know what to do darling._

"Yes you do, but you're too stubborn to do it." she scoffs.

"We love each other Belle."

"I understand that, but are you happy? Cause if you're not happy, there is no point to be putting yourself through this. If you're jut waiting for an excuse to break up with him, use that not just because he's cheating. Granted if he is cheating I won't hesitate to go all serial killer on his ass."

"You're not the only one; you and four other people. My frustratingly handsome neighbor included."

"Right, what was his name again?"

"Killian Jones." she says quicker than she should've, her heart beating ten thousand times per second. Her palms getting sweaty.

"You like him don't you?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." she protests, sticking up her nose.

"Oh don't you cower behind those walls of yours, you were practically glowing just at the mention of his name." she scoffs turning to Emma as she places a piece of tape over the earring, "Gotcha!" she mumbles, pulling it off and holding it up.

"Is that it?"

"It should take a half hour to an hour to get the results, I'll call you when I hear something."

"Thank you so much Belle, I owe you one."

Emma walked out of the station; the night was still young. A couple drinks with the girls at _The Jolly Roger_ couldn't hurt right? Right. Emma pulls out her phone and calls Ruby.

"HeLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOO Emma!" Ruby howls in her ear, Emma winces and moves the phone away so she doesn't lose all of her hearing. Ruby was probably at the bar already, no she defiantly was. Emma could hear music pounding in the background, her boyfriend shouting and talking to someone that sounded a lot like David. Which meant Mary Margret was there too. _Less work for you, _she told herself.

"I was _going_ to ask if you wanted to meet up at the bar, but clearly you're already there."

"_Is that Emma?_"David shouts, Emma laughed at her "brother's" father like side. Always checking on her, making sure no one hurt his sister.

"Yeah it's her, so are you joining us? Are you actually gonna socialize for once?"

"I'll be there in a bit, don't drink to much before I get there."

She needed this, just a night out with her closest friends. _And their boyfriends_, it's not like she didn't like them but it made her feel left out. Considering none of them liked her boyfriend, also that her boyfriend was what she was trying to escape in the first place.

Emma proceeded to her apartment to change out of her dingy clothing; she walks to her bathroom turning on the warm water, ridding herself of her clothes and stepping under the soothing water. She lets the water slide down her shoulders, through her hair and down the drain. Washing away all of her troubles.

A good five minutes later, she wraps a towel around her body, her hair sticking to her back. She walks out into her room, skimming through her wardrobe. Giving up she returns to the bathroom, drying and curling her hair before it dries funny. Finally with a clear mind, a fresh pair of underwear and a black bra on she skims her closet again, her robe still wrapped around her form. A powerful knock comes from her front door, she groans walking to the front door. A very charming Killian stands in front of her; his arms ranking over her form. She rolls her eyes as she steps aside to let him in.

"What do you want Jones? Wait didn't I just see you?"

"Well I was about to go to _The Jolly Roger_, I was wondering if you'd join me?" he asks scratching the back of his ear, stepping in as she closes the door behind him.

"I was actually going there myself; meeting up with the group." she sighs, walking into her room. Killian following close behind; but remaining outside of her room. As if he needed permission to enter; so now he was going to be a gentleman? _I'm always a gentleman love._

"Is _Neal_ included?" he grits out through his teeth, folding his arms across his chest. Disgust once again written on his face. She glares at him

"No." she says, as a matter of factually. Pulling out a long sleeved black dress from her closet; holding it up to her body then turning to Killian who's eyes are glued to her.

"Well aren't you a gentleman? Come in Jones, I'm not going to bite."

"I told you Swan, I'm _always_ a gentleman." he explains sitting down on her bed, which squeaks under his weight.

"And how did I _know_ you'd say that." she rolls her eyes walking into the bathroom with the dress "So you came to bother me to just ask for a drink?"

"Not entirely." he sighs her bed squeaking as he gets up, his presence directly behind the bathroom door. She slips on her dress as he gathers up his words, "Emma there's something I have to tell you." he sighs sounding utterly wrecked. Whatever was eating at him it was bad.

"What's that?" she asks opening up the door strutting past him in her mid-thigh length dress, his expression completely in shock. As if she had just shot him in the heart, killing him on the spot.

"I must say darling, black is quite the color on you." he grins, raising an eyebrow suggestively at her. His gaze piercing her form which she secretly _loved_. She puts on a pair of hooped earrings, looking at herself in the mirror sighing at the sight of her. _This is as good as it's gonna get, _she told herself. Killian comes up behind her, both of their reflections shining back at them. His arms wrapping around her waist, his chin resting on her head. It felt natural to be in his arms like this; safe, secure, cared for.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" he mumbles into her hair, the two slowly swaying to and fro.

"So what'd you want to tell me?" Emma said pushing him away gently, turning around to look at him. Killian bites at his lip as if debating on what he was going to say. He doesn't make eye contact with her, which was setting off alarms in her head. Killian for the most part always made eye contact, she would know cause she always tried to _avoid_ it, never worked but still.

"Jones?" she questions, her expression changing to concern "What's wrong?" his breathing was shaky, the confident Killian she adored vanished. Replaced by a nervous wreck. He walks to the bed, sitting down then laying on his back with a groan. "Okay you know what? We're gonna go to _The Jolly Roger_, get super drunk and whatever is bothering you we can talk about later."

"That's just the thing Swan, if I tell you..."

"What goes around comes back around Killian. What ever or who ever is threatening you, they'll get what's coming to them."

"Gods I hope so." he scoffs sitting up, looking at her with adoring eyes. Which she kindly ignored, or just pretended like she didn't see.

"We. Are. Late." she enunciates, fixing the collar of his shirt. His hands on her waist as she does so. Truthfully it was a couple like gesture, as if _they_ were together instead of her and Neal. She should feel guilty about these gestures, _friends_ didn't do these things. But then again they weren't _just_ friends were they? They were complicated. They had chemistry, they'd be fools to deny it.

"You look like a princess." he admits, scratching the back of his ear as the two walk out of her room. But not before grabbing her knee length boots and grey beanie. She grips the edge of her counter as she zippers up her boots, nearly falling on her face as she does so.

"Why would you say that?" she scowls, studying his face for a lie as she puts her beanie on her head. Once more he bites his lip, his feet shuffling as he takes a step closer. His radiant blue eyes spilling so much truth that she nearly pulled away from him.

"Because it's the bloody truth love." he admits, "I think you're one of the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"So how many girls have you used that on?" she rolls her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her. She wasn't sure is she'd lash out or just accept the compliment. She'd probably do both.

"No one who mattered." his accent thick as he spoke, yep he was screwed. And he probably saw that as she raised her hand to slap his cheek. "Ow! There's no need to take your anger out on me love." he chuckles weakly, "Damn that bloody hurt."

"That's what you get Jones."

"I challenge you Swan, I know you better than you know yourself yet you won't let me the fuck in. What the hell happened to you? _Who_ hurt you love?"

"Just about everyone I've ever met." she mumbles, gazing at the floor.

"I meant it if you didn't know."

"I did, and that's what scares me."

"I want you to listen to me Emma, look at me." he demands pulling her gaze to his eyes. _God those eyes would be the death of her._ "If you don't believe me, I will keep telling you that you are bloody gorgeous until you get it through your thick head. I will _make_ you believe me."

Their foreheads touching, noses brushing against each others. It wouldn't take much to taste those impeccable lips of his. _WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?_ She curses herself internally for wanting to taste his lips so much. She wanted more, yet she wasn't exactly seizing the moment.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"God knows you need to be kissed; kissed often and by someone who knows how." he smirks, flicking his finger against her lips. "Come on love, your friends are waiting for us."

"I swear Jones..." she groans. God she hated when he did that, threw in an innuendo then just change the subject like that. _Ugh he is so infuriating._

"What? You'll kick me out? Hit me? Beat up my devilishly handsome face?" he says confidently, chest puffed out. That stupid adorable smirk plastered on his face as they both walk out of her apartment.

"Oh anything but _that_ face." she scoffs. Realizing what she had said her eyes grow wide, as his smile grows.

"So you meant it then?" the two step foot on the crowded New York streets, a chilly fall breeze rushing past them. He shouts for a cab, with little success. She rolls her eyes as she pushes past him, bringing her fingers to her lips and letting out a piercing whistle. A cab pulls up seconds later, she smiles at her 'accomplishment'. "Bloody brilliant, amazing."

"Meant what?" she questions him as he opens up the cab door for her, sliding in Killian following seconds later.

"I'm devilishly handsome." he winks at her, "The Jolly Roger." he tells the driver then turning back to her.

"Oh you're devilish enough Jones. Just not handsome." _Oh bull shit_. How could you _not_ call him handsome? He looked like he was porn on legs, mmm she liked the sound of that. Yes, she _loved _the sound of that.

"Your words wound me darling." Killian gasps, clutching his chest dramatically.

"You are such a drama queen?" she laughs before saying, "I didn't realize that words actually had an effect on you. I thought it was all, work hard and play hard."

"Are you volunteering?" an eyebrow rising at her statement, a cocky grin spreading quickly across his face. Rolling her eyes she nudges him with her arm, he nudges back. A smile across both of their faces, both sneaking glances at each other.

"The Jolly Roger." the cab driver says coming to a stop, they both get out. Both insisting on paying the cab, but after a minute of fighting Killian finally wins and pays.

"The first round is on me." she informs him, as they walk into the bar. Finding the group within seconds.

Ruby howling like a wolf on the night of a full moon; wearing her signature shade of red, this time in form of a cocktail dress that made her look like a super model. Her body toppling over Victor, who was cackling was like a mad scientist. A white dress shirt badly messed up, black pants and shining shoes. The couple were like a bunch of animals; creatures of the night come out to play.

Mary Margret was in a floral dress, a tan cardigan placed on the table. David's arm wrapped around her, they were the epitome of fairytale characters. It was a bit ridiculous. Unlike Victor; David wore a army green dress shirt, jeans and a leather jacket.

Then there was her and Killian; his hand on the small of her back, his mouth opening slightly when their eyes meet. Killian removes his hand when Ruby howls "EMMA!" she topples out of her chair to hug her, "You look adorbable." she slurs after hugging her.

"Who gave the wolf alcohol?" Emma laughs sitting down next to David, Killian sitting on the other side of her. His elbows on the table, leaning over the surface, his weight propped on one leg.

"Hey Em, how's my favorite 'sister'?" he smiles drinking his beer, nudging her arm.

"She's not officially your sister mate." Killian snaps, earning himself a glare from her.

"_Killian_." she growled.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you want anything Swan?"

"I thought I said I'd pay?"

"I've got it Swan, what do you want?"

she sighs before saying "Rum is fine."

"I guess we both have the same taste. Except in relationships." he snaps, turning towards the bar.

"And what was that?" Mary asks taking David's beer away from him. Which was probably a good idea, otherwise he'd end up throwing it at Killian's devilishly handsome face.

"Something's on his mind, he just won't tell me." Emma shrugs, looking over at him ordering their drinks.

"Anyways, you sounded upset on the phone. What's wrong?"

"What do _you_ think?" she groaned, gods she needed a drink.

"I think Jones needs to get you your drink." Ruby nearly chuckles.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to him."

"You teach that Jones a lesson Emma." Victor encourages her. Emma jumps off her seat, pushing through the crowd to reach Jones. But not before some beautiful brunette rubs her hand against his bicep. Her dark brown eyes gazing over his body, a smirk forming across his face. Her heart stopping in the process; she was _not_ jealous, no she was not.

Emma can't quite make out what he's saying but his hand moves hers away, his back turning to her. The girl walks away defeated, the conflicted expression on Killian's face returning. She once again makes her way over to him, his eyes brightening slightly as she comes into view.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was?"

"_That..._was a girl Swan, you do know what that is love?" he questions, giving her his signature smirk. She rolls her eyes at his response, scoffing as she leans over the bar. The bartender's eyes now roaming over her body; Killian's jaw clenches, knuckles turning white. If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming out of his ears.

The bartender was an attractive guy; handsome, well-built, broad shoulders, freckles on his cute nose, auburn hair that was slicked back along with sideburns, and leafy green eyes. His blue shirt had a plummeting neck line, which exposed a good portion of his chest. Dark pants that were a little bit shorter than a normal pair, stylish shoes.

"Oi! Her eyes are up here mate." he growls gesturing to her face, Emma's cheeks turning bright red.

"Hey handsome calm down, I was just going to compliment her on her impeccable sense of style." the bartender says swaying his hand as he spoke, now it was Killian's turn to blush. "You hold onto him honey; a man as handsome as him don't just come waltzing around."

"Handsome?" Killian stammers, scratching the back of his ear.

"As if you didn't know;" the bartender informs him, "Where _are_ my manners? The name's Hans." he said extending out his hand. Killian growls at Hans as her hand connects with his calloused one. It was probably due to heavy work he had done in the past, lifting things maybe? Just as Hans retracts his hand, another man pops out from underneath the counter. Making the three of them jump, he places a hand on Hans's shoulder.

He too was handsome, _What was it with these attractive men?_ His hair was a dark brown color, like bark on a tree, it was wavy that kind of sat there on the side of his face. His eyes were a pale blue with a petite amount of green in them. A cleanly shaven face, with a decent jaw line. He wore a maroon with a hint of plum long sleeved shirt, dark jean, and a pair of sepia converse shoes.

He smiled at Hans with this _look_ in his eyes, Killian and Emma both turn to each other knowing exactly what that look was. Killian shook his head, his cheeks turning red.

"No need to be embarrassed honey." Hans said, Killian running his hand through his hair. Emma couldn't stifle her laughter, but she tried by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Hans!" the guy next to him said slapping Hans's arm. "How many times have I told you _not_ to flirt with the customers? And this counter? Seriously?" he runs his fingers on the bar, rubbing them together as if there was dust on them. He scowls at Hans, who looks down in shame, his cheeks flushed an incredible shade of crimson.

"Sorry your _highness_," Hans mocked, earning a glare from the guy next to him.

"I'm sorry about Hans, I've told him countless times how to clean this dirty counter. Wax on wax off Hans. It's not that hard!" he said demonstrating for them.

"Well I'm _sorry_ Edward, I'm sorry your OCD has taken away some of your me time."

"Hans, just remember that I am controlling your job and your sex life." Edward snapped at Hans; pulling Emma over the edge unable to control her laughter anymore. _This was too good_.

"What? I can't compliment an attractive guy?"

"We'll talk about this later." Edward hisses, turning back to Killian and Emma. His eyes roaming over Killian, "Although, you do have good taste."

"I know! You're living proof." he responds nudging Edward. Killian wraps his arm around Emma's waist before saying;

"O-kay we're just gonna leave you two."

Killian grabs their drinks, pulling Emma away before he can hear anything else from the two; Emma finally controlling her laughter or so she thought. When she turns to see the annoyed/flustered look on his face she bursts once more.

"That was amazing!"

"At least gay men think I'm attractive." he sighs finding an empty table for the two of them. He hands her her drink, glancing at her through his eyelashes.

"They looked like they were about to hand you a business card!" she chuckles taking her drink into her hand. The thought of Hans and Edward giving Killian a business card made her laugh even harder. Killian's eyes sparkling at her when she finally calms herself down.

"So what's with you?" she mumbled scooting closer to Killian, their elbows lightly brushing against one another. A heavy silence now fills the air; well between them that is. The environment around them however was the exact opposite.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he shrugs, his face emotionless.

"You're lying." she challenges, leaning closer towards him. Whether to prove a point or just needing him closer was beyond her.

"Maybe I am. You're miserable Swan, at this point you'd be happier with _me_. And that's saying something."

"Oh really? Would I be happier with you than I am with Neal?"

"Want to find out?" he raises his eyebrow at her, his crooked smirk plastered on his face. His face inches away from hers. _She's screwed_.

"No." she claims, but her body doesn't make any attempt in moving away.

"If that were true you would've moved." he scoffs, his tongue running across his lips.

"And who says I'm not going to?"

"Because you don't want to." _Damn right_.

"Not good enough." _Lie_.

"Because I don't want you to."

It wouldn't take much; just one breath and she'd be able to taste his lips again. Just one. But the two sat there, unable to move. They hadn't had much to drink so they couldn't blame it on that. One good reason to go through with it; one reason not to.

"Would you make me happy?" she mutters backing away a millimeter.

"Perhaps." he shrugged, eyes glued on her lips.

"Prove it. Kiss me."

The closer their lips got, the happier she got. He was a thrill, she never knew what was gonna happen next. That was both a good thing and a very very bad thing.

"HEY!" a familiar voice screams. Killian groans, backing away with a frustrated sigh.

"Fate has other plans for me." he chuckles lightly, drinking his rum then standing up to greet Neal with quote unquote open arms. "Go ahead hit me. I don't regret kissing her at all. Nothing you do or say will make me change my mind."

If Emma thought Neal couldn't get anymore pissed off, she was dead wrong. His face was turning red, knuckles turning white. A growl escaping his lips, she knew this face. But she didn't know that it would ever get this bad.

"You son of a bitch! I told you to stay away from her!" Neal boomed, stomping over to Killian who now stood in front of Emma. His hands latching onto Killian's shirt, Killian's face not moving a muscle.

"I will destroy you Jones! First you poke into business that isn't yours, then you try and steal my girl." Killian pulls Neal's hands off of his shirt, almost as if it were a piece of pie.

"Listen here _mate_, your _girl_ is miserable. She came to me for comfort and I am a gentleman after all. That _kiss_ didn't mean anything, a simple dare as it was." he says, his face not faltering. She wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but there was a part of her that wanted it to be a lie.

"What?" both Neal and her say in unison. His eyes grasp onto hers; shock, hope, and a bit of confusion are written deep in those ocean blue eyes of his.

"What I mean is, it didn't mean anything unless your girlfriend says otherwise."

"So you do care about her!" Neal roars.

"_My_ emotions are my business unless-"

WHACK! Neal's fist collides with Killian's face. Groans from both him and the unnoticed crowd fill the room. _Aw that'd leave a mark._

"What is going on here?" Edward pushes through the crowd.

"Mind your own business." Neal snaps.

"NEAL! Shut the fuck up!" there was a pause before she said. "I'm done with this nonsense."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he shifted towards her, Killian's gaze glancing between the two. A smile forming across his face until Neal glares at him.

"What I'm _saying_ is we need a break."

"Ooooooooo." Edward said bringing his hand to his mouth. Slowly lowering it when the three of them glare at him. Emma scoffs rolling her eyes walking over to Killian to help him.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Paint my fucking nails Neal?" she said examining Killian's face.

"What? So you can sleep with him and not have a guilty conscience the next morning?"

"Oh fuck you." Killian spits pushing past Emma, "I did not sleep with Emma."

"How many times have we told you-"

"And why do I feel like you're lying to me?" Neal hisses through his teeth, invading Killian's personal space.

"Perhaps _you're_ the one who's lying." he smirks at Neal raising his eyebrow.

"You son of a bitch." he responds.

"Enough! Get out of here!" Edward orders Neal escorting him out the nearest exit. Emma turns to Killian who's clutching his jaw. He groans as he massages his swollen cheek.

"What the hell happened?" David gasps coming into view placing his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Neal happened." she sighs examining Killian's face. She winces after a better examination of the damage he had done. Emma's phone suddenly vibrates. _Graham_.

"Graham? What's up?" she answers pressing her phone to her ear.

"_Hey Emma, I have those results for you._"

"What do you have for me?" she turns away from Killian and David. Who have both become interested in her conversation with Graham. Sighing she places a hand on her hip, looking over her shoulder at the boys.

"_Well the print Belle found belongs to one Wendy Darling._" he sighs leaning back in a chair. The only reason why she knew that was because she could hear it squeaking as he spoke.

"Do you have anything else?"

"_It offends me that you doubt Belle's abilities. 221 Bloomsburry Street. She's a children's writer, clean history. Well except a speeding ticket the usual._"

"Thanks I'll check it out."

"_I'll come with you_." he insists

"Aw hell no, this is my business Graham. When you see Belle tell her my thanks-"

"_I am coming with you. There's nothing you can do to stop me Em._"

"Fine, come pick me up at _The Jolly Roger_?"

"I'll be there in ten."

Emma turns to face David and Killian; David's hands on his hips while Killian, although beaten up, he had his eyebrow raised at her.

"I had Belle investigate something for me; Graham and I are gonna go check it out." she explained approaching Killian in particular. He nodded at her explanation biting his lip hard.

"David do me a huge favor and fix him up? Wouldn't want our favorite writer to be in pain."

"Let's go buddy." David said pushing Killian angrily away from Emma. Although Killian resisted at first he eventually went with David. Not before wishing her luck with an added wink at her. _I'll go visit him later,_ she told herself, _it's not like he lives very far._

Emma heads out of the bar after saying good bye to her friends, _some friends night out huh?_ Within a couple of minutes Graham pulls up to the Jolly Roger, reaching over to open up the passenger door for her, she huffs as she climbs in slamming the door behind her.

"You look nice." Graham compliments. They've been working together long enough to know when they needed to get their mind off of something. This was defiantly one of those times. Emma nods at his compliment as a thank you. Graham sighs then says "So Wendy Darling;" he hands her a bunch of printed out papers about this Wendy Darling.

"What's her deal?" she asks skimming the papers. Wendy seemed like your average plain Jane; steady job, graduated from a decent school, the oldest of three children, etc, etc...blah blah blah. If this was the girl Neal was cheating on her with what did he see in her? From the picture that Graham had with all of the information she was a pretty girl. Honey brown curls, brown eyes that reminded Emma of a lost puppy.

"There's honestly not much she's practically a saint." Graham said beginning his way to Wendy's place.

"_Practically_ Graham is the key word. Everyone has their secrets."

After a little bit longer they finally made a turn at Bloomsburry street. _Great...Cookie cutter homes._ Every house on the street were exactly identical. White exterior, faded blue roofs, square windows, no picket fences sadly. That would've done it for her. Graham and Emma finally approach 221 Bloomsburry street. Whatever happened next would change everything.

Emma glances over at Graham who nods, he mutters "Let's go." as the two open up their doors. Wendy's home had several plants around the front lawn. _Of course she would. A children's writer and has fucking flowers in her front yard. _Graham and Emma approach the front door. She lifts her knuckles up to the door and knocks.

"Well maybe she's not home. Oh well we'll come back another time." Emma says quickly turning around to head back to the car. Graham grabs onto her wrist spinning her back towards the door, the door opening to reveal one Wendy Darling.

It was then that Emma realized that the picture didn't do her justice. Wendy Darling was really really pretty. She wore a pale blue dress that came up to her knees. Her nails perfectly shaped and polished a similar color.

"Can I help you?" she said glancing at the two of them with curious eyes.

"Uh yes, I'm...Anna and this is my partner Graham..." Emma says glancing over at Graham. He nods as she lets out a sigh trying to form her next words.

"Do you know a man by the name of Neal Cassidy?" Graham spits out. _Ooo he was dead._ Wendy's eyes widen at the mention of his name. She opens up the door more her eyes filled with concern.

"Neal? Is he in trouble?"

"We'd just like to ask you a couple of questions. If that's alright with you?" Emma controls herself from breaking down. Neal was cheating on her with this woman, but for how long? How'd they meet?

"Sure absolutely." Wendy invites them into her home; it was the fairytale type of environment. A tall Grandfather clock in the corner of the room, a bricked fire place that crackled brightly. The entire room was painted with earthy tones; dark browns, tan, light green. It kind of reminded Emma of Neverland and she _loved_ Peter Pan growing up.

To go off to a land where you wouldn't grow old, a land where children ran free; free of all adults. A land run by boys, boys that have lost their way. Fairies that giggled in the bushes, dust that could make you soar high in the clouds. A lagoon full of mermaids that sat for hours brushing their long luscious hair; laying on the rocks gazing up at the sky waiting for a boy named Peter to tell them of his adventures.

Then there was a mighty ship, the infamous Jolly Roger. The crew so vile that hell itself spat them back out of the fiery pit. The dreaded Captain that had a hook for a hand led the crew through the waters. He ruled over them like a king, seeking out revenge on the boy who sliced off his hand and fed it to the crocodile. The rogue constantly lived in fear of that crocodile that had had the pleasure of getting a taste of him.

As a kid who had nothing Neverland seemed like a pretty good idea. Even at her age, the age where most stopped believing, she still left her window open waiting for either the Captain or Peter to take her away.

"So how long have you known Neal?" Graham asks Wendy examining the room. He steps towards the olive green couch glancing at the photograph that hung behind it. A set of windows that protruded out a bit further than the rest of the room next to it. The photograph contained Wendy and two younger boys, her siblings Emma guessed. Wendy sat down in a tan arm chair across from Graham, twiddling her fingers in her lap. Taking in a breath of air before saying;

"I've known him a little over a year. We've been dating for nine." she smiles. Emma's eyes growing heavy, wetness threatening to fall from them. She would not cry here. _Nine fucking months, who's to say that she's the only one? _God she really couldn't think about that here.

"How'd you two meet?" she asks gathering herself.

"I met him at this bar called _The Jolly Roger_. He accidentally spilled his drink on me and he offered to buy me a coffee sometime."

_That bastard. Coffee? Seriously? God she wanted to rip his throat out._

"Is Neal in some sort of trouble?"

"He will be." Emma mutters.

"I'm sorry what's that supposed to mean? Are you that other girl?"

"What?" both Graham and Emma gasp.  
>"Are you that Dani chick? That girlfriend that won't leave Neal alone?"<p>

"Dani? Who the fuck is Dani?" Graham buds in. _Two fucking girls, with the addition of herself._

"I don't know who Dani is. But could you do me a favor and tell me where Neal lives? I'm an old friend of his and I'm new in town."

"Oh sure thing; _Apartment 101, Worker Avenue._" she stated cheerfully.

That was _her_ apartment god damn it. Not only was he cheating, but using her own apartment to do so? Bad fucking form. She had to get out of there _now_, she couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Darling." she stammered as she walked out the door, Graham following close behind. Emma lets out a shaky sigh as tears finally fall from her eyes. She gasps as she leans over her hands on her knees.

"Emma are you okay?"

"Take me home Graham." she sniffled. "Now." she commanded as she climbed into the passenger seat. She tried to control herself around Graham that is until they approached her apartment building. She thanked Graham for helping her out than ran up the stairs. Water staining her cheeks as she ran faster and faster. Pounding on apartment 102. Nearly falling over in the process. The door swung open to see a somewhat improved Killian. She nearly lost it again when he opened up his mouth and said;

"Emma? Emma what the hell happened?"

"N-Neal. He's h-having an affair." she gasped in between her sobs as she latched herself onto him. Wrapping her arms tightly around him as he did the same. Shutting the door safely behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I hope this made up for the delay. What do you think? Graham and Belle? Hans and Edward being gay lovers? (I especially loved writing that.) Killian's proposal to CarnEvil? etc...<strong>

**Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner, and since I'm done with work for the summer it gives me more time to write. (and fangirl over ONCE.) HEHEHE! The spoilers as usual are killing my shipper heart. I need it back now.**

**Next: 'Not Afraid'- David fixes up Killian, Killian standing up to Neal, Darcy the Caterpillar...and possibly...very possible...a special visit from someone. The last one is a big maybe. So don't expect it. It's only if I can incorporate it in. **

**Anyways thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc...Once is coming back and I'm gonna die. (Again.) And thank you Marissa for helping me out. (Marissalyn)**

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	9. Not Afraid

**Here you go 'Not Afraid', inspired by Eminem's song "Not Afraid". Along with a bunch of other songs including; "Lose Yourself". Anywho, I felt like this song fit the circumstances of Killian's sitch. **

**I feel like this chapter is Killian facing his 'ghosts' of fear. Really coming forward and saying enough. Next chapter will be the same but for Emma.**

**Thank you every one who has read this, left a review, favorited, and followed this thing. I pinky swear that Neal is almost done. And may I add that I am very proud of the section where Killian confronts Neal. Tell me what you think so far! Reviews give me powa! XOXO darlings!**

**(For some reason this wasn't posting correctly the first time so….here it is take two)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Not Afraid<p>

_You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em_

_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_

_Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem_

_When I say I'ma do something I do it,_

_I don't give a damn what you think,_

_I'm doing this for me..._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Come on buddy." David told him as he pushed him into a cab, his gaze still on Emma who had just gotten a call from some guy named Graham. Her boss he figured. Why did it irk him that she had some other guy's number? This was her boss hell he had his own boss's number. Just the thought of her with some other man other than him provoked him. It wasn't like he was dating her, she had that position filled by one crocodile, but they were friends now. He wanted to spend more time with her, but the leverage her boyfriend had him trapped. He knew about his story, everything he's written so far he knew about. How he _felt_ about her.

"What's your deal?" David scoffs after a couple of minutes of silence. He glances over at him with a confused look on his face. "You're quiet."

"I have a lot on my mind mate." he snaps returning his gaze out the window, watching the passing objects fade from his view. Between his job, Emma, and Neal's threat he had a lot to think about. Tell her, don't tell her. Fight or flight. _Would it honestly be that bad if she knew? Perhaps she'd support it. But what if she didn't? Don't be such a coward!_

"So does it have anything to do with Emma?"

"What?!" Killian nearly chokes on his own spit. _Of course it has to do with Emma_.

"You heard me Jones. Does your behavior have anything to do with Emma?"

"Possibly?" he quirks his eyebrow as he turned to David.

"Whatever you're hiding from her. Do your self a favor and tell her. She won't like you anymore than she already does if you keep secrets."

"She likes me?" his heart pounds in his chest, hope sparking through his veins.

"And by the look you just gave me, you do too." he laughs weakly. "She's too stubborn to admit that she's attracted to you."

"That she is." he scratches the back of his ear and turns back to the cab window before David could see his cheeks going red.

"Do me a favor Killian?" he asks placing a hand on his shoulder as the cab comes to a stop in front of the apartment building. "Break them up. If Neal has something on you just tell her, she'll forgive you for whatever you're hiding. He'll get what's coming to him."

"Alright I'll tell her." he says confidently; _that's my boy!_ Liam said.

"Now lets get that eye taken care of."

"You know I can handle it." he protests as the two get out of the cab, David pulling out his wallet before Killian can even blink. He walks past him making his way towards the door of the building.

"I know you can, Emma will have my head if I don't."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" his voice husky as he nods. Killian opens up the door of the building, the two walking up in complete silence. He unlocks the door and walks in, kicking off his shoes as David walks into his kitchen grabbing an ice pack from the freezer. He wraps it in a paper towel then throws it at Killian, who to his flabbergast catches it. He wasn't exactly the most athletic guy, unless you counted sailing as a sport.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Old...<em>

"I've had enough of doing these knots Liam! When can we sail?" he asked his brother as he puts down one of several knots. Liam was sitting a short distance away from him. He looked up from his book giving him an amused look. He laughed shaking his head, getting up and walking towards his brother. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans with his favorite boots that pounded against the dock. It felt like a giant was tromping on the wood and it would break underneath them any second. But Killian trusted Liam with his life. After all, it was just them now anyways. Their father had left shortly after Killian's ninth birthday, they were better off without him, it was tough but overall they were happy.

"You wanna learn the basics Captain?" he joked ruffling Killian's hair.

"Absolutely Liam! I want to learn to sail." he said seriously. The expression on Liam's face changed as he pulled a wooden crate next to Killian. He sighed giving him a 'are you sure' look. He hadn't been more sure in his entire life, well except wanting to be a writer.

"Alright; there are ten terms you _need_ to know before learning anything else. There's the aft, bow, port, starboard, leeward, windward, boom, rudder, tacking, and jibing." he began Killian's attention solely on his brother, "I'm not joking Killian, you must know these before we can do anything else. So repeat after me, ready?" Killian nodded excitedly. "Okay; Aft is the ass, but remember the ass can also be called Stern. take a Bow to the crowd..."

"Aft is the ass, but remember the ass can be called Stern. Take a Bow to the crowd." he said recalling the words.

"Good.."

Within seven months Killian had learned the basics and was sailing with his brother. And when Liam went off to London for work, Killian agreed to watch their boat. They agreed to call it _In The Rough_, they both weren't what they seemed. Diamonds in the rough really.

As Killian got older he would take their boat out and sit out on the ocean for hours; whether it be just to think, to write, or just watch the sunset. Sailing always made him feel close to his brother. After all salt water ran through their veins.

* * *

><p><em>He was going to tell her.<em>

_Why was he afraid of him?_

_His brother had taught him to never be afraid._

_He was the son of a drunken bastard who took his anger out on him._

_A simple threat wouldn't make him tame._

_No._

_He was going to tell her..._

_He was going to-_

There was pounding at his apartment door, David had left over an hour ago so it couldn't be him. Killian groaned putting his bag of peas down, he felt like an idiot anyways. He reached for the door, a sunken eyed Emma stood in front of him. Eyes red, tear stains on her cheeks, hair starting to frizz.

"Emma? Emma what happened?"

"N-Neal. He's h-having an affair." she gasped in between her sobs as she latched herself onto him. His arms wrapping around her as he closed the door behind her. Her hand placed on the back of his head running through his raven hair. Sobs echoing through his ear, gods he wanted to end her pain.

"Emma what happened?" he asks after several minutes of just holding her.

"I-I...That earring I found it belonged to a girl named Wendy Darling." he groaned closing his eyes knowing that now was the time to tell her._ Don't be afraid._

"I have to tell you something." he sighed backing away slightly cupping her face. She nods as she walks over to his couch. He sits down as he closes his laptop and turns to her. He scratches his ear and opens his mouth to speak.

"Jones I really can't-" she sniffles to get cut off.

"I knew that Neal was having an affair." he finally said, Emma's eyes slowly meeting his. She looked so sad and all he wanted was to take that away. A mix of anger was now thrown into her eyes, her knuckles going white.

"How long?" she growls, her voice shaky from her tears.

"I found out yesterday. I wanted to tell you Swan." he exclaimed passing her a box of tissues.

"Then why didn't you!?" she hisses, tears falling from her eyes. She grabs onto a tissue and leans back on the couch with a sob that was muffled by the cushions.

"You were right, he was threatening me. But I'm not afraid of his threats, I've had ten times worse." he places a hand on her back, drawing small circles on her black dress.

"Why should I believe you?" her voice muffled by the pillows, he rolls his eyes and picks her head up, placing it on his lap and running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't expect you to; if you don't talk to me again I'll deserve it. But the truth is better than lying like him." there was a brief pause before he spoke; "Swan I've been writing everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Us, you and Neal, my _emotions_."

"How long?" she hisses, sitting up with her hand threatening to slap him. He wouldn't be surprised if she did, but she didn't.

"If you would like you can read it." he flushes, pulling his laptop onto his lap. Pulling up the first page and handing it to her. "If you don't want to see me again after this, I wouldn't blame you."

"Shhh...I'm reading. Put some ice on that would you?" she snaps at him her eyes glued to his screen. He chuckles lightly, part of his Swan was back. Demanding, powerful, strong, bloody amazing Swan. He reaches for the bag of peas and places it back on his eye. His eyes, well eye watched Emma as she read. A smile forming at certain spots, a laugh even escaping once or twice, and what broke his heart was when tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay that's enough." he protests attempting to grab his laptop back. She slaps his hand away. She sighed and closed his laptop when she was finished. At first he thinks she's mad.

"You aren't what you seem Killian." she sniffles.

"If you're mad at me-"

"It's amazing Jones." she gathers her voice together.

"What?" he frowns in shock.

"I love it, but promise me two things."

"Anything." he nods gulping quickly, his heart pounding.

"Don't stop writing your heart out, and don't you dare publish this. You do. I will kill you."

"As you wish." he smiles as he takes his laptop back.

"I'm serious Jones, you're amazing." she says placing her hand on his.

"You obviously aren't here to compliment me on my writing. So why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"

"Well you know..." she exhales, tears threatening to fall once more.

"Tell me. Take your anger out Swan."

"You look like a pirate." she laughs pointing at the bag of peas on his eye.

"I am a sailor."

"My sailor." she says gliding her hand across his stubble smiling weakly.

"Yours? Who says I'm yours?"

"Oh you're mine Jones." Emma scoffs, nudging him.

"I'd like to say the same darling."

"Maybe someday."

"I'd love that." he winks at her, "Now spill it love."

She sighed before telling him exactly what had happened. How Neal was having an affair with more than just one woman, how long they'd been dating. As she continued his anger grew, tears falling from her eyes once more, he wanted to end Neal for doing this to her.

"Can I crash here? I don't feel like being alone." she sniffles.

"Sure thing love." he nods placing a kiss on her head.

"I'm picking the movie though."

"This is about you darling, what ever you want. Me casa es tu casa." he winks.

"Keep that thing on your eye, don't want to have it swell."

"Yes darling." he salutes her jokingly. She laughs rolling her eyes as she walks out of his apartment. He gets up placing his bag of peas on the table before walking into his room. He rids himself of his shirt which messes up his hair as the collar pops off of his head. He pulls out a black shirt and is about to pull it over his head when;

"KILLIAN!" Emma screams, his mind instantly thinks the worst. Neal has kidnapped her, he's holding her at gun point. His heart nearly falls out of his chest when he hears her.

"Emma?!" he shouts breaking through her door, looking around to find Emma standing on top of her couch. Now wearing a pair of plaid shorts, a navy blue tank top, with a sweatshirt falling off her shoulder. Her hair up in a high pony tail, glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"What the fuck Emma?"

"There was something on my leg Jones!" she squeals. He gives her look that says 'really?', he rolls his eyes walking over to her. He looks down at the ground; a somewhat large green caterpillar inches on the wooden floor. He couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You're afraid of a caterpillar Swan?"

"That thing is fucking huge!"

"It's just a big badass bug love." he laughs crouching down onto the ground picking it up with a piece of paper.

"Jones!" she squeals backing up, nearly toppling over onto the floor.

"Come here little guy. I'm gonna call you Darcy." he coos at the creature.

"Darcy?!"

"Oi! You have a problem with Darcy? It's okay Darcy she doesn't get the concept that she's much bigger than you."

"Killian! What are you doing?" she jumps off the couch.

"I'm gonna keep it."

"What?" she approaches him at a 'safe' distance. Killian teases and lounges towards her causing her to yelp. Laughing he puts Darcy down on the counter and searches the cabinets for something to hold her in. He lets out an 'Aha!' when he finds a small fish bowl underneath Emma's sink. He quirks his eyebrow at her.

"I didn't even know I had that."

"Mmmhm." he said as he prepared the bowl for Darcy. After gathering necessary stuff; Killian picks up Darcy and carefully places her into the bowl of food, a couple of sticks along with other things. Thank the internet Darcy.

"I can't believe you were afraid of a little caterpillar." Killian scoffed carrying the bowl that was now covered with cheese cloth and rubber banded to the rim of the bowl.

"I can't believe you're keeping it." she shouts following him into his apartment. Killian places the container on a ledge near the window. Although he probably would have to move it in the morning due to the sun, but he'd have to check the magnificent internet for that answer.

He quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and slipped on a black shirt. He sighed as he plopped down on the couch next to Emma, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards his body. A hum escaped her lips as she cuddled closer towards his chest. Emma reaches over to the side, grabbing the neatly folded blanket and throws it over the two of them.

"So what are we watching?"

"Sabrina." she mumbled as she commandeered the remote, flicking on Netflix and clicking on Sabrina.

"Thank you Jones." she yawns as the movie begins.

"It was my pleasure Swan." he soothes rubbing his thumb against her shoulder.

They watched the movie in silence, Emma occasionally stopping to comment. They were just happy in each others presence and company for the most part.

_"__Funniest thing. Linus Larrabee, the man who doesn't burn, scorch or melt throws a twenty million dollar deal out the window."_

David Larrabee stops at the door to stare at his brother Linus before saying;

_"__You sure you don't want to go with her?"_

_"__Why should I want to go with her?" _Linus said standing his ground, kind of.

"_Because you're in love with her."_

Killian looks down at Emma to see her eyes closed, her breathing slow and steady, her hand gently wrapped around his waist. Her hair let down from her pony tail early on, which now cascaded around her like a halo. Staring at her in his arms did funny things to his chest. It made his heart constrict as if a boa has wrapped itself around it. The blood that flowed through his veins felt like it was on fire.

"Good night my beautiful Swan." he said placing a kiss on her head. His own eyes growing heavy as Linus Larrabee was running out the door to follow Sabrina to Paris.

The next thing he heard was the sound of his phone ringing, he moans as he shifts towards the table. Careful not to wake Emma who was wrapped in his arms. Killian glances at the I.D. and smiles. He answers with a cheerful;

"Hello stranger." he chuckles quietly.

"Ello brother! How's my favorite brother doing?"

Killian rolled his eyes before saying; "I'm your _only_ brother Liam."

"As if you had to remind me!" Liam scoffed dramatically; which only painted an image of Liam of being a sassy model strutting down the catwalk for some reason. _On the catwalk_ his mind sang. NO! _Fashion, turn to the left. Fashion turn to the right. _Great now that song would be stuck in his head for god knows how long.

"So what does the other Jones brother need?"

"You know I sent you something, it should've arrived by now."

"Really?" Killian questioned getting up off the couch and walking towards his door. His free hand reaches for the door knob opening it to see Liam standing on his doorstep. Killian's mouth drops as he puts his phone in his pocket. His brother's eyebrow quirked at him.

"Hello brother." he says with his phone still to his ear, then putting his own phone into his jacket pocket.

"Liam!" Killian shouts which causes Emma to spring awake, she turns around to see the two brothers hugging. Liam lets go and glances at Emma then back at Killian.

"Am I _interrupting _something?" he pondered at the situation in front of him. Emma quickly got up adjusting her clothes and hair, Killian smiled at her being flustered which did a number on his heart strings once again. Damn that bloody siren and her ability to bring him to the depths of the ocean.

"What? No! Liam, this. Is. Emma." he enunciated as he placed his hand on the small of her back, Emma extends out her hand to shake his.

"So _this_ is the infamous Emma? Killian's told me so much about you." he shook Emma's hand. He nudged his brother to shut the fuck up then scratched the back of his ear. Emma giggled at his embarrassment.

"Not that I've talked much about you Swan. I mean I've told him about you. But you know nothing much really, nothing important. I'm gonna stop talking now." Killian glanced at the clock and nearly jumped. "Holy shit I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna just go and I'll see if I can take off early. It's rare when my brother pays me a visit." he said glancing at Liam with a smile.

"Well this is a sight; the Jones boys in one spot." Emma joked rolling her eyes.

"Oi you've got a problem with us?" Liam takes in offense.

"I can defiantly see the resemblance." she scoffs "It was nice meeting you Liam. I'll see you later Killian." she says walking past the boys and out of the apartment. Liam waits until Killian closes the door to slap him and say;

"That's her?! Bloody hell Kill you told me she was pretty but not _that_ pretty!"

"Would you keep it down?" he growls walking into his bedroom with Liam following close behind. He had spoken to Liam briefly about Emma before, but nothing huge. He told him that she played a big part in his inspiration process, that she was absolutely gorgeous but that was about it.

"Does she know? Has she broken up with-" okay maybe a bit more than that.

"Yes she knows, and no she has not."

"That's my Kill. See? Nothing to be afraid of." he said slapping him on the back. Killian puts on a army green shirt, a pair of jeans, and hot top converse sneakers. That was one of the advantages for his job, he didn't have to dress up in a monkey suit all the time. Which gave him the perfect excuse to wear his black leather jacket in the fall. He slips his laptop into its case and slings it over his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a bit. Please don't destroy anything." he pleads his brother who now has commandeered his couch. Liam waves his hand for him to go. "Go have fun brother. I'll keep the fort down. And we are gonna talk about that eye of yours." he tells Killian before he walks out the door.

"Killian," Jefferson asks poking his head into his office, "You okay?"

"Perfectly fine mate, just working on something what's up?" Killian responds leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"Well there's someone here who wants to see you. He's very pissed, personally I wouldn't have let him in. But he insisted that he -"

"JONES!"

"Right on schedule, would you please excuse me Jeff. I've got to go skin myself a crocodile." Killian smiles getting up from his desk, and walks over to the door as Neal comes into view. Yep he was one pissed off mean, green, fighting machine Hulk.

"You did this!" he growls, the entire office now looking at the 'show' that was being put on for them. Killian just stood there with a crooked smirk on his face, looking down at the crumpled article in his hand. The dark bold ink bleeding onto his hands, the words "Bang Bang" smeared.

"I don't know what you're talking about, that's not mine." he insists.

"You're shitting me right? It says your fucking name." he hisses flashing his masterpiece in front of his face. He laughed at the look on his enemy's face, this is exactly what he had been waiting to see. _Nice play brother._ Killian sighs as he turns back into his office to plop back into his chair, kicking up his feet and moving his hands around as he spoke.

"Fine, say it is mine. What about it? I think it's a masterpiece. A work of literary art if you ask me." he said as if he were making headline history.

"This isn't just about the fucking article Jones! Wendy told me someone came to her house and were asking questions about me! What did you tell her?!"

"You're the one who wanted to play dirty, _mate_." he says folding his hands together as he leaned forward, Neal coming to edge of the desk. "As much as I would love to take credit for Emma questioning your girlfriends. Plural I might add. That was all her. Your girl was sloppy and left an earring."

"I swear Jones you're dead!"

"You don't have squat crocodile." Killian states sitting back into his chair and leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"I _will _tell her." Neal roars turning towards the door of his office only to be stopped with Killian laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"You! I'm _not afraid_ of you." he says controlling his laughter which has Neal completely confused. "I told her about my story."

"You did what?"

"You know I guess there are two types of people Neal: my kind of people and assholes who are cowards. It's rather _obvious_ which category _you_ fall into." he explained glancing over Neal as he got up to face him. "Have a nice day and get the fuck out of my office."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"The guy who does his fucking job. You must be the other guy."

"You know what? Fuck you. Yeah that's my message to you; fuck you and kiss my ass."

Killian chuckles as he stares Neal right in the eye and says with a smirk. "I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover."

"How's that black eye doing for you Jones?" Neal says cooling himself down slightly, but not much.

"You like it? I think it brings out the blue in my eyes."

"You're an asshole Jones." Neal fumes as he heads for the door, walking out even angrier than before.

"I've been called worse, you gotta do better than that next time." he shouts down the hall.

"Jones, you're needed in the conference room." Jefferson says awkwardly after Neal walks into the elevator at the end of the hall.

"It's a beautiful day Jefferson." he smiles as he follows him into the conference room where a bunch of other co-workers were already waiting.

"Glad you could join us Jones." Regina said from her chair in the front of the room. He always though she looked like The Evil Queen from up there, bossing everyone around like they were her little minions doing her dirty work. Killian sat down at the further end with Jefferson on the other side of him closest to the door.

"I apologize your highness, I had to deal with that crocodile." he smirked which gave himself a death glare from Regina.

"Back to matters at hand..."

God he hated meetings like these, she would talk to everyone and finally would talk to him about what his next assignment was. Which he usually struggled through as it was. Luckily the CarnEvil Masquerade was coming up and he'd have to write on that, but then again he'd have Emma as his company. He smiled at the thought of Emma as his date wearing a tight police officer costume. Hand cuffs and all.

Her blonde curls cascading over her shoulders, fingers running over his chest then grasping on his tie to bring her lips to his. Lips that clashed hungrily against his as he scooped her up into his arms. Fucking and making love to her all night long, to the point where neither of them could walk the next morning.

"Killian?" Regina said breaking him away from his rather kinky dreams.

"Yes?" he hummed after he straightened himself out. Well. Kind of.

"Have you found a plus one?"

"I have. Miss Emma Swan." he said rather proudly, then glancing over at Jefferson who had a smirk on his face. He glared at him which wiped it right off his face.

"You have an interview with the host; Dr. Facilier." she said hesitatingly as if she wasn't sure if that was how you pronounced it.

"Interesting name." he spoke shrugging at Regina.

"Indeed, Now that everything is cleared up. Meeting adjourned." she commanded which reminded him of a court judge. He glanced at his watch; 12:34 he stays behind to inform Regina that he was going home early.

"Your brother? Must be a delight to have the Jones brothers in one spot. God forbid you have too much Irish."

"Well I am offended your _highness_." he mockingly bows.

"Keep it up Jones, you'll be out on the streets."

"Sure." rolling his eyes he walks out of the conference room and into his office. Picking up his phone to call Liam, it rings several times before a groggily voice responds.

"Oi! Sleeping on this couch can give you such a crick in the neck!" he moaned as he stretched out his back, Killian hears a loud crack through the phone which makes him wince.

"Yow that sounded like it hurt."

"Oooo! Are you coming home?"

"Well home is where the heart is."

"So are you gonna tell me about that black eye you're sporting?"

"Emma's boyfriend happened." Killian sighs packing up his laptop and shuts the door of his office. Waving goodbye to Jefferson, August, several other co-workers and Regina. "I'm on my way."

"Gods Kill make me _get up_?!"

He rolls his eyes as he hangs up, walking out of the office and nearly knocking into David. Oh great. Just what he needed.

"Hey Jones, how's that eye?"

"Quite wonderful; have you talked to Emma?"

"Not since last night." he shook his head, his eyebrows turning in confusion. David glanced at Killian as if trying to figure out why he would've asked him that question. It wasn't like the two weren't close, David and Emma were really close actually. He knew because their close relationship was how he had _met_ Emma in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Ago...<em>

He was laying down on his bed, hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling of his college room. Thinking about the girl he had slept with just the night before, smiling slightly at the thought of...Vicky? Tammy? Whatever her name was.

His room mate David working on some of his history stuff that he himself didn't understand. Running his fingers through his hair angrily. Frustration clearly driving him to madness.

"Take a break mate." Killian advises getting up from the bed, grabbing his laptop from his bag. Opening it and pulling up an assignment he was working on. Sighing as he sits down on his bed once again, running his fingers through his hair then beginning to work.

"Not all of us are as naturally talented as you Jones."

"Stop it you're making me blush." Killian replies giving him a crooked smirk. David was a smart guy, he'd be okay. But whatever he was working on was clearly getting the best of him. He groaned once more "I just wish Emma would get here with my papers. I can't believe I left them at her dorm!"

"Emma?" now this had his attention, David never talked about a girl named Emma before.

"My sister, well adoptive sister really."

Just then there's a knock at their door, David sighs of relief getting up to answer it. Opening up the door to reveal the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his entire life. A girl with blonde curls that flowed effortlessly over her shoulders, sea foam green eyes that shimmered in the sun light, and a pair of glasses that sat on the bridge of her cute nose. The lighting in the room hitting her perfectly, making her look like an angel.

She was wearing dark ripped jeans, a blue oversized dress shirt with a couple buttons left untouched, and a pair of dirty combat boots. A bag thrown over her shoulder, a bunch of folders in her hands. She hands the folders to David as she walks in.

"You owe me David." She says giving him an annoyed look. Gods he wanted to keep hearing her speak.

"You've saved my ass." David sighed plopping down in the chair again.

"And who...is...this?" Killian enunciated cocking her eyebrow at her, eyes glancing over her body. She purses her lips in disgust, rolling her eyes.

"Killian this is my sister Emma Swan."

"Adoptive sister." she corrects him.

"Semantics. Killian Jones." he said extending out his hand, she shakes it with the same look of disgust written on her face.

"So you're the infamous Killian Jones?"

"Ah so you've heard of me." he winks at her.

"Unfortunately." she mutters turning her head towards David slightly. He huffs out a laugh then turns back to his work.

"No need to be impolite darling."

"I'm just stating my opinion Mr. Jones." she glares at him, rolling her eyes at him when he gives her one of his crooked smirks.

"_Please_ call me Killian." he insists.

"I think I'm gonna call you Jones."

"Whatever pleases you princess."

"Who do you-" she fumes.

"Emma, shouldn't you be in class?" David buds in before World War three begins, his eyes glancing at the clock.

"Holy shit." she gasps looking at the clock, "Don't work so hard David." she grasps for the door handle. Killian getting up to stand in front of her.

"Goodbye Miss Swan, hope I get to see more of you." he says flicking his tongue over his teeth, his hand on the door, his arm nearly wrapped around the beautiful princess.

"Ugh go fuck yourself."

"With _pleasure_." he nods giving her a flirtatious grin adding in a wink for effect.

Once more she rolls her eyes and walks out of the door. He pops his head out of the room to watch her hips sway from side to side as she walked away from him.

"See you around love." he mumbles under his breath, David comes up behind him closing the door and smacking him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Stay the hell away from her." David threatens.

"Why didn't you tell me you have a gorgeous sister mate?"

"For _that_ reason _mate_."

"Oh I get it, you didn't tell me knowing I'd be interested."

"Leave her alone Jones, she doesn't need any more problems." he growls returning to the desk. Leaving him alone with his thoughts of the beautiful woman that just stepped into his life.

* * *

><p>Now three years later, fate found a way to bring them together. Putting her right across the hall from him, and he really didn't believe in fate all that much.<p>

"Why would she call me?"

"Because of..." he scratches the back of his ear. "Neal."

"What'd that asshole do?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"I swear Jones, you tell me what he's done!" he growls.

"He's been having an affair." he groans sadly.

"Oh my god. I have to go see her."

"I'm okay David I swear." Emma insisted after telling David what had happened. Killian and Liam had managed to calm him down from skinning Neal himself. He assured him that he'd get what was coming to him. And if it didn't well, he would have to go search for a fucking amazing lawyer cause he would end up ripping him to shreds like a fucking wood chipper.

"Emma, I know that I barely know you but seeing as how you and Killian know each other pretty well. How would you like to go sailing?"

"What?" the three of them said together.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you Killian? Bad form again brother." Liam said shaking his head. He places his hands on Emma's and Killian's shoulder, bringing them closer together. David nods as if he and Liam were approving parents making siblings spend time with each other. Although he and Emma were _defiantly _not siblings, far from it in fact.

"I wouldn't want to...you came to see Killian. I live across the hall from-"

"I'm gonna be here for a couple weeks, you need him right now." Liam smiles at Emma. _Thanks brother._

"Go Emma, go have fun. If he misbehaves don't hesitate to hit him. Killian here might talk like a bloody idiot, look like an idiot. But don't let that fool you. He really is a bloody fucking idiot." Liam chuckles, slapping Killian on the back.

"Oh thanks brother." he says grabbing a black hoodie and a petite black notebook, then placing his hand on the small of Emma's back. Their eyes meeting for a split second, her cheeks flushing as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Have fun you two."

The two take a cab to the docks, luckily it wasn't to cold or anything for them to go sailing. He hops on board offering Emma his hand, she takes it and crashes into his chest. Her scent invades his senses, gods she smelled fantastic. She blushed once more backing away from him. He glances at her to ask her if she was ready to leave, she nods so he unwraps the 'knot' that kept the boat to the docks.

"How long have you been sailing?" she asks as he grabs the wheel, he gestures his head for her to come closure. He takes her hands and places them carefully on the wheel, his arms wrapping around her frame. Her hair flying in his face, but he didn't bring it to himself to care.

"Seventeen years." he mumbled in her ear.

"That's amazing!" she praises him, turning around to whip her hair in his face again. He groans slightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, how are you feeling?" he asks guiding her hands in the right directions.

"I've been better, it's not the first time I've cried my heart out."

His heart clenched at her confession, whoever caused her pain in the past deserved to far away from his Swan. She was so strong, beautiful, amazing, bloody brilliant. He had known she had a tough past but nothing specific, only what David had told him years ago.

"I'm sorry Swan, I wish I could help."

"You have. You stayed with me last night, you're here now instead of with your brother."

"I'm quite the gentleman huh darling?"

"Quite." she rolls her eyes. He slowly relinquishes his hand away from hers, his fingers tracing over her curves slightly making her shiver. He chuckles at her reaction leaning close to her ear he whispers.

"You're doing great love. So I know you probably don't want to talk about...you know who...but I'd like to know what you plan to do about it."

"And _why_ would I tell you Jones?"

"I'm just being a friend here Swan. Knowing you two, you'll start fighting over a petty house flaw. Something you could easily live with if you were with me, cause you see I don't have many." he winks at her moving to the side of the boat to sit down, leaning back against the railing.

"Do you trust me to captain your boat Jones?" she changes the subject, he laughs at her attempt.

"First of all, she's a bloody ship, a marvel I might add. Don't you think?" he asked cocking his eyebrow at her, "Second, haven't we passed the informalities love?"

"Do your job Jones, your brother gave me permission to slap you."

"Oh like that would've stopped you other wise." he smirks taking over the wheel. "Sit, let the Captain do his how do you say it? Job."

In impressive speed he gets them out further, and steps back from the wheel sitting down a short distance in front of her. His arms still able to reach the wheel if necessary. He gazes at her, she refuses to return the glances until he mumbles her name.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So if you fail to break up with Neal, will I able to slit his throat? It's funny I've always wanted to skin myself a crocodile." he says darkly as the waves move them up and down. He had always found the sea comforting he wasn't sure how Emma felt. He hoped that she loved the sea as much as he did.

"Why do you even care Jones?"

"We're friends aren't we? Besides, I know men like him and I know you pretty damn well to know that if you won't do it, you'll be strung around by a rope for the rest of your life."

"And guys like you are so different?"

"Why so hostile Swan? It's me. I'm a completely different man love, I'm a man of honor. Whether you believe it or not I believe in good form.

"You defiantly were a pirate in your past life."

"Maybe I was, maybe it's bleeding through." He mumbles, his lips ghosting over the side of her cheek as he leans into her ear. "He doesn't deserve you Emma, no one does. You deserve nothing but the absolute best, and he is not it."

"I'm gonna end it Jones, calm down." she shoves him lightly with a weak smile on her face, then glances at him with a curious look. "Who are you suggesting? Yourself?"

"Fuck no. I'm nothing but the worst possible thing for you, I'd only drag you down into a dark abyss."

"Do you honestly think that low of yourself?" She mutters sadly, her eyebrows turning in.

"My track record isn't exactly squeaky clean lass." he scratches his head as the wind blows slowly through their hair. "In college, well you knew me in college for a brief amount of time." he chuckles lightly. "I wasn't exactly Mr. Faithful then, I was _known_ for my behavior."

"Hey I'd say you're pretty okay now." she says rubbing her hand over his.

"Thanks darling. Didn't think you liked me that much."

"I don't. But trust me when I say you're not a bad person."

"Yeah my choices really made my life peachy keen."

"We all make mistakes."

"Some more than others." He scoffs putting his hands in his pockets.

"But we already knew that."

"What do you regret? Hm? That one moment you wish you did something different? What is it Swan?" He says tilting his head slightly.

"Too many to pick just one. What about you?"

"Too many to pick just one." He responds, his head hanging low.

"I see who you are Jones, you're the boy who cared too much. Who loves so much, so deeply that it breaks him into millions of pieces." She says grabbing his attention.

"And you're the girl who has had her heart broken. Putting up colossal walls to protect your heart from getting crushed again. Acting as if they can handle everything by themselves. You can't Emma, you can't handle everything. It won't kill you to let someone take care of you."

"No, but it will break my heart again. They'll stay for a little while, then something or someone better comes along. Then it's good bye Emma."

"I wouldn't leave."

"Everyone does."

"Love I'm here now, I will do my best to be there for you every step of the way. I wouldn't see a reason for me to leave. I'd say you're a pretty bloody amazing lass."

"Thank you." her eyes becomes shiny as she traces her hand over his cheek. After several more minutes of silence Killian opens his mouth;

"Wanna head back?" he asks and she nods, as he grasps the wheel once more she opens her mouth to speak. Closing it then finally asking;

"Why'd you bring that notebook?"

"Just in case I got inspiration out here. It comes at the darnedest times lass."

"Any inspiration Captain?"

"I'll keep you posted." he says placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Yes he would have to thank Liam for talking him into doing this. As they got closer towards the docks, he pulled off his hoodie and wrapped it around her, she thanked him quietly occasionally glancing at him. The two of them were silent all the way home, even when they parted ways with his hoodie still wrapped around her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So you got some brotherly Jones love. Killian has stood up to Neal! Emma knows about the story. Some sailing, amongst other things. So what'd you think of Killian's comeback lines? Quite proud of those if I do say so myself. But anyways...if you would please leave a review for your thoughts. They give me confidence that people actually like this thing.<strong>

**Fun fact: Darcy was a caterpillar that actually crawled on my leg at work, nearly scared me to death. Of course I jumped up like an idiot in front of an attractive guy. But I must give credit to my best friend, as usual, for the name of Darcy and inspiration. **

**Next: "Not While I'm Around"- Yes it's what you've all been waiting for...possibly some more flashbacks...Now it's Emma's turn to face her 'ghosts'. Love you all! Thanks for reviewing, viewing, favoriting, following, etc... (and did anyone catch a reference in here? Disney fans you should have found it... May have changed the wording a bit but you still should have gotten it. *cries quietly*)**

**And one more thing; Killian in modern clothes...me ****_likey_****. I woke up to that! You know your day is gonna be great when you wake up to a spoiler like that.**

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	10. Not While I'm Around

***fanfare plays* Yes it's the moment you've all been waiting for! Inspired by the song "Not While I'm Around", from the musical Sweeney Todd. If you haven't seen or guessed yet, I'm a bit of a sucker for musicals. And this song just fit so well for Emma. **

**A little side note that's actually kind of important; earlier I said that Graham was Emma's boss, what I really mean is they are partners but he is the higher ranked so he's 'in charge' of her. Sorry about that...**

**Ps. Once again so sorry for the delay...between the family trip to Mexico. And some asshole making us miss our flight home, waiting twelve hours at the airport in Dallas. (on my birthday no doubt) And a lack of inspiration. I am back at school for my senior year (BOOOOO! But that means my five other shows are coming back! YEY!) So I apologize if I don't post as much as we both would like. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Not While I'm Around...<p>

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_No sir, not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere_

_Nowadays_

_I'll send 'em howling_

_I don't care, I got ways_

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there_

* * *

><p>It hurt. But Killian was right. They all were. Neal had to go. <em>Bout bloody time<em>, the Killian in her head said. She wraps herself in her...no wait...this wasn't hers. _Killian's hoodie_. Emma sighed looking up at the ceiling. Killian fucking Jones. God what was she going to do with him? _Or to him_...Wait what? That was _not_ her thoughts. _But they were lass_. She groans tossing in her bed, it'd been five days since her and Killian were on his ship. Six since she found out about Neal yet here she was...what was she fucking waiting for?

* * *

><p>Yesterday...<p>

She and the Jones brothers were laughing and drinking a couple of beers in Killian's apartment. Liam had been telling stories of when Killian was younger; how he would run around acting like a pirate all the time, how he would spend hours writing in a notebook he had given him on his eighth birthday. Killian blushed occasionally which made her insides turn to mush.

Her phone burst to life in the middle of Liam's stories from work. She sighs when she sees who it is, Killian's eyes glare at her with concern.

"Who is that?"

"It's Neal." she mumbled, both of the Jones brothers nearly jump out of their seats.

"Don't answer it." Killian growls, Liam taking a step closer to take her phone from her.

"I have to." she hops over the couch running away from the brothers. She presses the accept button on her iPhone, only for it to be thrown across the room by Killian.

"JONES! I SWEAR IF YOU BREAK MY PHONE!" she screams charging for her phone that landed a couple steps away from her.

"Nope." He growls, grabbing onto her waist pulling her back. Making her let out a squeal, "Grab it Liam!"

"Let me go!" she struggles in his arms, so she elbows him in the stomach. He groans relinquishing his grip on her. She seizes her chance and lunges for Liam who now had her phone in his hand.

"Don't give it to her!"

"I wasn't planning to." Liam moans holding her phone high above his head. Emma claws at his shirt attempting to pull his arm down.

"Jones give it back!"

"Nope." he laughs shaking his head. "Grab her Kill." he commands as Killian wraps his arms around her once more.

"KILLIAN!" Emma screams.

"Ello Emma's phone how may I help you?" Liam laughs into her phone.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." she growls.

"I'm sorry she's busy with Killian. They've been going at it for quite some time now, almost all day...Would you like to leave her a message?"

"LIAM!"

"It's for you." Liam smiles sing songingly handing it to Emma, he nods agreeing to let Emma go.

"Fuck you guys." she groans huffing as she brings her phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"_What the fuck was that? Who was that?"_

"I should ask you the same question!" she hisses, the Jones brothers silently high fiving each other for their success. She glares at them, they've just dug their own graves.

"_Was that Jones?_"

"That was the Jones _brothers_." she growls correcting him as if he had insulted her. He glares at the boys, who are trying not to burst into laughter.

"_There's two of them?_"

"Yes there's two! We've gotta talk pal."

"_About what? How you've got the Jones brothers in your apartment?_"

"Actually I'm in Killian's apartment thank you very fucking much."

"_You're in his apartment?_"

She glances at the chuckling brothers rolling her eyes. Yes she was indeed in Killian's apartment, wasn't the first time, wouldn't be the last.

"Please it's not the first time either. But why should you care? I'm in the presence of _two_ gorgeous young men."

That's when Liam and Killian high five each other, although Killian's eyes are glued to her. Sparkling with such awe for her. She blushes turning around so they don't see, but knowing her luck they would both see her flushed cheeks.

"_Emma you can't keep-_"

"I can do whatever I please."

"_I swear to god Emma,_" she glances once more at the brothers for her next move. She sees Liam pretending to be hanging himself, while Killian slits his throat with his finger.

"You know Neal, this would be an excellent time for you to become a missing person."

"_Don't you dare-_" click. Emma sighs throwing her phone on the couch, glancing at the men in front of her.

"Well now that I am officially pissed off.."

"Are you done with him?" Killian pleads biting his lip.

"I'm not gonna break up with him over the phone. No matter what he's done, I've been in a relationship with him for three years."

"Emma you can't give him the satisfaction of-" Liam begins.

"Thanks Liam but I've just met you, you don't know what my relationship is like."

"But _he _does, if you won't listen to me listen to him." Liam suggests pointing to Killian. Pushing him towards her, the two nearly falling on top of each other. Liam chuckles which makes his brother blush again.

"I've known you longer than that crocodile Swan." he gasps clearing his throat and regaining his balance. "I've told you countless times to end it with him. You're not happy, why should you sacrifice your happiness for someone who isn't faithful?"

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Have I ever told you a lie? Have I ever done anything to betray you?"

"You should've told me about Neal. But you were selfish and kept it a secret...you're no better than him."

"Swan-" he chokes out

"Save it for someone who actually gives a damn."

_Later that same day..._

"I'm sorry Emma," he said through the closed door, "Please can you just talk to me?"

"I'm _not_ in the mood Kill."

"Ah got you talking." he chuckles lightly, she rolls her eyes. "Don't you be rolling your eyes at me Miss Swan." he said sassily, if that was even a word. She shrugs as she places her ear against the door. "Open the door darling, I can hear you through the door." she groans as she opens up the door, her eyes automatically go towards his navy blue eyes to see them sparkling at her. He lifts his hand to reveal a blue cupcake the same color as his radiant eyes. She sighs looking at him.

"I come in peace."

She chuckles weakly, taking the cupcake from him. Leaving the door open for him to walk in, she licks the blue icing with a flick of her tongue. The door of her apartment closes as she sits cross legged on her couch.

"I want to apologize." he sighed sitting down on the table in front of her, _Oh I forgave you the second you gave me a cupcake._ But of course she wouldn't tell him that, she'd let him speak. She glanced up at him to tell him he had her attention. "You were right, I should've told you about Neal the second I found out. I was a coward as usual. You were right to say I was no better than him." he said, she made no effort to speak but just sit there and eat her cupcake. He quirked his eyebrow when she didn't speak, he tilted his head to the side. Leaning in personal space,

"But knowing you," he said slowly, flicking the words over his tongue. "You already forgave me. Didn't you?" she sat there innocently eating her cupcake. "The second I gave you that bloody cupcake you forgave me."

"You know me too well." she laughed.

* * *

><p>She tossed over to her side, getting a whiff of Killian's hoodie. A scent that consisted of salt, probably due to the constancy of being on the ocean. With a hint of rum and old papers. It was a marvelous scent, a scent that was so <em>him<em>. Meh might as well get some work done she thought, glancing at the clock that said 3:42. She puts on her glasses and grabs her laptop to get the information Graham had emailed her.

_Name: Shawn Anthony _

_Gender: Male (Well given the name it was a no brainer.)_

_Age:33_

_Hair: Black_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Height: 5"10_

_Weight: 160-210_

_Profession: Lawyer (oh boy)_

_Status: Married. (Annnnnddd here we go.)_

_Missing since March 9, wanted for the murder of his maid. On the run._

_Great_ she thought to herself. This guy would be the _other_ pain in her ass, with the addition of the Jones Brothers. Not that she didn't like them, she enjoyed both of their company, especially Killian's. Of course she wouldn't tell him that though, no need to inflate that ego of his.

"This is going to be the death of me." she mutters to herself as she continues to scroll the documents. That is until a sound effect makes her jump; a message in her chat box. _Ten bucks it's Jones._ _Yeah but which one? Well which one would be up this late bothering her? Killian. _And just as she suspects the user _CaptainJones1_ appears on her screen rolling her eyes she accepts the request.

_SaviorSwan: And here I thought you actually would leave me alone._

_CaptainJones1: Oh come on love, you know you love me. ;)_

_SaviorSwan: Hardly. What do you want?_

_CaptainJones1: Is it so bad that I want to talk to you at this hour?_

_SaviorSwan: It is when I'm trying to work._

_CaptainJones1: Nother perp? Is it me?_

_SaviorSwan: You're disgusting, nothing gets past you._

_CaptainJones1: Maybe it's just you._

_SaviorSwan: Can't you bother your brother?  
>CaptainJones1: I could...<em>

There is a brief break before he types;

_CaptainJones1:_ _But...I'd rather bother you darling._

_SaviorSwan: *eyeroll* I feel honored. _

_CaptainJones1: Need any help?_

_SaviorSwan: Top secret Jones, me to know and for you to never know._

_CaptainJones1: Well you know I like my secrets. _

_..._

_CaptainJones1: Too soon?_

_SaviorSwan: *glares*_

_CaptainJones1: Yes it was, sorry love._

_..._

She returns to her work for a good ten minutes then her message box lights up once more.

_CaptainJones1: I'm serious love, need anything?  
>SaviorSwan: Unless you can take on a five foot ten guy weighing 160 - 210 pounds then no.<em>

_CaptainJones1: Lucky man, I have faith you'll succeed._

_SaviorSwan: You really think so?_

_CaptainJones1: I have yet to see you fail. You know what? I'm in a helping mood and in need of inspiration. I'll be right over._

_SaviorSwan: WHAT?! No! JONES!_

By the time she hit send, there was a soft knock at her door. She lets out a loud groan as she gets up out of bed. Walking slowly over to the door, she opens up to a way too perky Killian ready to help.

"Long time no see." he whispers in the dark. She rolls her eyes quietly closing the door behind him. He wore a black t-shirt that accented his muscles, a pair of sweats that hung mouthwateringly low, his hair sullied as usual. His laptop in his arms, while his eyes were asking where he was 'marking his territory'.

"Come on." she mutters grabbing onto his free hand, lacing her fingers in his calloused ones_. _She walks him into her room closing the door with her foot. "Set up shop Jones." she says sliding into her side of the bed. He does the same, throwing the sheets over his waist, putting his laptop on the side. The light from her screen illuminating the room.

"So what's the deal with Mr. Five Foot Ten Swan?" Killian asks leaning over to her ear, his warm breath making her heart skip a beat.

"Well he's been on the run since March." she said shifting her laptop towards him. Their heads nearly touching as they moved closer, it felt natural to be like this, him helping out with a case. The two of them relaxed, dressed down.

"On the run?" he pondered his features lit up by the light of her laptop. _God he was gorgeous 24 hours a day, no one could possibly be that gorgeous. Well he's just living, walking, talking, breathing proof isn't he?_

"Yeah, he's completely disappeared. No credit card bills, no cell phone records, passports left at home. It's as if he just died."

Killian laughed moving the her laptop closer towards him, eyeing the information while scratching his chin. "No one can disappear, not completely that is. Unless, like you said, he is dead." he shook his head, "Blood on his hands and on the run. This guy isn't dead." he sighed turning her laptop back towards her, leaning back as if he were proud of himself.

"What makes you think that?"

"Darling if I'd just murdered the maid I would make sure _no_ one could find me. That includes that family of his. The question you need to be asking Swan is not "Where is he?" you should be asking "Why is he?" What is making this guy run, other than the obvious? Why now, when he's got a wife and family?"

"It doesn't say he's got kids." her eyebrows turning in with confusion. Killian turns his head to look at her, her thoughts screaming at her. His scent invading every inch of her body, he glanced at her. If he noticed that she was wearing his sweat shirt he didn't say anything, thank god.

"_Oh _he's got kids." he said finally.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Swan I'm a writer it's my job to take note on the smallest amount of detail." he said leaning closer towards her, invading her personal space once more. Not that she really cared anyway. "It doesn't say he has kids because they're not his wife's." he points out.

"Says who?" she crosses her arms, putting on her best 'interrogation' face. "And wouldn't his wife know about this?"

"My dear Swan, he has a double life. His wife hasn't the faintest clue, poor woman. The maid probably saw something or she got too close."

"Okay..."

"Love look at his hands in this picture." he groaned pointing at a picture of Shawn and his wife, zooming in on his hands. Subtly on the sides of his palm was multiple colors. Markers. The sides slightly red as if he had tried to scrub off the color. Killian's icy eyes glowing at her, waiting for her to respond. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Okay so it's marker."

"Why would a grown man use markers? Especially those bloody colors?"

"So lets say he does have kids, why not tell his wife? Why keep them a secret?"

"Why does anyone do anything love?" he quirks his eyebrow, rubbing his fingers together. Money.

"Money. A divorce costed too much."

"And we have a winner."

"But Shawn is loaded."

"Swan you've heard of the guy, he's a bloody good lawyer. He's respected. A divorce, and a woman on the side would ruin him." he explained, "Although keeping it a secret, let alone having a woman on the side is bad form."

"So what happened if you're such an expert?" Emma challenged him. God if he knew what his voice could do to her, she would be in so much trouble. If she wasn't already.

"Your guy here gets caught by the maid, in a panic he grabs the closest object. In this case it's the bat from underneath the bed. Devastated and in shock he tries to clean it up but fails. In the mean time the girl has run for the hills. After realizing it's pointless, Shawn runs too."

"Jones the odds that that's what happened..."

"Tell you what love; why don't you investigate my claim and if I'm right..."

"How do I know I'm not going to like this?" she groans interrupting him.

"If I'm right you go out with me."

"What?" she nearly chokes.

"You heard me, just one and then you don't have to after that. Deny it if you want. All I want is one."

The fangirl in her head was screaming, he wanted a date with her. One. Just one. God Killian Jones wanted _her_ of all people. But the side of her that knew him was chiding her. _Bad Emma, no no no. Bad!_

"And if I win?" she smiles impersonating his accent poorly. He laughs, leaning closer so their heads are touching.

"What do you want from me?" he mutters huskily, she gulps at how turned on she was. _Nope, no she wasn't, that was ridiculous. _

"I'd have to think about that." she said skimming her fingers against his stubble. He sighs as he shifts his body so he's leaning over hers; his hand snaking to her back and arching it so her body is pressing his. _Kiss him._ Don't you dare. _Just do it, you wanted him to the other day._ That's when he smiles pressing a kiss to her nose then backing away slightly. Only enough so that she could breathe that is. But still enough so that his warmth did a number on her. _Damn it Emma._

"Keep me posted on our favorite killer love." he winks bringing his laptop to his lap, the light illuminating the room even more. He began to type profusely, she did the same, glancing over at him once in a while to see him smiling. She shook her head, rolling her eyes and returning her attention to her work.

Thinking about it; was it so bad that she look into Killian's claim? It seemed reasonable, it made perfect sense and he had somewhat proof for his claim. And so what if he was right? _Well he wants to go out with you._ So? _Heeelllo? Is anyone in there? He's Killian Jones, he's not a dating type of guy._ Maybe he was.

"What's really going on in that brain of yours Swan?" he questioned flicking Emma's hair. She rolled her eyes at him, flicking her hair back into place. "Is it that guy you call a boyfriend?"

"I know what you're going to say, and you're right."

"I'm sorry do my ears deceive me? I'm what?"

"I'm _not_ repeating it." she laughed slapping his arm playfully.

"Right about _what_ love?"

"Oh you know damn well what, that I should have broken up with Mr. Wonderful a long time ago. Save me the lecture Kill, I don't need it." she sighed returning to her laptop, ignoring Killian's concerned stare that burned into her scull. He reached over to her laptop and slowly closed it, "What was that for?"

"We're going to bed."

"I'm sorry, _we're_?"

"I'm staying with you, Liam's a light sleeper and besides. A friend needs me." he winked at her, closing up his own laptop and putting it on the side. He sank deep into the sheets with a sigh, glancing up at her with dazzling blue eyes. "Relax Swan." he said leaning up on one arm, his body facing her. She too sank into the sheets their faces inches from each other. Silence filling the air.

"Why is playboy Killian Jones being so nice to me?"

"Uh...you think that's all I do? Sleep around and wait for inspiration to come around?" he nearly snapped.

"I didn't say that, what I mean is you don't have to be here. Why are you being my friend when we've hated each other for so long?"

"For the record love, I've never _hated _you. I never _could_ hate you." he smiled weakly, pushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"But why me? You could hang around any other girl but you chose me. Why?"

"I could tell you, but where's the fun in that darling?"

"You're crazy."

"About you." he mumbled, their noses brushing against each other. She searched for any lie in his words, with little success. How could Killian care about _her_? A broken orphan. She was hesitant about his confession, was he serious? He was a playboy after all. Was he? Was he _really_? Killian brought his hand to her cheek, guiding her gaze to his.

"Would I ever lie to you?" he whispered in the dark, pulling the words from her mouth. She stammered trying to ask him how he knew what she was thinking, "Alas I know you darling, I know you better than you know yourself." he shrugged, pursing his lips.

Killian removed his hand from her cheek, but that didn't mean that they stopped looking at each other. Even when Emma had turned her back towards him for the night she could still feel his eyes on her. Watching her. But not in the creepy way, no. A comforting stare, if that made any sense once so ever.

Ruby would say that Emma liked him, Mary Margret would say that people change but that she still didn't trust him, and David...well David would just be the over protective 'brother' that he was.

Emma's thoughts began to drift; drifting and floating away, her eyes growing heavier by the second. She thought about how Ruby would react to her spending time with the Jones brothers, Killian in particular. How she'd say that she was crazy, but she was one lucky girl to be having that kind of eye-candy around. She thought about Mary Margret and her ability to see the best in everyone. Perhaps Killian could change, perhaps he already had. Granted his track record for women wasn't squeaky clean, but when it came down to it, did that really matter? Maybe a little, maybe a lot. But it didn't change how she saw him, perhaps in the beginning but certainly not now.

Emma had admitted she was attracted to him, she'd be ludicrous to say she wasn't. What she hadn't admitted was how much she actually liked him, how much she liked his company. His opinion, his humor, his smile. His _eyes_. And that my dear friends is exactly what she was thinking about as she was pulled into a deep sleep. Those practically perfect, gorgeous, icy blue eyes that positively sparkled.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up the next morning with a warm feeling; she felt safe, loved, cared for. <em>Killian<em>. His warm breath was hitting the back of her neck, his muscular arms wrapped around her stomach holding her tight, her hands placed on top of his calloused ones. Not wanting to wake him, she shifted just a little to glance at the clock on the bed side. _10:27_. No that couldn't be right, seven hours? She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a night that peaceful. Correction, she had never had a night that peaceful. Emma shifted back into her spot, closing her eyes once more.

Moments later Killian moans in her ear, whether it was on purpose or just from waking up she didn't know. But what she did know was that she loved hearing that sound come from him. She blushed at that and was thanking the dear angel Castiel that her back was turned.

"Good morning love," Killian muttered huskily, his voice rough and delicious. If she was standing up she probably would've fallen over. "Sleep well?" he smiled as she turned her head around.

"Yeah." she groaned backing away, sitting up and stretching out her back. Letting out a grunt as she relaxed, turning her head to see him watching her. "What?"

"Nothing." he shook his head, a cute smile creeping into the corners of his mouth. His hair sticking up in angles that did him wonders, eyes that she dreamed about staring back at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she tossed the covers off of herself and walked into the kitchen, Killian following her close behind. His arms wrapping around her as she opens the fridge door. Natural. That's what it felt like, it felt natural. As if it were in their being to be like this.

"What would it take for you to trust me?" he asked backing away, his back leaning against the counter, arms folded. Muscles just _begging _to be clawed, hair demanding to be messed up, lips...god it was early. "Breakfast?" she changed the subject, Killian rolled his eyes ignoring the fact that she changed the subject.

"I'm making breakfast." he insisted walking to the cabinets and pulling out pancake mix.

"Are you now? I like a man who can cook." he glanced up at her with a sly smile.

"Noted." he winked, she bit down on her lip hard as she grabbed a knife and a couple of oranges from the fridge. What could she say? She liked orange juice.

The two stole glances as they make breakfast, after several pancakes had been made, Emma went over to cabinet to grab a plates. That's when she feels a whack to her ass, she gasps as she spins around to see a mischievous look across Killian's face, a towel in his hand. He raises his eyebrow challenging her to strike back.

"Killian! What the hell?"

"I couldn't help it, it's a great ass you've got there love." he muttered flirtatiously, his eyes shifting to her ass. She scoffs rolling her eyes walking back to the oranges, she picks up the knife again. Killian grabbing her sides to tease her again, she jumps. Dropping the knife to counter with a gasp, she grasps her hand.

"Son of a bitch." she cursed clutching her hand, Killian's eyes growing wide. Panicked, Killian grabs onto her wrist his eyes on the blood that was now on the palm of her hand.

"Emma, I am so sorry. Let me help you." he said with concern written all across his face, he began dragging her into the bathroom. She pulled her hand back.

"It's fine, it's just a cut."

"No it's not." he insisted nearly growling through his teeth. He flicked on the light in the main bathroom, turning to look at her hand. He grimaces, sucking air through his teeth. "I'm sorry love, if I hadn't been fooling around..."

"I've got it Jones, I can do it myself."

"Would it kill you if you let someone help?" he questioned, turning on the water and putting her hand under the faucet. She gasped at the contact, but distracted her by continuing, "Since we're friends I think it's time you know that I have a little case of OCD. When I say little I mean a substantial case." sighing as he let go of her hand, "Move that hand and I'll kill you." he threatened as he left to go look for some kind of first aid kit. She shifted her weight to one leg, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"There should be one under the sink in my bathroom." she said after he had searched through several cabinets. She watched him walk past the main bathroom and into her room, the creaking sound of the cabinet opening and shutting. He came back with a small box that contained a bunch of stuff she used for patching herself up after some cases. Well the ones that didn't require the hospital that is.

"So you're a neat freak? Well that's ironic." she giggled after he opened the box, he glared at her at her comment before smiling.

"A neat freak who's positively _filthy _in his affairs." he hisses, which did things to her gut. Ooo she'd have quite the orgasm later. _Wait what?_ Meh who was she kidding, it was true.

He stops what he's doing to make room on the sink counter, "Come here." he groans picking her up by her legs, lifting her up onto the counter. Her legs around his waist, hand on his back to catch herself from nearly falling. He removed hands from her legs, stepping into the space in between her legs. "It's easier." he tells her not daring to make eye contact.

"Sure it was." she huffed as he grabbed her hand. "You know all you had to do was grab a band aid, it's not that bad."

"I may not be a doctor darling, but I do know that that isn't just one band aid." he puts an ointment on the cut with a sigh, opening up a large band aid and pressing it carefully on her hand. Taking the wrapper and immediately throwing it out, then bringing the palm of her hand to his lips. Kissing the band aid carefully, and although there was a band aid in the way, his lips made her hand tingle. Leaving a mark on her, just like he always did.

"All better, now how about breakfast?"

"S-sure." she stuttered hopping off of the counter their bodies lightly pressing against each other, Emma blushes pushing a piece of her hair out of the way. "Are you coming?" she turned to him before leaving the bathroom.

"I'll be there in a minute, the how do you say it? Neat freak inside of me needs to clean this up." he stated scratching the back of his ear. _Such a cutie_, she told herself. As she left the bathroom. She returned to the kitchen to see a couple drops of blood on the ground. _Well I better clean that up before Mr. Clean goes ballistic_, she scoffed rolling her eyes. Grabbing a couple of paper towels, wetting them and bending down to clean up.

Shortly after finishing there was a knock at her door, she threw out the towels heading towards the door. Behind the door stood an aggravated Neal. _Oh this is just bloody fantastic._

"Neal." she muttered as he stomped in through the door, glaring at the breakfast she and Killian had made.

"I've been trying to call you since yesterday."

"I know." she hissed folding her arms after closing the door behind him. Her eyes glancing to the bathroom to see Killian walking out, his eyes growing wide as he turns around and walking back in. Ooo that would not have been good. She'd hit him later for that, _not in that way._ Get your head out of the gutter. _Already been there, how about you join love?_ Fucking Killian Jones.

"Well why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't want to talk to you. That good enough for you?"

"No, Emma what if I was in trouble? What if I died in a car accident or something?" he nearly shouted his hands on his waist.

"I'd be ecstatic actually."

"Are we going to talk about this? Us?"

"As far as I'm concerned I'm done."

"Are you _breaking up_ with me? I thought you were going to 'think' about it."

"The second I found out you were having an affair I was heartbroken Neal! You know about my past, and this might sound cliche but you did say you loved me. And I believed you. Did you ever truly love me?"

"I still do! Don't you see? It's that bastard Jones guy!" he shouted bringing up the one person who was actually good in her life. The fact that he didn't see that he was wrong was what made the situation even worse.

"How dare you! This isn't about Killian, this is about you and me. Not about how you think _I'm_ the one cheating with him! You don't get to criticize me on a couple of kisses, when you've been doing the dirty work for nearly a year!"

"A couple of kisses?! You kissed him more than _once_?!" Neal bellowed grabbing her shoulders tightly.

"You bet I did! And I'll tell you what! I _loved _it! I loved kissing Killian Jones, hell I'll probably do it again!" fumes practically coming from her ears at Neal's sudden jealousy for Killian. Would she really kiss him again? Maybe. Who knows?

"Do you seriously like this guy? How could you pick him over _me_?!"

"I'm not picking anyone!"

"Answer my question Emma do you like him?"

"This isn't about-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he roared from the pit of his stomach.

"No." _Well that is the biggest lie I've ever heard_, the other Jones brother said in her head. _You like my brother, or you at least care about him. End it Emma, break it off now._

"You're lying." _Of course she was; he was porn on legs, his accent was positively dripping with sex. He always managed to wear jeans that were tight in all the right places. The things she'd do to him if she didn't have a little bit of pride for herself. Ooo yes she would love to drive him crazy, just like he did to her every time she saw him._

"Me? Never." she scoffed, pulling herself together after her filthy thoughts about the man who was still in her bathroom. Listening to everything they were saying, oo she would never get him to let this go. She blushed at the thought of the enjoyable activities the two could do. After all there was a bedroom just a couple steps away.

"You _do _like him, you clearly find him attractive."

"Well only a fool would deny it; he looks like he stepped out of GQ." she muttered, walking away. Where she was going she had no clue, but it kind of made the situation more dramatic. Not that she _lived_ for the dramatics in her life, she actually liked to live without them. But this was just too much fun.

"I'm not done with you Emma! We're not done until I say we're done!" he snapped grabbing onto her wrist, which she pulled back automatically. _End it love_, Killian muttered in her head.

"Neal get the fuck out of my apartment! I'm done with you, we are over. Or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"You little bitch! You were unloved before you met me! You were a broken orphan! No one could ever fall in love with a fucking tramp like you!"

"You listen close Mr. 'Innocent', as far as I'm concerned you're dead to me. So you can take your ass out of my apartment, out of my life and shove it. Kay? Now for the third time get out of my apartment, or I'm gonna call _my boys_."

"You're boys? Who would they be? Your fuck buddies? The _Jones_ brothers? Come on Emma; get your head out of that pretty little..."

"HEY!" Killian roared coming out from his spot, walking up to Neal and punching him square in the face. "You are intellectually retarded to ever cheat on a woman like her; vulgar, insensitive, selfish. You have no taste in women besides Emma over there, and frankly I should skin you alive." he hissed standing up for her.

"Why is he here?!"

"Why are _you_ still here?" Killian chuckled darkly grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Emma this is ridiculous! You can't be breaking up with me! We still love each other." he said breaking free and latching his lips onto hers. She could feel the version of herself that fell in love with him loving this, but the version of her that was broken and secretly crushing on her neighbor was screaming in agony.

"Ugh I hate it when you do that." she groaned as he backed away. Her eyes flickering to Killian, who was trying so hard not to punch him again. Trying so hard not to show that the kiss effected him, but she could see him. Just like he could see her.

Killian stood there awkwardly, scratching the back of his ear. Neal pulled her attention back to him, "I'm over here."

"No. I'm not going to fall for that again." she pushed him away, backing closer towards Killian. Whether it was conscious or unconscious, she had moved closer towards him. He was the exact opposite of Neal, and she liked that. He was different, so was she really. And that is why she chose to move towards him and away from Neal; towards freedom, towards her _future_.

"You're not going to pick him over me." he snapped.

"Watch me." she scoffed rolling her eyes, as another knock at the door grabbing her attention.

"If you end this Emma, I won't come back."

"What a shame." Liam said as Emma opened up the door. His arms were crossed across his chest, his body leaning up against the frame. "Liam Jones. I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I like to tell the truth." he explained as he took him from Killian.

"Are you sleeping with _both_ of them?!" Neal roared pushing Liam off of him.

"Me? No," Liam confirmed then gave a mischievous glance at Emma and Killian. "Him on the other hand...well...if not now then certainly after this."

"You slept with my girlfriend?!" he growled turning to Killian with a look that could kill, but after all Killian is a fighter.

"_Ex_ girlfriend; you do know what she just said right? Or do you need it to be spelled out like she said?" Killian responded with a smile.

"You're being let go, you're being kicked out, sacked...well that certainly isn't possibly you'd have to have one..." Liam began as he pulled Neal away from the two of them, "She's done, you're done, ancient history. Get out of her life. Or we will kill you. And that's being nice." Liam said slamming the door in his face. "Breakfast?" he sighed turning to Killian and Emma. Liam walked into the kitchen, while Emma stood there not saying a word. Killian was about to walk to the kitchen as well, but stopped to look at her.

"Emma, can I talk to you?" Killian muttered softly, she nodded as they walked into her bedroom. As they passed Liam she could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face. His mind probably going to dirty places. She blushed, Killian closing the door behind them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she nodded her voice cracking. Was she okay? Not really. Her boyfriend of three going on four years was cheating for a year with multiple women, he said that no one would love her after this. Did she believe him? Maybe. But she had her friends, including the Jones brothers. She kind of liked the sound of that; the Jones brothers on her side.

"No you're not." he muttered quietly, she shook her head agreeing with him. She latched her body to his, his arms automatically wrapping around her. His hand reaching for the back of her head holding her close, protecting her from harm. Like a protective blanket, or a pair of angel wings engulfing themselves around them.

"It's okay Emma," he whispered tracing circles on her back, "Nothing's going to harm you anymore." he placed a kiss on her head, backing away so their noses touched. Cupping her cheeks he growled lowly; "Not while I'm around."

* * *

><p><strong>He's out of there! Neal and Emma are done...WHOOO! Once again I'm so sorry for the delay. I wanted to really think the break up through. I hope it was good enough for all of the torture.<strong>

**I enjoyed writing Liam for the break up scene; I took inspiration from them character Niles in The Nanny. And if you don't like Niles, you're lying. I also put a 'dash' of guardian angel, older brother feel. Kind of like David, but I think I'm gonna have Liam in it more than David. He'll be in it, but not as much.**

**Once is coming back and I'm going to die. That is all. If I'm lucky I won't die all over again. Yet I keep asking how I'm still alive. It's really a miracle. **

**Next (hopefully sooner than last time): Livin La Vida Loca. More back ground on our favorite brothers, Killian's POV of the break up :), possibly some Jefferson. I promise he won't be that big of an asshole. I actually love Jefferson in the show, why I wrote him like this I have no clue.**

**Thanks for waiting! Reviews are dynamite, favorites are nice, so are follows. And thank you all so much for the views! **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	11. Livin La Vida Loca

**Osh My Gosh! You guys! Over 10,000 views! It's amazing and still shocking that people like this and are begging me to update.**

**I'm going to apologize now...I am so sorry for what you're about to read. Not really. Oh you know I love you guys. Inspired by the song "Livin La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin. **

**I wanted to update before Sunday so I could have a clear conscious for the premiere. Can you guys believe it? I can't. I'm so pumped, I'm honestly gonna die. I will have died because of a serious case of the feels, and because of a certain devilishly handsome scoundrel. The spoilers though, I'm dying...that one photo...and you know exactly which one I'm talking about. ;)**

**I feel like I'm Felicity Smoak rambling my ass off...who's ready for a fiesta!? LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA!**

* * *

><p>Livin La Vida Loca<p>

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. _

_She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain _

_like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca _

_She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca _

_Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha _

_She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! _

_Livin la vida loca, Come on! _

_She's livin la vida loca._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_I know." she hissed folding her arms after closing the door behind him. _Aw fuck, he thought as she saw Neal facing Emma. Her eyes met his for a brief second. Oh fuck he was screwed. He dashed back into the bathroom, the back of his head pressed up against the door. He used the mirror to see Emma and her boyfriend begin their fight.

God she was beautiful, the way her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes sparkling with anger, even like this he was drawn to her. She was an angel, his angel. Well not really but he liked to think that she was.

_"__The second I found out you were having an affair I was heartbroken Neal! You know about my past, and this might sound cliche but you did say you loved me. And I believed you. Did you ever truly love me?"_ Yes he did, one time he did. Killian could see it. God she sparkled, and damn it he was a little jealous. Jealous that her boyfriend could make her smile, make her look like that, kiss her, hold her. He wanted it, he wanted to make her smile. That smile that made the world stop.

He wanted to make her feel loved, make love to her. Hell maybe even spend the rest of his life with her. Woah _no,_ no, no, no, no, NO! That is not what he wanted.

Granted he cared about her, probably more than he should. It only led to years of torment, a broken heart, a string of girls, and years of writers block.

Killian remained hidden in the bathroom, careful to not be seen by her blood sucking crocodile boyfriend. Anger building up in his gut, his hands forming into fists. This man was interrupting his time with _his_ Swan. _His?_ When did he start calling her his? It didn't really matter, all he knew was that he hated Neal. He despised him, almost as much as the husband Milah went crawling back to.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Ago...<em>

It was raining that day, the power had gone out. Which meant that it was blazing in his apartment on that late August night. He had waited for Milah to get home, but the second she walked in through the door he sensed something was off. He stood in front of her, holding her hands in his.

"It's over Killian."

"What do you mean it's over?"

"I'm going back to my husband."

"But what about-I love you."

"I know you do, but did you really think that this would last?"

"I don't know."

"You did didn't you? My dear Killian, you're twenty four years old. You'll find someone else." She said lifting her hand to his cheek, trying to fight the need to cry. And Killian Jones does **not** cry.

"Milah please. I'll do anything." He says with his voice cracking, grabbing onto her hands pleading her to stay.

"It was stupid to start this Killian, I have a husband who loves me. I don't know what was going through my mind."

"You're going back to him because he's fucking rich, that's why." He spat at her.

"That's not the only reason. Killian you are a young handsome man who should be out seeing the world, not tied down to a married woman."

"I don't want to see the world, I wanna be with you."

"I'm sorry Killian."

"I-"

"Goodbye." She said letting go of his hand and walking out of his apartment, leaving him alone with a room full of emptiness. He pulled at his hair in anger, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn't cry that night, because Killian Jones does not cry. No sir Killian Jones does not cry.

* * *

><p>Now his Swan was going through the same heartbreak, granted she wouldn't go around fucking random men. Well he hoped she wouldn't.<p>

He, Emma, and his brother ate breakfast as if nothing had happened at all. That Neal hadn't bursted through the door and interrupted his moment with Emma. That Liam had acted like a matchmaker towards the two of them. What was he thinking? Him and Emma? She'd never even consider him, not that he blames her.

The two of them being gentlemen after all (mostly Liam being a sneaky matchmaker again) had offered to stay with her; so now it was beer, pizza and Wii Sports. She needed to be occupied, they couldn't let her mind linger on her _ex_-boyfriend. Was this real life? Ex boyfriend. God he _loved _the sound of that.

It was Emma, himself, and then Liam sitting on the couch in his apartment. Beers on the coffee table at their feet, two pizza boxes waiting to be opened on the chair next to Liam. Sweat making Emma's shirt stick to her skin. _Wasn't there some kind of rule of mercy? Apparently not._ He and Liam had been trouncing her ass at every game possible, he was starting to feel bad. _Starting_, he was a bit competitive when it came to this.

"OHHHHH!" Liam shouted after getting yet _another_ strike in bowling. He threw his hands up in the air proudly, taking a large gulp of his beer.

"I suck at this you guys." Emma moaned, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder. It wasn't a lie per se, she did 'suck' at this. She wasn't good at baseball either, she nearly hit Liam in the eye for that. He quickly insisted that he and her switch spots, something about needing his 'handsome face'.

"Lucky for you darling, it's _not_ your turn." he said nudging her head off his shoulder, not that he really wanted to move. He sighed as he stood up clutching the remote and giving it his best shot. What he didn't catch was Liam's hand pushing on his waist, his body awkwardly falling on top of Emma's. He chuckled weakly as he lifted himself up, shifting his weight so he wouldn't crush the poor girl. Looking back at his brother he glares at him, Liam looks up at the ceiling as if nothing had ever happened. His eyes bulging out of their sockets as his eyes met Killian's.

"What? What'd I do?" he inquired, with a wink. _Oooo he was doing it again. Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match. Find me a find, catch me a catch._ His brother's eyes jeered.

Killian rolled his own eyes as he moved off of the despondent angel below him. Of course he still had one more move left before it would be Emma's turn again. The poor girl was an abhorrent player, but he guessed it was more of the company she enjoyed that night rather than the actual game.

"Your turn Emma," Liam cackled taking a large gulp of his beer, leaning back on the couch lightly slapping his brother's chest in approval.

"We'll talk about this later." Killian castigated under his breath, making sure Emma wouldn't hear him. She upheaved herself off of the couch; grabbing her piece of pizza from the box and bringing it to her lips before clutching her remote tightly in her hand. The remote nearly falling out of her grasp "Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker!" she cursed.

"What's up doc?" Liam joked.

"That was _hot_," she gasps, grabbing her beer and taking two large gulps.

"Well Killian thinks so too." Liam chuckled slapping him on the back, Killian scratched the back of his ear not daring to meet Emma's eyes.

"This is like a bloody sitcom; I can see it now..." Killian began bringing his hands out in front of him as if creating a picture _"Emma and The Jones Brothers_."

"Yes!" she shouted throwing her arms up in the air, giving his brother a high five.

"You could write it Kill!"

"Our lives are like a drama show anyways, so why not?"

"I was joking lass, I'm not going to write a bloody sitcom." he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Whatever, my turn." rolling her eyes she turned to the screen, throwing her arm back and releasing the bowling ball knocking down all of the pins. "STRIKE!" she jumped up and down eagerly.

"What? What the bloody hell just happened?!" Liam angrily shouted for a moment as Emma sat down next to Killian.

"Perhaps my luck is changing." Emma laughed.

_Yes, perhaps it was._

_Later..._

"You definitely were a pirate in your past life." she laughed wildly. Liam was passed out in the chair next to them. His hands folded, light breathing and snores escaping his mouth.

"Maybe I was, maybe it's bleeding through." He nearly falls over, catching himself before face planting on the couch. "He didn't deserve you Emma, no one does. You deserve nothing but the absolute best, and he was not it."

"Who are you suggesting? You?" she slurs shifting awkwardly closer.

"Bloody hell. No, I'm nothing but the worst possible thing for you, I'd only drag you down into a dark abyss."

"Do you honestly think that low of yourself?" She mutters sadly, her eyes pouring into his. He closes the distance between them.

"Aye."

With his response she slaps his hard, she _actually_ slapped him. She probably left a mark on his face, the last thing he needed. The black eye that he had gotten from Neal a week or two ago had finally disappeared, and now he was going to have a hand mark on his face for the rest of the night.

"OW! What the hell Swan?"

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! Don't you fucking dare, I will not hesitate to hit you again. Wanna see if I'm lying? Go ahead try me."

"Swan-" SLAP. "Oi! Lass, quit it."

"Regardless what you've done in the past, no one has ever cared about how my day was, or if I'm okay. Don't you dare say that you're a bad person Jones! Don't you dare!" she threatens pointing her finger at him. She sighed heavily after a long silence, opening up her mouth and turning to look at him.

"I see who you are, you're the boy who cared too much. Who loves so much, so deeply that it breaks him into millions of pieces."

"And you're the girl who has had her heart broken. Putting up colossal walls to protect your heart from getting crushed again. Acting as if they can handle everything by themselves. You can't Emma, you can't handle everything. It won't kill you to let someone take care of you."

"Are you volunteering?" she mumbles her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips, then returning to his eyes. Their heads nearly touching, lips impossibly close. They remained like this, debating on whether to move forward or not.

"Don't deny it darling, you've thought about kissing me again."

"Doesn't mean I should."

"How about you take a chance?" he asks lazily quirking his eyebrow.

"I am _not_ kissing you again Jones." she scoffs rolling her eyes moving away from him.

"One day Emma one day." he swears. He too leaning away, running his fingers through his sullied hair. His eyes flickering to his brother for a moment, then back to his Swan.

"Why are you so confident yet you don't even like yourself?"

He shrugged at her question, he honestly didn't know. But when he was with her, he was someone he'd like to be. The man of honor.

Liam was the one who woke them up the next morning, a pot of coffee and breakfast greeting them with a slap of enthusiasm. Just what every one needs in the morning. They mostly ate in silence, enjoying each other's company as they chewed.

And as soon as the door closed behind Emma, Killian turned to his brother who stood there as if he had done nothing wrong. Which couldn't be further from the truth.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Killian snapped, his hands going to his waist. This was a new one for Liam, sure he was his brother. It was his job to embarrass him; like when they first moved to New York and Killian had tried flirting. What could he say? He was young at the time, but of course that change quickly. The socially awkward boy transformed into the sly, confident man he was today.

Killian ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He couldn't believe that Liam would embarrass him like _this_ though. Emma of all women; out of all of the women in the world it would be his stubborn neighbor.

"What? I don't know what you're so ticked off about." Killian rolled his eyes tilting his head at his brother, he shrugged at his response. "Just admit it already brother you fancy Emma."

"It is clear Liam that you had to much to drink last night." Killian brushed his claim off, patting him on the back.

"You seriously don't see the stolen glances? The flirting?"

Killian ignored his brother picking up the empty beer bottles from the coffee table. Walking into the kitchen, with Liam following close behind with the two pizza boxes in his hands he places the bottles on the counter.

"Boy you're whipped brother." Liam chuckles dismantling the boxes making them flat. Then whipping his hand and making a whip noise, Killian glares at him which shuts up his persistent brother for now.

"Come on Kill, a girl like her doesn't stay single for long."

"She just got out of a bloody relationship." He reminded his brother returning to the coffee table with the plastic plates immediately throwing them in the trash. Leaning his elbows against the counter with his weight on one leg, he sighs letting his head fall to the cool surface.

"I'm not a bloody idiot brother, I see the way you look at her. Hell I see the way she looks at _you_." Liam explains taking care of the rest of the mess. When he finished he sat on the chair in front of the counter, facing him. "You are smitten with each other. You two are just too deficient to realize it."

But that was absolutely bonkers. Right?

* * *

><p><em>That blasted woman who lived across the hall had entered his veins, one kiss. That's all it took apparently. Just one. <em>

_He was falling for her._

_Something he promised himself he'd never do again._

_But here he was; falling for her smile, her laugh, her wit, everything. He had acquiesced with himself that he was indeed falling for the infuriating woman he had met four years ago. Her charm beguiled him, made him question everything he's ever done.._

"Hey Shakespeare! Are you stop writing long enough to actually join the conversation?" Liam barked ripping his phone away from him, Killian huffed snatching it back from his brother. The Jolly Roger was packed on that cool October night; the moon full, music playing in the background.

"So where's Emma tonight?" Liam asked him as Killian put his phone back into his pocket.

"Why would _I_ know?" The nerve of his brother asking him that, it wasn't like he kept tabs on her 24/7. She had a life beyond _The Three Musketeers. _He figured she was out with a bunch of her friends, whether she would show up here was not in his power. Although he had a pretty good feeling she would show up.

"Come on lets go get a drink," Liam scoffed slapping him on the back, the two pushing through the crowd, the mix of all of the colognes and perfumes invading his senses. He and his brother approached the counter, only to see the dynamic duo; Edward and Hans.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Hans laughed nudging Edward's side, resulting in a death glare. Hans honestly was lucky that Edward didn't have some kind of glass in his hand.

"Hans how many times have I told you to _not_ flirt with the customers?"

"It's not my fault he's so _yummy_. Say who's your friend?" he asked glancing over at Liam.

"My brother." he chuckled, looking at Liam's controlled face.

"Gotta love genetics..." Hans sighed as if he were in heaven.

"Oi! Back off! He's _taken_." Liam budded in finally opening up his mouth.

"Oo! Is it that pretty blonde?" Edward's ears perking up at the mention of him being 'taken' which he really wasn't.

"I'd go straight for that." Hans muttered.

"_Watch it._" Killian growled through his teeth.

"I don't know if you've noticed _lover boy_, but we're strictly dickly." Edward reminded him with a smirk.

"As if I could forget."

"So what'll it be Captain?" Hans asked Killian.

"How often do you come here _Captain_?" Liam mocked him, crossing his arms across his chest as he judged his brother. "Not as much as I used to brother."

"That's what I like to hear," Liam nodded, a sly smirk crosses his face. Then his mouth drops, slapping Killian's chest grabbing his attention. His eyes nearly springing out of their sockets as he feasted eyes on _his_ Swan.

She wore a tiny black dress, that accented her magnificent curves. Her blonde hair in perfect curls cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall, long legs that he wanted around his waist more than he's ever wanted anything. A decent amount of cleavage that made the perfect impression and made you left wanting more.

She bumped into someone, turning around to apologize. He tried to suppress his groan as he saw that the straps of her dress crossed over each other in the back. Gods he wanted her. He smirked when her gaze met his, a smile creeping onto her lips which made his heart skip.

"Close your mouth brother. It's not polite to gawk at the lass." he chuckled when he couldn't speak. Killian Jones was speechless. Actually speechless. He covered up his shock as she approached. "Go get her brother." Liam muttered grabbing his drink, leaving them 'alone'.

"Well don't you look _ravishing_?" he quirked his eyebrow at her, her hair nearly hitting him in the face as she spun around to look at him.

"I can't seem to get rid of you huh?" she pouted, leaning over the counter.

"So where's Ruby?" he only guessed that she would be accompanying Emma later on.

"I'm meeting her here, not that it is any of your business." she smirked at him as Hans came back around to their side of the counter.

"Daaammmn girl." Hans said eyeing her. She smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Do you have something to say _Hans_?" Killian snapped pulling Emma's curve towards him possessively, quirking his eyebrow at him. Hans threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Emma sighed fluffing her hair, turning her neck towards him giving him the perfect view of her scrumptious skin. Gods he wanted to kiss that neck of hers, kiss her pulse, _adore her_.

"See something you like Jones?" she quirked an eyebrow at him turning her attention back to him, a small flirtatious smirk creeping onto her lips. _Lips_...unconsciously he stared at those lips, licking at his own, then his eyes flickering up to hers to see her doing the same.

"Perhaps love, are you trying to _impress_ someone?"

"Depends...Is it working?"

He groaned, positioning his body behind hers pressing his lips to her ear. Pulling back her golden 'drapes', her earring dangling at the sudden movement. Before he could even think twice he flicked it into his mouth. A shiver running down her spine, a low chuckle escaping as he muttered huskily...

"_Undeniably love_."

"Good." she whispered spinning around and latching her lips to his. It didn't take long for him to respond to those cloud like lips of hers. Her hands grabbing onto the collar of his leather jacket, tracing the edges with hr fingers pulling their bodies impossibly closer. Head turning to deepen the kiss, their tongues playing that simple 'cat and mouse game'. Just like they had before they waved the white flag. A slight moan escapes her lips when Killian gently bites on her lower lip, then soothing it with his tongue.

"_Killian._" she gasped; her lips moving to his neck placing delicate kisses against his skin, her mouth sucking on the lobe of his ear for a moment. His fingers digging into her skin, which makes her hum in his ear. A shiver tumbling through his body like a wave, just like his emotions for her. How fast it had hit him, how one kiss could effect him so much. How _she_ could do that to him.

"Emma...Emma darling stop." _What the hell are you doing? _Being a gentleman.

"Don't you want me Killian?" she pouted innocently, _that face...why?!_

"Gods Princess I do." he backed away cupping her cheeks, noticing her swollen red lips. Under any other circumstances he would've jumped at this opportunity. She had _just_ broken up with her boyfriend after all, he was being a gentleman for not taking advantage of her. She was heartbroken, she wants to make it go away. Once upon a time he did the same thing. He would be damned if he let her do the same.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Lass look at me," he pleaded making her eyes meet his. "You just broke up with your boyfriend, you're hurt and I don't blame you. But sex doesn't make it go away. I would know, I tried."

"Well if you won't then I'll find someone else, it's Sunday Jones. There are many fish in the sea just waiting to be caught." she teased playing with the collar of his jacket. Her fingers tracing the stubble on his cheeks. "Make your choice Jones, I haven't got all day."

"Fine."

"Get me drunk Jones, then lets get the fuck out of here." she muttered pulling him back in for a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Ago...<em>

He had bit rock bottom, quite literally. His mind was always pounding, the room felt like someone picked it up and spun it like a basketball on your finger. Spinning round and round but there always seemed to be one clear thought within the madness. Her.

There was always a cigarette in between his middle and index finger. He had a problem and no one would care if he ended up dead.

Between the smoking, the drinking, and the fucking he was swerving off the road and was headed for a cliff.

"Bottoms up." he cackled popping open another Guinness beer. Raising it to the air as if toasting to the end of all that was good. Everything was a blur in his life. Even when he 'broke' into Jefferson's apartment across town, he wasn't breaking in per se. He did know where the key was.

"Come on mate let's go out!" he slurred lazily throwing a pillow at him when he barged into his room, he moaned throwing it back at his face. Killian nearly collapsed onto the floor when he stepped back to catch it.

"Mate it's...3:04 in the morning, fuck off Jones." Jefferson hissed glancing at the lit clock next to his bed. Groaning when he saw the time.

"Let's go Jeff! The night is young, there are girls out there waiting for us."

"You're fucking drunk Jones, piss off." he swatted at him, nearly smacking him but missing.

"Fine I'll go by myself."

"You can't keep doing this..." Jefferson groaned pulling himself out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans as Killian walked out of his apartment. "Jones wait up!"

The Jolly was crowded, it was also the place where he saw _her_ for the first time. Jefferson made sure he didn't do anything completely stupid, but the drunk version of himself was pretty smart. He ditched Jefferson in the sea of people, mingling with several girls. Brunette, ginger, blonde, raven haired...all shapes and sizes; blue eyes, green eyes, brown eyes. Short, tall, busty, not busty, slutty dresses, skimpy dresses.

Abbie, Rachel, Laura, Elizabeth, Blair, Taylor, Jenny, Katrina...his head was spinning. There had to be at least a thousand names, but none that mattered. None that started with _M_ and ended with an _H_. _Milah. _None were perfect like she was. None had left him broken and a in a crumbled heap like she had.

He was weaving out of control, heading deeper and deeper in the black hole that was had formed in his heart. Who cared? It was stupid and pointless, he let his emotions take over. He let his emotions trick him into thinking that _this_, what they had, was love.

He woke up hung over, and a different 'wild card' in his bed every night. He made himself a promise, to never fall in love ever again. It's not like any one would love him. Who would even think that he was anything more than a drunk womanizer and a sad excuse for a writer? It was hopeless. Who could ever learn to love a man who's heart was lost?

Of course what would bring him out of his 'curse'? There was no such thing as magic, or true love to break him from his endless nightmare. But there was always the meeting with the hooded figure. The one in obsidian robes, vast scythe that was wrapped in those gaunt fingers. No one would care if he was taken by the figure. He had no one; granted he had his brother, but he was a fighter he could go on without him. There was nothing that he would look forward to, not one thing in his life could keep him from getting out of the mountains of pillows. No gorgeous wife with a gorgeous smile, no children to cherish and protect from the world.

"_Killian!_" a muffled voice yelled, praying for him to hold on. But he was so close, almost at peace even. The rumors of your life flashing before your eyes was just a boring cliche. Of course he had thought of all of the things he _had _enjoyed in his life, but about half way through he just got bored.

"_Killian! Killian wake up!_" the male voice called again. _Come back to me, _a female voice in his head called, a voice he hadn't heard in years. The girl he met in college, the 'sister' of his roommate. _Emma Swan_. The girl he never got a chance to know personally, never got the chance to say that he _knew_ her. And that was what pulled him out of his near death experience, but of course that was _his _little secret.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning...<em>

"WAKE UP ASSHOLE! Nanny Liam's here." Liam hissed angrily, pulling the blinds to the side. Killian groaned, clutching his head. "That's what you get brother, _get up._" He only buried his body further under the covers, _wow_ _it was cold in here_.

"W-where's Emma?" he moaned glancing around the room.

"How the bloody hell should I know? All I know is that there are not one, but _two_ random not to mention naked girls in the apartment."

"Bloody hell. _Emma_." Killian grumbled tumbling out of bed with a thump, the covers falling down with him resting against his bare hips. Slowly glancing up on the bed, true to Liam's word was one girl, now where was the other? Liam scowled at him throwing him a pair of sweat pants.

"Get dressed _Casanova_, I thought you were past this. The drinking, the meaningless affairs. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," he shouted instantly regretting it bringing his fingers to his temple. "The last thing I remember is kissing Emma."

"Well under normal circumstances brother, I'd applaud you. But she has just broken up with her boyfriend."

"She came to _me_, she was going to go find someone else. I couldn't let her make the same mistake that I made." walking into the bathroom to see the damage, he carefully flicks on the light. _Oop, there's girl number two._ _She's in the bloody bathtub._ _Poor lass_.

"You did a mighty fine job Killian, you _lost_ Emma and slept with two girls instead."

"Oi lass." he muttered picking up the girl and carefully caring her into the bed room.

"Morning Killian, another round?" she smiled kissing his cheek.

"No, lass where are your clothes?"

"How should I know? You're the one who ripped them off." she shrugged when he put her down. Liam scoffing as he went out into the main part of the apartment looking for both of their clothes.

"I'm sorry lass whatever I did last night, I am sincerely sorry."

"Wow, that Emma girl is one lucky girl."

"_Emma?_" he gasped, his heart nearly stopping. Oh god please did he?

"I think you called me Emma, or was that the other girl?"

"Fucking hell."

"Found them brother." Liam sighed handing the girl her clothes, walking over to the other and carefully shaking her awake.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better, you sure know how to make a girl feel good." she smiled as she changed, he returned the smile weakly guiding her towards the door.

"I truly am sorry." he leaned up against the frame of the door, folding his arms across his bare chest.

"Good luck Killian Jones." she leaned in placing a chaste kiss on his lips. When he opened his eyes, a completely destroyed Emma stood against the wall across from them. Her hair frizzy, dress wrinkled, her heels in her hands, make up runny. He still found her beautiful even in this state.

"Emma.."

"I-uuhhh...didn't expect you to have any company."

"Toodles Jones." the girl said walking past Emma.

"Emma love, I can explain..." he pleaded taking a step closer, she taking a step back in response. _God not her, he did not screw up with her. Anything but her, he couldn't take it if she looked at him as he once was. A drunk womanizer._ Just then the other girl walked out of his apartment, muttering good bye, her heels clicking away down the hall.

"_Two?_" her voice cracked, his heart aching at the sound of her voice.

"Please I can explain..."

"You don't need to. I understand completely. You haven't changed at all." her voice shaky turning the knob of her door and nearly falling through. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he saw her glancing at his body, but that was bonkers.

"I..."

"Stay _away_ from me!" she roared slamming the door in his face. _Fuck._ Leaning his head up against the door, he fought the urge to knock on her door to beg for her to listen. To explain.

_Explain!? _He didn't have a reason! He was drunk, he was stupid, he let her get out of his sight and he ended up sleeping with two girls. But the question was why? Why should he care if Emma sleeps with someone else? Sure she was an amazing friend that he'd surely sleep with if she cared enough to. Sure she lightened up his day, made his heart..._soar._ Wait he knew this feeling before; that ache when she wasn't around, that tingle he felt when her skin brushed up against his... the realization hit him hard...like a strike of lightning. _He, Killian Jones was falling for her._

Turning back into his apartment, he found Liam standing there with his arms crossed...as if he were an angry parent who stayed up to greet their rebellious teen who snuck out past curfew.

"Emma?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"_Emma_." he nodded in agreement, Liam gave him a disapproving look. Of course he deserved it.

"Serves you right."

"I'm a bloody idiot."

"That's an understatement champ...now tell me what did you learn?" he asked with a slight whine. Tapping his foot waiting for his response. "Say it..." he commanded, when he didn't he shouted "SAY IT!" Killian's head throbbing at the boom of his voice.

"I care about Emma Swan."

"Finish it." Liam snapped.

"More than just a friend." his heart pounding at that admission. Hell it even felt good to say it out loud.

"Bout time you said it."

"You knew?!"

"Nooooo..." he cocked his head sarcastically, "I'm your brother Killian. There's a reason why I keep pushing you two together. And it's not because I like embarrassing you. Well that's part of it." he sighed laughing weakly.

"Your point?"

"Watch it buddy." Liam hissed pointing his finger at him, "My _point_ is that that girl has changed you. You're writing again, you're happier, she makes you a better person. As you do the same for her, she might not realize it yet but you're the best thing for her."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not done. You are either are the _best_ thing for her, or the _worst._"

The worst thing for her? Now that thought scared him, did he want to live the rest of his life without her in his life? No way in hell. He would make sure that he was the best thing for her, that he was that man of honor for her. Not falling back into his old ways.

"Now go clean up and go to work, you're late."

"Aye aye Captain." Killian saluted him mockingly.

He sauntered in work that morning with the biggest hang over he had in years. With his laptop slung over his shoulder, his hand rubbing his temple as he made his way to his office.

"Woah, you look like you got hit with a plague during the apocalypse." Jefferson chuckled popping his head into his office.

"I'm going to pretend I know what that means." Killian responded ignoring Jefferson almost completely as he walked further into his dreary office.

No photos of family, no drawings from kids (granted he didn't have any), no fancy leather seats, no wedding band to show off. His wooden colored walls were practically bare compared to the others in the office.

Regina's contained pictures of her and her attractive husband, Robin, and their son Roland. She had a stunning hunk of rock on her finger, a smile on her face but the attitude of the evil queen. Hence his nickname for her.

Jefferson's had photos of his daughter Grace. He was once married but she was lost to a car crash a couple of years back. But according to the gossiping vultures in the faculty lounge he now had a girlfriend named Alice.

He was the lonely one in the office, but probably the most talked about. The guy with talent to spare, looks that were carved by cherubs. (Not his words the vultures in the lounge again). The drunk bastard who fucks any girl who walks, that was according to Emma of course before they became friends. Who knows what she thought about him now. But of course there was that achy feeling in his brain that really cared about the way she saw him. Hence the regret of his latest "conquest".

"Who died and put you in a bad mood?" Jefferson crossed his arms, Killian rubbing his temple once more.

"I made a mistake."

"So what'd you do this time my handsome friend?"

"I hurt someone I _really_ care about." He admitted emphasizing how much he cared, Jefferson being an observant lad smirked at him.

"So who's the lucky girl? Anyone I know?"

"I should be asking you the same question mate, who is this _Alice_?" He asked opening up the drawer of his desk, pulling out a bottle of Advil, popping two into his mouth swallowing them with a gulp of water. He glanced at his crimson colored friend, he could tell right off the bat that he was crazy about her.

"Don't change the subject. I will not let you go down that abyss of doom again."

"And for that I owe you my life." Killian smiled, Jefferson's chest puffing out in pride slightly. "Don't you forget it Jones."

How could he? Jefferson was the one who found him, who brought him back to reality. He was in a really bad place and his friend cared enough to help him. He toned down the drinking, stopped the smoking (eventually), and the string of girls had pretty much ceased to exist. (almost).

* * *

><p><em>One Week later...<em>

A week. That's how long he had gone without seeing her, okay not the complete truth. He saw her a couple times in passing but he could barely get a word out before she disappeared.

She was avoiding him, not that he blamed her. But he wondered how she was doing; he called David and he said she was doing much better, but advised him to stay the hell away from her. Victor had told him that Ruby said that she was miserable. Liam told him that she didn't want to speak to him.

He. Was. Going. Bonkers. He constantly felt on edge, the smallest things set him off. Just Liam's presence in the room while he was writing made him blow up like a bomb.

_One Week._

_One week without her._

_One week since they broke up._

_A week since he made the biggest mistake he's made in years._

_All he remembers from that night was kissing her, drinking._

_She went off to the bathroom._

_Drunk and stupid, he never went to see if she was okay._

_What if she slept with someone._

_There was really only one way to find out._

_Talk to her._

_But of course he made a royal mistake and now she won't even talk to him. _

_This woman who toyed with his emotions like a puppet master wouldn't talk to him. The stubborn lass who flipped his world upside down, the one who made him start writing again. Her life was crazy, so was his but after all... the pain that once filled his heart had vanished. Kind of like a bullet to the brain._

_Hey that sounded like the lyrics of Livin La Vida Loca..._

_..._

_So now what?_

"Are you going to just sit here? Or are you going to go patch things up?"

"She's made it clear that she doesn't want to speak to me." he glanced up from his laptop, then turning back to the screen. Lightly tapping his fingers against the keys but not pressing hard enough to make words with them.

"She does, she just needs a good push. Remember that I've talked to her, she's miserable brother. She needs you. It's been a week, she's had time to cool down. Now go get her."

He thought about it for a minute, biting on his lip, thinking through his options. What's the worst that could happen? _Well a punch to the face._ Which he deserved. He groaned throwing his laptop off his lap and leaving it on the couch. Liam slowly pulling it to his lap, he hadn't told him but he had read all of what he'd written. His brother had come far, which made him proud.

He came face to face with Emma's door, hesitatingly bringing his knuckles to the wood. Sighing he let his head fall to the door.

"Swan? If you can hear me can you please open up? I want to explain, apologize for my behavior. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, which I don't blame. I made a mistake love, I was drunk, but I really can't blame the alcohol because I _did_ drink it after all. No one forced me to drink but I did. I hurt you and that's all that has been on my mind for the past week. That look you had on your face when you saw those girls, how you backed away from me like I was a monster." he bite his lip trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke, his head still resting against the wood. He heard some shuffling from the other side. Smirking weakly he pressed his ear against the door.

"That's my girl; my beautiful, brilliant, amazing girl. I'm not stupid love, I can hear you breathing. Please open up. Punch me, slam the door in my face, yell at me I don't care. Just please open up the bloody door." he heard a lock turning, the quiet squeak of the hinges turning. More importantly his heart stopping at the sight of her. She was beautiful; blonde hair up in a high pony tail, thick geeky glasses on the bridge of her adorable nose, a pair of simple sweats, an old graphic t-shirt that had a bunch of random symbols (he'd have to ask later), and a pair of mix matching socks.

"_Swan_." he smiled brightly, saying her name as if it were an oath. "At last. May I?" she nods, moving out of the way so he could walk in. Running his moist hands against his jeans, he turned to face her. God he hated that word, _moist_. Ugh.

"I feel like an arsehole, you were meeting up with Ruby and looking for an escape. I didn't want you to sleep with some random guy so I said I would."

"Jesus Killian! What would've happened if something happened?!"

"You don't think I know that!? I'd do anything to take it back! Leaving you, sleeping with those girls, hurting you."

"What if I ran into Neal?!"

"I already feel guilty Swan, what are you trying to do? I told you I'd do anything to take it all back. I'd rather get shot with a bullet then hurt you again. What will it take Swan?!"

"I'm not mad at you Jones! I'm just tired of this game!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"My life totally sucks! My parents didn't even want me they didn't even bother to leave me at an orphanage. They left me on the side of the freaking road. I have a decent job that is dangerous as fuck, an ex boyfriend who cheated on me for over a year with multiple girls I might add. The only good thing in my life is the few friends that I have; which includes you and your brother! So how do you think I felt when I saw you throw in your cards?!"

"I'm not a saint either Princess! I'm the son of a drunk bastard, the son who killed his own mother. When Milah left I went so far off track that I almost died, I was depressed _all _the time. I didn't think anyone would care if I suddenly dropped dead."

"I WOULD'VE! As much as you infuriated me in college I still cared about you, David cared about you. If you dropped dead Killian fucking Jones, I would pull you right back down here and kill you myself!" she breathes heavily. "Fuck you." she croaks latching her body onto his, her arms frantically wrapping around his neck, her fingers pulling at his hair desperately as if he were going to disappear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Emma." Killian mumbled into her golden curls, his hand holding the back of her head possessively. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Never darling, I deserved it." he replied cupping her cheeks, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I just wish I could curl up into a ball and never get out of bed."

"You and me both."

"So how was your week?" she gulped backing away from him, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Since when are we ones for small talk?"

"Can't I ask how it was?"

"Truthfully? Awful." he chuckled.

"I'm so done with today, you can let yourself out." she yawns. He rolls his eyes following her into her bedroom. Her body flopping onto the mattress, her arms tucked under her chin. He leaned on the edge of the bed so his head was in front of hers.

"What do you say we get the bastard?" he winked, she wasn't stupid either. She knew exactly who he was talking about. He was talking about getting back at the bastard who broke her heart. _Neal._

* * *

><p><strong>A big shout out to my fantastic friend Marissa (Marissalyn) as usual! and ProudHOOKer for giving me the name of the Three Musketeers's sitcom. As well as all the other people who commented on the previous chapter (charmiaj, jlm13, Zerousy, the-art-of-escape, kagome7304, and AmayaBlack.) The reviews mean everything to me, and they make me want to write faster. :) Reviews= Motivation. Motivation = updates. <strong>

**So next up: Break Your Heart Right Back; revenge, some more Three Musketeer fun, definitely some back story for Emma. It's about time don't you think?**

**And just a little question for you guys: which did you like better 'N Sync or Backstreet Boys? I like 'N Sync better but that's me, I'm asking cause I listened to a couple of song by them while writing this. Thanks guys! Love you all!**

**Also...if you have some kind of prank that you would possibly like to see happen to Neal, leave a review or message me your idea. **

**Hasta La Pasta!**


	12. Break Your Heart Right Back

**First off: Please forgive me.**

**Two: DAFUQ IS GOING ON MAN?! THE PREMIERE, THE HAND HOLDING, THE HAND, THE KISSES...MORE IMPORTANTLY THE DATE. #STILLDEAD.**

**And three: Yes another chapter inspired by Ariana Grande...what can I say I love her and this song fit. I have aslo listened to so many different artists for this stupid infuriating chapter. But mostly and importantly Michael Jackson. Huge fan of him and his work. Pretty much all of it from the moment he started at age five to the day he died. R.I.P MJJ.**

**Anyways, you've all waited wayyyyyy to long for this...on with the show.**

* * *

><p>Break Your Heart Right Back<p>

_What goes around comes around_

_And if it goes up, it comes down_

_I know you're mad 'cause I found out_

_Want you to feel what I feel right now_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna break your heart right back, right back_

_Want you to cry me a river_

_I just wanna break your heart right back, yeah_

_All this time I was blind_

_Running around telling everybody_

_My baby loves me_

_My baby loves me_

_My baby, my baby, my baby loves me_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_What do you say we get that bastard?"_ Killian muttered slyly raising an eyebrow at her, nudging her head out of her arms with his nose. His piercing blue ones greeting her with jumbled emotions; worry, mischief, relief, and something else...But that wasn't possible.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked lifting her head slightly, placing it on her hands, her chin resting on the tops. As much as she disagreed with the prank thing in general she did remember that Killian was kind of known for it in college, and of course she had _both_ brothers in the palms of her hands now.

"He was _your_ boyfriend Princess." he spat as if it were a curse, his nose crinkling in disgust. It was actually kind of cute. Cute? Wow she must have missed him more than she originally thought. Yeesh Ruby was right, she did like him.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Ago...<em>

"Emma it's enough, just go talk to the guy. He's probably worried sick." she soothed taking the large carton of Ben & Jerry's from her. She whined in protest, but it didn't get her back her beloved ice cream. She was a bail bonds woman who let a sassy friend take away her ice cream.

"It's not my fault he wanted to put his dick in it." she groaned curling herself even more into a ball, her blanket wrapped around her body tightly.

"Look Victor said that he looks awful, absolutely miserable. Just like the pathetic ball of teenage hormones in front of me."

"I'm not pathetic." she pouted, Ruby gave her a look. Emma fixed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Burying her head into her knees, Ruby nudges her to get her sorry ass up off the couch. And talk to that infuriating man across the hall who drove her to wits end. Was she really upset with him? Not really, she was just disappointed in herself for thinking that he'd do anything like that. Sleep with her because she's hurt. _When I have you Princess, it will be because you want me, _the Killian in her head informed her. Oh great, just what she needed now that that thought was lodged in her brain.

"Just admit it Emma, you like the guy. I mean not that I blame you, with a _man_ like that across the hall I would've jumped him ages ago."

"RUBY!"

"It's the truth and you know it! Don't tell me you haven't thought about sleeping with him."

Emma had grown up around liars, she picked up on it over the years but some people she couldn't lie to. Ruby being one of them, and the other being the topic at hand. The difference between the two was that Ruby called bullshit on her lies. Hell she was fluent in that language, the language of bullshit that is. Then Killian on the other hand could read through the lie and see the truth.

_Of course_ she's thought about sleeping with Killian, how could she not? The guy was _dripping_ sex. Years of working on that ship of theirs; leaving a toned, rough around the edges, sun kissed hunk of man behind. Was it honestly possible that someone could be _that_ good looking? Apparently it was. And of course he _had_ to be shirtless that day when the girls were leaving his apartment. How could she not stare at him? All muscle; a couple of noticeable scars that she wanted to trace with her fingers in his bed after making love. Oh come on how many guys had she met actually made love? That's right none. Why would he be any different? _Because he actually cares about you?_

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." she stumbled over her words, tucking her hair behind her ear and fixing her glasses once more. Ruby gasps when she blushes.

"You hesitated! You have thought about him! You've thought about that sex god!"

"Shut up Ruby he could hear you!"

"Oh who gives a shit? Let the man hear how much you want him!"

"Wait I thought you didn't like him."

"Just because _I_ don't trust him much, doesn't mean you shouldn't." she informed her pointing her finger at her, poking her nose. Getting up she takes the nearly empty ice cream carton and throws it into the garbage. "I wasn't finished with that." Emma whined getting up with her blanket wrapped around her.

"You need to get out, go work do something other than mope and think about Mr. Sexy."

"I guess I could go see Mary Margret, I haven't seen her in a while." she sighed shrugging, it was something and maybe Ruby would get off her ass.

"There you go! Now go get changed and I'll take you over."

"I can handle it Rube." Emma folded the blanket and placed it on the couch. Why couldn't she just go to Mary Margret's by herself?

"I know you Emma once I leave you'll go right back to that spot and eat more ice cream."

Emma scrunched her nose, Ruby tilted her head and pointed to her bed room. "March! Go get ready." she demanded like an impatient mother. Emma groaned, reluctantly walking into the bathroom and flicking on the warm water. Stripping away her clothes, grabbing a towel for herself then stepping in, letting the water soothe her skin. As a kid she used to fight all of her foster parents about taking a shower, now she liked taking long showers. Maybe it was one of those things that changed with age, something like taking naps; as a kid you'd always scream "I don't wanna go to bed." and when you're a teen and adult it's "I don't wanna get up."

Leaning her head back and closing her eyes her mind began to wander. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding, maybe he did have an explanation. He was a grown man who could fuck who ever he wanted, but she seriously thought he was beyond that. That he was something more than the King of Sex.

But the look in those electric blue eyes, shooting bolts of devastation her way was what got her. Their color covered by a layer of glass, she had taken a step back from how much he was showing. _He had tried to explain, doesn't that mean he cares how you think of him?_ Was that it? Or was it all a trick? _It's not a trick darling._ Oh get out of my head, _it's not my fault you're thinking of me._

Emma opened her eyes ripping herself away from her thoughts. Washing and rinsing her hair within the next couple of minutes. But of course her mind had other plans. Her vivid imagination thought it would be funny to imagine Killian in the shower with her. Imagining his soft yet rough lips on hers, hands exploring each other's body. His fingers tracing her curves, worshiping her as if she were the only one for him. Lifting her into his strong embrace, stretching and pushing her over the edge of the milky way.

She shook her head waking herself up again, turning off the water wrapping the towel around her frame. She would deny that she thought about Killian and her in the shower, it would be _her_ little secret.

Changing into a pair of jeans, old tank top and grabbing a hoodie. _His hoodie_. She groaned but didn't feel like walking back and grabbing a different one. Slipping it over her shoulders and zipping it up she certainly doesn't smell it making sure it still smells like him. A smile creeps onto her lips.

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"Nothing ready?"

"Is that a new hoodie? I've never seen it." Ruby questions walking closer, Emma pulling away so she couldn't look any further but Ruby got the idea in her head before she could do anything. "Is that _his_ hoodie?"

"Yes okay? We went sailing a couple weeks ago and it was chilly, I've been meaning to give it back."

"Uh huh." Ruby rolled her eyes walking towards the door. Of course Ruby would assume that she wouldn't give it back, why wouldn't she? Of course it was comfy and soft, and it smelled like heaven. But why wouldn't she give it back?

* * *

><p>"How should I know what to do?" she questioned him leaning up on her elbow. She wasn't the type of person who could think of pranks or ways to get back at someone. Not really any way. She always believed that it would come back and bite her in the ass, but Killian was right this could be good for her.<p>

"You're a brilliant lass, you'll think of something." he assured her, his words warming her heart to the core.

"You think so?"

"Well, I have yet to see you fail lass."

"I have one question for you." Emma gasped sitting up on the bed, twiddling her her fingers together. "Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I have another meaningless affair?" he quirked an eyebrow at her as if confirming her question.

"I mean you can do what you want Jones, but I thought you were done being a womanizer."

He bit his lip glancing at the bed, shifting himself onto the bed right next to her. It was as if he were trying to pick the right words to say.

"It would be pointless for me to say that I was a total and complete idiot. Cause I know I am. The only thing I can say Emma is that I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Of how I feel." he muttered, scratching the back of his ear glancing up at her through his eyelashes. He gulped looking up at her slowly, as if he were debating on whether or not to continue.

"And how _do_ you feel?"

"It's not hard darling to see how I feel about you." he chuckled weakly, hesitatingly placing his hand on top of hers. He was laying his feelings on the line and was terrified that she might run away.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Ago...<em>

She and Ruby knocked on Mary Margret's door fifteen minutes later, the door swinging open to reveal their petite friend open the door wearing a blue sweater dress. "Hey, I haven't seen you guys in forever." she squealed wrapping her arms around both of them. Emma really wasn't much of a hugging person, that is unless M&M is around.

"Haven't seen you two in forever!" M&M chuckled wrapping her arms around both of them. Shutting the door behind them, she folds her arms across her chest glancing between the two. "Well come on in, you don't have to stand there."

Emma and Ruby went into the living room, plopping themselves on the couch. Emma crossing her arms and breathing in Killian's heavenly scent, a smile threatening to creep onto her lips.

"So what's brought you two around? Tell me what's the latest?" Mary asked with a smile grabbing her cup of coffee from the kitchen then joining them in the living room, spinning her spoon around and around.

Ruby glanced over at her with a smirk, Emma's eyes going wide biting down on her lip hard.

"I know that look, that's the boy trouble look. Okay you two spill." Mary scolded like they were her two children stealing cookies from a cookie jar. The two of them fell victim to Mary's traveling glare. Emma held herself close, her nose burying into the hoodie. Ruby's lips were in a thin line trying to keep everything bottled up, but when Mary's gaze returned to her...

"Killian slept with two girls." Ruby blurted with a gasp. Mary Margret's castigating eyes snapping towards Emma who's cheeks were turning every known shade of red, and everything in between.

"Emma why are you blushing?"

"Because she fancies him." Ruby giggled nudging Emma's arm lightly. "Isn't that what the Brits say these days?" Ruby questions mimicking Killian's brilliant accent horribly. Emma rolled her eyes, she wasn't...didn't fancy him. She was attracted to him, who wouldn't be? All you had to do was look at the guy.

"I do **not** fancy him." she huffed tossing her hair to the side, and pulling the hoodie closer again. If that was even really possible. "And he's _Irish_, not _British_."

"So? What's the difference?"

"It's a completely different country Ruby!" Typical Ruby, she knew what would get under her skin. And this was just another one of those times.

"Enough, Emma what happened? You look awful, have you been sleeping?"

"She was in full on break up mode. Ice cream and the stupid Notebook galore." Ruby scoffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"I wasn't watching The Notebook, you know I hate that movie."

"That's not the point, you were in 'mourning' over him."

"Ruby! Let her talk." M&M interrupted her, bringing her cup to her lips. "What happened?"

Emma sighed then began telling both of them exactly what had happened: the kiss, the flirting, where she woke up, how she found Killian letting not one but two girls out. She failed to mention the look in his eyes when she'd seen him, how upset he was with not only himself but her that she saw.

"You kissed him?" Mary Margret mumbles after she had finished the story. Seriously that's all she got out of that? That she kissed Killian? Well did it really fully count as a real kiss? They hadn't kissed yet in which they both wanted to just because they wanted to. So far they'd kissed because she was dared to, and because she wanted to forget.

"That's all you got out that entire story?"

"Don't you think you're leading him on? Making him think that he has a chance?"

"Are you saying that he's not good enough for me? Or that you just don't trust him?"

"You know him Emma, you met him when he was the man whore." Ruby exclaimed.

"What side are you on Rube? Do you like him or do you not? Not that your opinion will effect they way I feel about him." Emma huffed. Who did they think they were judging Killian like that? He was a great guy, he genuinely cared about her, and was amazing company.

"And how _do_ you feel about him?"

* * *

><p>Emma cleared her throat, she really <em>didn't<em> want to have this discussion. She got up and walked into the kitchen; blanket wrapped around her form, pony tail swishing from side to side. For as long as she could remember she'd love that feeling, the weight of the pony tail being pulled from side to side as she walked.

She wasn't really hungry per se, but she just couldn't sit there and let Killian tell her how he felt. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"I know what you're doing Emma. I respect that you don't want to hear it, or talk about it. But I hope you know I'll be here when you do want to hear it." Killian called over his shoulder, "But enough about me, as much as I would _love_ to hear what you think of me. This is about you getting back at the cockodile."

"I don't think you realize how much this means. I _loved_ him, probably always will."

"You think I don't get it love? That I couldn't possibly begin to understand exactly how you feel? How it felt to have someone hold your heart and crush it into dust? Clearly you don't know me at all, if that's what you think."

"Milah." she muttered turning back to the living room, sitting down slowly next to him. "I forget that I _know _you, that I can read you."

"Lass you know me better than you know yourself." he chuckled, flicking his tongue over his very kissable lips. Was that a word? Kissable? Well it was now, it is officially added to the Emma Swan dictionary. And right next to that definition would be a picture of Killian's very _kissable_ lips.

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Well there is the classics; saran wrap on door ways, buckets on top of doors, tying doors together so that they don't open, filling one's car with balloons, slashing tires..."

"Wait, hold it." Emma laughed stopping him, "Balloons?"

"Oh you would've loved it lass, I filled me ex boss's car with multi colored balloons so when the lad opened the door, no helium balloons I might add. But when he'd open the door, the fun would just pour out."

"That's fantastic."

"You know you should laugh more, it suits you quite well." Killian nudged her lightly with his elbow, "So I meant to ask, what's on your shirt?"

"Symbols from different tv shows, designed it myself. See there's _Harry Potter,_ _Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Dexter, Game of Thrones,_ need I continue?" she explained pointing to various symbols on her shirt.

"Don't want my favorite lass to go on a fangirl rant do I?"

"No you don't." she chuckled shaking her head.

After a couple of hours of thinking of pranks they finally came to the conclusion of a series of small little 'pranks'.

* * *

><p>She felt like she was in Mission Impossible, or one of the James Bond movies. She could practically hear the classic themes in her mind. She and Killian were wearing all black sneaking around Neal's house. Technically it wasn't even really his. It was really his father's, but of course Neal's father wasn't even in the picture.<p>

The grass was poorly kept, weeds growing up around the side walk to the door. Chunks of multicolored leaves scattered all across the lawn, tumbling onto the sidewalk scrapping quietly around with the soft breeze of the night.

In the driveway sat Neal's silver Prius. Emma glanced over at Killian and nodded, he paused as he approached the car. "You sure you don't want to do it lass?" he whispered.

"Do it." she told him, he sighed as he flicked open a blade stabbing the back left tire of Neal's car. The air slowly hissing out, he continues and does the top right tire. "So why only three tires?" she asked him before he slashed one last tire.

"Little fun fact darling, slash all four and the insurance company pays for the lot of them." he winked, sighing as he came to stand next to her. Emma pulls out a stick of bright red lipstick and turning to the glass on the back of the car writing the letters: XOXO so the first thing he'd see when looking in the rear-view mirror would be that. Killian came chuckled next to her louder than he should've, she shushed him stopping her work.

"Do you want to get caught? Why don't you start on your part okay?" she suggested, bringing the lipstick back to the glass. He nods walking over to the front door crouching down on his knees to pick the lock. Once Emma finished with the lipstick she rolled her eyes walking up to Killian who was struggling with his part. Reaching down to his shoulder she squeezes lightly. "Let me do it Killian." She crouched down on her knees, fidgeting with the lock of Neal's door. The door finally giving way after a minute or two. Glancing at Killian he walks in first as if he were testing the water, as if he would take the fall if Neal woke up. Cocking his head telling her it was okay, she hesitatingly steps in as if she were a vampire that just got invited in for the first time.

"You okay lass?" Killian whispers rummaging through some of the piles paper next to the couch. Knocking some of them over when he made his way over to her, a stream of mumbled curses escaping his lips. Fingers rushing to clean it up, glancing around ready to book it if Neal suddenly woke up.

On the table in front of the couch sat a bunch of boxes of cigarettes. Her eyes glued to them, Killian returning the papers to their spot and grabbing onto her elbow.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Darling are you okay?" he quirks his head to the side slightly. Was she okay? Not really..

* * *

><p><em>15 Years Ago... <em>

Twelve years old and with her...she'd honestly lost count. Was it her eighth or was it her ninth? It didn't really matter. They saw her as an income of money, a slave. She was living in a real life Cinderella story. Cooking, cleaning, abused by the bum on the couch who reeked of cigarettes and tequila.

"Where is that orphan?!" foster father number eight or nine roared after coming home one day. He came into the family room; hair messily slicked back, white shirt stained with what looked like coffee. But she doubted it **actually** was coffee. There was dirt under his nails, fingers trembling forming into a fist, and as usual a cigarette in between his index and middle finger. His finger tapping off the nicotine at the end of the bud, with a steady flow of smoke coming from his lips. Eyes dark and fuming.

Emma had been with these people long enough to know that that look was never good. Striding over to where she was sitting in the couch ripping her off and throwing her to the ground. Her book flying onto the ground. By that time she knew that she couldn't cry when foster father number eight or nine got like this; it would make her look weak. And weakness resulted in _punishment_.

"Get _up_." he hissed. She glared up at him through the rims of her glasses, blonde hair falling in front of her face, hands by his feet. "I said get up!" the words sliding through his teeth, gripping her arm and bringing her up to his level.

He was much taller than her, much stronger, was she scared? Terrified. Just then his wife, who was a bit kinder to her, walked into the room.

"Tom leave her alone."

"Stay out of this bitch." he snapped his grip on her arm tightening. "This girl deserves what she gets. Her parents did want'er, not my fault. What makes you think _anyone_ will want her Danielle?" he chuckled darkly blowing out one more breath of smoke before taking the bud and smashing it on the side of her hand. "I'm done with that. Get on my nerves one more time and you'll regret it girl."

And she believed him, it was her eighth or ninth foster home, and it wouldn't be the last. But one thing was clear, one day she would make sure assholes like foster father number eight/nine got locked up.

* * *

><p>"Emma?" Killian asked bringing her face towards his, his thumb coming under the single tear that had fallen from her eye. Her hand lightly rubbing the scar on her other hand.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine."

Killian gave her that look that said 'I know you're lying to me.', she really didn't want to tell _him_ what had happened almost two decades ago. He smiled weakly at her, slowly caressing her cheek. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her again, with a heavy sigh she pulls herself back together, tossing her hair out of her face. She wouldn't let Killian see her like this; even if she wanted so badly, so desperately wanting to let it all out. Let everything go, let him in. But after all letting everything out would make her weak. And that was the last thing she wanted Killian to see.

"Lets go, Neal could wake up." she mumbles weakly pushing past Killian, walking over to a picture that hung on the wall. Carefully Emma tilts it to the side, smiling at how pissed off Neal will be when he wakes up to this.

"Swan?" Killian walks over to her handing her a piece of paper with a questioning look on his face. "What's this?" Handing it to her she studies the paper in her trembling hand, eyes going wide.

**The watches or your girl gets it.**

"I don't think Neal is just a cheater." She acknowledged shaking her head.

"Then what is else is he?"

Then she remembered...lightly slapping Killian's chest as it all came together.

_"__Here." Neal said wrapping a silver watch around her wrist._

_"__Neal, where'd you get this?"_

_"__I came across this and thought why not?"_

"Swan? What's going on?" Killian's voice going serious and rough, eyes burning with hatred towards Neal. "Emma talk to me."

"Neal...he gave me a watch. Killian he's going to make it look like **I** stole the watch."

"Where is it?" Killian hissed.

"Back in my apartment somewhere."

Killian had called his brother to begin searching for the watch, he was already 'destroying' her living room when they had arrived. Frantically searching high and low for that damn watch.

"What'd it look like?"

"It's silver." Emma replied, she and Killian joining the search.

They tore the place apart; ripping apart the couches, through her drawers (which she did, she didn't trust Killian or Liam with that.) her bedroom, bathroom, every inch of her apartment. It was as if an apocalypse had occurred.

Emma sighed glancing around her room, hands on her hips. Huffing in anger. Just the Killian's head pops up from behind the dresser. Hair sullied from his frustration. A silver watch dangling from his fingers, examining it with a confused look.

"Emma? Is this it?"

"Bitchin!" Emma smiled taking the watch from him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "Liam we got it!" she screamed into the kitchen where she last saw him. Only to find Liam's head buried in the fridge, face covered in whipped cream, eyes wide as if he were a deer in the middle of the road. "I was just...investigating the whipped cream." He stutters, spraying more whipped cream into his mouth. "Not there." his muffled with his mouth full of cream.

"Liam get out of my fridge." she scolded him ripping the can away from him. "Kill! Your brother is eating my whipped cream." Emma informed Killian when he walked into the room. Spraying her own share of whipped goodness into her mouth. Killian giving her that look that said 'really?'

"I wouldn't mess with the lass's whipped cream." He told his brother, "Although..." He muttered slowly stealing the can from her, "I bet her whipped cream is..._delicious_." He said quirking his eyebrow at her, winking while spraying some into his own mouth. Emma's cheeks turning bright red, Liam's with complete disgust.

"No brother, just no." He groans waving his hands around in protest, walking out of the kitchen to begin cleaning up.

"Just so you know love," Killian handing her back the molested can of whipped cream. "_Your _whipped cream was delicious."

Emma rolled her eyes joining the rest of the musketeers on the couch, her legs curled up next to her before Killian spreads them out over his lap. Lightly stroking her skin, god did he have to be so amazing? It would make it so much easier on her emotions if he _wasn't_ such a good guy.

"So what's the plan Emma? How are we gonna get rid of that? Can't have you going to jail now can we?" Liam acknowledged, briefly glancing at her legs that lay over Killian's lap. "Okay so I have a question for both of you, could you just fuck and call it a day? Just a suggestion." Liam leaned back placing his hands behind his head. Killian grabbed the closest pillow and threw it straight at Liam's head.

"Anyways, I was thinking of when Neal is at work, we could plant the watch at his place. Call Graham over and bust him for stealing." Emma suggested, controlling her blush better than she expected.

"Only one problem, he'll expect something now darling. We were in his house." Killian reminds her.

"It could be dangerous."

"You're talking to a bail bonds woman slash semi cop."

"You can't be serious Swan." Liam shook his head.

"He broke my heart, and now I'll break it right back and lock that bastard up." she concluded, getting up off of the couch leaving the boys dumbfounded. "We do it tomorrow."

The boys let themselves out after that, she tossed and turned in her bed. So much could happen tomorrow while they plant the watch. He could be there while they are, or worse. What if someone got hurt? Nah they'd be fine. Then she could get her Halloween costume and blow Killian away. Yeah that was exactly what was gonna happen, no excuses.

* * *

><p>She called Graham and told him that she was on Neal's tail, that she had found out he had stolen a set of watches from a local pawn broker. He actually was a big shot mafia guy of some sort. (Thank you Belle) She, Killian and Liam were right out side of his house. Killian had the watch, Liam was look out, and Emma had the gun.<p>

"Ready?" Liam asked. She turned to Killian who nodded then back at Liam.

"It's now or never, lets get the bastard." Emma cocked her gun, walking up to the door to see the door was already ajar. Glancing at her boys she guided them in. They were greeted by Neal who was sitting in his lounge chair, gun loaded and pointed at them.

"You think you're so cute don't you Emma? Look at you, you even brought back up. Unsuccessful writer and..."

"Ex Marine." Liam said proudly.

"And you must be the _other_ Jones. How sad Emma."

"It's Liam, guessing you already met my brother and how he _will_ win Emma's heart."

"I'm sorry to inform you Liam, but it's already a little late for that. I _own _her."

"Like hell you do." Killian spat.

"Graham is on his way to arrest you Neal, it's over."

"Not on my..._watch._" he smirked, standing up pointing the gun at Emma. Killian stepping in front of her automatically. "Look at you little solider, you'd die for her?"

"In a heartbeat." Killian hissed. "I fight for people I care about, unlike you."

What had happened next came so fast; Neal pulled the trigger. Liam ran into action, jumping into the line of fire. His body landing on the ground with a thud, his screams filling the air. Blood spilling onto the cheap carpet. Why did the boys willingly put themselves in harms way to protect her? Killian stepping in front of her, Liam taking a bullet for Killian who was protecting her from a crazy ex that could've hit her with the same said bullet. Why did people have to get hurt to protect her? What if Liam wasn't there to take the bullet or was too slow and it hit Killian instead? Now really wasn't the time to think about the 'What ifs'.

"LIAM!" Killian roared.

"Son a fucking bitch!" Emma hissed, aiming her gun at Neal's foot and pulling the trigger. He too screaming out in pain. _Good._ Walking over to him and punching him square in the face as his body too toppled to the ground. "That was for Liam."

"You bitch." Neal groaned.

"Call her a bitch again and next time it won't be the foot." Liam coughed.

"Liam." Killian mumbled, crouching down to Liam's body.

"Well that was fun." he chuckled gasping at the pain in his left shoulder, blood covering his fingers.

"Darling call your partner get an ambulance do something." Killian snapped forcefully at her, scaring her a little. But she fully understood that he was going to need all of the support he could get.

"I'm already on it." she stuttered, her hands shaking rapidly. "Graham, get an ambulance Killian's brother got shot. On second thought make that two. Who's Killian? He's _important_ to me now get a fucking ambulance or I will shoot you myself!"

* * *

><p><em>20 years ago...<em>

She'd never had siblings to care about, well none that cared about her that is. None to protect her from the wrath of the foster parent. Although there was one..her name was Elsa. She always wore pale blue dresses, her Daenerys Targaryen colored hair in a braid that started on the opposite side of her head, eyes the color of frozen lips.

She and Elsa were the same age; they liked to play together, build snowmen in the winter, and more importantly protect each other.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Emma asked pushing a piece of her hair out of her face. Her lip bleeding terribly from the latest punch. Grabbing onto Elsa's hand she dragged her into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. "Emma what are you doing? We could get in so much trouble."

"I've had enough of this nonsense Else."

"You're much stronger than I am, ever since I got separated from my sister Anna I've lost hope."

"You can't do that, you always have to hold onto hope. No matter how little you have. The sun will always come out tomorrow right?"

"Well not always; like when it snows or rains." Elsa mumbled with a smile, Emma rolled her eyes at the comment. Climbing up on the counter in the bathroom to reach the first aid kit.

"You know what I meant."

"Be careful Emma, you could fall and hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine. Just like you and I promise you. You will find your sister some day."

"How do you know?"

"Because one day I'll find someone who will care about me. May take me a year or two, but who knows what'll happen?"

* * *

><p>"Neal Cassidy you're under arrest." Graham said emotionless slipping cuffs on his wrists, him hobbling on his bad foot. Liam was being lifted into the ambulance with Killian following close behind.<p>

"Emma come on." Killian snapped holding out his hand.

"It's okay I'll meet you two there."

"Get your stubborn arse in here Emma, or I will get up and get you myself."

Not wanting to risk that, she takes Killian's hand sitting down next to him. The doors of the ambulance slamming shut, she lanced her fingers in between Killian's. He needed the support, hell so did she. She cared about those stupid Irish boys.

"Why'd you want me in here Liam?" she asked when they started to move, nearly toppling over on Killian in the process. A light chuckle escaping his lips.

"In my eyes Emma you're like the little sister I never got, instead I got this arsehole."

"Hey!"

"Killian on the other hand would rather die than be your sibling." he winked, "You're good for him Emma.." _No, no he wasn't doing this. _"Take care of him would you? Keep him out of trouble?"

"Liam you're not gonna die." Emma choked, squeezing Killian's hand tighter. Who was trying so hard to keep it together. How he could do it was beyond her, she had already shed some tears.

"Killian do me a favor and you look after her too."

"Already doing it." Killian mumbled weakly, his body shaking with fear.

"_Good_."

Liam let out a grunt, his eyes slowly closing. Emma instantly wrapping an arm around Killian, holding him close. Letting everything out at once, he on the other hand wasn't moving, much like Liam. Then their whole world stopped.

_"__He's going into hypovolemic shock."_

* * *

><p><strong>Worth the wait? Hope so. I apologize again for the delay, inspiration was not coming to me. So how'd you enjoy the flashbacks? And the scene with Ruby, M&amp;M and Emma? Oh and of course a round of applause to Liam as usual. I hope locking Neal up is a good enough revenge.<strong>

**Fun fact: The balloon in car thing actually happened. My friend did it to her basketball coach, got it on recording too. It was fantastic.**

**I'd like to thank the eleven people who reviewed my previous chapter, (and to all those who read this thing so far); Kar090, kagome7304, SIMONE, TGiff8288, Zerousy, AmayaBlack, jlm13, charmiaj, the-art-of-escape, Amanda 676, and ProudHOOKer. **

**Next up (it's time): This Is The Halloween Thriller; CarnEvil Masquerade. Can't say too much now can I?**

**Thank you all, hope to see you real soon! Love and adore you all.**

**HASTA LA PASTA!**


	13. This Is The Halloween Thriller

**The chapter is a combo of Thriller and This Is Halloween. Gotta love Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas and Michael's Thriller. **

**So I love halloween parties, and since I've never been to a big one like this. I like writing these types of parties all the time, Masquerade/CarnEvil themed Halloween Parties. And since one of the other chapters is called; Masquerade! I thought I'd make a Halloween chapter to match.**

**NOTE: This chapter is ****_heavy_**** on movie references, if you know or guess which movie they're from I'll be very happy. :)**

**Inspired by: Michael Jackson's Thriller (if you haven't seen the video go watch it, it's pure genius.) and This Is Halloween my favorite song from ****_Nightmare Before Christmas._**** Anyways... Here you go. **insert evil laughter ****here****

* * *

><p>This Is The Halloween Thriller<p>

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<br>I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright <em>

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change the number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah._

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,_

_I'll make you see_

* * *

><p><em>It was the time where the freaks could run free with pride. Jesters bending to impossible lengths, vampires free to drink as much as they pleased. Werewolves howling at the full moon that was hooded with fog. The time where people can wear their multiple masks.<em>

Liam was getting better but he still had pain in his shoulder, which was completely understandable.

While he and Emma were going out to CarnEvil he would be stuck on the couch. Killian had offered to stay with him; but Liam was stubborn and persistent he insisted that he go to the party with Emma. Not only to spend time alone with her, but because it was also for his job.

He walked into the living room finding Liam just where he left him on the couch. The channels on the TV switching every couple of seconds. "Nothing good is on!" Liam moaned throwing his head back, angrily throwing the remote to his side, pouting his lip like a child. Killian turned when he heard Liam chuckle. He was dressed in his Danny Zuko meets Cry Baby costume.

Hair slicked back with a few strands left loose, black leather jacket, white shirt, dark jeans, and a pair of boots.

God knows what Emma was going as, he prayed that no matter what he would control himself. No matter how much he wanted her.

"Looking good brother, or should I call you Zuko now?"

"Very funny Liam." He sighed sitting down on the table in front of Liam, his elbows resting on his knees, pushing his hair out of his face only for the strands to fall back into place. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?"

"I'm fine! I swear brother if you don't take that girl out and show her the time of her life I'm commandeering your laptop." Liam threatened. Killian's gaze snapping up to his cruel, cruel excuse of a brother.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. I'm the one who took the bullet for you and your girlfriend. Quite literally I might add."

Killian decided to ignore the bit about Emma being his girlfriend. Giving Liam a reaction was exactly what he wanted. That is until Liam opened his mouth and said: "You didn't deny it brother." he winked.

"Because my dear brother giving you a response is exactly what you want. Isn't it?" Killian quirked his eyebrow at his brother, his brother shedding a smile that took up his entire face. His curly brown locks sticking to his forehead, eyes shining brightly.

There was a light knocking at his door, he glared at his brother as if telling him to behave. But when he opened up the door to see her leaning up against the frame of the door. He knew he was the one who would need to behave.

She was-she was a bloody ringleader. Top hat sitting against her blonde curls, breasts pressed together by the white top underneath her black jacket. Glittery shorts, ripped tights, and black high heeled boots. Oh did he mention the whip wrapped around her fingers?

He felt himself gulp hard, amongst other things going hard. Now was not the time. If Liam wasn't here he'd throw Emma over his shoulder, strip off that taunting costume, and fuck her until she couldn't even remember her own name. In the early cracks of dawn scoop her into his arms and make sweet love to her, because that's exactly what she bloody deserved.

"Woah someone's looking great." Emma giggled, waking him up from his dreams, as she walked in giving him a hug. He just stood there like a bloody fool, mouth falling open like a codfish. "How's Liam?" she asked walking in more, his mind coming back to earth closing the door behind her. Emma came around the couch to sit down in front of Liam.

"Daaaammmmnnn Emma you look bloody terrific."

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." She joked lightly tapping his shoulder.

"Well I don't _feel_ great, but thanks for the compliment Swan...But look at you...Doesn't she look great Kill?" Liam inquired glancing over the couch to glare at him. He who was still recovering from her appearance.

"Huh? What?" he shook his head waking himself up from his rather filthy desires.

"Emma? Doesn't she look great?" Liam enunciated irritatedly.

"Mmhm." He nodded, he couldn't exactly speak after seeing her. His eyes met hers for a moment, her entire body deflating confidence. Her eyes...disappointed? He perked his head up at that, lips parting, was she disappointed by his response?

"How are you feeling?" Emma pondered collecting her emotions, locking them out of sight and out of mind. Liam clutched her shoulder and smiled.

"I've been better but I'll live. Now you two kids go out and have fun." he winked at her, a smile creeping on her face. He brings her close, kissing her cheek. Red invading his senses, hands turning to fists, jaw clenched. Even if it was his brother; who had no interest in her like that, who practically played matchmaker everyday, pushing the two of them together.

"Ready to go darling?"

* * *

><p>There were two large doors in front of them; that's all that stood in the way. With a push the doors slowly opened. People were everywhere, all in elaborate costumes and masks. Long columns that ran vertically down the large entry, they came to a halt at a set of magnificent double stair case that curved out to the sides. Along the railings was plum fabric that wove over and under it, spider webs hung every where; on the columns, the railings, on the DJ booth that sat underneath the top of the stairs. Even on the swinging, shining, crystal chandelier that had a woman hanging upside down in a jester costume; cackling like an evil scientist.<p>

White lights flashed around the room that would probably cause someone to have a seizure. Along the sides next to the columns were a bunch of carnival games run by the 'local circus freaks', small stages for real performers who were showing off. One was even in a human sized Jack-In-The-Box that popped out screaming and scaring people.

In the center of the room was an immense checkered dance floor. The music pounding and making the ground shake. Killian wouldn't be surprised if there were trap doors underneath them and 'zombies' came out. One thing was for sure...the host _loved_ theatricality.

That's when the lights stop, the music shuts off. Killian and Emma glance around the performers were frozen, the circus freaks running the booths were frozen as well, the woman on the chandelier still was swinging back and forth. A wicked cackle echoed in the room making some cowards shriek. A pipe organ began to play, church bells ringing, heavy breathing echoing through speakers. How cliche could you get really? Another laugh echoes as a spot light flickers on the chandelier, the woman climbs to a more secure spot as it falls to the floor, screams of fear fill the room. Stopping a safe distance away from the floor, the woman leapt off and does several flips laughing along the way.

Once more the room is dark; that is until a clap of thunder makes everyone jump. The door above the stair case flies open, smoke dramatically flowing out. Now that he thought about it, smoke was everywhere. Another clap of thunder and a flash of lighting a thin man wearing a top hat appears. His head hanging low, with only his grave smirk showing. He spins a long cane that had a plum orb at the top and banged it against the floor. The music resumes playing, the performers and circus performs return to life. As well as the chandelier returning to it's natural state. The crowd cheering as the man laughs.

"It's game time!" He shouted into a mic. "Let the fun begin!" he howled, disappearing from sight as the party resumed.

"Who was that?" Emma questioned her arm wrapped around Killian's.

"The host maybe?" he shrugged at her.

"A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier," the thin man said appearing next to Killian making them jump. "How y'all doin? Pleasure to meet you, and you must be Killian Jones." he says with a flick of his tongue. Extending out his hand, for someone with such a bony hand he had a firm grip on Killian's hand. Facilier removed his hat and placed it under his arm after retracting his hand from his.

"And how would you know that?"

"Let's just say your boss told me." he said wrapping an arm around him as if they'd been friends for years. "And this must be Miss Swan." he slithers enunciating her name a little too much. He brings her hand to his lips which nearly makes Killian explode. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

* * *

><p>Normally he loved Halloween; ghosts that jump out and scare away the soul, vampires with fangs sharpened to a point, fog dancing around the full moon with the silhouette of Oogie Boogie, with the addition of the classic clown with the tear-away face. The typical <em>Nightmare Before Christmas <em>jazz; to be truthful, he honestly only liked up to "What's This?" then he shut it off. He preferred Halloween over Christmas anyways. There was just something about dressing up as someone else, forgetting who you are for the night.

Besides Halloween wasn't the time for kids to be knocking on some strangers door asking for food. Originally it was the day that people believed that 'demons' and what not came back to the mortal world. So they wore masks to scare away the demons, the scarier they were the better off you were.

But no mask escape could ever prepare him for this.

_"__He's going into hypovolemic shock."_

The words that stopped his heart. Quite frantically he was thrilled that he didn't have to go through this alone because Emma was by his side. She was buried in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to join her and break down, but for some reason his mind wouldn't let him. This was his _brother_ for fucks sake.

The second they pulled up to the hospital Liam was ripped from their side; Emma's head resting on his chest, nails digging into his chest muttering his name. He couldn't lose him, he wouldn't know what to do. Liam was _expecting _to die, he had said his 'goodbyes'.

"Killian?" Emma muttered in his arms; eyes puffy and red.

"Hm?" he turned his head to look down at her; her hair was beginning to frizz, blood on her hand from punching Neal.

"How are you acting so calm? That is your brother in there, he could be dying."

"If I could break down I would, but I can't."

"Of _course_ you can, Killian it's normal for you to show emotions."

"No you don't understand, I literally _can not_ cry. I think there's something wrong with me love."

she laughed weakly, resting her head back on his chest, her fingers drawing lazy circles against his shirt. "There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect."

"Hardly." he scoffed, "I can't cry Emma, it's like my body doesn't know how. It's bloody infuriating."

"Well I wish I couldn't feel a thing."

"No you don't."

"Don't I?"

That's when a doctor came out to talk to them, only they _knew_ the doctor. Victor. He wore a white coat that came to his shins, approaching them with a clip board in his hand, free hand rubbing his head.

"Victor, funny seeing you here." He said, arm remained around Emma as they stood up.

"Your brother is going to be okay." Victor assured them, Killian letting out a breath of air that he had been holding. He could breathe again, so could she. Gods he was going to be okay. "He's asleep right now, you could wait for him if you want."

"Thank you Victor." he nodded at his friend, guiding Emma into the room.

He was okay. Liam was going to live. He and Emma walked into his room to find his shoulder patched up with thick white bandages. His eyes were closed, heartbeat was steady, he looked like he were at peace laying there. Liam was a bloody hero; he had saved not only his life, but Emma's as well.

"When he gets better I'm going to bloody kill him." He cursed under his breath, Emma chuckling lightly. Sitting herself down next to Liam's bed. He following and sitting on the other side; Emma grabbing Liam's hand while Killian grabbed her free hand. Liam's eyes slowly opened, blinking so his eyes could adjust to the new light.

"Wow never thought I'd see you two rascals again." Liam chuckled, "I'm so glad to see you two love birds."

"We are not love birds Liam." Killian rolled his eyes. Typical Liam, completely back to normal, acting as if he had never gotten shot. Playing matchmaker once again.

"Never say never brother." Liam reminded him, pointing his finger at him. Sighing as he lay his head down, "So what'd I miss? Did precious Neal get what he deserved?" he questioned with a grunt.

"For what it's worth, our lovely Swan shot his foot."

"Note to self: do not piss off Emma Swan." Liam smiled, which made Emma smile. Which more importantly made _him_ smile.

He hadn't left his side. Frankly neither did she. Two days before CarnEvil, one day until Liam could go home. They had moved Liam into another room which was slightly larger than the last. Liam lay in the center of the room, a long couch on the side which lay next to the bathroom that had Killian's OCD cringing. Emma and Liam had teased him for bringing disinfectant from home when he went to grab some of his stuff.

Both he and Liam insisted that she go home that she didn't have to be there. She of course didn't listen and stayed, sleeping in a ball on a chair. Her, no his hoodie enveloping her petite frame. Arms folded across her chest, toes pointed and falling off the edge slightly. She looked peaceful as she slept; curled up in minimal amount of space refusing to take the couch he had offered, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

Liam was passed out from the painkillers the doctors had given him hours ago.

_She hadn't left his side._

_They weren't related but she and his brother acted like it._

**_He_**_ on the other hand would rather die than see her as his sister._

_He wanted her too much._

_In two days they'd attend CarnEvil together._

_He had to make sure to show her the time of her life._

"Killian.." Emma muttered under her breath, "_Please_ _please don't leave me._"

"Emma?" he called, worry written on his face. When she mumbled his name again, he placed his laptop by his feet and placing a soothing hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. "Emma wake up love." he smoothed the lines from her face, she gasped nearly hitting her head on his.

"Are you alright love?"

"God Killian," she whimpered wrapping her arms around him, hand tangling into his already tarnished hair. "You're okay. We're okay." she whispered in his ear, the words striking a nerve in his heart. Whatever had happened in her dream she was terrified, she thought it was real.

"I'm right here my darling Swan." he promised before lifting her up bridal style and carrying her over to the couch. Her body on his lap, head burying into the crook of his neck. "Want to tell me what happened lass?" his thumb making small circles on her shoulder.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" she sniffled backing away, pushing loose strands from his face. Her eyes glassy and broken. What he wanted to do more than anything was to kiss her; with their foreheads resting against one another it wouldn't take much. As slow as molasses he turned his head lining up their lips. Her breath was shaky, licking her lips before deciding to move in as well. Just one inhale and they'd be home...Home. He'd never really _had_ a home, some place where he could belong. He never had anyone that made him look forward to the little moments, that is until he became friends with her. Boy he had never loathed a word more. _Friends_. No. _She_ was _his_. _He_ was _hers_. Whether she realized it or not.

No she wasn't some _prize_ to be won or some piece of property. But gods did he want to brand her as his, completely tarnish her reality and make her see that he was the only one for her. He wanted to write his happily ever after with her.

Happily ever afters have to start somewhere. This could possibly be that beginning..._Well what the bloody hell are you waiting for?!_

Liam groaned turning his head, his eyes fluttering open, going wide when he saw them.

"Well don't stop on my account brother." he smirked, Killian groaning backing away from her. Emma rested her head against his shoulder in defeat, moving to get up from his lap.

"Well I think I'll go for a walk or something." she mumbled folding her arms walking out the door in silence, closing it quietly behind her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Liam snapped. He guessed if he hadn't been shot he would've been over there punching him in the gut.

"What do you mean the fuck is wrong with me? You're the one who woke up!"

"Oh please I was up long before you decided to kiss her."

"For the record I didn't get a _chance_ to kiss her like I wanted to. I've wanted to kiss her again since that night I-"

"You don't have to _remind_ me brother-wait how many times has she kissed you?" Liam questioned with a growing smirk on his face, it seemed like he was their number one fan.

"She has kissed me twice." he sighed raising two fingers, wiggling them slightly. Liam threw his head back laughing, "It didn't mean anything Liam."

"Well not to _her_, but to you? You're besotted with her."

"What? Because I want to kiss her means that I'm in love with her?"

Liam laughed again, lowering his head. Looking at him through his lashes. "I _never_ said anything about love brother. You did that on your own."

He stuttered trying to form words, Emma opening up the door with a movie in her hands. She sighed closing the door, both of their eyes glued to her. Liam shot Killian a knowing look, raising his eyebrows several times and winking at him. He glared at his brother _daring_ him to spill. But his brother was smart, he didn't say a word.

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Emma announced with a smile.

"What am I watching? Please tell me it's not _Twilight _or _The Notebook_." Liam moaned.

"I would never put you through more suffering Liam. No, one of my favorite movies; _The Silence of the Lambs._" she threw the case at Liam, "It's almost halloween after all." she shrugged. "Can you boys handle it?"

"Oh please perhaps _you're_ the one who couldn't handle it love."

He held her in his arms as Hannibal came on the screen for the first time; sporting the iconic blue suit, standing in the middle of the cell. _Good Morning_ escaping calmly from his lips. After everything they had said about Hannibal; "Oh he's a monster.", "A psychopath." But the first time the audience sees the infamous Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter, we get a simple yet somehow friendly _Good Morning_. He was not placed behind bars like the others, but behind a layer of thick glass; holes cut out from the top so he could hear visitors on the other side, it wasn't like he had any visitors anyways. He was like a zoo animal put on display, as if he were some kind of alternate species.

"He's my favorite." Emma muttered.

"Seriously? Okay so who's scarier? Hannibal Lecter or Buffalo Bill?" Liam asked her his head snapping towards her. She rolled her eyes as if it were so obvious.

"Buffalo Bill. Lecter is misunderstood, he's the type of person who says what others are afraid to say."

"He _eats _people Swan." Liam protests gesturing his hand towards the TV.

"Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societies darling." he mumbled in her ear, tickling her side causing her to giggle.

"Do whatever you want Swan, but Lecter is much more terrifying than Buffalo Bill."

"He _skins _women Liam; Thomas Harris based him off of three very real serial killers. Two of which were kidnappers, rapists, and murderers of women. The other's home was found with skull bowls, a basket made of human skin, skulls on his bed side. Shall I continue? So tell me Liam, who's scary now?" Emma ranted, slapping her hand down on her lap when she had finished. Killian tried to cover up his snickers, failing miserably.

"Thomas Harris? Who the fuck is that?" Liam snorted.

"Oh fuck me sideways with a chainsaw," she exasperated, Killian nearly losing it. Liam mouthing the words 'wouldn't that hurt?' clearly his brother had _not_ seen that movie. "You know those things with words on it? Yeah that thing that your brother writes? Hmm read a book damn it!"

"Quite passionate Swan." Killian snickered again, scratching behind his ear.

"This is based on a book? What's a book again?" Liam joked.

"I swear Liam Jones I will shoot your-"

"Is everything okay in here?" a nurse asked poking her head in. _Run_, Killian thought.

"Piss off!" Emma roared throwing a pillow at the door. The nurse yelping and running away from the pissed off Emma.

That's when Killian lost it, throwing his head back laughter filling the air. Liam joining shortly later. Emma nudged Killian angrily, his laughter continued until he was silenced by a kiss she placed on his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Well are we going to just stand here? Or are we going to get on with the show?" Facilier nodded picking up his cane, spinning on the soles of his shoes.<p>

He guided the two of them away from the crowd, down a long narrow corridor. Strobe lights illuminating the walls, spider webs on the paintings. The eyes appearing to follow them as they walked past. There were even spiders crawling around, whether they were real or not was a question he'd like to be left unanswered. A clap of thunder rumbled through the hall, screams echoing mixed with maniacal laughter.

"Tell me Mr. Jones do you like Halloween?"

"Very much so." he nodded in agreement, examining the environment around them. Admiring the intricate details with each turn they made.

"And what about you beautiful?" he asked stopping suddenly, Emma nearly running into Facilier's back. She let out a small yelp as he spun quickly on his heels. Turning his cane against the floor, a crooked smirk on his cadaverous face. Lifting up his hand to catch his cane, spinning around with a low cackle that began from the pit of his stomach. They continued down the endless hall, Emma's hand eventually lacing in his.

"Humor me Miss Swan, if you jump at the slightest movement..." He paused as if to make it more dramatic, after all he was into theatricality. "Why'd you agree to come?"

"I couldn't turn down the chance to come here. These parties are very popular."

"I would hope so," Facilier chuckled, finally approaching a double door. The door creaking open at his slight touch. The room was barely lit; the walls matched the shade of the leaves after they've fallen from their homes, books lined up in columns against them. Chairs maroon with rounded edges, old styled library lights on mahogany side tables. At the far end of the room sat a desk with piles of papers stacked on its surface, behind it was colossal glass window. The kind that one would dream about, the kind of size that was in fairy tales. Over all the room was a mix of Gatsby, Beauty and the Beast, and Bruce Wayne.

"Please have a seat." Facilier insisted, placing himself carefully in the large velvet chair. His back arched straight, the crown of his head reaching for the ceiling.

"Your boss tells me you have some questions for me, may I see them?"

Killian nodded reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the questions, handing them to the skeletal fingers reaching towards him. Facilier chuckled "Mr Jones do you think you can dissect me with this blunt tool?"

"I didn't-"

"Enough." Facilier cut him off lifting his hand, cracking his knuckles which honestly sounded as though he were breaking them instead. "Quid pro quo Jones, I tell you things...your girlfriend tells me things."

"Absolutely not." He refused instantly. He wouldn't let him steer his questions and direct them at Emma.

"It's not up to you is it? The girl has a voice." his gaze peeling away at Emma's form. His knuckles turning white, steam hissing through his ears. "How about it darling? Help your boyfriend out?"

"For the record," Emma spoke for the first time since they entered, eyes sharp and not dealing with any bullshit. "My eyes are up here." A hiss escaping her lips. That was his Swan, tough and quick. She could take care of herself, but it wouldn't hurt for her to open up. Her lips were drawn into a thin line before she pursed them and said "You've got yourself a deal."

"Excellent." A toothy grin covering every inch of his face.

* * *

><p>Whose idea was it to give him that bloody bell? He was like a needy baby. But instead of the shrieking cries, it was the clanging of metal.<p>

"Killliaaaaaannnn!" Liam whined shaking the bell in his hand rapidly. He groaned pulling his laptop off of his lap, ripping himself from the comfort of his bed and into the living room. Angrily stripping Liam of his power, slamming it onto the coffee table next to him.

"What? What do you want Liam? It is 3 in the bloody morning!"

"Where's mummy? I want my mummy." Liam hummed, his head lulling to the side. Gripping onto Killian's shirt and muttering "Are you my mummy?"

"I can assure you Liam that I am not your mum." Killian chuckled, loosening the grip on his shirt.

"Killy, where's your pretty friend?"

"What?" his interest perking up as his gaze meets the loopy Liam in front of him.

"You know...the girl. The-the-the girl. You know Swan girl, where is she?" Liam shakes his head from side to side with a large smile on his face, "I think my brother is falling in love with her. It's about time he's had someone you know. He might think I'm a bloody idiot, but I have eyes. I can see the way that they look at each other."

"Is there something you wanted Liam?"

"No." he shook his head, it limply falling from side to side. O-Kay those drugs were sure doing a number on his brother.

"Although," Liam mumbled, stopping him dead in his tracks. "I want my brother to be happy. Wait I want rum..."

"No. No rum."

"But...why is the rum gone?"

"Okay Jack, get some rest. Savvy?"

With a chuckle he turns around and returns to his room, his thoughts lingering on what Liam had just said.

_"__I think my brother is falling in love with her."_

* * *

><p>Dr. Facilier sat there motionless, the muffled pounding of music and rain trickling down the window was all that was heard. His eyes solely on Emma, it was as if he were just some corpse, eyes taped open.<p>

"Why'd you start having these parties?" Emma asked confidently.

"As a boy I had a fascination with the creatures of the night. Goblins, witches, demons you name it. I was considered the freak out of my siblings. They couldn't understand my love for my games; the cards always in my hand, the shadows dancing by my side, the odds _always_ in my favor. You see I have friends on the other side, they speak to me whisper in my ear. After my tricks went horribly wrong I was sent away, they thought the poor Doctor Facilier was mad. Perhaps they were right."

"So you're crazy?" Emma questioned her features turning in.

"_No_, I'm brilliant while everyone around me suffers from idiocy. What is it like to be so clueless? To have your boyfriend end up being the exact opposite of your Prince Charming?" Facilier sneered folding his fingers together over the plum orb.

"You-"

"Killian," she shushed him grabbing his hand. "It sucked but I'll get over it."

"Just like you got over the abuse from foster homes?"

"I don't have time for this Doctor; what's your damage?" she asked leaning closer.

"I'm just as lost as you Miss Swan, who knows if we ever make it to our home? Our safe haven? Our happily ever after. That's why I have these parties Miss Swan, to get away just like you."

"Are we done here?" Emma snapped, her knuckles turning white.

"I think we are quite done."

"Good." she said quickly tugging on Killian's hand and dragging him out of the library. Letting out a huff of air when the door slammed shut behind them, "GOD! I just wanna junk-punch his man business."

"Hey that guy was asking for it. Now that that's done, what do you say and enjoy the party? Hmm?" he quirked his eyebrow holding out his arm.

She nodded taking his arm, the two of them finally joining the party. At the moment their were circus performers on the dance floor performing a puppet master routine. Killian glanced around and saw a haunted house entrance on the side. He nudged Emma and tilted his head towards the entrance.

"How bout it Swan?"

"You scare me I'll kill you." she warned pointing a finger at him.

"Noted."

Upon entering the haunted house there was the usual sound effects; chains swinging from side to side, strobe lights mimicking lightning, the floor boards creaking under their weight. There were bodies hanging from the ceiling, the arms swaying slowly side to side. They almost looked real, Emma curiously reached out to touch one. She gasped at the touch, he did the same but when he went to reach for it the arm lunged towards him. Barely missing the collar of his jacket. They ran away, the both of them laughing at how ridiculous they were.

Then the room shifted into a medical torture chamber; the room was damp with moisture, cages all along the sides with rusted metal. There were people inside; poking their heads through the bars reaching towards them. Low hisses and growls escaping their chapped lips, eyes sunken with dark circles underneath, dirt under their claws. Wrinkles that made their skin appear to be cracking apart, revealing the monster within.

The creatures were clawing at them, one sitting in a corner mumbling meaningless nothings. Emma's body close in proximity, her hand cold and clammy to his touch. Maybe it was true, bringing a girl to a haunted house on your first date. Not that this _was_ a date.

There was a faintly familiar scent whizzing through the air. Something burning. _Metal_. Why would he know _that _scent? He hadn't the faintest clue, but he knew it. The creatures were trying to escape. From the looks of it, they were succeeding. That fact alone made the two of them quicken their pace.

As they proceeded down the hall way, they were greeted by complete darkness. Nothing. As if everything didn't exist.

In the distance a canister was glowing green around the rim, slow bubbles popping every once in a while. Then there was a squish, squish, squish, squish under his feet.

"What the-hell?" He questioned lifting his foot, the green goo on the surface of his boots. "How did you get there?"

He shook his head although she couldn't see him do it. They hadn't spoke as they shuffled their feet. Her body practically latched onto his in fear, her nerves at the tipping point anticipating the shock although nothing came.

"Killian..."

"Hmmm?"

"So are we just going to feel our way around until we get out of here?" He chuckled, lightly squeezing her waist making her jump 'ten feet in the air'. Pushing him away from from her in response. She must have realized that that was a stupid idea because now she didn't know where he was.

"Killian..I swear to god."

"I'm right here, follow my voice."

"Well it would help if you opened your big mouth."

"Emma calm down..." But to be honest the darkness was starting to freak him out as well. He could hear Emma's heels clicking against the ground hesitatingly moving in different directions. Then he heard screams, he spun around to be greeted by more darkness.

"EMMA!"

"SWEET BABY JESUS ON A STICK!" another male voice shouted, growling through his teeth before pulling out their phone and turning on the flashlight shining it in Emma's face. She grunted at the new light, turning to see him standing a short distance away from her.

"Edward?" she pondered, peeling the black elastic mask from his face. Long freshly brewed coffee locks popping out from underneath.

"Hey I know you." He said, "Wait is pretty boy with you?" a stalkerish smile on his face, he rolled his eyes at that. Only him.

"Present." Killian sauntered over to them waving his finger at him confirming his suspicions.

"Well hell-o..." Edward enunciates flicking his tongue over his teeth, making him cringe.

"Where's Hans?" Emma questioned innocently, then realizing that Edward thought he was right next to him.

"He was right here."

Grrrrrrrrrrr...

"Okay who ever made that noise knock it off." Emma snapped

"Wow I never thought I'd say this in real life..but that wasn't me darling." Killian assured her, both of them turning to Edward who shook his head rapidly. His entire body shaking. It was clear whose idea it was to come in here in the first place.

"Then...who was it?"

Edward's flashlight on his phone decided to break at that moment, flicking before going out completely. GRRRRRRRR...

Their eyes were still adjusting to the darkness when figures came into view; their bodies glowing green like the canister they had seen earlier. The thing was that only parts of their bodies were glowing, as if they were missing some thing. That's when it clicked, they couldn't see at all. And the only way out was for these creatures to '_guide_' them out.

Poisonous fluorescent yellow dripping from their delicate fingers that were easing their way towards them. Fight or Flight? What'll it be?

"Go." he gulped, "GO!" he roared when one of the toxic waste victims reached its arms out to grab them just missing them as they made a break for it.

"Where's Hans!?" Emma gasped when they began running, blind on where they were actually going.

"I don't know!"

"We'll find him! We can't keep going in circles until we hit a wall."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! a blood curling shriek vibrates their ear drums, the group stopped looking back to find darkness once more. A breeze tickling over their skin, guiding them the way out. It was silly that the exit was a legitimate glowing exit sign. Pushing the door open they were greeted by white. The kind of white that you see when you first wake up in the morning after turning on too many lights. The kind of white that light bounced off of. The kind of white that came from pure magic.

The ground was shaking nearly causing Emma to fall on top of him, that's when they saw Robin. Well Hans dressed as Robin, stumbling over his own feet and his singing slurred; "_Farewell and adieu to you fair Spanish lads. Farewell and adieu to you lads of Spain. For we've received orders for to sail back to Boston. And so never more shall we see you sexy shits again._"

"Hans? What the hell happened to you?" Edward hissed wrapping his arm around him, carrying most of the weight.

"Captain...we're gonna need a bigger boat."

"Did he just quote _Jaws_?" Emma scoffed.

"Hey Eddy imma go touch the butt." Hans mumbled again with a half hearted chuckle, then gagging on his own air.

"Annnnnnnd that was _Finding Nemo_." Killian pointed at Hans who laughed obnoxiously.

"There's always a bigger fish after all." Emma nudged him.

"Where have you been all my life?" Killian muttered in Emma's ear, bringing Emma to his side.

"Is there like an exit somewhere around here?" Edward grunted lifting Hans's body up more. "Gotta get Brody here to bed."

Eventually they did find their way out; after being flung to the side once meeting a dead end, the floor collapsing under their feet separating Edward from the group. He attempted to jump across the break in the floor only to belly flop against the cold hard ground. Oh and how could he forget the bloody mirror maze. Facilier thought he'd save that for last, probably thinking that the complete darkness wasn't enough.

They said goodbye to the lovers before they themselves went back to the party. Taking Emma to the checkered dance floor and spinning her into his arms. A slow french ballad playing through the speakers.

"Having fun love?"

"It's the biggest thrill of my life."

"Well isn't tonight just full of quotes?"

"Damn straight."

_Je t'adore..._

"I adore you."

_Je t'aime._

"I love you..."

Emma backed away when he had said that, he panicked and stumbled over his words; "I was just translating love."

"You speak French?

"Does that surprise you?"

She shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

* * *

><p>They were walking slowly past all of the various carnival games; all with the touch of the dark side. He walked with his hands behind his back, his feet moving in a "heel-toe" fashion with a slight swagger.<p>

"Are you okay?" Emma asked suddenly, lacing her fingers in his. He couldn't believe he was doing this but he let go, he knew she didn't _really_ care about him like that.

"I'm fine lass."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" he quirked his brow at her, turning to stand in front of her. He folded his arms across his chest, his leather jacket creaking as he moved.

"Look I get it, your mind is somewhere else. Your brother was just shot he _almost_ died. Do you just want to go home?"

"No, I'm here with you. Not my brother. I wanted to come here with you and I don't regret asking you."

"You sure?"

"My love, I've never been more sure in my entire life." He assured her rubbing her shoulder with his thumb, "Now how about some games?" She nodded, the two walking over to a pair of skee ball allies. "Loser buys dinner?"

"Oh you are so on Jones."

She won. He let her, how could he beat her? They left Facilier's and walked in the pouring rain to a dinner called Granny's. It was quiet except for the pitter patter of rain hitting the roof. Sliding into a booth they sat in silence, stealing glances over their menus.

"Why'd you do it?" She exasperated suddenly, as if she had been debating on spilling what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

"Do what darling?"

"Why'd you put yourself in Neal's fire range? You could've gotten hurt."

"He was going to hurt you Emma, there was no choice to be made. And if I could do it again, I'd do the same thing."

"I never thanked you Killian. Or your brother."

"No thanks needed love."

"Too bad." She insisted, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You must be curious, about what Facilier said earlier."

"It's really not any of my bloody business." He shook his head, his face scrunching as he spoke.

"I _want_ to tell you. But not yet."

"I told you I'd wait Swan...who pays five dollars for a milkshake? A five dollar shake."

She laughed when he pointed to the menu, "lets find out."

And they did; five dollars was completely worth it. They talked about everything as they ate; movies, work, college, the weirdest thing they've ever gotten for Halloween. For him it was a rock, it was Liam's attempt at being funny. He could officially say that all he got was a rock.

"Wait he was in the trash can?" Emma laughed face turning red from laughing so hard, tears falling from her eye.

"I turn around and there's Liam in the trash can head first. Apparently he lost his ticket."

"That's insane! By the way...I know you let me win."

"I have no idea what you're talking about darling." He chuckled picking up a fry, dipping it in the mountain of ketchup then popping it in his mouth. Giving her a wink as he swallowed.

"I have a whip Jones, I know you let me win."

"What ever helps you sleep at night."

"You know you have ketchup on your face." She scoffed rolling her emerald eyes. Licking her thumb and bringing it to the corer of his mouth. "Right there," she said flicking her thumb and bringing her finger into her mouth.

_Bloody hell_

* * *

><p>They were both exhausted. With a moan Emma pushed open her door, he following close behind.<p>

"Do you mind if I crash here? Don't want to disturb Liam now would I love?"

Emma shook her head with a sigh, she was way too tired to fight on this. Although he would've won anyways.

Emma rids herself of the black high-heeled boots that were murdering her feet, leaning up against the couch for support.

"I had fun tonight." She says with a tired smile on her face, stumbling into her bedroom. "Well are you coming Jones?" she shouts from her room. Killian tossing his leather jacket on the couch before joining her in her room.

She was gathering a bunch of clothes to change into; walking into the bathroom and closing the door slightly behind her.

"So do you think your boss will appreciate the stuff Facilier gave you?"

"Well darling if he kept his eyes off of you it would've gone a little bit smoother. Although I can't blame the man, you looked absolutely..._ravishing_." he sighed sitting down on her bed, the bed squeaking under his weight. The light from the bathroom shinning into the room. It was silent in the bathroom, except for the rustling of clothing. "You really thought so?" she questioned.

He scoffed looking at the ground for a moment then looking back up. His eyes feasting on Emma's bare back. A teal tank top sliding over her shoulders. He wasn't a pervert, no, but how could he not look at the beautiful woman in the next room. She was beautiful, especially when he saw her standing outside his door in that tiny ringleader costume.

Blonde hair in perfect curls, a top hat sitting on her head, dramatic shades of make-up around her eyes. Long black sleeved jacket with a tail that came to her thighs, a constricting white top underneath that pressed her breasts together slightly, black glittery shorts that showed off her long lean legs. And to top it all off a whip in her hand. She looked like she were a star.

He groaned as she walked out of the bathroom in her tank top and shorts; make up removed, glasses on the bridge of her nose, hair in a pony tail. Throwing a hoodie over herself, as she pulled a pair of socks onto her feet. Laying down with a heavy sigh.

"Relax Jones."

"Say is that my hoodie love?" Killian chuckled as he settled down next to her, pulling on one of the strings of the hoodie. Her cheeks turning a marvelous shade of crimson.

"Maybe? But who says I'm going to give it back? Maybe I like wearing your hoodie."

"It's quite okay lass, keep it, I've got plenty. Besides it suits you...Wearing my clothes." He winked at her, their noses brushing against each other's for a second before they both laid down on their backs. Their fingers lightly burning with each brief touch. _Bloody hell. _

"Killian?" Her voice loud and clear in the darkness.

"Yes love?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing. What's on that cute brain of yours?"

"It's stupid really." her eyes not daring to meet his in the dark. Her hair being released from its confines, glasses placed on the side table. "Could you...hold me?"

His heart leapt with joy, she wanted _him_ to hold her. Him. Granted they woke up in each other's arms before but this was different. She didn't have a boyfriend, he could hold her without feeling bad about it later.

"If you wanted to get close to me all you had to do was ask darling." snaking his arm around her waist pulling her to his chest. Her head instantly resting on his chest as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Her head snuggling into the crook of his neck, hand placed on his t-shirt, legs tangling themselves in his.

"Shhh..." she shushed him placing a finger over his lips.

"As you wish." he mumbled kissing her on the side of her head before falling into the deepest sleep he has had in ages.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween darlings! I promised myself that I'd post this onbefore Halloween and I did it! And guys...did you ****_really_**** think I could kill our darling Liam? The guy is amazing and wish he was still on the show to taunt Killian. **

**Costumes inspired by: Danny Zuko from ****_Grease _****(played by John Travolta), Cry-Baby aka Wade Walker from ****_Cry-Baby_**** (played by the beautiful Johnny Depp). And for Emma; Britney Spear's Circus costume. Go watch that video if you haven't. And ****_The Silence of the Lambs _****is indeed one of my favorite movies.**

**OOOO and if there are any big movie geeks like me out there who know any of the references from movies in this chapter; please leave it in the review section. I counted eightteen different references; note some have double.**

**Next: There's No Business Like Show Business; Emma and Killian separated for a bit, never said anything about no feels though, Jealous!Killian (mmmmm my favorite), badass Emma, the return of Belle and Graham (possibly as well as Ruby and M&M).**

**Thank you to the eleven people who reviewed last time! Which all had something along the lines of "No. Don't. Don't kill Liam." Anyways love the reviews always, they give me feels.**

**Ps. Dr. Facilier was inspired by Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lecter, his personality anyways. So I'm going to ask you guys the same question…(If you have seen Silence of the Lambs) Who is scarier? Hannibal Lecter or Buffalo Bill? And if you haven't seen the movie, it's brilliant! **

**HASTA LA PASTA! And Happy Halloween!**


	14. There's No Business Like Show Business

**After three different chapter titles I finally picked this. "There's No Business Like Show Business."**

**Inspired by: Singin in the Rain (dance and song), Every Little Step by: Bobby Brown, Skippin by: Mario, and Jump by: Van Halen.**

**You can blame my other multi-chapter fic ideas for the delay. They were screaming for me to write them and it's not being posted until this one is done. B/c well that's a lot on my brain, and I have enough anxiety as it is. Enjoy the show people!**

* * *

><p>There's No Business Like Show Business<p>

_There's no business like show business_

_Like no business I know_

_Everything about it is appealing _

_Everything that traffic will allow  
>Nowhere could you get that happy feeling<br>When you are stealing that extra bow_

* * *

><p>God she was so fucking stupid! He probably thought she looked like a slut, the way he stood there when she walked in. His face going blank, his hug lifeless, mind elsewhere. All she wanted was to impress him, why she still wasn't sure, but after everything...She just wanted a simple night where someone appreciated her, cared for her. Maybe even call her beautiful. Ravishing was a synonym of the word, but who knows what he was actually thinking.<p>

He looked fantastic in the black leather, hair slicked back, jeans and boots, white t-shirt, and fake cigarette in between his fingers at one point. He was so handsome and she couldn't even begin to tell him. She was a coward. A stupid coward. And Killian Jones _hated_ cowards.

This was Killian she was talking about, who was she kidding? She liked him. She liked him possibly more than she should. She shouldn't like him, didn't want to like him, but that's not how emotions worked was it?

With her back against the door where Killian had just walked out of; god she spent pretty much the entire day with him _again_. She let out a heavy breath of air, sliding down to the ground. _Just admit it. Say it. Come on you coward say it out loud._

"I like Killian Jones." she gasped with a small smile. The smile fading as fast as it had arrived, scrambling for her phone she began pressing the buttons on her screen.

**Emma: I admitted it.**

**M&M: Admitted what?**

she bit her lip, contemplating on whether she should tell Mare. Cause if she did she could no longer deny it at all.

**Emma: I admitted that I like him.**

**M&M: Who?**

**Emma: Killian. Who else?**

There was nothing from her for a good ten minutes. That is until there is a knock at her door. Oh no. She opened the door to see that her suspicions were correct, both Mary Margret and Ruby stood in front of her.

"That was fast."

"I was already with Mare." Ruby shrugged stepping in.

"So you admitted it," M&M said as more of a statement than a question, "Does he know?" she asked when the door finally shut.

"Gods no! There is no need to stroke that ego of his, it's already big enough."

Ruby opened up her mouth to say something, but Emma read her mind cutting her off. She had spent too much time with the Jones brothers and knew when an innuendo was coming.

"Don't you dare." Emma threatened.

"So you like him so what? Don't you think you deserve a bit of happiness?"

"Ruby, not even a week ago my ex boyfriend nearly killed Killian's brother. Who so happens to be _my _friend as well. So forgive me if I don't want to jump off the cliff just yet." Emma sighed collapsing onto the couch.

"Liking him shouldn't be difficult Emma; you're happy when you're with him right?"

"Really really _really_ happy. Stupid bastard." she grumbled.

"You deserve to be happy, we have our happy relationships I think it's about time you got yours." Ruby smiled.

"Since when do you two approve?"

"When we saw how happy he makes you. So tell us...how was the party!?" Mare asked with a squeal. She and Ruby joining her on the couch, she sat up with a large smile on her face. Biting her lip hard remembering what had happened less than 24 hours ago.

"Amazing."

"What were you? What was he? I need details!" Ruby insisted like a hungry vulture.

"I was a ringleader."

Ruby gasped her mouth falling agape like Killian's had, although hers had a smile. Unlike him. Mary tried to remain calm as well but failed. She was happy for her too.

"Oh my god! What did he say!? I bet he was fuckstruck!"

"He just stood there. He didn't really say anything until afterwards."

"He didn't?" Ruby asked confused. Emma shook her head.

"What did he look like? What was his reaction?" Mary asked placing a hand on top of Emma's.

"His mouth was open like a codfish, he didn't even speak. Even when his brother 'yelled' at him, he did that thing where he 'tricked' Killian into saying how he felt. Which was just an 'Uh huh.'"

"Can I see the costume?" Ruby asked, Emma nodded getting up from the couch and going into the bedroom. Pulling out the costume that still smelled faintly like rain and _him_. The two of them gasped with smiles on their faces, exchanging silent looks of joy.

"What?"

"Emma he didn't say anything because he literally could not form words. I mean look at that thing! That boy probably wanted to throw you over his shoulder and just fuck you right then and there." Ruby explained, she considered her explanation with a shrug.

"He did say I looked ravishing afterwards." she looked down at the costume before returning it back into the closet.

"EMMA! Why didn't you tell us that first!?" Ruby chided her when she returned back on the couch.

"Woah woah woah woah, wait a minute...What was he?" Mare pondered holding up her hand before Ruby continued her rant.

"I'd say...hmmm...Danny Zuko meets Cry Baby." the girls sat there with their mouths hanging open. Their eyes sparkling with joy for her as if they'd been waiting for this to happen.

"Leather?" Ruby croaked.

"Yes, his hair was slicked back but not completely."

"Cheez Its." M&M muttered.

"Tell me about it...stud." Ruby joked bursting out into laughter, Emma threatening to throw a pillow at her friend before M&M stopped her like a mother. The mother she never had. As much as she loved hanging out with the Jones brothers, there were just something she could never tell them. Girl stuff that they would never understand, or want to hear.

"What did you think when you first think when you saw him?"

"So many things..." she chuckled laughing at how ridiculous it was. Her heart had nearly stopped when she saw him; standing there in that leather tempting her by holding himself on display, when she was positively _starving _for him. Knowing that his brother was just a couple feet away. That she couldn't have her way with him, even though every fiber in her body begged her to.

But she couldn't let him know that she wanted him. No she wasn't ready for that. He couldn't know how many times she has thought of his hands on every inch of her body; whispering words of praise and care into her ear. Taking his time; making sure he had worshiped every curve, every bump, scar. Well that's what she imagined; she imagined that he wasn't a very selfish lover, well she guessed it depended on his mood as well as everything depended on their mood.

She imagined being with him. Creating a _future_ with him and that scared her. That she could want that with someone; to spend the rest of her life with him, have kids together, grow old together. Pushing that thought aside the second it came in, she didn't really want him like that did she? Of course there was some kind of physical desire, the tension between them was almost unbearable.

Her phone began ringing loudly; her smile fading when she saw the name on her phone. _Graham_.

"It's Graham." she answered the phone getting up from the coach without another word.

_"__We got a lead."_

"What?"

_"__We found the girlfriend, we know where she is."_

"Well where is she?"

_"__Boston."_

She knew what he meant; they had to go to Boston..._now_. She hung up without as much as a goodbye; she gulped when she turned back to her friends.

"Emma what's wrong?"

"We got a lead. I have to leave."

"What? When?"

"_Now_."

Her friends sat there not making a sound, and the only person she wanted to see was the exact man she had been thinking about moments before. She raced to the closet where she kept her travel stuff; grabbing the bag and going into her bedroom without a word. Her friends glanced at each other; knowing that the person she wanted to see was the person she had to avoid. She knew he'd never let her put herself in danger; but this was her job.

"Be careful Emma." M&M said quietly, "Don't you want to see Killian before you go?"

"You know if I do that he won't let me go regardless of how he feels about me."

"He should still know."

"I know; I'll tell him before I go."

"Emma don't hide from him."

"I'm not hiding from him!" she shouted louder than she needed to.

"Just...be careful Emma." Ruby said as the two walked out, she knew where they were going. To Killian. They were way too stubborn for her liking, then again so was she. Moments later she heard pounding on her door. With a groan she walked out of her room and opened to see a completely wrecked Killian standing in front of her. His arm resting against the frame of the door. He gulped before opening his mouth to say "You're leaving?"

"I have to, it's my job Killian." she sighed walking away from him letting him close the door behind him.

"Swan this guy could kill you."

"Well you're lucky it's the girlfriend we got a lead on."

"Where do you think that leads darling? It _will_ lead back to him, I can't be there to protect you." his voice deep as he grabbed her shoulders, squeezing them tightly.

"That's why I have Graham. I don't need you to protect me."

"Remember love, that I stepped in front of that crocodile's fire. You seem to forget that I _want_ to help you."

"Well maybe I don't want your help."

"You don't really mean that, for the first time in your life you feel safe and that scares the living shit out of you. Pushing me away won't fix anything."

"You know what Jones you're right, it does scare the shit out of me. I'm afraid of falling."

"We've both fallen too many times for us to go anywhere else but up and out."

"God you're infuriating!" she hissed, noticing that their bodies had gotten closer some how.

"You're stubborn!"

"Bastard."

"Bitch." he growls the venom of his tone hitting her hard, not so much the word. She's been called that so many times, and it honestly wouldn't be the last.

"Thanks I take that as a compliment." her hair whipping him in the face, but not before his hand grabs onto her wrist spinning her into his arms.

"No problem lass. But you're not leaving for Boston."

"It's my fucking job Killian!" she spat pushing him away forcefully.

"I don't bloody fucking care! I will not lose you too!"

She couldn't form any words after he had said that; her mouth falling open. A part of her wanted him to kiss her, to let him in. The other part said it was way to soon. She couldn't have both. So they both just stood there breathless, both wanting more than what they could have right now.

_Kiss him, _her heart wanted to kiss him so bad; god she wanted to, from the looks of it he wanted to kiss her too. But they both were not in the right mind set for that, to actually do it. And frankly too stubborn for their own damn good. So she did the only thing she could do...latch her arms around his neck, which apparently he hadn't expected so when their bodies came into contact with one another he let out a grunt; his body falling to the ground, hers falling on top of his.

"Are you okay?" she whispered pushing his raven hair out of the way.

"Never better love. I've got a beautiful woman on top of me, what more can a man ask for?" he chuckled with one of his crooked smirks, she glared at him tilting her head to the side. His arm slowly wrapping its way around the curve of her waist.

"Killian...I have to go."

"And nothing I do will stop you." he groaned at that, he really didn't want her in danger which she totally understood. If the roles were switched she would've begged him not to go, the difference between them is that she probably would win. She shook her head giving him a silent 'no'.

"Don't be a stranger darling; feel free to text, call, sex-"

"One more word from you I'm not coming back." she cut him off grabbing his tongue. Then relinquishing it so he could speak again.

"You'll come back to me love. You'll come back even if I have to go to Boston and bloody well get you myself."

"You _would_ do that wouldn't you."

"Does that really surprise you my darling Swan?" she shook her head once more, placing her hands on his chest so she could get up off of him and continue packing.

"I'll be fine I promise."

He was leaning against the frame of her door; arm over his chest while his finger was in his mouth biting his nail. His brows turned in with worry, he threw his arms down, his head against the door frame.

"Are you sure you have to go?" his voice concerned for her.

"It's work Killian." she huffed pushing her hair out of her face, throwing a top into her suitcase. "I won't be gone long."

"That's _not_ what I'm worried about Swan." he sighed, uncrossing his arms and taking a step closer towards her.

"I'll be careful."

"Not good enough." he hissed under his breath, guiding her chin to face him. "I want you to_ come back to me_ in one piece. Do you understand me?"

There was no question about it, she would come back. Unharmed. Because she had to, because she wanted to. She cared about those Jones brothers. They were like family; Liam more than Killian. Killian was...Killian. They were different than her relationship with his brother.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I come back?"

"Don't make me answer that." he shook his head fervidly, "This guy still is a murderer Swan, I don't care if it's a lead on his mistress or the guy himself."

"I can handle it Jones." she assured him with a weak smile.

"I know you can; you're a bloody marvel love. Only a fool would underestimate you."

"I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry."

"As much as I would love to say that I won't worry. I will."

"You're stuck with me Jones. Besides we've got to see if you win or not."

"If I get to take you out or not." he smiled excitedly, so sure of himself. So what if he was right? That Shawn had a kid. So she'd go out with him. Big deal. Only it _was_. She already cared a lot about Killian, what if it grew into something more? What if? She couldn't think about the 'what ifs' right now, not when there was a lead to follow. A lead in _Boston_. Glancing at her watch, she had an hour or so before she, Graham and Belle would leave.

"Keep an eye on that brother of yours Kill, wouldn't want him hurting himself again."

"Wouldn't want another heart attack would we?" he tilted his head slightly, he honestly looked like a puppy. An adorable puppy.

"No," she nodded, "No we don't."

* * *

><p><em>Boston...<em>

_Boston Harbor Hotel - 7 pm._

"Katrina Starling." Graham said handing her the file in his hand. Immediately after opening the file she noticed several things; the first being that she was really pretty. She had long auburn curls that cascaded over her shoulders, grassy green eyes, microscopic freckles on her nose, heart shaped lips that were a bright shade of crimson that complimented her skin tone. She was skinny but not too skinny, she was clearly fit and cared about her image, she kind of had to given her profession. The preforming arts is a difficult field to get into especially because she's a dancer, she had to give Katrina props for succeeding.

She was a bit younger then she herself was, and had an identical twin sister who lived in New York. The sister, Alex, had nothing to do with her sister's case with Shawn.

"So how did she and Shawn meet?"

"She was his client; she claimed that her ex boss was assaulting her."

"Yeesh." Emma winced closing the file as they approached her room, "See you bright and early." she fumbled with the key to her room; her bag slung over her shoulder, phone and file in one hand, her shoes in the other. Graham sighed rolling his eyes, taking the key from her and sliding the card into the slot on the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he nodded trying to find a way to hand her the key back.

"Here." her teeth clamping together; telling him to just put it in her mouth. She'd sanitize that later, god knows Killian would kill her if he knew. "Thanks Graham." her words muffled by the card as she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her with her foot.

Her room was a decent size; a simple little hallway that led into the room, a queen sized bed on her right, across from it was a flat screen and a decently sized table right close by. A great place to set up shop she told herself plopping her stuff on the bed, instantly putting the key on the side table next to the bed. With a sigh she finds the bathroom and flicked on the light. The room was small but it would do.

Turning on the water in the shower she rids herself of her clothes, letting the mildly scalding water run over her skin. Her head hanging low so her hair formed a cave in front of her face. Closing her eyes she lets her mind wander, the droplets falling over her face..a happy little hum escaping her lips, then actual lyrics.

_I'm singing in the rain...just singing in the rain.._

She pictured rain pounding against her skin, her clothes drenched, her umbrella long since forgotten. A smile on her face, head falling back embracing the rain with arms open. Strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist, pulling her close to his firm chest. Calloused fingers guiding her chin down to look at them; the eyes she adored staring back at her. Charcoal hair soaked in that fabulous shaken way. Her arms wrapping around his neck with a giggle, his arms picking her up so her legs wrap around his waist. The word, _beautiful_, escaping his lips in that thick accent of his.

They wore trench coats that stuck to their clothes, the ties that held her jacket together falling to the side from his fingers pulling them aside. Hand going to the curve of her waist pulling her closer if that was even possible. _Emma_, he whispered. With that she placed a kiss on his lips; soft, sweet and perfect just like he was. No worries were involved, for the rain had washed away their troubles. He took his time with her, his lips remembering every movement, every twitch every single second and etching it into his brain for safe keeping.

"_The rain is a bit heavier than I expected.."_ she mumbled against his lips. He sighed with a smile on his face, putting her feet back on the ground, pushing a piece of her sopping golden strands from her face.

_"__Really? From where I stand the sun is shining all over the place."_ he mumbled placing another breathtaking kiss on her lips, _ruining_ her from ever being anyone else's.

His name falling from her lips as her eyes opened; the water gone cold and mirror steamed up. Shutting off the water she wraps a towel around her body, a part of her wishing it had been the rain.

Changing into her pajamas and curling up in Killian's hoodie she grabbed the file that Graham had given her. But not before calling room service.

Her phone sprung to life seconds later; _speaking of that Jones._

"Hey you." she smiled against her will when answering the phone. _Stop it Emma._

"Ello love. How was the drive?" Killian asked his voice sounding relieved, as if he had just been itching to call her all day.

"_Long_. Belle's car only had one song playing the entire time, the disk got stuck for some reason. So it was like that episode of _How I Met Your Mother _when Marshall and Ted sing _I'm Gonna Be 500 Miles_ over and over again because they don't have anything else. Except it wasn't that song, you know what I actually like the song." she groaned, the song re-entering her mind again.

"What song was it?" Liam shouted from the background.

"Hey Liam! How's it going?"

"Better, Killian misses you. You should see him, he looks like a lost puppy."

"Oi! Get out of here!"

"No! She's my friend too! You have to share!" Liam shouted, then what sounded like one slapping the other.

"Boys!" she yelled, "God I can't leave you two for five minutes can I?" she shook her head with a smile.

"We just want you safe love," Killian said, "May I remind you that your job isn't exactly danger free."

"I'm perfectly okay, I can handle myself."

"So wait what was the song?" Liam asked with a slight scoff. She bit her lip remembering when they first got in the car...

_"__Who's driving?" she asked them, she honestly didn't want to drive at all but would if it was called for._

_"__I'll drive first, we can switch later on." Graham takes the keys from Belle then climbing into the car. Belle shot gun and her in the back with her laptop. Graham sighed turning the key in the ignition. Instantly the blare of music made them all jump. Uh no...this. song. was. her. shit. Groaning she closed her eyes as Baby Got Back blasted through the speakers._

_"__Really? This song?"_

_"__Belle! You like this song?"_

_"__What!? It's guilty pleasure, stop judging." her cheeks turning a bright red as she slumped down in the seat. Emma laughed putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"__Belle I totally agree." she mumbled._

_"__I am not going to listen to this." Graham insisted pressing the power button. Only the music didn't turn off. "No. No. No. No! You've got to be kidding me!"_

_"__Yeah the disk got stuck..." Belle informs him. Graham's going wide with absolute horror._

_The funny thing was after a half hour or so of listening to the song; she swore she heard Graham mumbling the lyrics under his breath. The "Yeah! Yeah! Hell yeah!" part especially. She tried to control herself as well, she honestly thought they were all trying so hard to not burst out and sing along. About a half hour later..._

_"__FUCK IT! I'm singing it!" Graham groaned instantly catching up with the lyrics, "You tell anyone I will kill both of you."_

_"__Thank god! I thought I was going to go crazy!" she agreed joining him as well. Belle following close behind._

"_Baby Got Back_?" the boys said in unison, trying to stifle their laughter.

"Shut up you two! That song is the shit."

"So the three of you were singing that the entire way?" Liam asked still managing to control his laughter, but not very well.

"We couldn't turn it off!"

"Still I wouldn't have _bursted_ out into song." Killian laughed.

"Oh yeah sure. You tell yourself that, but you know you'd do the _same_ exact thing Jones. Besides, you're telling me if I played _I'll Make A Man Out Of You_ you wouldn't burst out into song?"

"But..." Liam stuttered, yes she won.

"Lass that's different." Killian insisted.

"It is not!" she scoffed, a quite knock coming from the door. _Oo! Food!_ "You can't tell me that you'd pass the _baby_ test too." she smirked getting up from her spot.

"Emma you don't mean..."Liam gulped.

"Yes Liam I mean."

"You are a cruel cruel woman." Liam chided, knowing exactly what 'song' she was talking about.

"I get that a lot. Hold on one second you two room service just-" she opened up the door, and honestly her mouth dropped. Not only did the guy have food, but she just got herself some dessert too. Subconsciously she licked her lips, cursing in her head. Or so she thought..

"_Holy shit_." she cursed, shaking her head out of her fantasies. There in the door way stood the hottest guy she's seen in a long time. He had umber hair that was so unkept that it looked like he just rolled out of bed, a jaw line that cherubs would envy, eyes...those eyes...They looked so familiar to a pair of blue that she already knew, but they held a different feel. The longer she stared into those eyes the brighter she thought they got. He had the just right amount of stubble on his face, lips that were plump on the bottom and a little bit thinner on the top but gods was he gorgeous.

He wore the traditional 'monkey suit'; white button down top, black vest, and black pants. She instantly noticed that he had great shoulders, strongly built and just the right amount of muscle. _Yummy_.

"Hi." he breathed out.

"H-hi." she stuttered feeling her cheeks going red. She lowered the phone from her ear, the voices of the Jones brothers drained from her mind.

"May I?" he asked with a smile that made her almost faint on the spot. Son of a bloody fucking bitch on a bicycle.

"Uh yeah sure." she shook her head tucking her still wet hair behind her ear. _She was in her pajamas! Ah! Calm down just act natural.._ "Thanks..." she gasped making goo goo eyes at him, who still had the smile on his face. Damn that no named gorgeous man. He headed for the door before stopping and saying "I'm Christian." he said suddenly.

"Emma."

"Nice to meet you Emma."

"Oh it is nice to meet you too." she flicked the words over her tongue, glancing him over with a hum. "By the way...thanks for dessert."

"You didn't order dessert." he said rather confused, his brows turning in in confusion.

"I got you didn't I?"

Now it was his turn to blush, and oh what a marvelous shade it was..What the hell was wrong with her? Flirting with this guy? Eh couldn't hurt right? He turned to head for the door. Whistling quietly as she watched him walk his pretty ass out the door. "That was a mighty fine piece of ass." she said to herself as the door closed shut.

"_Emma?_" an accented voice came through the air. Oh shit Jones.

"What?" she sighed returning her phone to her ear.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Dessert." she giggled to herself.

"What?" Killian snapped, voice going down an octave.

"It was just room service. Some really really good looking room service." she hummed.

"Uh oh was it a really attractive guy?" Liam groaned.

"That's what I meant by the word 'Dessert' Liam, I didn't even order fucking dessert. It must be my lucky day."

"Really lucky." Killian grumbled.

"Okay grumpy, I'm gonna go eat now and get working. I'll talk to you two tomorrow."

"Be careful out there Swan." Liam pleaded.

Little did she know that during her whole flirt session with Christian 'Dessert', Killian had heard the entire thing. His fists turning the palest of all whites, little moon shaped marks now on the palm of his hand. His jaw clenched and green fire bubbling through his veins, if it were a cartoon steam would be spewing from his ears. He. Was. Pissed.

She spent the next couple of hours scanning over the files over and over again; she wished Killian could help her but really didn't want to disturb him. After all she wasn't dependent on hearing his voice, or being with in reach of him. She wasn't some lost puppy. Ugh she hated that more than anything; clingy boyfriends. If she wanted a damn puppy she would've gone out and bought one. She'd really only had one or two in the past and prayed she wouldn't ever get another.

Glancing over at the clock her eyes nearly fell out of their sockets; it was past midnight and she would have a hell of a day tomorrow with Belle and Graham. So she turned herself in; texting her best friends good night and that she had gotten to Boston safely. Turning her self over she glanced out the window; rain falling and hitting the windows, she smiled closing her eyes and thought about singing and dancing in the rain with her wonderful blue eyed friend kissing her. Was that really how it would begin? Constantly thinking about those lips? She guessed it was because that's all she had thought about since CarnEvil officially two nights ago. She was knocked out moments later...

_She loved rain; the way it felt against her skin, the way it washed away her pain and sorrows. Her long golden hair stuck to her neck as she ran through the night; her heels clicking against the watery pavement. Short black trench coat closed, hiding her short dress underneath. A little umbrella twirling above her head, a smile on her face as she turned her head over her shoulder. To see him following her; dancing around her, hair sticking to his forehead. He grabbed her hand guiding her through simple dance moves. They weren't like Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire, they were just being them. Making complete fools out of themselves. Stealing small kisses between moves. _

_And she could've sworn she heard the song "Singin in the Rain" being played somewhere close. He spun her in his arms picking her up into his arms once more. His hands holding her thighs up around his waist._

_"__Quite the little dancer Emma." he chuckled._

_"__You're not so bad yourself Killian."_

_"__I love you Emma." he muttered putting her back on the ground, "I know you're scared but I can't deny it anymore."_

_She stood there in his arms in silence._

_"__Emma?" he gulped, his brows turned in with worry._

"Emma?" Graham called through the door. _No, no no! Go back to sleep! _Damn it she had been dreaming and a part of her thought it was real, and the other part really wanted it to be. She groaned looking at her clock; 7:13. "Come on Emma we gotta get going."

"Where are we starting Graham?" she yawned stretching out her muscles, some weird feeling in her legs as if she had been dancing the night away last night.

"Belle is still getting up herself so I'd say we'd be out of here in ten fifteen minutes." he

"Alrighty." her feet touching the cool floor, she winced at the touch but finally adjusting the cool wooden floor. Checking her phone she finds a message from Killian.

**Good morning beautiful.**

Yep she definitely liked him, her cheeks going red and heart skipping a couple of beats. She felt like a teenager, after all she never really got that experience due to being in the foster homes and on the run.

* * *

><p><em>14 Years Ago...<em>

"Come on Elsa we gotta go." she insisted pulling her foster sister behind her rather forcefully.

"I can't run anymore Emma!" Elsa gasped for air, placing her hands on her knees struggling to find air. The two of them had been running for ages now; after being separated for a year they finally found their way back. Cause they were the closest thing to 'family' they could get right now. With Elsa's sister still no where to be found and Emma had yet to find someone who actually cared about her; they were all they had. A small dysfunctional family that still worked.

It was the mid nineties and they both just had turned thirteen; two thirteen year olds alone and on their own. No one left to give a damn about two orphans.

"Come on Else if we don't get out of here we're gonna get soaked."

"I don't mind. I've always liked it, I always felt that it washed away my problems. Come on Emma you're way too serious, why can't we just dance or something?"

"Because we have to survive. That's why."

"So you're gonna let life pass you by?"

"If I have to yes."

"You'll be miserable."

"I'll be alive."

"Just barely Em." Elsa assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Deep down Emma knew she was right, but they didn't have time to go enjoy the rain or whatever. Right now they had to find somewhere to stay even if it was just for the night.

"Come on we gotta go." Emma urged Elsa. The two of them wondered the streets for hours searching for somewhere anywhere to go; even when it had started pouring they had to dodge the rain every once in a while to catch their breath. Just across the street from them they could hear muffled music..now music was an exception Emma had to make. Music she could take a break for, even just for a little. Emma smiled to her 'sister', the two of them nodding. They ran across the street towards the source of the music. Peering inside to see it was a restaurant styled like the one in _Pulp Fiction_; the movie had come out a couple of years ago and her foster father number...well the last one she was with loved it. Watched it thousands of times on the TV set; it was the only TV in the house so she ended up watching it too.

She always liked Mr. Wolf for his quick wit especially when it came to the part about cleaning the bloody car; she especially liked the line: "So pretty please with sugar on top...clean the fucking car."

The restaurant was a dead ringer of the one int movie; in which the tables were inside of cars, shakes were possibly five bucks. She smiled at Elsa when they opened the door, it was late so there weren't many people. Behind the counter at the bar was a boy around their age possibly older, cranking the song _Jump_ by Van Halen. He had blondish brown hair and shy blue eyes. He was dancing rather stupidly as if he had no clue that anyone was there.

"Loving the song." Emma said making the poor boy jump, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was here."

"We're not judging, I love that song." Emma laughed assuring him that it was perfectly okay and that he hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm Emma and this is my sister Elsa."

"I'm David." he said extending out his hand.

As it turned out David was the same age as them and his mother owned the restaurant. Father was out of the picture, she didn't push him to spill his story to an unknown group of girls. He was kind, sweet, funny and somewhat attractive, but he wasn't her type.

"I like you David you're pretty cool."

"You guys are pretty cool too, so I never asked where are your parents?"

"Don't have any." the girls said in unison.

"And we're more like foster sisters than real sisters." Elsa admitted.

"We like to think we are."

"So you guys are alone?" he asked hesitatingly; the thing about David was that he was clearly from a family who had common sense unlike every other home they'd ever been too. He was polite and made sure not to push them when he asked them things.

"Yeah."

"Do you have any where to stay?"

"Oh yeah of course..." Emma lied, Elsa opened her mouth but shut it. David folded his arms over his chest giving Emma _that_ look that said that he didn't believe her. She rolled her eyes. "Fine no we don't."

"You're welcome to stay here." he offered just as what she guessed his mother came into the room with a tray of dishes. David instantly rushed over to take it from her.

"David who are these two lovely girls?" his mother asked; she was on the slightly older side hair that was greying and eyes that matched her son's. The minute Emma and Elsa saw her they knew they would like her.

"This is Emma and Elsa. They don't have anywhere else to go and thanks to my music they found us." he grunted putting the dishes on the counter.

"I don't see why they can't stay here, we're running low on staff too. You girls wouldn't mind helping out around here would you?"

"It can't be that bad, we've had much worse. Besides I think we're going to like it here."

* * *

><p>For the first time she had a home people who cared about her, sent her to school and helped her accomplish her dreams. Well most of them; she still didn't have that one person she swore she'd have.<p>

**Good morning Jones. About to head out.**

She texted Killian even though she doubted he was up yet; he had sent her the message early on in the morning when she was still asleep, that boy was probably up writing or something.

She changed into a pair of simple jeans, tank top and her crimson red leather jacket. Zipping up her boots just as there was a knock at her door. Graham and Belle stood in front of her with files; Belle wearing her traditional blue lacy dress a tablet in her hands along with many papers. Graham too was wearing a leather jacket, dark button down shirt, jeans and white converse sneakers. His lucky sneakers he called them.

"Good morning you two. So where are we headed?"

"First breakfast, then work."

"Good cause I'm starving." Belle laughed blowing a piece of her brown curls from her face. Emma grabbed her key to the room before they all headed out for breakfast; files left in her room, apparently her room had the most room to work in.

The moment they stepped into a local diner her phone vibrated;

**Be careful love. Liam says good morning as well.**

She smiled responding after they sat down in a booth; Belle's eyes on her with a knowing look. Graham looking at the menu not paying any attention at all. But it was Belle's job to notice small things.

"Who is that?" Belle asks biting her lip, twirling a curl around her finger.

"Nobody."

"Nobody my ass. Who is it?" she pushes, attempting to reach her phone.

"A friend."

"Oh please you had a smile on your face the size of pi."

"Pie?" Graham asked his head popping up in confusion.

"Not the eating pie. The mathematical constant Pi. You know 3.14?" Belle explains rolling her eyes; annoyed that she had to explain her brilliance to him. But Pi wasn't exactly a 'smart person' term, it was used in school. It was one of those things you asked the teacher 'what the hell do I need this for' the teacher knowing damn well that you don't but teaches it anyways because there's gotta be someone who uses that.

"I don't like either pies." he said looking back to his menu.

"Never was a math person." Emma shook her head in disgust for her worst subject. She was more of an english person; although she got a better final grade in Spanish than her own language. What could she say? English is a confusing language with all its terms and quirky sayings. Like seriously? Who says go break a leg? Or that something costs an arm and a leg? God! It's so weird. Someone might be _that_ stupid and actually break their leg instead of taking it for what it actually means, good luck in the show business world. It was funny because David was kind of good at Spanish and would ask her what she had learned from time to time. When she answered him with nothing he would yell at her saying "then how do you do better in a foreign language over your own?" Because English is fucking weird, besides she hated. No wait loathed grammar which was only a part of English.

"Seriously though who was it?"

"It was just Killian."

"Isn't he your _really_ attractive neighbor?" she emphasized the word 'really' a bit too much for a newly married woman. "I mean from what you've told me..." she shrugged.

"Yes he is, he didn't want me to come here at all. Practically begged me not too."

"He's worried about you." Belle cooed placing her hand over her heart, Emma could just hear the canned audience saying 'awwwwwww'.

"He's got nothing to worry about we're fine." Graham told her.

"That's what I told him. Besides _he's_ the one who came up with the whole Katrina and Shawn baby theory."

"That theory is brilliant. How'd he come up with it?" Graham asks rather intrigued putting down his menu to focus on her.

"He's a writer." she exasperated placing her knuckles on her cheek.

"Oh my god seriously? That's hot." Belle murmured nodding her head.

"Call him up when we get back to the hotel." Graham insisted.

"No, I'd never hear the end of it Graham." she moaned leaning her head back.

She honestly wasn't sure how she felt about having Jones's opinions in the mix. Granted she trusted and respected those opinions, but this was her job it was a matter of life or death. The last thing she wanted was to have to worry about his safety, God knows she would worry. After all she _did_ care about him. A lot. She had grown fond of him and his brother in the past month or two.

Had it really been that long since she first met Liam? A month and a half? It almost felt as though they'd been friends for years. Thinking about it Killian was happier when his brother was around: and one thing was for sure was that he _deserved_ to be happy.

She and Graham entered the Boston Opera House where Katrina worked. Instantly Emma noticed how fancy and how structured the place was. They descended down the stairs that had a red carpet laid down. Crimson red, the fanciest gold, every inch gleaming with wonder. It was like they stepped into a completely different universe; the world of show business. Large bloody red curtains were swinging open, the orchestra tuning their instruments for the main event. Seconds later the stage was occupied by actors and dancers preparing for the scene. Women and men were dressed up to the nines, the set was like a high school gymnasium streamers hanging from the rafters, old TV cameras were on the sides.

The familiar tune of 'Born to Hand Jive' filled the air. She and Graham quietly slumped into chairs as they began their routine. _Grease, it just had to be grease?_

"They're good." Graham muttered about halfway through, "do you see Katrina?"

"I think she's playing Cha Cha." Emma responded as quietly as possible.

"I didn't peg you as a musical lover."

"What can I say? There's no business like show business." she shrugged, the music coming to an abrupt halt. A man wearing a cherry red dress shirt stood up walking towards the stage.

"No, no, no! You're not feeling it! You have to let the music fill you up, let it soak in your bones. Then let it sizzle, you gotta let it sizzle." He snapped hitting the stage with his palm. With a loud sigh he rubbed his forehead, turning his back to the cast. "Again!" The cast groaned walking off the stage murmuring. She glanced over at Graham who nodded, cautiously walking towards the stressed director

"Excuse me? I'm detective Graham Humbert and this is detective Emma Swan." Graham explained while they pulled out their badges to show to the man,

"I'm Sebastian, what are two detectives like you doing in my theatre?" he greeted them lazily extending out his hand. The stress was clear in his features; his back was slightly hunched, brow crinkled, and his fingers were shaking.

"We are investigating the murder of Shawn Anthony's maid. We think one of your dancers was associated with him."

"Ugh!" He scoffed dramatically rolling his eyes, "of course I can't have one successful rehearsal. Who is it you're looking for?"

"Katrina Starling. I thought I saw her as Cha Cha just now."

"Oh my darling Katrina? She would never be affiliated with a scum bag lawyer like Shawn Anthony." He spat in disgust. "After he helped her with her case she never saw him again." She and Graham glanced over at each other, turning back to Sebastian.

"Is Katrina here? We'd just like to ask her a couple of questions." Emma asked calmly, there was no need to stress this guy out even more. He nodded gesturing towards the stage, placing his two hands on the wood he lifts his body up onto the stage. The two of them following while Sebastian shouted from the middle asking where Katrina was; the auburn haired girl poked her head out from behind the wings, eyes full of confusion. Sebastian gestured for her to come closer, decked out in her Cha Cha costume she shuffled towards them. A shy smile on her face, her arms crossed in front of her.

Katrina sashayed towards them; holding herself close while she gazed up at them through her thick false lashes. She was swaying slowly from side to side as if her body was still in the 'zone' from the dance she had just preformed. But that wasn't why her muscles were tense, it was because she was holding herself back from bursting at the seams.

"Who are you guys?" she asked standing up straight.

"I'm detective Swan, and this is my partner detective Humbert. We're here investigating the Shawn Anthony murder case, if you don't mind would you answer a couple of questions?" Emma pondered while she and Graham held their badges out for her to see then place them back in the pockets.

"You mean the lawyer that helped my case?" she questioned playing with the edges of her frilly blue dress.

"The very same, we found a partial print that belonged to you at the crime scene." Graham explained.

"Me?! That-that's completely impossible, I've been here in Boston rehearsing for the past year. Just ask Sebastian. Besides why would Shawn keep in touch with one of his clients?" she whimpered, her hands fidgeting as if trying to pull of an invisible ring.

"You tell us Katrina. Why would Shawn kill his maid?"

"I don't know. Did it ever occur to you that maybe this is all just a big misunderstanding? That the maid was sticking her nose in stuff that _wasn't_ her business? He is a very important lawyer, wouldn't be surprised if he wanted some privacy once in a while." she shrugged.

"Do you have any idea where Shawn could be?"

"I have no clue, you should ask my sister she was the one who was obsessed with him." she admitted with a scoff.

"Your sister?" Graham questioned leaning closer slightly.

"My identical twin, but you probably already knew that." she glanced around before turning back to them, "I might know what happened, but I can't talk about it now. Come meet me in my dressing room in ten." she insisted, glancing around one more time as if she were afraid that someone was listening.

After several minutes of arguing with Graham; she got him to return back to the hotel to help out Belle while she talked to Katrina. She reminded him that she might be more open with her then him.

Ten minutes later she knocked on the door, a quiet voice telling her to enter. Katrina was now wrapped in a robe, sitting in front of a classic bulbed vanity mirror. Emma made her way slowly to the couch that was up against the wall. Sitting down quietly.

"As kids I was always the one people adored; my sister wasn't so lucky. It's partially my fault for what happened, I didn't include her when I should've." she mumbled gazing into the mirror with tears forming in her eyes. "Alex visited me once while Shawn was working on my case. I invited her thinking that she would like to see a rehearsal of my show. So me being polite I introduced her to him when she came over, not thinking anything of it until..." she paused biting her lip, debating in her mind if she should spill the beans.

"It's okay you can tell me."

"She had a baby." Katrina gasped turning around to face Emma. There it was...there was a child.

"Where is your sister? And the kid?"

"Oh please you can't take him away from me!" she pleaded coming in front of her on the floor. "She gave me the baby when she said she could take care of him, so I took him in as my own. You just can't take him away from me! He needs me. I need him." she sobbed tears flowing rapidly down her face.

"What's his name?" Emma asked out of curiosity after a couple of moments of silence.

"Michael. His name is Michael." her face lighting up at the mention of the boy's name.

"Don't worry Katrina, he's safe." she promised while Katrina let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have any idea where Shawn and or your sister might be?"

Katrina shook her head wiping away some of her tears, make up streaming down her cheeks. "Thank you detective, but I have no clue where they could be. I wish I could be of more help."

"You've done so much already; here..." Emma pulled a card from her pocket handing it over to Katrina who now sat next to her on the couch. "Here's my card if you hear anything or if you need any thing."

"Thank you." she repeated, a smile coming onto her face. Emma had her suspicions on where it came from, and seconds later it was proven when a man holding a little boy in his arms entered the room. Katrina instantly raced to the boy, lightly bouncing him in her arms. "This is Michael...say hi Michael." she cooed at the baby who yawned and attempted to rub his eyes. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'm fine thank you." Emma shook her head, Katrina smiled.

"I insist." Katrina said bringing him over to her and carefully placing him in her arms. She didn't let a small smile crawl onto her face when she looked at the baby in her arms, her heart didn't swell when she realized she wanted one of her own one day. And she most certainly didn't dream about a boy/girl with raven black hair and oceanic eyes, or golden hair and icy eyes. She shook her head, "He's beautiful." she whispered.

"I didn't think I wanted kids, but Michael is my little prince. I wouldn't give him up for the world. Do you have kids?" she asked when Emma shifted to hand Michael back to her.

"No."

"You're quite the natural." she complimented, gazing at the bundle of joy that fussed quietly in her arms.

* * *

><p>She slid her key card into the slot of the hotel room; Belle and Graham working diligently then looking up at her when she entered.<p>

"It's not Katrina, her alibi checked out. It's her twin we're looking for."

"Alex?"

"Alex was jealous of Katrina, she planted her print at the crime scene thinking she'd take the fall."

"Anything else?"

"She had a boy." Emma sighed rubbing her temple.

"I'll be damned...Killian was right." Graham laughed shaking his head.

Killian Jones was right. Once she got home she'd have to tell him. She'd have to tell him she owed him a date.

**Well that last bit I had to rewrite because of a certain cellphone deleted it randomly. In other news, guess who owes Killian a date? :)**

**The dancing involved in this chapter is inspired by the Singin in the Rain scene, two dances in the most recent Step Up movie to the songs Skippin by Mario and Every Little Step by Bobby Brown. I recommend checking those out.**

**Fangirl moment: fucking rumple man. and poor poor Killian Jones. That is all. Wait just kidding, why must we wait two weeks? WHY!?**

**Next time; Never Had A Friend Like Me: Killian's reaction to Mr. Dessert at Emma's door, a teasing Liam, and Emma's coming home.**

**I apologize for the changing of the chapter titles, couldn't make up my mind. Two I'd like to thank all the beautiful people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this thing so far. It means so much to me that you all like this.**

**If there is any confusion please inform me, but I think I handled it quite well.**

**Bonus: ten points if you know what the 'baby test' is...Cartoon fans I'm talking to you.**

**HASTA LA PASTA!**


	15. Never Had A Friend Like Me

**GOOOOOOOOODDDD MORNING VIETNAM! O' Captain My Captain. (silently sobs) Better late then never right? I must admit this wasn't originally in here, but scrolling through my iTunes I had to. I personally took his death a little harder than I expected, an absolute shock when my mother came in my room and told me that he was gone. I almost didn't want to believe it. But anyways...**

**In honor of Robin Williams, it is my great pride and pleasure to present "Never Had A Friend Like Me" **

**Thank you Robin for your talent and your ability to make people sincerely laugh. RIP Genie. We'll miss you. *silently goes into a corner and cries* (I don't own any of the quotes from the movies or anything else just this story.) But wait before I let you go; has anyone tried rolling a five or eight?**

* * *

><p>Never Had A Friend Like Me<p>

_You've got some power in your corner now!  
>Some heavy ammunition in your camp!<br>You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how._

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.  
>You're the boss, the king, the shah.<br>Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish.  
>How 'bout a little more baklava?<em>

_Have some of column A try all of column B,  
>I'm in the mood to help you, dude.<br>You ain't never had friend like me_

* * *

><p><em>He missed her.<em>

_He was worried._

_She'd be okay, she was a natural._

_Perhaps it was nothing._

_That the lead was just another 'clue'._

_That the guy wasn't in Boston._

_But what if he was?_

_She'd be careful._

_She promised._

_She _**_would_**_ come back to him._

_She _**_had_**_ to come back._

It hadn't been long since she left for Boston to follow the lead. Yet he has felt uneasy and fidgety for the past hour and it was clearly starting to get on Liam's nerves.

"Oi, calm down brother."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." he shrugged shaking his head from side to side. He closed his laptop with a sigh and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He needed to chill, he wasn't some lost puppy waiting for his girlfriend to call or come home. They weren't even _dating_.

His mind was racing, his thoughts sputtering a thousand miles per hour. He couldn't think straight, it was as if someone pulled some kind of imaginary plug in his brain that made him go bonkers. "Kill!" Liam shouted at him.

"What?" he growled irritatedly; his muscles felt tense like they needed to be cracked, but they were just at that point where the gas couldn't be released and ease the tension. No matter how hard he tried nothing happened from curling his hand into his other and pushing.

"Go read a book, there is nothing to worry about." Liam assured him. Deep down he knew he was right, but there was just this tic in the back of his head that told him that it wasn't. It was like the devil and angel were bickering on his shoulders. _Relax hotshot she's Emma freaking Swan she can do anything. _**She isn't invincible, everyone is touchable. **_She wouldn't lie to you, she promised. _**Promises can be broken**. SHUT UP!

"Killian do yourself a favor and call her."

"But-"

"Ah ah ah, call her now. I'm not going to sit here with a mopey lost puppy until she returns."

"Can't I be worried?" he defended himself although he knew that he was going crazy with this. Liam shook his head gesturing his head towards his phone, "Call her brother. Then go read something."

Finally 'giving in', he picked up his phone and poked at her number glancing at his brother who nodded. With a sigh he tapped her number, the ringing only lasting a couple of seconds before it stopped.

"Hey you!" she cheered. His eyes closed, his heart relaxed and his muscles slackened.

"Ello love. How was the drive?" he gasped trying not sound too desperate. Liam rolled his eyes and quietly mocked him as he spoke. She informed him and Liam of the torturous ride to Boston with the guilty pleasure _Baby Got Back_ playing on repeat. As she spoke he noticed something that's _never _happened before. He was shaking. His entire body was shaking whether it be from hearing her voice or nerves he wasn't sure. What he did know was that his hands were damp and clammy, rubbing his hand against his jeans wouldn't help in the matter. In fact it seemed to make it worse.

"I get that a lot. Hold on one second you two room service just-" her voice trailing off at the end. He could hear her breath increase then she muttered "_Holy shit_."

"Emma?" Liam called.

"Swan?" he gulped, turning off the speaker and bringing it to his ear. He heard a male voice on the other line; some what soft with a rough edge. He heard his Swan stutter, actually stutter while she spoke to this...this..._thing_. What if she was wearing just a robe? What if this guy sparked her interest? What if- Enough...relax. But when he heard Emma thank him for the dessert she apparently hadn't ordered; his fingers placed themselves tightly into white fists, moon shaped marks forming on the inside of his hand. His blood flaring and racing through his body faster then the speed of sound.

"_Emma?_" he croaked swallowing his jealousy for now.

"What?" she sighed as if she had just came down from a high. _What kind of high are we talking about pal?_ EY! Get out of my head, he told his thoughts.

"What the bloody was that?"

"Dessert." she giggled, he bit down his lip _hard _to contain his groan.

"What?" he snapped, not even realizing the words escaped his lips.

"It was just room service. Some really really good looking room service." she hummed with a sigh. He pictured her laying down on the hotel bed with her blonde curls spreading against the covers, with her back slightly arched. But who knew if that was what was going on.

"uh oh was it a really attractive guy?" Liam groaned looking over at his brother, knowing just how much he would be pissed off. How much of an edge he already had, now only making it worse.

"That's what I meant by the word 'Dessert' Liam, I didn't even order fucking dessert. It must be my lucky day."

"Really lucky." he grumbled, loosening his fists so he wasn't as tense. But that didn't mean that his blood had stopped boiling, no sir not even close.

"Okay grumpy, I'm gonna go eat now and get working. I'll talk to you two tomorrow."

"Be careful out there Swan." Liam pleaded, ripping Killian's phone from him and ending the call. "Okay calm down Bruce Banner." he told him, "Inhale, exhale."

"Cut the yoga crap I need to punch something. Where's an undead monkey when you need one?" he hissed pacing angrily.

"Woah your emotions are worse then a woman with raging hormones."

Killian glared at his brother, dragging his claws through his hair. What the fuck was wrong with him? He'd seen Emma on many work trips before, he never gave a damn before. What changed? What the hell happened? He hissed striding into his room and slamming the door shut.

He sat on the edge of his bed with his hands on his eyes. The sounds of the city blaring through his mind while his heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't shake this feeling, this nudging feeling that things weren't going to end in his favor. His demons jeered in his ear laughing at his hope to have his happy ending. _Why should _**_you_**_ get your happy ending? You're a murderer, you take the most precious things on this earth and destroy them. Why would she reciprocate the same emotions? Why would she? You have failed your entire life._

"SHUT UP!" he roared in agony while his body plopped down on the bed, his legs still hanging over the edge. At that moment he wanted something that he hadn't had in years. He wanted a cigarette so bad he didn't even know where the desire came from. _Do it Killian...You know you want to._ Rubbing his eyes angrily he stares at the ceiling not moving a muscle. _You are a fool, why would she love you?_ He slammed his eyes shut blocking out the demons in his mind, well trying to block them out. The harder he tried the louder they seemed to get. _She's not coming back. _Shut up. _Make me pretty boy, _his demon taunted. He growled going to the bathroom to calm himself down. With his hands on the sides of the sink he ran the water splashing it on his face, looking at his reflection in the mirror and not liking what stared back at him.

His reflection seemed to be a completely different person much like Peter Pan's shadow. His reflection shook its head, a malicious smirk on its face. _"Pathetic."_ he found himself and the reflection muttering together as if he couldn't even control his own mouth. _"You're pathetic Killian Jones; what makes you think she'll love you? You're a fool for putting your heart on the line."_

"Am I?" he asked himself, his demons, and his reflection all at once.

_"__Didn't you learn your lesson with Milah? Or have you forgotten what it means to get your heart broken?"_

"Living in misery won't do me any good. Milah isn't coming back."

_"__Why would she? You're a failure. Emma surely will just leave you too."_

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I don't care." he said splashing his face with water again. Feeling determined to break the demon's control over him. "I want to be a better man, not just for her but for myself. I'm done living in fear of loving anyone. You don't control me anymore."

_"__Don't I? What was it you wanted a little while ago? A cigarette was it? Haven't we gone through this? She doesn't like that part of you!"_

"She believes in me, for some reason she does and that's enough for me."

_"__For how long? Can you live with just a 'maybe'? How long will that last until you fall again?"_

"I've already gone to the bottom, I'm not going back."

_"__That is unless she doesn't come back."_ his demon sneered, his hands gripping the edges of the sink.

"She will come back to me, no one will steal my girl away from me."

_"__There's billions out there, you'll get over her just like you got over Milah."_

"She _will_ come back to me," he hissed to himself, "We're not perfect; but I'm willing to try."

_"__You will surely fail." _With a growl he punched the mirror in front of him, his reflection cracking and the grasp over him had vanished. Although his hand was bloody he didn't care, he wasn't going back not again.

"No, no I won't." he promised himself letting himself drift into a somewhat peaceful sleep. He dreamed of her loving him, the two of them against the world. What could he say? The heart wants what it wants, and his heart wanted Emma Swan. No one could stop him from trying. No one. Not even his stupid demons, he'd be willing to risk his heart getting broken again for her. Because honestly Emma Swan was worth it, she was worth fighting for. And if she didn't want him he'd be the friend she's never had.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next two days with anxiety, until on the third day while he was reading he hissed, changing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Liam was eating a bowl of cereal when he walked out of his room ready to go, he threw his leather jacket over his shoulders, slipping on his dilapidated maroon converse sneakers.<p>

"Oi! Where you going?"

"Boston," his muttered angrily under his breath, "I'll be back later."

"Son of a bitch," Liam chuckled, "You're crazy."

"About her and it's about time she came home."

"Boston Harbor Hotel, room 305." Liam said while his mouth full of cereal, throwing his keys over his shoulder to his brother. He caught them as he stooped down to pick up his bag, ripping open the door of his apartment and shutting it. "Go bring her back brother." Liam muttered with a smile.

Unlike Emma he listened to a mix of the classics the entire ride over to Boston; _September _by_ Earth, Wind and Fire, Danger Zone and Footloose _by_ Kenny Loggins, You Make My Dreams _by_ Hall and Oates, Mean Street and Jump _by_ Van Halen, _and of course..._Old Time Rock'N Roll_ by _Bob Seger_. He smiled thinking about the time he was dancing with Emma to that song, how happy and free she was even though she was still dating..._him_. They were so happy then, jumping on the bed and flying into the clouds. Smiles taking up every inch of their faces, just letting loose and relieving some of the tension. Just then his phone came to life; Jefferson.

"Ello Jeff what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Regina is looking for you, you gotta get your ass over here now_. _Where the fuck are you man?" he muttered anxiously, papers were rustling in the background as if he were searching for something.

"Tell Regina I'm sorry that I can't be there right now. I've got to go see about a girl."

"What-"

He hung up tossing his phone onto the empty seat next to him with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>How had his brother known exactly where she'd be? Perhaps he asked her without his knowledge, or maybe Emma <em>wanted<em> him to come and get her. He was breathless when he approached room 305; his body was shaking while his heart was on the brink of breaking the confines of his ribs and jump into Emma's hands. Without even really realizing it he knocked, wiping his clammy hands against his jeans and swallowing hard.

Then the door opened; his Swan wore a simple pair of form fitting jeans, a blue jean colored flannel that had three buttons left untouched, and her hair sat lazily against her shoulders.

"Swan.."

"Killian? What are you doing here?" she smiled biting her lip, her nails dancing against the wood of the door. "Better question is _how _you got here?"

"How do you think I got here? I drove here." he chuckled breathlessly taking a step towards her.

"What? Are you crazy? I told you I'd be home-"

"And I told you I'd come and get you myself if you didn't." he wasn't trying to be a clingy boyfriend or anything, he just wanted her _safe_ and _home_. Besides he really couldn't be a clingy boyfriend, they weren't dating. She was not his..._Yet_.

"I didn't actually believe you were going to come and get me though."

"Come on lets go." he insisted, "Grab your stuff."

"I can't just leave I'm not done here."

"And I really don't want to have to _force_ you to come home, but I will. Don't make me do that Swan." he hissed, his hand clutching the door of her room tightly. _Calm down, just breathe_.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You _know me_ love, you know I would."

"I'm not done here Killian, I appreciate your concern but I can't go home."

"I will not stand on the side lines and watch, I will not be a bloody cheerleader waving an itty bitty flag. I fully support you and your work you know that. But I will _not_ lose you to some senior psychopath having an affair." he growled going down to her knees and throwing her over his shoulder. "Not you."

"Put me down or you will suffer the consequences Killian Jones! You hear me?! I will end you!" she screamed squirming in his grasp while he grabbed her stuff with his free hand. You would've thought he lugged boxes for a living or hauled barrels onto a ship, instead of a writer. Well he did have his ship _In the Rough_.

"Oh shut up princess, I'm taking you home."

"God I'm working Jones! Put me down!"

"I quite like the view love, hope you're enjoying it too. Now shut your mouth you'll wake the entire bloody floor up."

Emma huffed still squirming around, he didn't like forcing her but he wanted her safe. His demons gave him doubt and he didn't want to risk any of it. They got some confused looks as he carried her over his shoulder and out to his car. She continued yelling at him even after she reluctantly got in the car.

"You can't just do that Jones; you can't just drive here, throw me over your shoulder and haul my ass back home."

"I bloody well can, I just did." he chuckled weakly which earned himself a glare from Emma.

"Do you not trust me or something? Is that it?!" she accused him, he stumbled over his words. _Not trust her? Was she crazy?_

"No, I trust you Swan!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed, when he didn't respond she huffed rolling her eyes and looked out the window. "Do you think I _like_ the idea that I may not come back home? That I'll never see the people I care about again? Because I hate not knowing; not knowing if I'll see Mary Margret, Ruby, David, Liam, or _you_ again." she sighed her voice shaky when she turned to look at him. "What I don't understand is _why_ would you...why would you drop everything and come and get me?"

"There is not a decision for me to make in the matter Swan; I respect what you do and I don't want you to change anything. Although you called and I heard you, I-I'm terrified that one day while I'm talking to you that you'll just stop talking. That we'll be laughing and suddenly it'll be silent because some snake got to you. I won't lose anyone else in my life Swan, I've lost too much already."

"That's what you're afraid of?" she gulped, playing with her hands in her lap and biting her lip.

"I know in my gut that you are a beautiful fantastic woman who can do anything she sets her mind to. But I've had it where I care too much and have my world completely shatter. I'm afraid if I let myself, tell myself over and over that you'll be okay that you'll be taken away from me anyways. I am a very troubled man darling, and I doubt that will ever change."

"You really don't like yourself do you?" she concluded placing her hand on top of his free hand. "You've got these aching thoughts that tell you that you're not good enough, that you break everything you touch, or that you don't deserve to be happy. I would know, I have them too. We'll get through it Killian. Together." she said lacing her fingers in his.

"What else are friends for anyways?" he spat loathing the word friends as usual.

"Yeah. Just friends." she mumbled, unconsciously knowing that her thumb was rubbing the side of his hand. "Just so you know...I think you're an amazing man who deserves everything he wants."

"So do you my darling Emma."

"Yours? Who said I was yours?"

"Admit it love; you are mine." he winked glancing over at her quickly, a marvelous shade of rose creeping onto her cheeks.

"Whatever you say Jones."

"Besides being scared out of my mind; I missed you Swan." he admitted after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Believe it or not Jones; I missed you too. Is that such a crazy thing to say?"

"No it's not darling."

"God we sound like one of those stupid couples that won't hang up the phone." she chuckled, her hand remaining in his. "Hey what happened to your hand?" she asked glancing at the hand he hit the mirror with. He shifted in his spot with his jaw clenched.

"Freak accident with a mirror. But with what you were saying; I'd say we'd make one hell of a couple Swan, perhaps one day. But not today." he flicked over his tongue, "That reminds me how did the investigation go? Well from what you got that is?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." she muttered relinquishing his hand, folding her arms protectively over her chest. A thought occurred to him at that moment; he was free for now. He slayed his demons, his fear to let love enter his life again. But oh to be free forever; such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. His demons were out of there. Ciao! They were history, no they were mythology, oh he didn't care what they were. He was free.

When they arrived home Liam greeted them with open arms, they just sat around talking like they normally did for a while. Almost as if she had never left for Boston or anything.

"What's your deal Liam?" Killian asked his brother after Emma had left, claiming she still had to work on the case. His brother had fallen asleep saying that he was just 'resting his eyes' which really is code for I'm taking a nap.

"Pardon?"

"Are you trying to make it obvious? I get it you want us together."

"Look Sparky you wanna court the lady you gotta be a straight shooter do you got it?" Liam sighed wrapping his arm around his brother, making his fingers like a gun when he said the word 'shooter', his glance following the invisible bullet he had shot. Liam clutched his cheeks bringing his attention back to him.

"What?"

"Tell her the truth." he stated, "Or do I need to write it out?"

"I don't have time for this." Killian scoffed rolling eyes, walking towards his room only to be stopped by his brother.

"Scuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here and all of a sudden you're walking out on me? I don't think so. You're going to listen to my superior knowledge so SIT DOWN!" he shouted, Killian knew not to mess with his brother when he started yelling like that. He nodded to his brother sitting down on the couch, his brother sat in front of him with a sigh. "I used to think the worst thing in life was to end up all alone. It's not Killian. The worst thing in life is to end up with people that make you _feel_ all alone."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"That's for you to decide. But let me tell you; you're not perfect sport, and let me save you the suspense: this girl...she's not perfect either. But the question is whether or not you're perfect for each other. Just promise me one thing.."

"And what's that Master?" he mocked earning himself a smack on the back of his head.

"Never say goodbye, because saying goodbye means going away. And going away means forgetting. You'll have bad times, but it'll always wake you up to the good stuff you weren't paying attention to."

* * *

><p><em>A great character once said:<em>

_"__We don't read and write poetry because it's cute._

_We read and write poetry because we are members of the_

_human race. And the human race is filled with passion._

_And medicine, law, business, engineering, these are_

_noble pursuits and necessary to sustain life. _

_But poetry, beauty, romance, love, these_

_are what we stay alive for."_

_He wanted a future with his Swan._

_He woke up and smelled the hummus._

_He'd get his happy ending._

_Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow._

_No matter how long it took he'd get it._

They were sitting in his bed while she worked on the case even more. Honestly she would wear herself out if she kept it up. He sighed glancing over at her; her thick glasses on the bridge of her nose, hair hanging in lose curls around her shoulders. He chuckled lightly under his breath, causing his goddess to look over at him. "What?" she smiled, he loved it when she smiled, it made her entire face glow and it made his heart soar knowing that he put it there.

"Don't you think you could use a break lass?" he raised his eyebrow at her, "Or are you so desperate to find out if you owe me one?" she paused when he mentioned the date she owed him if he was right, she looked away while biting her lip and tossing back her hair. "I'm sorry darling, if I'm pushing you-"

"You're fine..."

"No it's not, how can I expect you to let me take you out if I keep pushing you?" his head rested against the headboard behind him turned towards her. She slowly closed her laptop with a sigh, her head too resting against the headboard. Her entire body shifting closer, her eyes flickering to his lips. She lifted a finger to curl over one of his own, bringing his hand into hers. A shy adorable smile creeping onto her very tempting lips; with their heads resting against the headboard she shifted her shoulders towards him once more, licking her lips he too inches towards home.

Their eyes met silently, a smile formed against his lips when their lips were inches apart ready to make a home run. Well almost. At the last second their foreheads banged against each other, resulting them to back away slightly. "Damn it." he cursed a small giggle escaping her mouth while she moved back towards him. God she wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss her. Lining their lips back up he groans when her glasses get in the way, causing him to fumble. He shifted one way she shifted the other both of them trying to fix it, he growls "Bloody glasses." he whispers clutching her face in his hands their lips finally meeting, she smiled against his lips which made his heart burst into a million fireworks. He brought his left hand to the curve of her waist, pulling her body against his. Her own hand going to the stubble on his jaw, her fingers dance against his burning skin. She pulls away suddenly, but still close enough for them to continue. "I owe you one." She whispers against his lips. He chuckled capturing her lips again, "I knew it, I just knew it." with his body now towering over her, he was extra careful not to crush her with his weight. Her fingers tangling themselves in his already messy locks. _God he loved her._ And holy god he did, he somehow fell in love with her while she was away. He probably fell in love with her long _before_ that. He groaned against her mouth at the realization, only deepening that beautiful kiss. She grunted pulling away once again suddenly, "Ow." she muttered bringing her fingers to her swollen red lips, _holy shit._ "You bit me."

"Sorry love, it's not my fault you're soooo..._Delicious. _" he smiled pulling her towards him again which makes her yelp. Whether it was seconds, minutes or hours he wasn't sure but one thing was for sure; he was _drunk_ on his Swan.

"Woah..." he heard while their mouths came apart, looking over towards the door to see his brother standing there with a cheeky smirk on his face. He moved off of Emma who's face was a bright bright red that did her wonders. "Hi Liam." Emma uttered grabbing her laptop that had somehow travelled down towards the south of the bed. She awkwardly pushed past Liam and headed for the front door, but not before he caught her arm and stopped her. "Sorry about him love, see you later?" he muttered in her ear. She backed away capturing his lips with hers "You can count on it." she backed up walking out the door leaving him dazed and his mind in the clouds.

"Killian's got a girlfriend." Liam sang "Bloody hell Killian you were _devouring_ her."

"I swear to god Liam, don't you know how to knock?"

"I live here too you know, and besides your door was wide open."

"Was not!"

"I take it you were right."

"Aye I was, but I'm not going to ask her out right away. Gotta make her wait, I'm not going to force her if she doesn't really want me."

"From what I just saw she definitely wants you." Liam chuckled slapping his brother on the back, Killian responded with a glare.

"Don't you want to go live elsewhere besides here in the spare room?"

"Why? You not enjoy my company brother? Don't mind me Kill, I won't bother you or Emma."

"That's not what I meant Liam and you bloody know it."

"Alright, alright, I'll look for my own sodding place. Don't think you're off the hook brother, Emma is my friend too."

"She is not my friend, I bloody fucking love her." he hissed, not realizing he let the words slip his lips. Liam's mouth opened with a satisfied gasp, hopping over the couch and kicking up his legs on the coffee table flipping open a newspaper with a heavy sigh. "It's about time you admitted it."

"I-she-"

"So you love her so what? It's not the end of the world Casanova, just tell her how you feel. She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes anything pick a feature."

"It's not funny." Killian huffed plopping down on the arm chair next to his brother, letting his head hit the back with a thud. "I can't tell her."

"Of course you can; all you have to do is say..._Emma I love you._" he mocked him, resulting in him crumbling up an unused newspaper into a ball and throwing it at him. "She's wonderful, magnificent, glorious, punctual!" he shouted.

"Punctual?" Killian scoffed.

"It's just a suggestion." he said, "Look brother...Carpe Diem you know what that means?"

"Of course I do." Killian responded with a touch of offense, of course he knew what it meant and where it came from.

"Seize the day. Because, believe it or not, each and every one of us is one day going to stop breathing, turn cold and die. And as you know to live is an awfully big adventure. You get to choose who let into your weird little world, I've been all over the world and you don't meet a woman like that everyday, don't let her get away. Or I will kill you."

"I'm not an idiot Liam, I have a plan." he smiled slapping his brother on the back.

"And what would that be?"

"Where's the fun in telling you?" he winked walking into his room and plopping down on his bed. Reaching over to his night stand picking up his book.

The next day Emma came over when Liam was out; she was anxious but she seemed excited at the same time. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before they sat down on the couch awkwardly. The room so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"So when are we going out?"

"Ah ah Swan, not yet." he chuckled leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean not yet?" she gasped, her voice sounding a bit disappointed and defeated. Well that's what he wanted, he wanted her to be the one to want him. Not doing it because she _owed_ him. "Why not?"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to yet? Why would I want to take you out just to get out of the way? No Swan...I'm waiting."

"Waiting for?" she pondered, shifting in her spot leaning her head against her hand. He chuckled taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, not breaking eye contact while he placed a kiss on her skin.

"Aren't you just so eager love?"

"I owe you one and I don't want to have to think about it forever." _Which was the exact reason why he was waiting; he wanted to drive her crazy with want to go out with him._

"Too bad love, you're going to wait. You're gonna have that thought on your beautiful mind, because honestly darling. I want to _destroy _you. I want to completely _ruin_ you for any other man who sparks your interest."

"Why?" she stuttered with a gulp, her eyes gone wide while licking her lips in anticipation.

"Where's the fun in that Swan? Now come here," he pulled on her arm, moving her leg over his lap so she was straddling him. "Let me kiss you."

Their lips met hungrily, biting at each other, tongues dancing in a way that compared to none they'd ever kissed before. While his hands went to her waist, hers went to claw at the back of his head. He honestly hadn't realized how much he already loved her, how much he wanted her. It was as if he had never loved before; he'd heard that you don't know about real loss because it only occurs when you love something more than yourself. He liked himself sure, but he didn't _love_ himself like he was falling so deeply in love with her. He knew that she didn't feel the same, but perhaps she could.

Eventually their lips slowed, lazy kisses pressed against each other with their hands tangling together. He chortled against her lips, making her back away to look at him. She was breathless, her eyes were wrecked, lips swollen and red from his mark on her.

"What?"

"Never thought you'd _let _me do that in ten thousand years."

"Those ten thousand years were a crick in your neck weren't they?"

"You bet." he smirked leaning back in to kiss her, the sound of the door handle turning made him groan against her lips. "Damn you Liam." he muttered.

"Okay is this going to become a regular thing Killian? Cause if it is please leave a sock or something on the door."

"Got a problem with it brother? Get your own place." he smiled kissing Emma's lips softly.

"Where do you think I've been for the past couple hours?" he laughed pulling out a folded piece of paper, both Killian and Emma pulling away from each other to glance at Liam. He tilted his eyebrow at the two who just sat there speechless. "Love the enthusiasm you two."

"You serious?" Emma asked shifting in his lap, moving off a couple seconds later.

"Would I kid you Emma?"

The two of them got up and hugged Liam telling them their congratulations. With the two people he loved the most he was at peace; he was happy for the first time in a long time. To celebrate they all sat down and did what they did best; drank and watched a movie. One of his favorite movies, well both of them actually. _Dead Poets Society_. Emma's body curled against his, her head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat, his arm wrapped possessively around her. Their hands clashed together while they watched as a family. That was what they were wasn't it? Well sort of.

"_No matter what anyone tells you, words and ideas can change the world."_ John Keating says leaning against the front two desks of his class. Killian glances down at Emma who's head rested just slightly under his chin. A smile creeped onto his face, Emma peered up at him with a tired look. "Hey you."

"Hey." he muttered back.

"You're not what you seem Killian Jones."

"Is that so? What do you think of me?" he quirked his eyebrow at his fatigued Swan, reaching over to his side to pull a blanket over them. Her body snuggling even closer, what the hell was going on? Not that he was complaining.

"I quite like you."

"Well I'm quite taken with you as well love." Killian smiled back at her.

"I'm guessing this is when you ask me out?" she chuckled as if hoping he would.

"Nice try. But no, not yet. How about it love? Good night kiss?"

"God you are so needy." she hummed placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good night love."

* * *

><p>"What do mean you haven't seen <em>Mrs. Doubtfire?<em>" was what woke him up the next morning, his Swan was bickering with his brother about something ridiculous again.

"Oi! Keep it down would you? We have neighbors you know." he groaned stretching his muscles. "What are you two bickering about?"

"Your brother hasn't seen _Mrs. Doubtfire_!" Emma shouts when he approaches them, reaching over her shoulder to grab a cup of coffee Liam had made him. "Please tell me you have." her eyes went wide when he shrugged, she hit his arm hard nearly making him spill his drink. "What? What's wrong?"

"How am I friends with either of you?!" she screeched.

"Says the one who's never seen the Titanic." Liam muttered, which made Killian nearly choke.

"I have no interest in seeing that movie, I don't care how 'awesome' it was. Leonardo DiCaprio didn't get an Oscar so it couldn't possibly be that good. Besides if he were to get any award for his performance I'd say _What's Eating Gilbert Grape_, he was fantastic in that and what'd he get? An Oscar nod."

"You've never seen the Titanic?"

"Seriously that's all you got out of that? DiCaprio really needs an Oscar man. But seriously? _Mrs. Doubtfire_? I will duct tape both of you to a chair and watch it."

"I'd _love_ it you tied me up Swan." he winked over the edge of his mug.

"I'm gonna be sick, it's only eight in the morning brother." Liam chided Killian, leaving the two of them alone.

"So what's so good about this movie love?" he smiled placing his hands on her waist and pulling her body closer.

"Oh you'll love it; it's with Robin Williams and he plays a father who dresses up as a nanny to spend more time with his kids. He's going through a divorce and he only sees them once or twice a week."

"Sounds charming."

"Maybe you and I could watch it on our date?" she suggested.

"Nice try love, not yet. How ever I will watch it with you sometime. And don't tell Liam..." he looked around before leaning in to whisper in her ear "I hate the Titanic you're not missing much."

"I _knew_ it." she laughed.

True to his word he agreed to watch _Mrs. Doubfire_ with Emma; ever since he found out that he was right they fell into this different kind of relationship. She opened up to him, she let him hold her and kiss her. They weren't officially dating, but it sure as hell felt like it, and boy did he love it.

Right now they were tangled up in each other's arms; a blanket lazily thrown over their legs, his arm wrapped tightly around her with her head buried in the crook of his neck, her hand was resting against his chest. Her bitter toes pressed up against his leg for warmth causing him to jump.

"Bloody hell love."

"Sorry," she giggled, snuggling into his arms.

"Emma can I ask you something?"

"Hmmhm sure what's up?" she asked peering up at him through the darkness, the brightness of the TV lighting up her features.

"Do you-do you care about me at all? Because I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, if you don't want to have anything to do with me I'll bow out gracefully. I don't want you to think that you owe me anything."

"Are you serious?" she inquired curiously, raising her eyebrow while pushing on his chest to lift herself up to look at him. "of course I care about you; I like spending time with you, I'd like so say you're my best guy friend." a flicker of disgust came on her face but he didn't bother looking into it.

"I meant to you care about me more than that? Eventually will you want to go out with me because you want to or is it because you 'owe' me?"

she stuttered as she tried to find the right words to say; "I don't know, I love being friends with you. But then..." she shook her head as if debating on whether or not to tell hiim.

"What?"

"I love doing stuff like this; just being here alone with you, to easily fall into this- this thing we have. Being in a relationship with you, well I know I wouldn't have to work for it. I think relationships should be like that; where it doesn't require us to worry or have to 'work' to keep each other entertained or whatever. It should just be easy. Sure we'd have our ups and downs cause we're not fucking perfect. Besides if we chose to just remain friends I wouldn't be able to kiss you. And that's really fun to do."

"Is it now?" he chuckled leaning closer so their lips touched for a brief second. "I must agree with that fact Swan, so I'm going to ask you again..do you care about me enough to give what ever this is a shot? Because I honestly think you're worth it."

"I think so, I really do."

"In just five seconds I became the happiest man alive."

"So when are we going out?"

"What? I never said I wanted to yet."

"But-what?"

"You thought it would be that easy? No, I want to drive you crazy and that's exactly what I intend to do." he smiled against her lips, a groan of frustration escaping her mouth while she settled back into her spot. She huffed irritatedly, slapping his chest. "Oo I love this part!"

"You say that every five seconds." he chuckled being cut off by her lips.

"Shut up and watch."

"I can't if you keep doing that."

"Doing what?" she smiled kissing him again, "That?"

"You bloody minx." he groaned.

Long story short; he loved the movie, and he loved kissing Emma through out the entire movie.

* * *

><p>The next week went like this; her getting more and more agitated and furious with him. He was just reading his book on his bed on a Friday, when his door flew open making him jump from his peaceful state of mind; a pissed off Emma Swan stood in the door way. Her hands in tight fists, her blood to the boiling point while her chest heaved up and down with frustration. He didn't dare making eye contact with her, he'd be a dead man if he did.<p>

It wasn't until she slammed the door shut and flicked on the light. He laughed weakly with his eyes still focused on his book, he shook his head before saying "what do I owe the pleasure Swan?" a smirk still clear on his face, she strode towards him in fury.

"You smug son of a bitch!" she roared.

"Oi! What'd I do lass?" He hissed finally making eye contact with her burning eyes.

"It's what you haven't done Jones!"

"So what haven't I done that has you all riled up. Do you want me to ease the tension love? All you have to do is ask." A smug smirk on his face while his eyebrows wiggled. She groaned throwing her head back in frustration.

"JUST GO OUT WITH ME ALREADY!" She boomed slamming his book shut. A cheeky ass grin came across his face. Check mate he thought, "well my love, I never thought you'd ask." He winked while her mouth was open wide with shock.

"You fucking prick!" she yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Ah ah, now lass you made me loose my page, you're lucky I don't punish you. But that will be for another day. Oi, are you just going to stand their love with your mouth open or are you going to come closer?"

"You are one sneaky son of a fucking bitch and I hate that! You infuriate me Killian," she ranted while he just stared at her with a knowing look, "You better wipe that look off your face Jones I'm not joking."

"Yet you enjoy ever single bloody second you're with me." he muttered smugly, flipping through the pages of his book to find his spot. "You really did make me lose my spot though."

"Aw you poor poor thing, you poor adorable dork." she whined sitting on the edge of the bed next to him, running her fingers lazily through his hair.

"I prefer devilishly handsome." he winked.

"Handsome is one word for you." she scoffed rolling her eyes.

"At least you've admitted it love."

"So this was a game? You just wanted to get me to crack?"

"Aye, and I won."

"Besides you can't possibly tell me this is your first time reading this."

"Is it a crime to reread a book?"

"Oh my god you really are a dork." she sighed leaning her head against his shoulder. "But you're _my _dork." she whispered in his ear which made his heart soar.

"So how about it darling? Will you do me the honor and go out with me?" when she didn't respond at first he got nervous, but when she took his lips with hers again taking her time he knew her answer. "I'm serious though, you made me lose my bloody spot."

"Oh you poor thing." she mumbled biting his ear lightly.

"You clearly haven't read this book darling."

"What _The Outsiders_?" she huffed.

"Relax love," he sighed shifting them so she laid on his chest while he held open the book to the first page. "It's story time; _When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness_..."

* * *

><p><strong>How about it? Finally. We've got ourselves a couple. A huge thank you to the three people who reviewed for the last chapter; charmiaj, guest (Marissalyn you sneaky sneaky girl), and carolinawanderlust. Also I'd love to thank once again Robin Williams for being such an amazing person, you're free now we'll miss you.<strong>

**Mentioned quotes: ****_Good Will Hunting, Dead Poets Society, Aladdin, Hook, Jumanji and Good Morning Vietnam _****(in the beginning) and a normal Robin Williams quote. To be honest I almost started crying while writing and looking up stuff for this chapter. I'm not crying, YOU'RE CRYING!**

**On the Robin Williams note; what's your favorite movie/show he's in? (I know picking just one is insane.)**

**And no I have not seen the Titanic, and I really have no interest in seeing it. Not a huge fan of the story. Sorry. But seriously GO LEONARDO DICAPRIO! You get that Oscar or I will go all Dexter Morgan on that academy and get it for you bro. Totally deserves it.**

**Next time: Night Changes; a date and some beautiful fluff.**

**This is Mork signing off, Nanu-Nanu. **


	16. Night Changes

**Who's ready? ME! Kinda. I'm so excited for tonight and I promised myself I would post before then. I'm actually posting this much later then I originally wanted but...there's this thing called stress that has hit me hard quite recently. Senior year is quite stressful.**

**Anyways enough about me; you guys are here for the date! Here ya go.**

* * *

><p>Night Changes<p>

_Heart is beating loud, she doesn't want it to stop  
>Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin<br>She's falling, doesn't even know it yet  
>Having no regrets is all that she really wants<em>

* * *

><p>That infuriating Killian Jones had played her, he just wanted <em>her<em> to ask _him_ out instead. Never fathoming that that was exactly what the asshat wanted. For her to get so frustrated and annoyed that she would just ask him out instead. He got what he wanted, so did she in a way. She'd never admit it to him but she really _did_ want to go out with him, she just didn't like the idea of a girl asking out a guy, although it was perfectly acceptable these days she was a bit old fashioned when it came to that.

While he was reading _The Outsiders _to her, her eyes started to go heavy. Not because the book was boring. But because between her head resting on his chest, his hand lazily playing with her hair and his voice reading beautiful words he clearly adored, she felt undoubtedly euphoric. Despite that fact a thought came to her; she didn't have anything to wear. _Oh honey you could be wearing a rag and he'd still think you're beautiful. _

Still she didn't want to call Ruby or Mary Margret for help they'd fuss over everything and no doubt warn her to be careful with him. She honestly didn't want to tell them she was going out with him yet. She wasn't ashamed of him, no she was actually quite proud that someone like him wanted to go out with her. A guy who could have any girl he wanted but chose her instead. She stood in front of her closet with her arms crossed; _he's seen that, no too much, too fancy, too casual._ Granted the guy didn't tell her where he intended to take her either so that was had to be taken into account. All he told her was that it was casual, and that she might get cold.

She let out a groan while throwing her head back; "Wish I had a fairy godmother or something." she muttered to herself. Instantaneously, there was a soft knock at her door. With a heavy sigh she glided towards the door, opening it to find a woman with long blonde hair standing in front of her. She wore a scoop necked icy blue dress that stopped at her mid-thigh. She smiled brightly as Emma's mouth dropped.

"Emma?" she beamed, shifting in her spot.

"Elsa?" she gulped before laughing, the two screamed with glee wrapping their arms around each other. "Oh my god how'd you get here? How'd you find me? How have you been?" Emma rambled pulling away to look at her, "I can't believe you're actually here!"

"Neither can I! It's been so long." she sighed relinquishing her from her arms.

"Oh my god did you find your sister?" she asked inviting her to come in, "You left right after you turned eighteen, I didn't think I was going to see you again after that."

"I wasn't so sure either."

"But did you find her?"

"I did." she smiled happily, Emma gasping and squealing giving her long lost 'sister' another hug. Elsa could have been her fairy godmother for all she knew, she didn't know Killian and everything that had happened since she left. "So did you find it?" she asked her flinging her braid over her shoulder.

"Find what?"

"Someone who cares about you unconditionally?"

"I don't know, but honestly you came at the best time. There's this guy..." Emma blushed.

"Oooo do explain..." Elsa nudged her, at that moment her door flew open. There stood Killian in the door wearing a dark flannel and a pair of jeans looking gorgeous as usual.

"I heard squealing." he said making Elsa's mouth drop, Emma reached over to her 'sister's' jaw closing her mouth. "Who's the sex god?" she whispered to her.

"Is there a party at Emma's?" Liam gasped coming up right next to his brother. Elsa's mouth dropped once again. Not that she blamed her; two gorgeous men came bursting through her door for no reason. They both were really too good looking and it made it that much more frustrating. "Emma, there's two..." Elsa muttered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Emma looked up at the boys noticing Liam's mouth was open slightly as well, eyes glued on Elsa.

"Elsa, these are the Jones brothers. Killian and Liam." she introduced them, "Boys, this is my 'sister' Elsa." the boys walked closer, Liam closing the door behind him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elsa, I'm Killian. That's my idiot older brother Liam." Killian introduced himself extending out his hand towards Elsa.

"Is he the one you were gonna tell me about?" Elsa muttered to her, she could just feel Killian's ego boosting by the second.

"Bragging about me already love?" Killian smirked quirking his eyebrow at her while he sat down in a chair next to Elsa. Emma rolled her eyes at him, "You wish."

"I apologize for my brother's smugness, he likes to think he's this big hotshot." Liam informs Elsa.

"So Elsa are you staying in New York? Do I finally get to meet this sister of yours?"

"Actually she's on her honeymoon right now, she just got married last week." Elsa proudly stated, her chest rising slightly as she spoke of her sister. "I actually live about fifteen minutes away or so."

"Oh my god seriously? How long have you been here?"

"That's the thing, I just found Anna a month ago. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find someone you haven't seen in twenty years." Elsa laughed jokingly, "So then I hunted you down which wasn't that bad since I met up with your partner or whatever. Graham was it?"

"You met Graham?"

"Seems like a nice guy."

"So Elsa have you seen the city yet?" Liam asked suddenly changing the subject.

"No why?" she shook her head; the Three Musketeers looked at each other as if they were reading each other's thoughts.

"What's going on? I don't like those looks, Emmmmmmaaaa." Elsa whined, clutching onto her arm for protection.

"Lets go." Killian announced the three of them getting up, Elsa following confusedly behind them.

"What's going on?" Elsa laughs nervously, "You're not going to torture me right?"

"It is tradition that you get a tour of the city, who else other then your new friends?" Liam explains, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"Besides; I need your help." Emma whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.

The four of them caught the subway into Manhattan; she and Elsa sat down while the boys held onto the rails, Killian occasionally making little glances at her and winking.

"He's really cute." Elsa muttered, "He's totally into you."

"He asked me out yesterday, well we both kind of did. It's a long story."

"So where are you two going?"

"He hasn't told me." she smiled, Elsa returning the action and nudging her.

"Ooo you've got a hopeless romantic Emma," she sighs, "the last of the romantics. What about his brother? Is he ummm...taken?"

"No he is not." Emma grinned knowingly, peering at Killian who was gazing at her as if she were a dream. She sent him an invisible message through her eyes, he responded almost instantly.

"What's he like?"

"Which one?"

"Both of them, I wanna make up for lost time Emma. We were close once, I'd like that again."

"So would I. Oh my gosh! You haven't seen David have you?"

"I can't believe I forgot!" she nearly shouted grabbing the Jones brother's attention,

"What did you forget lass?" Killian asked curiously, Liam turning his back to face them.

"David, if it weren't for him Emma and I would've been on the streets a lot longer then we were." Elsa explained, "He was playing _Van Halen_, and this one couldn't help herself and check it out."

"It was _Van Halen_ Elsa, how could I not?"

"I didn't peg you as a _Van Halen _fan Swan." Killian quirked his eyebrow at her, "I learn more and more about you every day."

"Isn't that what dating is for?" she reminded him with a quick glance, biting down on her lip.

"Aye, that it is."

"Get a room brother." Liam muttered, Killian smacked him to put a cork in it, causing the two of them to laugh.

"So what's up with those two? How'd you guys meet?"

"I met Killian in college, he was the playboy at school and David's roommate. I didn't see him again until I moved into my apartment last year, and I met his brother a month ago giver a take a couple days."

"So how come you didn't agree to go out with him until yesterday?"

"She had a blood sucking boyfriend who so happened to be cheating on her for a year." Killian explained with a hiss.

"Emma that's awful, what happened to him?"

"Emma shot him in the foot after shooting my shoulder. He's rotting in jail for the crimes he'd done." Liam budded in, Elsa's eyes growing wide with curiosity and sympathy. Emma quickly glanced at Killian who was smirking at her, he nodded and they both knew exactly what they were talking about. _They were going to play matchmaker._

For the next hour they talked about everything; work, school, relationships, and everything in between. The Jones brother occasionally throwing in comments and remarks here and there. Emma told Elsa about the boys, how David was doing, what happened after she left at eighteen. Elsa told Emma about her sister, what she thought about her sister's husband Kristoff, she told her about magic obsession period and how she had dated some 'wizard' for a while.

Finally the group got off in the heart of Manhattan, the brilliant lights of Times Square greeted them. Elsa's mouth dropped with awe when they came out from the subway, she spun around taking in all of the scenery. Killian laced his hand in Emma's with a smile, "I think Liam's quite taken with the lady." he muttered.

"I could tell from the look on his face, I thought his face wouldn't get that florid."

"Alright love birds lets not make anymore traffic," Liam shouted making Elsa giggle, "Let the tour begin...Shall we?" he asked Elsa offering her his arm, with a nod she looped her arm in his, the two of them taking the lead.

"Lead the way good sir." Killian joked, his brother turning around to flip him off.

They travelled closely together to the center of Times Square; the billboards sporting flashy colors, the beeping of cars and traffic filling the air, people rushing passed them quickly. "Fun fact about Times Square lass; approximately 330,000 people pass through here everyday, both tourists and people who work in the area." Killian muttered in Emma's ear.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Jeopardy?"

"So I've been told." he grinned proudly quickening his pace to keep up with Liam and Elsa.

"Elsa would you mind helping me with that thing I told you about earlier?" Emma asked suddenly relinquishing Killian's hand. Liam stared at her with confusion when she passed him to pull Elsa to the side. "I don't have anything to wear for the date, you gotta help me." she muttered to Elsa, glancing over her shoulder at the boys giving them a quick smile then returning to Elsa.

They told the boys that they'd meet them for lunch later; Emma wanted to make sure Killian didn't know about her shopping with Elsa. They waited until they were out of sight to start looking in windows of stores. Diving into the first store they saw they began searching.

"What kind of date do you think it'll be?"

"I have no idea, Killian always finds a way to surprise me." Emma sighed pursing her lips while she surveyed the rack of dresses. "So what do you think of Liam?" she pressed glancing over the rack to see Elsa attempting to hide her face, failing miserably.

"He's really cute and sweet and _so_ Irish." she groaned leaning against the rack not realizing that it moved, with a yelp she and the rack come crashing down,

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Emma snickers swallowing her laughter, shifting the rack of clothing off the slightly dazed Elsa under neath.

"I'm okay." she exhaled hopping up off the ground, glancing around and fixing her clothes as if someone saw her. Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't you roll your eyes Emma, what about his brother? He quite handsome too." she smiled knowingly.

"They're both too attractive for their own good." Emma admitted low as she pulled out a dress, shaking her head and placing it back on the rack.

"Hey what about this one?" Elsa ponders picking up a strapless cerulean dress from the rack she just knocked over. They examine it like it were some alien species, glancing at each other, Elsa pushes it towards her. "Try it on."

"I wanna keep looking." Emma sighed with a nod taking the dress from Elsa's clutches.

As they continued their exploration, Emma came across several potential dresses. A lacy mahogany red dress with sleeves that came to her forearm which she could wear a jean jacket over is she wished. A sliming magenta dress that hugged her curves and stopped at her knees, she couldn't really bring anything to wear on top of that though. Lastly a scoop necked cream colored dress with lacy short sleeves, which could go with anything really.

"So what do you think Else?" Emma asked swirling around in the lacy mahogany dress, Elsa's back was turned admiring an eggplant hug shoulder dress with long sleeves. Elsa held it against her frame gazing into the mirror with admiration. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?" she lethargically hummed not making an effort to turn towards Emma. "Hm what?" she repeated now turning towards her, still holding the dress in her clutches.

"How does this look?" Emma pressed, glancing down to admire the dress.

"You look exquisite, he won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Elsa assured her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Elsa nodded silently, turning back to the mirror. "It's just, I've spent my entire life searching for my sister. Now that I've found her, not only is she all grown up and married but now I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well what do _you_ want?"

"I want what you wanted so long ago; I want someone to look at me like I'm their entire world. I want to get married, start a family, I want it all."

"Any ideas who this Prince Charming might be?" Emma joked returning to the dressing room to try on the next dress.

"I only know three people here; you, Killian and Liam." Emma's interest perked up when Elsa mentioned Liam, the gears in her diabolical brain were churning.

"And what do you think of those two?" Emma slipped out of the mahogany dress and into the cream colored one.

"I've just met them Em." Elsa snickered. "But I will say it again; those two are way too attractive. They're the type of men that come out of photoshop."

"So I'm _not_ the only one who noticed?" Emma gasped walking out of the dressing room to judge the new dress she had on.

"I liked that red one better." Elsa's expression scrunching when she saw the cream dress on her, "This does nothing for you."

"Try that on, stop admiring it and try it on damn it." she nodded pointing to the eggplant dress in Elsa's hands.

"I can't afford it Emma; it's like that thought you have when you see something really cute and say 'oo that's cute' then look at the price tag and say 'no it's not'."

"Try it on," Emma insisted, "I'm going to pay for the red one, and by the time I come back I want to see you in that dress." Emma demanded turning into the dressing room and changing back into her regular clothes. Returning the 'No' dresses on the 'correct' racks, and going to the front to pay. She turns to the door to see the boys standing there, about to pass but stop to walk in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing love, where's your 'sister'?" Killian asked his eyebrows turning in, "What's in the bag?" his fingers trailing to the bag attempting to look in to see the dress. But not before Emma smacked his hand away with a hiss. "No! No peeking." she scolded pointing her finger at him.

"So where _is _Elsa?" Liam pondered looking around the store with his eyes, she and Killian exchanged a glance under their lashes.

"I'll go get her."

Emma strode to the back where she had left Elsa, the boys unknowingly following her. Elsa was no where in sight, she knocked on a dressing room lightly. "Elsa? Are you in there?"

"Yes." she squeaked, Emma turned around to see the boys flashing them a glare to back up a bit. They knew damn well not to mess with her when she gave them _that_ look. "I'm taking this off, I can't..."

"Elsa come out here so I can see it."

"No."

"Come on lass." Killian opened up his mouth, Emma spun around to shoot fiery daggers at him, flipping him off she huffs turning back to the dressing room door.

"They're here too?" she cried.

"Jones get out of here." Emma hissed at the brothers, "_Now_." Liam turned around to head towards the front, Killian standing in his spot determined not to move. "You too pretty boy." Killian opened his mouth to respond only for her finger to land on his lips. "You say one more thing and I'll kill you." he nodded with that stupid cocky smirk on his face, bowing out gracefully leaving her alone with Elsa. "They're gone, can you _please _come out now?"

"Emma I can't afford anything right now, I lied earlier I don't have an apartment. I've been staying at Anna's old apartment and can barely pay the rent."

"Why would you lie? You know you are welcome to stay with me."

"I didn't want-I don't want to barge in on your life like this."

"Elsa you are practically my sister, what's mine is yours. Except for Killian. He's mine." the girls laughed at that, in all honesty it was probably the first time Elsa had smiled since she was reunited with Anna. "Can I see you?"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I do that?"

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Ago - 15 Years Old<em>

The two of them had been working at the diner for nearly two years now, working as waitresses amongst other things. They wore respectable uniforms unlike some of the other places they had worked at before; they wore white blouses and a simple black A-line skirt with a pair of sneakers.

It was a normal sunny day, Emma was about to go on her break when Elsa came backing out of the kitchen with plates in her hands. Some plates more precarious than others but she could tell she was struggling.

"Here let me help you." Emma offered her assistance taking some of the plates from her. The two of them carefully walked over to the table; the young boys around the table were throwing stuff at each other, distracting Elsa from her footing. Emma swore everything was moving in slow motion; Elsa's foot landed on her pesky shoelace, (one of the many reasons why you should always have your shoes tied) the plates in her hands went soaring through the air. With her body pressed up against the ground, the plates landed with a crash. All eyes were now on Elsa. The boys at the table snickered at her, cackling at her clumsiness because god knows she had it.

Elsa placed her hands by her shoulders pushing her body off of the ground; her hair had begun to frizz and fall from the braid she had over her shoulder. With a gasp Emma put the remaining plates down on the counter close by, holding out her hand to help Elsa up, which she refused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The events that transpired made Emma feel perturbed, she ran her fingers through her hair. A combination of howls from the immature boys filled the air, they pointed their fingers at Elsa. One of the boys fell over, his head on the table with his body shaking from his outburst of laughter.

Elsa slowly picked herself off the floor with tears forming in her eyes, beginning to pick up the mess she had accidentally made.

"Thanks for the show blondie!"

"Aw is she gonna cry?!"

Elsa rose facing the boys then racing towards the kitchen. The boys howled again when she had dashed off so quickly.

"Hey! It was an accident." Emma snapped at them, their laughter fading slightly but their smiles remained.

"Doesn't mean it isn't funny." one joked with a snicker.

"You know what? Why don't you try it big shot? Hmmm? You want to actually get off your lethargic ass and make yourself a god damn lunch? Yeah that's what I thought you arrogant bastard."

"Woah, calm down babe. No need to be hostile." He said holding his hands up in 'surrender', his gang of buffoons laughing under their breath.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen," emma began placing her hands on their table, glaring at them all. Putting the fear of hell in them all, she visibly saw the leader gulp. "I'm gonna go talk to my sister, you boys are going to apologize, then you all are going to make your own god damn lunch. If you decline I'm sure my brother David can handle you." she left them speechless and unable to move, turning on the balls of her feet she headed for the kitchen to talk to her sister.

"Elsa? Elsa where are you?"

Emma heard a clatter somewhere in the back. Following the sound she finds Elsa on the ground in a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs taking up as little space as possible.

"Come on Else, it was an accident. Come on out."

"No." she squeaked, burying her head further into her arms. "They'll just laugh at me again. They always laugh at me."

"Elsa..."

"No! I'm tired of being the laughing stock." she roared her words becoming a mere mumble as she spoke. Emma sighed stooping down to Elsa's level sitting down in front of her distraught sister.

"I'm tired of not being enough; not being pretty enough, or smart enough. I just want to be me."

"And you can. Who cares if they laugh? Who cares? You aren't going to see these people ever again, why worry about people liking you when you should be focused on whether or not you like **yourself**. Why be someone you're not?"

"You're right. I just want people to like me."

"Screw them all. If they don't like you for you...they're just missing out on an amazing girl."

Elsa sniffles, wiping away some of her stray tears, chuckling then wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to laugh at you." Emma assured her, "I wanna see it."<p>

"O-okay." Elsa muttered, the handle on the door shifted while Elsa pushed the door open. The fabric of the dress came off to the side resting on the sides of her shoulders. The waist hugged her curves nicely, while the bottom fanned out slightly and rested just above her knee. She swayed slowly from side to side, letting the dress twist and turn as she did so.

"I look awful." she cried, turning to head back into hiding.

"I don't think so. You look gorgeous Elsa." Emma stopped her grabbing onto her hands.

"Really?" Elsa's eyes beaming brightly at her.

"Absolutely, don't believe me? I'll get the Jones brothers." she turned around to holler for them only to be stopped by Elsa.

"No!"

"Come on you look awesome, those boys know beauty when they see it."

Elsa nodded hesitatingly, she gave her a look telling her not to move. Walking over to the boys and informing them to come back with her for a second.

"What do you think?" she asked with her arms folded glancing at each of the brothers that were on either side of her. Killian smiled and nodded, Liam on the other hand just stood there unable to move. His stare piercing into Elsa's being, making her cheeks go florid. "Told you, gorgeous." Emma nodded "You're getting it."

* * *

><p>After much debate Elsa finally agreed to stay with Emma for the time being, she had an extra room anyways. On the night of the date, Emma had been nervous yet ecstatic. Taking the extra time to gussy herself up for the night out with Killian.<p>

It'd been a while since she'd gone on a _real _date, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had gone out with..._he who shall not be named jr._ For the first time in a while she felt like she needed a night out. She was under so much stress lately that she was seconds away from jumping out that very appealing window. But of course she wasn't going to.

So instead she took a long shower; scrubbing her scalp and body clean as well as shaving her long legs. That took up a half hour or so of her time. Another twenty was spent on just her hair and make-up, she wanted to _impress_ Killian. Wrapping her robe around her body she walked out of the bathroom to find Elsa sitting down her bed.

"Are you nervous?"

"Psh no." Elsa sent Emma a look, Emma instantly sighing in defeat. "I'm terrified, I've denied that I like him for so long. I-I'm just afraid to get hurt again, because I know I could seriously fall for him."

"He adores you, I could tell the minute I saw him in your door. Now come on you gotta get dressed." Elsa urged her handing her the lacy mahogany dress.

While Emma was finishing with the final touches she heard a light knock at her door, her heart skipping a beat then speeding up. Glancing one more time into the mirror she sighed grabbing her jacket then moving to go open the door.

"Go on Emma." Elsa said who was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

With a heavy sigh she opened the door to find Killian wearing a fossil grey shirt, a closed black vest and a pair of dark jeans. His leather jacket flung of his shoulder held on the edge of his finger, eyebrow raised while his body leaned effortlessly against the door frame. His mouth dropped then he smiled at her, holding out his hand to show her a single closed red red rose.

"You look stunning." he exhaled, chuckling weakly she took the rose from him. Glancing at it, she brought her fingers to the dainty petals, Killian chuckled at her. "It's not real my darling."

"It looks and feels like it." she continued to graze her fingers over the petals.

"Why give you something that will eventually die? Why not give you something with beauty that never fades? It's only fitting because _your_ beauty will never fade love."

Emma rolled her eyes placing the rose on the kitchen counter, wrapping her arms around his waist, bringing her lips to his quickly.

"So where are we going?" she sighed against his parted lips.

"Storybook." he winked holding out his arm for her. She smiled latching her arm under his, taking her cellphone and putting her keys in her dress pocket. She turned to close the door while Killian took her hand in his pulling her down the two flights of stairs. "Killian! Slow down!" She giggled with glee.

"How can I when I've been waiting to do this for years?" He chuckled when they ran down the stairs and out into the chilly November air. With their hands still together he hauled a cab, telling the driver to drive them to Storybook. Instantly he took Emma in his arms holding her frame to him. "You cold my love?"

"What are we doing Killian?"

"I told you we're going to Storybook." he muttered pushing a piece of her hair from her face, gazing passionately into her sparkling shamrock colored eyes. He looked at her like she was the only girl in the world, the only one that mattered to him. As much as she loved it, she still was scared out of her mind. But all good things to those..._who wait._

It turned out that Storybook was exactly what it sounded like; it was a book store that Killian occasionally went to. She was scanning through the rows and rows of books, glancing at Killian where he sat alone. She pulled out _The Great Gatsby _walkingover to a stool close by and siting down. Looking at him over the rim of the pages she saw Killian's book was upside down, she giggled quietly making him look up at her with a questioning look. He raised his eyebrows at her making them dance, forcing her to cover her mouth to contain her laughter. And of course failing miserably.

He lowered the book mouthing "what's so funny?" to her. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face; whether it be smearing it off or kissing it off. Just then a tall man with eyes the color of freshly brewed coffee approached her. He wore thick framed glasses which complimented him well, his jaw was cleanly shaven, his hair a dark walnut color which was long and covered his eyes until he pushed it back. He smiled innocently at her, she glanced at him then at Killian whose eyes were locked on her.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice a beautiful woman like yourself, here, reading one of the best books ever written." He didn't have an accent like Killian did but he still had a pleasant voice, but _he wasn't Killian_.

"I'm Adam, and you would be?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Emma." she introduced shaking his hand, which lacked the firm yet soft feel to them.

"Well Emma how would you like to have coffee with me?" biting her lip she glanced over at Killian who had his eyes buried in his hands, rubbing his temple, frustration clear on his brow.

"I'm sorry, I'm actually here on a date with my boyfriend." she said proudly, standing up and putting the book back on the shelf. "It was nice to meet you though." she apologized.

"He's a lucky man to have a girl like you." Adam told her, truth be told she had tuned him out looking over at the man she was with. Who was looking utterly destroyed.

"We're both pretty lucky." She sighed walking over to _her_ man, standing behind him wrapping her arms around his neck. Her warm breath hitting his neck, placing a chaste nip to his pulse. Thanking the gods that this stupid infuriating man existed. She whispered in his ear; "What else are we doing?" Killian snapped out of his trance turning around to give her a questioning expression.

"I thought that you were going to-I thought I was going to have to turn in early."

"You think I'd do that to you?" she titled her head at him, when he shrugged she rolled her eyes placing another kiss to his pulse, slowly kissing up his down his jaw.

"For a minute I thought I still wasn't enough for you, that no matter how hard I tried…I was still not the man you deserve. I don't deserve someone like you darling."

"You. Are. More. Than. Enough." she promised him, enunciating each word with a sweet kiss. "Where to?" she winked grabbing his leather jacket from the back of his chair.

"_In the Rough._" he chuckled chasing after her, eventually stealing back his jacket.

Hetook her to the docks where his ship was tied up; strung on the sides of ship were little white lights that lit up the entire dock, Killian glanced at her to see her mouth slightly agape

"You alright Swan?"

"I'm more than alright." she whimpered, tears of joy threatening to fall.

"You happy?" he chuckled lightly, bringing his hands to cup her face.

"Killian you did this for me?"

"This is just the beginning love." he offered her his hand, which she gladly took. He hopped on the ship and guided her carefully onto it. Spread out on the deck was a bunch of blankets and a couple of unlit candles. She wondered if he had food or something below because honestly she was starving.

"You hungry?" he asked moving towards the back of the ship towards the blankets, glancing at her over his shoulder he nodded silently going below deck to grab something. He reappeared minutes later with several plastic containers with food in them, a stereo under his arm. With a sigh he plopped the stereo on the seat in which she sat on not so long ago, he gestured for her to sit down in open space.

"Killian?" she murmured while he opened up the plastic containers, peered at her silently telling her that she had his attention, "Why did you really think that I'd leave you in the middle of the date?" she inquired.

"Come here." he demanded gesturing her to move closer, "Closer your eyes and open your mouth for me." she did as she was told opening an eye to question him, he rolled his eyes at her. "Trust me love." she shrugged closing her eye and opening her mouth. She heard rustling from Killian, the soft sound of music playing then more rustling. She felt Killian's presence near her, for her skin felt like it was on fire, he sighed placing something round and slick in her mouth. "You can close your mouth." he said quietly, she chewed while studying his expression. He avoided her gaze until she swallowed, and he leaned in kissing her lips.

"Mmm." she hummed with his body lightly pressed against hers. It was bitter sweet, passionate and starving. "Killian, as much as I love doing this...I'm starving.." she gasped when his lips latched onto her neck, moving to her ear and nibbling carefully against the skin.

"As am I love. For you. But I can wait." he winked, "To answer your question darling, yes I did. I did believe for a minute that you would leave me."

"I'm here because I want to be here, besides you tortured me into it too."

"That I did."

"I'm rather fond of you Jones; you have supported me emotionally and for my job this entire time, now it's my turn."

"Alright." he nodded with a smile, "Lets eat."

They ate pasta that Killian had made earlier making small conversation here in there, stealing glimpses at each other. She found about Killian pre-playboy years, he learned that she loved classic artists like he did, Killian loved to read and would watch pretty much anything on TV, he learned briefly of her foster years, she learned a little of his father and how he could've sworn that he had memories of his mother. But he claimed that was impossible because she had died giving birth to him. While they were sitting close with their hands laced together, gazing up at the stars; _Say _by John Mayer comes quietly on the stereo. Killian smiles getting up and offering her his hand, "Dance with me?" she giggled taking his hand, her body ramming into his while his arm wrapped around her waist. He turned up the song slightly then returning his arm around her, his hand taking hers.

The soothing plucking of the guitar filled the air, their noses brushing lovingly against each other nudging them to make way for each others lips, but never actually pressing them together. Their hearts synced in perfect rhythm and sang the song of adoration for each other, her fingers began playing with the hair at the back of his neck. She could of sworn Killian was singing quietly under his breath, her suspicions were confirmed when their cheeks were lightly pressed against each other.

"I didn't know you sang." she muttered in his ear.

"Only for you my beautiful Swan."

With that they smiled, finally bringing their cotton candy lips together. There wasn't anything rushed about it, it was slow and careful. As if they were both etching it into their minds and savoring it for later, as if they wouldn't have anymore after this. Which they both knew was complete bull shit. What could they say? They liked kissing each other. How could they not?

Eventually they laid down on the blankets Killian had placed out earlier, holding each other close while looking up at the stars. The music long since turned off.

"Can you read the stars?"

"I could, but I'm not going to lass. Not tonight. I'd much rather just hold you tonight, and make sure that you never forget the time you have with me. I promised I would ruin you. For as long as you'll have me of course."

"Are you asking me out again?"

"Depends, did I impress you darling?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, she nodded then let out a shaky breath of air.

"I'm curious to know if you heard what I told that guy Killian."

"I didn't." he cut her off angrily, sitting up on his elbow to look at her. "Nor do I care." he hissed.

"Hey calm down; you wanna hear what I said or not?" she pressed her hand against his chest.

"Depends is it good or bad?" he huffed pursing his lips.

"You're such a drama queen, it's good." she rolled her eyes at him, "That guy asked me out to coffee, you know what I told him? I told him that I was on a date with my boyfriend." she laughed when Killian's mouth dropped, taking that opportunity to take his mouth.

"Boyfriend?" he grunted windily pulling back for a minute.

"Mmhm."

"I didn't realize you wanted me that bad." he chuckled, she slapped his chest lightly in response.

"I'm not ready to jump into a full relationship with you yet, but someday." she stopped him, he nodded with a sense of understanding in his eyes. No regrets is all she wanted and so far; there were _none_.

"Some day soon I hope." his hand snaking to her sides, accidentally grazing his fingers into her side making her squirm and wiggle. "Oh please god, I can't be that lucky. Are you _ticklish_ darling?"

"No." she said seriously, he glared at her with a knowing look. "No..Killian..Don't..." he creeped closer towards her despite her protests, tackling her she howled with laughter. A broad smile and cute chuckle from him made her heart soar, his body toppled over hers as he continued to trap her in his arms. Kicking and squirming attempting to get away from him but failing miserably. "Killian!" she screamed, "Stop! I can't...BREATHE!" With that he shifted off of her enough so she could catch her breath, moving a curl from her face.

They ended up staying up most of the night, it was one of those conversations that could go on forever for all they cared. All night long the two laid in each others arms; his arm wrapped around her shoulder while his other came to hold her hand, her head resting on his chest. The Swan and the scribe underneath the night sky with stars dancing and shining down on them. They seemed to be watching them and whispering to each other of the newly kindled love that was brewing below.

* * *

><p><strong>I did it! Whoo! So how about it? Good? In school we are just finishing up The Great Gatsby so I thought why not? Speaking of school reading, if you are in school or not; Do you remember any books that you read that were just plain awful or really really good? If you have one let me know because I'm curious. :)<strong>

**Do you like that I brought Elsa into the Three Musketeers? Because I thought about doing it earlier and this was a perfect time to do it.**

**For she slow dancing part I was debating on so many songs for that, some of them were: Halo by Beyonce, Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder, Somebody To Love by Queen, and more John Mayer songs because it's John Mayer.**

**Next; Funkytown: It's exactly what it sounds like...someone's moving and someone is gonna play matchmaker. ****_Matchmaker matchmaker make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch_****. **

**Enjoy ONCE tonight! I'm so pumped for Evil!Storybrooke**

**HASTA LA PASTA!**


	17. Funkytown

**Sorry for the delay. I haven't been thrilled with the past few chapters so I decided to take my time with this one. I also apologize that this one isn't that long. I couldn't get anymore out without it being mumbo jumbo.**

**As for the songs used in this chapter; I went off of several lists of hits from 2009. If the date is slightly off I apologize. But for the most part the songs I used check out. Here's a blast from the past: Funkytown**

* * *

><p>Funkytown<p>

_Well, I talk about it, talk about it_

_Talk about it, talk about it_

_Talk about, talk about_

_Talk about movin'_

* * *

><p>A loud moan filled the early morning. He did everything he could to control himself from losing himself, biting his tongue to keep his curses at bay. He applied a bit more pressure making Emma bite her lip to suppress another moan. "Damn it Killian that feels fucking amazing."<p>

"You curse like a sailor Swan." Killian chuckled pressing down harder.

"Ow! That hurts." she hissed then giggled pulling away from him.

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"Fine." She huffed with an adorable pout on her lip. Her back faced him, the shoulder of her dress pushed to the side giving him better access. He brought his right hand to her shoulder, applying pressure making Emma writhe. "Ooo right...Oo wait...yep right there."

"You're so bloody tense love."

"Hmm I wonder how that happened?" she muttered sarcastically, "Oh that's right! We slept out here all night."

"We enjoyed it."

"Yeah. We did." she smiled at him over her shoulder, placing a lazy kiss on his lips. "I had fun Killian."

"Do I get to take you out again Swan?" He sighed quirking his eyebrow at her, leaning up against his arm then moving the shoulder of her dress back into place. Fixing her hair so it fell over one shoulder.

"Maybe. I don't know." she shrugged.

"If you don't wish to Emma, that's fine. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. If last night was the only time, I'm glad you gave me a chance to ravish you." He whispered tilting her chin up so their eyes could meet, she bit her lip nervously. Gods all mighty he wanted her, he wanted her more then he's ever wanted anything. He hasn't wanted something this bad since...well since Swan moved in.

* * *

><p><em>A Year Ago...<em>

He had missed her terribly, a part of his heart would always belong to her. She was his first love after all. In spite of all of it, he thought less of her lately. And more of the alluring woman with shining blonde hair that he wanted to tangling his fingers into, letting the strands effortlessly slide through his hands. He wanted to see her smile at him, because it was a smile that wasn't shed often but when it was. Damn it to hell it was gorgeous.

He raked his hands through his own hair with a hiss, shutting his laptop in anger. He let out a sigh letting his head hit the headboard with a thump. Abruptly there was a crashing sound which made his head pop up in confusion. He heard muffled screams, through his headphones. Removing them he heard everything more clearly.

_"__I'm sorry that I don't want to call you every other minute professing my love for you while I'm at work!"_ Emma screamed.

_"__Damn it Emma I want to know you're okay!"_

_"__Do you doubt that I can't do my job?!"_ she hissed, he could just hear the glare on her face which made him chuckle. He imagined her arms folded across her chest as if preparing herself for a blow. Now if it were him in there he'd say that he didn't doubt her, but was it so wrong to worry? She _did_ have a dangerous job after all. He couldn't blame the lad for worrying whether or not she would come home or not, but he knew Swan was amazing at her work and that she loved it. He couldn't stop her from doing what she loved especially if it made her happy.

_"__I don't know if you'll ever come home! There are some dangerous people out there!"_

_"__I can handle it!"_ which was a bit more mumbled now so he got up from his bed, moving towards his apartment door to hear better. They were quite loud after all.

_"__All I'm asking for is a text or a sign that you're okay. I don't want to have to get a call saying that you're in the god damn hospital."_ Killian was taken aback at that, _Swan in the hospital?_ He cringed not wanting to ever think about her in the hospital at all. She was indeed a strong lass who could handle herself, but the fact remained that there _were_ dangerous people out there and she could get hurt. Don't think for a second that he was doubting Swan, no. He had no doubt that she could beat the shit out of those guys. He cared about her enough to know he wouldn't want to hear that she was hurt in any way.

_"__I get that Neal, but I can't always call you when you think I can. Do you think I sit behind a desk all day and wait for them to come to me? Cause it doesn't work like that!"_

_"__Well then what do you do all day?"_ he asked rather seriously.

"Bloody fucking hell, are you some kind of moron?" Killian cursed backing away from the door to express his thoughts for the boyfriend.

_"__I don't understand what you want from me! Would it make you happy if we moved in together? So I can come home everyday with you sitting on the couch waiting for me? I don't think so."_

He let out a puff of air, relief washing over him. He had just got her 'back' he didn't want to lose her completely to the guy. It wasn't like he wanted her like that, but he did want to be friends at the most. He wanted a lot of things, _like Milah_. _Get out of my head!_ he cursed himself. Not even registering that the door of Swan's apartment had swung open and slammed shut. Muffled crying coming from the hall.

"Come on out Jones." she sniffled. He looked through the peep hole to see her on the ground with her hands in her untidy hair, eyes swollen and puffy. _Fuck_. he cursed letting his forehead rest against the wood of the door. "Jones I will end you if you don't get your ass out here!" she demanded, with that he pulled the door open. Leaning against the frame of the door, looking down at her. Then slowly closing the door and letting his back slide down the surface of the door, so he was sitting in front of her. He found it disrespectful to talk down to her, she was his equal and she should be treated just as that. Even though he knew she was a much better person then he was.

"My god Swan, I didn't realize you wanted to see me this badly." he joked breaking the silence between them, quirking his eyebrow at her. Even though her head was still buried in her arms, her crying faltering slightly but he could still hear her. And he wanted nothing more then to make it stop and make her smile instead.

"I am not in the fucking mood Jones, I would wipe that smirk right off your face right now." she hissed which was muffled by her arms.

"Then why'd you call me out love? Are you just here to yell at me or did you have something else in mind?" he flicked the words off his tongue faster then his 'filter' could register them. She looked up at him her eyes full of fire, he gulped hard. He hated that she was crying, unconditionally loathed it. "Sorry love, that was uncalled for."

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Aye but you aren't in distress then." he nodded, she laughed lightly which he took as an accomplishment. She wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks with a huff, then flicking her hair from her face. Although it stuck to her moistened cheeks.

"I'm not a damsel in distress Jones. I don't need saving."

"I never said you were love, is there something you wished from me? Or did you just want to yell at me? I can imagine it doesn't take much to take your anger out on a man who apparently just wants to fuck you until morning." he said not making eye contact for the last half of his statement, instead playing with the carpet on the floor.

"Isn't that all you want?"

"You surprise me lass, you can read past my bullshit yet you can't see that it isn't my intention at all. Unless you wish it darling. God knows you need it." he chuckled lightly, "No Swan, I won't force myself on you. I'm a gentleman after all. I refuse to go down that path again."

"What happened?" she questioned innocently.

"That's a story for another time Swan, today I'm going to be friend."

"Who said I wanted that?"

"You don't have to, I can see it." he groaned getting up off the ground and offering her his hand. Which she surprisingly took, their hands lingering in each others. Eyes locked on the others, his eyes flickering towards her very appealing lips. He shook his head breaking the spell around them. He smiled weakly at her, "Quit looking at me like that." she muttered.

"And pray do tell how I'm looking at you?" he questioned taking a step towards her, "Is it a crime to look at woman who deserves the world?" when she didn't respond he nodded, "So your place or mine?" he joked, which made her smile at him. _Point for Killian_. She turned to her apartment, opening up the door and leaving it open for him to walk in. But he was a gentleman as he told her.

"Are you going to just stand there?" she mumbled.

"I'm a gentleman Swan, you haven't invited me in." he plunged his hands into his jean pockets with a shrug. She scoffed rolling her eyes at him, gesturing for him to come in. He closed to door behind him before slowly walking in. Realizing that this was the first time he had set foot in her apartment. The place was identical to his, of course it was Emma's place which meant her style was in replace of his. He had to admit she had nice taste.

Killian looked down at the ground where Emma was on her hands and knees picking up a vase that has been smashed into pieces. He stooped down to her level, helping her with the pieces.

"What the hell did he do?" he hissed, hate spilling from his voice. He moved her chin up to have her look at him. "Did he lay a finger on you Emma? If so, I'm afraid I'm going to have to slit his throat. It's funny, I've always wanted to skin myself a crocodile." he chuckled darkly, his words like venom. She pulled away from him and continued to pick up the remaining pieces off the ground. She shook her head thinking about his claim to skin Neal for laying a hand on her. "Do you doubt I would do it? Because I would. I've watched _Dexter_ lass, I know how to kill the bastard."

"You watch that too?!" she smiled, "Did you watch last week's episode?"

"NO! Don't you dare tell me!" he pleaded which got Emma to smile. "There you go, there's the smile I love." Emma cleared her throat standing up with the shattered pieces in her hand, walking towards the trash can to throw them out.

"Why do you care?" she asked suddenly after the mess was cleaned up.

"Because I know men like him." he spat his response, knowing damn well how men like him worked.

"And guys like you are so different?"

His jaw clenched at her claim, his hand turning to a tight fist, his eyes piercing her soul. "Believe it or not _princess_, I am not like him. I believe in good form love, I refuse to stand here and let you tell me what kind of man I am. So if you want my friendship fine, if you don't tell me. But don't you dare try and tell me who I am; I've spent more than half of my life taking crap about who I apparently am. I've told you my intentions and I will repeat it again. I just want to be friends Swan, nothing more unless you say otherwise."

* * *

><p>Smiles grazed their faces, not caring about the world around them. That is until Killian's phone rang, causing him to groan in frustration. He pulled it out of his pocket while he laid flat on his back, Emma resting her head on his chest, her body curving into his.<p>

"Good morning lovebirds!" Liam announced, Emma rolling her eyes at Liam's timing.

"Damn it Liam." Killian cursed with a chuckle while Emma's lips landed on his neck. Carefully kissing his pulse, just so happy that this man existed. Her fingers sliding down his chest, shifting his shirt slightly letting her fingers touch under the waistband of his jeans. Her burning fingers grazing his skin. His eyes widened, "Liam hold on one second." the words tumbling from his mouth, pressing his hand against the speaker so he wouldn't be able to hear him. "Emma you bloody minx, now is not the time or place. You're the one who wants to take this slow." he reminded her, she pouted laying back down again moving her hand away from his crotch.

"It's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you." she muttered, he shot her a playful glare telling her to knock it off. She was right after all, he didn't want to rush anything. Not if he could help it.

"What do you need brother?" Killian asked bringing his phone back to his ear.

"I need your help moving in, bring Emma and Elsa too. It'll be a long day."

"You're lucky I like you." he chuckled hanging up and turning to Emma with a sigh.

"What's up?"

"Want to help my brother move into his apartment? He also _insisted_ that you bring Elsa with us." he winked, the two of them getting mischievous looks on their faces. They gathered their stuff and made their way back to their apartments, kissing each other good bye before walking into their apartment. Liam and Elsa waiting for them to spill their guts.

* * *

><p>The four of them stood in Liam's bare and mundane apartment. The large barn like doors left open wide behind them. They all glanced at each other, it sure needed a little TLC. It was small to say the least; in front of them was a large window that looked out into the city.<p>

With a little paint the place would turn out okay. They all were wearing clothing that they kept just for times like these. Jeans that were too ripped to be worn in public, paint splatters on the knees, old over sized dress shirts sporting different colors in every direction.

"Look I know it needs a little work." Liam opened his mouth breaking the silence between them all.

"A little?" Elsa muttered to Emma, the two of them laughing lightly.

"Okay okay, are you guys gonna help or not?"

"I've got nothing better to do." Emma stated.

"I'm your brother, I kinda have to help." Killian stated with a shrug.

"I don't have anything to do either." Elsa admitted her cheeks going pink when she glanced at Liam. Killian nudged Emma's arm lightly gesturing towards his brother and her 'sister'. She smiled brightly upon seeing them, nodding at him confirming that she knew what to do. "Lets get to work." Liam announced, reaching for the stereo Killian and Emma had used the previous night, turning to a popular station. _"Goooooooddd Morning New York! It's Flynn Rider here with the top 25 hits this week! So turn up the music and lets get this party started!"_ Flynn Rider announced, _Gives You Hell _by: All-American Rejects blaring through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Elsa gasped.

Emma and Elsa laid out old sheets onto the ground so they wouldn't get any paint onto the perfectly polished floorboards. They poured the ash paint carefully into a tray, pushing the sponged rolls onto the ends of the rods. Careful not to drop excess paint onto the floor while they brought the rollers to the wall, applying force against the bland shade of white.

"You guys should've seen the place before; the folks had bloody wallpaper in every single room, each a different theme." Liam groaned dipping his own roller into the paint, nearly hitting Elsa with a blob of paint. Her cheeks reddened, her eyes darting to him through her lashes throwing her braid over her shoulder and pushing aside the rogue strands. Liam muttering his apology to her then turning to the wall. Killian rolled his eyes at his brother's school boyish behavior, Emma smacking his arm lightly to behave when she too was enjoying it as well.

The group made conversation while they worked, singing along to the hits of the week. Eventually Killian pulled Emma aside into one of the drying rooms that was waiting for its second coat. "So how do you want to do this?" he asked folding his arms across his chest, "I mean it shouldn't take much, one push and they'll be a bunch of bumbling idiots." he chuckled, the both of them poking their heads to look at the other two. What they saw was quite interesting; Liam was glancing over his shoulder to look at Elsa while he painted, not even realizing that his paint was dripping. When he did notice he let out a string of curses, his cheeks turning red yet again.

"So do you...uh..." Liam stuttered, scratching the back of his ear anxiously. "Do you like New York?"

"Huh?" Elsa dipped her paint brush into the paint and bringing it back to the wall. Looking at the nervous Liam over her shoulder.

"I said do you like New York? I mean it's okay if you don't, the city isn't for everyone. Killian didn't like the city right away either-"

"I like it." she mumbled cutting Liam off from his rant, Emma looking at Killian at the mention of not liking New York at first. He shrugged and responded with a wink "I was young." Emma rolled her eyes, walking away from him and back to join Liam and Elsa. But not before Killian grabbed onto her arm spinning her around into his arms, making her yelp. "What are you-" he cut her off with a quick kiss to her lips.

"Now you're free to go." he muttered, she rolled her eyes at him pushing on his chest. Looking over her shoulder, her hips swayed from side to side while she walked towards Liam and Elsa again. God if she knew how much she was doing to him...

When they rejoined the pair, Elsa's arms were inside her shirt. Fiddling with something while her face was twisted in discomfort. He quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't question the girl, he turned to grab a paint brush when they all heard a gasp along with a loud snap. They turned to Elsa who's face was as bright as the scorching sun.

"Oh my god" she murmured, her eyes wide in horror. Much like a deer in the middle of the road, "What happened?" Emma asked her friend.

"My sportsbra just snapped." she spat out with a gasp, taking her arms out from her shirt.

"What?" both he and Liam asked while Emma bit her lip holding in her laughter, until she lost it. Elsa wrapped her arms around her form.

"Are you just going to leave it?" Emma howled in between her laughs, Elsa shrugged bringing her arms back into her shirt.

"Never mind." she smiled shyly picking up her brush again and began painting as if nothing happened. Emma calming down her laughter, while he and his brother stood there clueless.

"What just happened?" Liam whispered to him.

"I have no bloody clue." he glanced between the girls.

"Come on these walls aren't going to paint themselves." Emma shouted, turning up the music. Mumbling along to the lyrics of _Boom Boom Pow_ by the Black Eyed Peas.

Eventually they stopped for lunch, while the girls went out to get food they stayed there to fix up some more. He sighed taking a seat on one of the chairs that had transferred over. Pulling out his phone he wrote;

_He could feel his heart pounding when he feasted his eyes on Emma for the first time that night. A lacy mahogany dress hugged her curves, making her figure pop and grab his attention. It wasn't skimpy or revealing like the mega sluts he used to bring home, it wasn't short and desperate like the girls at the bar who just wanted to forget. It was perfect in every way; it was just the right length where it still showed off her fabulous legs, the neck line was a simple slope that didn't dive down low. To be honest with himself, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen._

_He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and tell her how much he adored her. He wanted to impress her damn it and hoped to God he would. He was falling so hard for her and almost slipped a couple of times, biting down on his tongue hard because he knew she wasn't ready to hear it. She _**_had_**_ just broken up with her boyfriend of three years after all. As much as she didn't show it he could tell she was still in 'mourning'._

_For now this would be enough for him, if she didn't want another date then that was that. He wouldn't/couldn't force her to fall in love with him, as much as he wanted it. If she wanted to see other people he'd have to let her. She wasn't his to control, he couldn't tell her she couldn't see who she wanted. _

_If she wanted it they'd be friends. It would hurt like hell but if she was happy then he'd be okay._

_Long after she fell asleep in his arms, he buried his lips into her blonde curls pressing a kiss there as if a promise was being told. And for the first time since his abrupt confession to Liam he muttered the words out loud: I love you._

_When he had muttered them into her golden strands she hummed snuggling closer towards him as if it were her response._

"We're back!" Emma called walking through the door with food in her hands, Elsa following close behind. Shoving his phone back into his jean pocket he got up to take a bag or two from Emma, while Liam took one from Elsa.

They ate on the floor together as a small family. Two orphans and two brothers with family issues. The girl's heads poked up when a new song came on, both gasping turning to the other. A small squeal escaping their lips.

"You remember how to do this?" they asked each other simultaneously, grabbing each other's hand to get up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Killian asked with a laugh, the girls responding instantly with.

"SINGLE LADIES!" both of them dancing in sync with the music. Quite well in fact. But the boys couldn't help but laugh at how fast they got up when Beyonce's song came on.

"How long have you know how to do this?" Liam asked after a while, the two quieting to watch them dance perfectly.

"What do you think we do when we're not with you two?" Emma asked breathlessly, not bothering to stop dancing. But really got them all laughing was half way through the song, his brother Liam got up and stood in the middle of the two instantly picking up with the dance.

"You know how to do this too?!" Emma laughed while Killian secretly pulled out his phone and began recording it onto his phone. Who knows? Maybe they'd pull it out later on and laugh about it. It was kind of like a family video after all.

Liam wrapped his arms around the girls their dancing not faltering at all. Which got Emma to collapse onto the floor in laughter. Elsa nearly tripping over a bucket of paint, leaving Liam standing on his 'stage' finishing up by himself.

"Brava!" Killian joked.

"Please tell me you didn't..." Elsa asked sitting back down.

"Oh I did." he said twiddling his phone in between his fingers.

"I'll get him back later." Emma promised Elsa sitting down next to him with a wink.

They eventually had to pack up for the night, promising his brother he'd help move his actual stuff in the next day after the paint dried. Once they all said their goodbyes, Killian nearly passed out on the couch right then and there but not before Liam could say.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Pardon?" he mumbled with his arm resting over his eyes, too tired to even bother moving from his spot.

"When are you going to tell Emma that you love her?"

He wasn't. It was that simple. She wasn't ready to hear it, nor was he ready to even say it. Even though he wanted to so desperately at least ten times that night, like when she came back to sit next to him after dancing to Beyonce's Single Ladies. He wanted to lean over and whisper in her ear that he loved her. He wanted to tell her when she and Elsa's arms were linked dancing mockingly to Ke$ha's Tik Tok and bumping into the wet wall. They had drunk a little since they brought a bottle of whiskey from the store, so they were all a little tipsy. But all still functioning to say the least, Elsa and Emma were worse then he and his brother but that wasn't the point. He nearly lost his mouth in the cab home when she snuggled into his embrace, or when he had kissed her before rejoining Liam and Elsa earlier that day.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually brother."

"When are you going to ask out Elsa? I'm not stupid."

Liam rolled his eyes, collecting his nervous composure at the mention of Elsa. He pointed a finger at him, "This isn't about me. Why can't you just tell her?"

"Because she's not ready to hear it, she broke up with her three year boyfriend not that long ago if you remember."

"But you _do _love her right?"

"She can't know that. Not yet." he sighed rubbing his temple. "In the mean time, do yourself a favor and ask Elsa out. You deserve it."

"It is not your job to play matchmaker Kill." Liam scolded jokingly.

"Why the hell not? You did it to me and Emma." he sat up to look at his brother, "Payback's a bitch and a half." he quirked his head to the side.

"I'll remember that next time I do something to you." he chuckled, "Goodnight brother." Liam sighed placing his hand on his shoulder then turning to his room.

"Night." he nodded reluctantly getting up to collapse into his bed. Not bothering to change into more comfortable clothes. Just laying there on his stomach with his arm hanging over the edge he instantly fell into a blissful sleep. Dreaming of his Swan, his brother and the newest recruit becoming a family. He and Emma holding hands while a boy/girl with raven black hair and emerald eyes ran in front of them.

Killian never understood the saying 'fell asleep with a smile on their face' until now. Because that night, he did exactly that.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize again for the delay once again, the short chapter. Lack of determination, inspiration, stress does that sometimes. Someone left a review on a different chapter that the plot no longer made sense and I didn't quite understand why. <strong>

**In other news I am going to attempt to get another chapter up soon, but I'm not sure when that will be seeing as how I haven't started it yet.**

**Thank you all for the support, the 99 reviews, the 24000 views, 81 favorites, and 178 follows!**

**Next; Do It Like A Dude...**

**Hoped you all enjoyed this, and it's a little late but that mid-finale...Go Belle! That's all for that. As usual reviews, follows, and favorites are lovely. If you have any concerns at all or ideas feel free to express it. But if you don't like it don't review, that simple. **

**HASTA LA PASTA!**


	18. Do It Like A Dude

**Sorry. I'm actually quite happy with this one although it is short-ish. And one more thing...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN CRISS! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Do It Like A Dude<p>

_I can do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

_Do it like a brother_

_Do it like a dude_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you_

* * *

><p>She was a little tipsy when she entered her apartment that night after helping Liam paint the apartment. Elsa nearly toppling over onto her face, laughing hysterically at her mistake. Nearly spilling her guts onto her floor. Emma's footing was staggering while she walked further into the main room over her apartment. Leaning against the kitchen counter she kicked off her sneakers, failing the first couple of times due to the tight laces. Eventually giving up she pulled out a chair at the counter, almost missing the cushion and falling on her butt. She giggled, clumsily pulling at the laces, letting them plop onto the floor beneath her with a thud.<p>

"Elssaaaa..." Emma slurred sliding off the cushion and onto her feet, grabbing onto the counter to support herself. Okay so maybe she was a little bit tipsier than she originally thought. Then there was a ringing sound, well more like a beeping sound. _Dee dee dee-dee_. _Ugh were was that damn thing_? she thought to herself reaching into her left pocket to find nothing there. _Okay so other pocket_. Plunging her hand into her other pocket she pulled out her phone. It slipping through her fingers, she scrambled to catch it before it crashed onto the ground. Rattling around her brain a little bit more than she needed to, but hey it was better then having her screen crack. _Dee dee dee-dee_. It beeped again. _Hmmm 617-205-3050 now who is that? _"Hello?" she groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose, stumbling onto the couch

"Emma?" a woman on the other line said. "It's Katrina. Katrina Starling."

"Right. What's the sitch?" _Oh she would definitely regret drinking tomorrow morning._

"You told me to call you if anything came up or if I heard anything from Shawn or Alex. Well..." she muttered, a baby crying in the background. She tried soothing the baby by shushing it calmly, telling it everything was okay. "I might have found something."

_Now would be good time to sober up. _She told herself shaking her head, grabbing a note pad so she could write stuff down. Knowing if she didn't...well she may or may not remember the next morning...She certainly didn't remember falling asleep.

_"__Emma?"_

She woke up in a cold sweat, a gasp bursting from her lips. Chest heaving up and down in fear, running her hands through her bed head hair she let out a whimper. Her distraught eyes met his eyes that were full of concern and love. She'd never seen so much in her entire life, to say she was terrified was an understatement. She murmured to herself that it was just a dream. Her mutters were silenced by Killian's arms wrapping around her, whispering beautiful words in her ears, kissing her temple. Her body molded into his, her hand clutching onto his shirt as if he were going to disappear.

"It's okay love, it was a dream." he promised. There was a long comfortable silence between them. Just happy in each other's arms. But Emma knew she should tell him about Katrina. But she didn't want to worry him so she kept her mouth shut.

"Why are you here? How'd you get in?" she muttered her breathing evening out, he chuckled lightly pressing a kiss to her head. "It's a secret." _She could just hear that smirk on his face._

She ends up falling back asleep with Killian holding her in his arms. With his right arm wrapped around her while his left hand held her hand that was resting on his heart. The blaring of the city that never sleeps ends up waking them in the morning. He turns towards her with a smile that makes her feel like she's the only girl in the world. "Morning love," his voice still laced with sleep and sexy just the way she loved it. "Sleep alright?" He asked after placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

How had she gone so long without kissing this man? How had she survived without his kisses? Because God damn him he could kiss, and the cocky bastard that he was he knew it. She nodded deciding to place a longer kiss on his lips. She could easily say that she loved the way she felt with him, she loved the way he looked at her, she loved the way he made it seem like she was his and his alone. _She loved him. _Oh my god she loved him. She felt her cheeks flare up; Killian chuckled nudging her waist with his finger. "Thinking about me?"

"Maybe I was."

The goofy smile that was smeared on Killian's face made her want to tell him exactly how she felt about him. Then there was that part of her that was still the scared little orphan. She was terrified of getting hurt again. Although Killian was no Neal, he still made it easy to fall in love with him. Killian was charming, dashing, brutally smart, funny, sexy as hell one minute and dorky as fuck the next. He was infuriating, confident, persistent, sly (in a good way), and damn stubborn. Just like her. He was the missing piece of the puzzle, her best friend she so happened to be in love with. He could be poor without a dollar to his name and she wouldn't care. He was perfect.

He was her devilishly handsome prince that would climb the tower walls and defeat a fire breathing dragon. Actually he wasn't really a prince, he was way too cocky. He was more like a pirate of you asked her.

"As much as I would love to spend the entire day with you, I have to go to work." Emma stated pushing on his firm chest to lift herself up. Placing a kiss on his lips she turned to her room to get changed. She threw on a pair of jeans and an army green tank top.

Grabbing her leather jacket she walked out of her room to find Killian still on her couch. In his hands was _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. _She shook her head leaning over the back of the couch, her lips next to his ear. "Dork." she muttered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that? Come here love." he smiled leaning his head back so she could kiss him properly. She felt like MJ and Peter Parker kissing in the rain in _Spider Man. _"Be careful love," his voice almost pleading.

"I will, see you later." she said turning towards the door almost letting the words 'love you' slip past her lips.

Closing the door Emma lets go a loud sigh. Her fingers going to jacket pocket and pulling out her phone. Tapping on Graham's number it rings once, twice, and then a third before the familiar accent answers.

"Hello?"

"Morning Graham." Emma pushed herself off the wood of her door heading down the stairs, _where was the closest Starbucks? _She wondered, the cold hitting her cheeks and making her eyes water. "I got a call from Katrina last night, she's here in New York and she thinks that her sister is here." _Guess she didn't need to write Katrina's message down to remember what she had said the previous night._

"Where is she?"

"Graham I've got this handled." Emma sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose, turning a corner to find the familiar green sign hanging above the door. She smiled to herself pushing open the door to let the scent of brewed coffee and simple pastries hit her nose. "Emma we are partners, we do this together." Emma pursed her lips rolling her eyes while glancing at the menu. "Fine. Do you want anything at Starbucks?"

* * *

><p>She met Graham at the Lincoln Center in Manhattan with one cup from Starbucks in her hand; one regular black coffee, hers was long gone. "Morning," she greeted Graham handing him his coffee before walking into the theater. Flashing their badges at the guards who told them they couldn't be there at the time. "Is Katrina Starling here?" She asked the guard, he nodded telling her that she was in her dressing room backstage.<p>

They found Katrina in her dressing room with little Michael in her arms, a smile of joy plastered across her face. Emma smiled at the woman, knocking against the slightly ajar door to inform Katrina of her presence. Her head popped up to look at her, a friendly pearly white smile met her.

"Detectives, thank you so much for being here." she said standing up from her spot on the small leather couch, "please come in." She insisted placing baby Michael in a small carrier.

"I apologize for not coming last night, I was helping out my boyfriend's brother paint his new apartment." Emma explained, the word boyfriend slipping past her lips before she can even process it with her 'filter'. If Killian were there he would have that stupid smug smirk on his face with an eyebrow quirked at her. He'd be all cocky about it and would not let her forget it. She shook her head turning her attention back to Katrina. "So my partner told me that Alex has tried to make contact?" Graham pondered taking his coffee cup to his lips, shifting his weight to one leg, Katrina nodded glancing at the ground with a shaky sigh.

"Well I assumed it was her."

"What do you mean?"

"I got the call on my personal phone. Almost no one knows that number, all of my other calls go to my work phone." Katrina replied tugging at her fingers anxiously, "I don't know if this is important for the investigation Detective but I thought it was something. It probably was nothing, it might have just been a dumb teenager making a prank call. But detective, I heard breathing on the other line." her voice shaking with fear. "What could they possibly want from me?" her eyes flicking towards Michael who was sleeping peacefully in his carrier.

"I don't know Katrina, I get that you're scared. We will get them. That's a promise." Emma assured her, Katrina's eyes filled with tears her arms flying towards Emma and wrapping around her body. "Thank you for every thing you've done for me Detective, both of you, I am truly grateful." Katrina muttered after backing away.

"We're just doing our jobs." Graham smiled at her, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I'm going to look around for a bit, I'll keep you posted." Graham says turning to Emma.

"Wh-" she began, Graham rolled his eyes at her.

"Emma I know you, you're a bit hung over. I can call Belle and ask her to help, go home." he insisted, his eyes glancing at Katrina and Michael.

"Go home, I promise I'll call the first thing I hear okay?"

Emma groaned, walking out of the theater looking both directions and thinking, now what? And she knew exactly what she should do.

* * *

><p>She found Killian exactly where she left him, he put his book down opening up his arms for her to curl herself against his body. She sighed snuggling into him, her legs tangling with his, her fingers lacing with his.<p>

"I got another lead." she mumbled rubbing her finger against the top of his calloused hand, she heard him wince at her confession. His body tensed slightly, looking up she saw his expression tight. "Katrina saw her sister lurking around the the theater."

"What would you wish me to say?" he chuckled defensively, quirking an eyebrow at her. "I'm not allowed to accompany you to Boston-"

"Katrina isn't in Boston." she admitted cutting him off, his eyes went wide opening up his mouth to speak. "Well where the bloody hell is she then?"

"She's here."

"What do you mean she's...she's in New York?" He said with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Why is she in New York?" Killian asked with a hiss escaping his lips.

"It's called a tour Killian." she sighed. "Look I need to see what-"

"I want to go with you." he interjected before she could finish her statement. Opening up her mouth to protest, he takes advantage by forcefully slamming his lips to hers. His arms tugging her closer into his embrace, hands wandering underneath the material of her shirt. His fingers grazing against her burning skin, making goose bumps appear on the surface. He kissed her like a man who had discovered water in a scorching desert with the boiling sun reaching impossible temperatures. As much as she didn't want to, she knew exactly what he was doing, _and she didn't really care._ Biting and pulling on his lower lip, she made the ex playboy moan. With growl, Killian flipped them over so she was straddling his waist, his hands instantly reaching for her waist, pulling on the belt loop of the jeans she wore the previous night to bring her flat against his chest. Killian's fingers danced along her spine making goose bumps appear on the surface of her skin. But she knew damn well what he was trying to do, and damn him it was working

"No," she reluctantly gasped ripping her lips from his and dismounting off of Killian's lap. His brow turned in, pushing himself off of the couch. "You can't, I can't let you put yourself-"

"Whatever love, see you later." He hisses grabbing his stuff, kissing her cheek then turning towards the door and slamming it shut behind him.

_The Next Day..._

She leaned her temple against the palm of her hand, her body turned towards Killian whose hair was sticking up in every which way. Just the way she liked it. His eyes focused on his laptop while his fingers flied from key to key. Emma sighed letting her fingers push one of the strands from his face.

She wore a baggy sweater that could pass as a very promiscuous dress if she wanted to drive Killian insane. But it wasn't meant to be worn as a dress, so she wore a pair of black leggings underneath. With a pair of mix matched fuzzy socks on her frigid toes. She honestly didn't have the time or care to wear matching socks. There were far more important things, besides who's going to bother looking at her feet?

"Don't you have some bad guy to catch?" Killian seethed through his teeth not bothering to meet her gaze. She continued to play with the rebellious strands of hair. She'd never done this with any of her past boyfriends before. But this was Killian, everything was different with him. Before she always felt like she had to prove herself, like everything she did could send them running.

With Killian she could just be herself, just like he could do the same with her. It was simple. Never having to check for approval from the other. Granted they fought. A lot. But they worked great together. And for the first time in forever she was actually happy.

"How's your writing going?" she asked scooting closer towards him to look at the words on the screen. Not wanting to talk about the case, so she did what they normally did when they didn't want to talk about something. Just switch the topic. But they knew each other, they wouldn't let them get away with it. Killian groaned letting his head hit the back of the couch.

"Do _not_ change the subject love." he sat back up, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose and firmly rubbing the cartilage.

"I'm not changing the subject! I'm just curious, you are writing about _me_after all." she reminded him with a small growl, his head turning to face her, eyes full of fire.

"What are you even doing here lass? The longer you sit here the longer that asshole roams free."

"Is it so wrong that I want to be in your company?" She huffed, rolling her eyes at him. He cursed colorfully under his breath, something she _didn't_ find the most attractive thing he did besides exist, slamming his laptop closed.

"One of these days you're going to break that thing." she joked lightly, his features not faltering. His brows turned in, jaw clenched to the point where it hurt, lips drawn in a tight line, with his nose scrunching up in anger. _God he was positively gorgeous when he was pissed._

"Go Emma." he hissed with a reluctant sigh. She turned away from him with a dramatic huff, folding her arms.

"Oh so _now_ you want me to go?!"

"I don't _want_ you to go. Alas it is your duty to the force." his stare was begging her to look at him, but she was just as stubborn as he was after all. "If I could Swan I'd beseech you not to go, but I can't, nor would you listen to me if you did have that option."

_Dee dee dee-dee _her phone blasted before she could get out another word. Killian's eyes glued onto her while she answered.

"Graham?"

"Emma you need to get down here now! We found something." Her eyes widened looking Killian dead in the eyes. He glanced at nothing biting on his lower lip. She hung up grabbing onto Killian and kissing him with everything she had, before leaving him once again.

* * *

><p>When she got to the theater Graham was already inside with Belle. "What's going on?"<p>

"The security guard said he saw something funky a while ago but thought nothing of it. Then last night he got knocked out while on duty. He found Katrina's dressing room vandalized. With the words _Échec et mat _written in the mirror in blood red _Covergirl_ lipstick."

"What did the message mean?" Emma gasped, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's French for Checkmate. We haven't seen Katrina here since yesterday." Belle informed her.

Emma groaned throwing her head back to look up at the balcony seating. She squinted when she saw a silhouette in the shadows. The shadow shifted out of view, "she's here." Emma muttered shooting daggers at the now empty seat. She and Graham ran into action; Graham running up to the balcony while Emma ran backstage to see if she was back there.

Emma saw something moving in the shadows of the theater; a girl, from the looks of it, looking exactly like Katrina. Their gazes met, her eyes went wide then the girl ran for it. "Hey!" Emma shouted at the girl running through the darkness. She ripped open the door to the catwalk, that hung high in the rafters, Emma following close behind. The girl wore dark colors to conceal herself into the shadows; she navigated through the rafters with ease like The Phantom in Phantom of the Opera.

The floor underneath Emma's feet wobbled with each step she made; "Alex Starling!" Emma called into the darkness after losing the girl. "Alex Starling, you can't run forever."

A menacing giggle escaped Alex's lips, "Do give my sister my message for me. And tell Katrina that her sister misses her?" Alex muttered from the darkness, then Emma felt a blow to the back of her head making her collapse against the cat walk floor. Emma groaned clutching her head, watching Alex run up to the roof. Pulling herself off the ground, Emma let her legs carry her as fast as they could carry her. Once she reached the roof the force of the whistling wind hit her hard. _She got away._

Shemade her way back to the main part of the theater nearly running into Graham. "She got away, we've got to find Katrina." Graham nodded, gesturing to the dressing rooms. They ended up finding her in a different dressing room which was in a different section of backstage. Emma clutched the back of her head which was throbbing from the blow. "Are you alright?" He asked before knocking on the dressing room door.

"Just got hit in the head I'm okay." Emma brought her knuckles to the door before they entered, Katrina was holding Michael again. He had woken from his peaceful slumber and was now crying in his "mother's" arms.

"She got away;" Emma said gasping for air. Katrina's eyes widened while she continued to bounce Michael, "What?"

"She left a message in your dressing room; Échec et mat was written on the mirror in lipstick." Emma stated failing to say the word correctly, but from Katrina's reaction she knew what she had said. "Katrina does that mean anything to you?"

"It's French Detective, it's French for the word 'checkmate'." she sighed shushing Michael "Please Michael." she cried agitatedly, his cries faltering as she continued to bounce him. "My sister and I were close when we were growing up in Canarsie; we were thick as thieves, best friends. We were both very smart children, and being twins we were equally pretty. But for some reason it was easier for _me_ to make friends then her. Anyways, our grandfather lived with us and he had an interest for the game of chess. He said that it stimulated the mind and made us smarter at anticipating what others would do. She was obsessed with chess so much so that she began living her life like a game of chess."

"Why would she do that?" Emma asked.

"Alex and my grandfather were really close, when he died I guess she just wanted something to latch onto."

"What about the French?" Graham stared at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Our mother spoke French around the house growing up. But the term checkmate...Do you play Detectives?"

Emma and Graham looked at each other, both of them shaking their heads and turning back to Katrina. "The object of the game is to 'checkmate' which means a player's king is in 'check' or is threatened with capture and there is no way to remove that threat. Alex is _my_ threat, she has me in the corner with no way out."

"What could she possibly have against you?"

"You would be surprised what jealousy can make someone do." Katrina scoffed, Michael once again fast asleep. Without a clue to what was going on around him. He was lucky in a way. "We'll keep you safe Katrina, both of you." Graham assured her, she nodded with tears slowly falling from her face.

When Emma and Graham had left the building it was already dark out; Graham turned to Emma with a sigh, his hands on his waist. "If Alex is here, Shawn shouldn't be far behind. He's really stupid coming back with her now." Graham said, "Go put some ice on that head of yours," he gestured towards the back of her head. Emma rolled her eyes ignoring his comment. _Bad move_. "Good night Graham." she sighed walking away, only to miss Graham pulling out his phone and calling a special someone. _"Hello Killian?"_

* * *

><p>She didn't get to step two feet into her apartment. Killian growled pinning her body against the wall with a thud, his chest heaving up and down. Hands gripping her wrists preventing her from moving an inch. <em>Oh that's fine scare me half to death, that's fine. <em>He was so close, but still it wasn't enough. She wanted, no needed him. His hands skid against her skin, setting it on fire, God she wanted him. She wanted his lips pressed into the curve of her neck, she wanted his hands to roam all over her body.

"You could've gotten yourself _killed_." he hissed in her ear, his grip on her almost to the point where it might have hurt her, but she was too distracted by his scent that she didn't bring herself to care. He smelled of old books, salt from the ocean, leather, with just a tang of rum that lingered on his lips and tongue that she could easily get drunk on.

Killian pinned her wrists against the wall behind her, bringing his lips to her neck, hungrily biting her pulse, while he skillfully stripped off her shirt and flung it across the room. Her back arching into his while her right leg wrapped around his, sliding up the surface of his leg then back down to the ground. Her fingers digging into the nape of his neck, while his own hands caressed the curves of her body. Turning him around, he fell to his knees before she could pin him against the wall.

His right arm going in between her legs to wrap around her right leg, while his other hand went to the edge of her jeans sliding over her ass and pulling at the edge of her jeans roughly while his teeth nipped at the exposed skin. Suppressing a moan she bit down on her lip, having enough of his games she pulled him back up to her level pinning him against the wall. Killian let a low growl escape his intoxicating lips. Taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth, tongue flicking the small dangling earring with his tongue.

"Don't hold back love, I want to hear you." his voice rough around the edges, bending down to pick her up in his arms. Taking advantage of this she latched her hands into his hair dragging his lips to hers. Their mouths opened wide making it easier for them to eat each other alive with their unexpressed love for each other. Killian pulled away with his chest heaving, "I want to hear what I do to you, I want to hear you scream my name begging me to take you. I want to destroy you for any other man, so if any other suitor comes to call, you'll have to cut off your tongue to keep yourself from screaming out _my _name. I intend to ruin you." God she couldn't take it anymore! She needed him more then she's ever needed anyone. "You. Are...Mine.." He growled adjusting his grip on her thighs, some how opening the door to her bed room and slamming the door with his foot while she giggled in his arms. His lips claimed hers and then they seemed to be everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>*woosh* finally. I apologize for the delay but you all should thank Maroon 5 and the show Torchwood for the inspiration. The last scene is inspired by Maroon 5's music video for <strong>**_Misery_****, my favorite.**

**So here's the sitch; there is an estimate of ten chapters left of this baby, they are bound to be ****_shorter_**** then usual because they have to be. I have everything lined up and planned out for those said chapters, and boy am I excited. *sighs* now it's a matter of actually writing it. **

**Thank you all for the wait, the reviews (they give me joy) and the fantastic support throughout the way. But we're not done yet, so fasten your seat belts and away we go...**

**Next: Ain't It Fun?**

**HASTA LA PASTA! **


	19. Ain't It Fun

Thank you to my friend Marissa for helping me with my smut, I'm still not 100% comfortable writing smut but it's a work in progress. So if you please be nice...Thank you guys so much for the wait. This ended up being a monster...

* * *

><p>Ain't It Fun<p>

_I don't mind_

_Letting you down easy but just give it time_

_If it don't hurt now, but just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

_You are what they're feeding on_

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you_

_So what are you gonna do_

_When the world don't orbit around you_

_Previously:_

_Emma got hit in the head by Alex, her perp's girlfriend. Graham told her to go home, then called Killian and told him what had happened. Killian got pissed. And then...well, you know the rest... ;)_

* * *

><p>She was in his arms; she would never admit it but they had made love all night long. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, her head resting on his chest, their fingers laced together. He couldn't help the smile on his face, for the first time in years he was truly happy. He never wanted it to end, he wanted to get used to waking up in her arms. He was already in love with her, and god was it fun to be in love with her. She was his fallen angel, his inspiration; she returned him to the man of honor, the man of good form. He chuckled at the thought of what had occurred in the past couple of hours;<p>

Sweat stuck to their bodies, gasping for oxygen filling the air around them. One single thought ran through their minds; wow. He chuckled when she let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"You okay love?"

She laughed smacking his bare chest with the back of her hand, "Do...That..._Again_..." she breathed out as if she were pulling at straws.

"That good?"

"There is no need to be a dick." she chortled, instantly regretting her words she smacked her forehead with her hand, wincing at the contact his eyes moved to her head. "Alex hit me in the back of the head." Emma admitted, he rolled his eyes at her. _He already bloody fucking knew that_. "Thanks to your kind partner I already knew that." he responded booping her nose, propping himself up he glanced at the clock that rested on Emma's night table. _2:44 in the morning_. Reaching over the side he grabbed onto his pants slipping them on and walking out of the room leaving his shirt...well where ever it was. Emma sat up on her elbows, "Where are you going?" she asked meekly, she sounded terrified...as if he were going to leave her. "I'm just going to get you ice love, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Well if you walk out of this room-"

"Emma love, do you really want me to be one of _those _boyfriends? The clingy kind? Because I won't do it, even if it is you. If I wanted a puppy dog I would go out and bloody buy one." he explained kissing her lips before walking into the kitchen, pausing with the ice pack in his hand. _Did it really happen?_ he asked himself, he almost didn't want to go back because what if it had been a dream? It couldn't be a dream, it just couldn't. _Snap out of it_. Peeling himself from his spot he returned to her room; her hair cascading down her shoulders, the covers concealing her gorgeous body, her eyes square on him. "What?" she asked him with a small smile. His free hand went to his arm and he pinched himself. "What are you doing?"

"It's not a dream." he stated sliding back into bed, handing her the ice pack. He wanted nothing more then to tell her he loved her, he _just_ got her he didn't want to lose her for making a foolish decision. He'd tell her one day.

Emma shifted in his grasp, _no not yet!_ He pleaded. Only someone else had other plans for him. She let out a groan as she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. A small smile on her face; _you made her smile, you did. No one else, just you._

"Good morning." Emma groaned wrapping her arm around him, bringing him closer. _Stop it! Don't you dare fuck this up!_he cursed himself, "Hey are you okay?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm more then okay, I'm ecstatic! The most beautiful woman in the world is here in _my _arms." he announced claiming her lips with his. She smiled against his lips, pushing against his chest to pull herself out of bed, the covers falling from her form. _He must be dreaming_, Killian reached over and pinched himself again, _Ow_. "Killian quit pinching yourself." she scolded him, Emma bent over to put on her bra and underwear, then began searching through the bottom drawer of her dresser. With her rear end facing him, he whistled low. Emma turning towards him with a slight glare. He looked around as if an angel, she scoffed rolling her eyes and turned back to the dresser. She really had a great ass; he wanted nothing more then to just grab it (again).

"Oi, why are you getting dressed lass?" he asked propping himself up in the bed, the ruffled sheets resting loosely around his waist. "Because I want to." Killian scrunched up his nose, shaking his head from side to side. "You're lying to me darling; you and I both know you want me to get up, haul your pretty ass back here so I can have my filthy way with you. Am I right?" she stood there with her back turned, every curve accented by the dim morning light. She turned towards him her lip in between her teeth, Killian winked at her, "Come here." She giddily hopped back into bed, Killian kissing her passionately as she inched her hand down towards his length. She grabbed a hold of him and tugged. She giggled when she could feel as him growing hard in her clenched hand. _Bloody minx_.

Killian grabbed her ass, taking hold of her waist and pulling her closer. His fingers pushing the flimsy material of her underwear aside so he could feel exactly what he did to her. She moaned against his lips, her hips grinding against him to just relieve some of the pressure. Killian began kissing her up against the curve of her neck, knowing he couldn't wait any longer; he had to be inside her. Flipping them over so he towered over her, preparing for the end of their misery and the beginning of endless pleasure.

"EMMA?!" Elsa screamed while the front door slammed shut, both he and Emma froze glancing at each other quickly. "Emma where are you?"

"Umm, I'm in here!" Emma's eyes going wide, scolding him to duck himself under the thick heavy blankets. _Talk about getting cock-blocked. _Killian rolled his eyes ducking himself under the covers as Emma's door opened, Elsa walking in with a sigh. Killian groaned quietly when he realized were he was lying, with a wicked smirk on his lips he began placing kisses in between Emma's thighs. Pulling away the flimsy material with his teeth, he heard her draw a quick breath in when his fingers parted her folds, his tongue darting out to lick away her arousal.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked Emma her head cocked to the side, Emma bit her lip hard and nodded. "What's got your pants in a bunch?" She joked, Emma groaned her head hitting the head of her bed, Killian chuckled against her core continuing to pleasure her with his mouth. Emma clenched her thighs to keep his head in place. Elsa sighed climbing onto the bed, Killian groaned lowly shifting his body slightly so he was further away. Emma slapped his back, making him stop moving with a huff.

"I ran into Liam last night," Elsa said with a sigh, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Really?" She gasped as he sucked on her clit, gods he wanted her to make her scream.

"Yeah, Emma are you okay?" Elsa questioned worryingly.

Emma grunted almost as if she were in pain, "Oh I'm fine, I'm just really tired. Can we talk about this later?" She exasperated pushing Elsa out of the bed, "I just want to take a nap before I have to work later."

"Alright that's fine, but I know you're hiding something." She informed her as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Emma pulled back the sheets to glare at him, he paused to look up at her with a wicked smirk.

"I am going to _kill _you." She spat, he shrugged going back to what he was doing as if he weren't interrupted.

"You taste _divine _love," He growled darting his tongue into her center making her grasp onto his thick hair, her legs wrapping around his neck while her hips bucked up to meet his tongue. "So needy darling," He smirked while he placed open mouthed kisses, Emma moaned his fingers plunging into her, curling them until he found that spot that made her writhe like a worm on a hook.

"Killian, I need you." She gasped with sweat gathering on her forehead. He stopped to kiss her on the lips, allowing her to taste what he had been dying to taste.

"It would be my _pleasure_."

* * *

><p>Eventually they had to get out of bed, as much as they didn't want to. He made breakfast like any gentleman would, of course giving into temptation and having her on the counter before actually making said breakfast. After breakfast Emma actually had to work, kissing her passionately and telling her to be careful before returning to his apartment across the hall.<p>

He stripped off his clothes almost the second he stepped into his room, jumping into a mildly scalding shower for a good ten minutes letting the water sooth his used muscles. He smiled with his head resting against the cool tile in the shower, finally turning off the water he wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking into his bedroom he heard his phone chime, finding his pair of thick rimmed glasses and sliding them onto the bridge of his nose.

**Read to me in Central Park after work?**

His signature crooked smirk came onto his face as he read Emma's text over and over.

_I thought I was the one asking you out this time Swan._

**Maybe I don't want to wait that long.**

_What if I was busy lass?_

**Well are you?**

_No._

**Okay then stop being infuriating and just be ready by 4.**

_As you wish my love._

He locked his phone, changing into jeans and a blue flannel. He left his glass on feeling way to lazy to actually put in his contacts. Grabbing his laptop he walked into the main part of his apartment, plopping on the couch as his fingers began typing rapidly.

_He was happy._

_He was happy for the first time in years._

_He had finally gotten the girl that men only dream about._

_How was still a big mystery to him._

_But he never wanted it to end._

_This feeling of walking on air._

_How one person made it so clear why it never worked with anyone else._

_He thought he knew what love was._

_He couldn't be more wrong._

_Being with her, that was love._

_Of course she didn't know that._

_At least he didn't think so..._

Suddenly the door of his apartment opened; looking over his shoulder he saw Liam smile at him. Liam ruffled his hair, hopping over the back of his couch to plop down next to him. He sighed glancing at him, his fingers tapping at his computer keys. "What?" He snapped with a sigh, turning to face his brother who had a knowing look on his face.

"You got the girl brother." Liam grinned slapping his back, his posture shifting. He got the girl.

"I guess I did." Killian beamed turning back to his laptop with a goofy grin. Liam closed his laptop slowly getting his brother to look at him. Giving him a stern father like glare, pointing at him "now don't be a bloody douche canoe and fuck it all up. This is the happiest I've seen you in years."

He laughed weakly at that, the fluttering of the butterfly Darcy landing on the table. It's funny because Darcy had blossomed just as he had asked Emma out, it hadn't left for some reason. Darcy would leave for a while then he-she would return back to him.

"How long have you had it?" Liam asked pointing at Darcy.

"Emma found it in her apartment, well he was still a caterpillar then. She was still with-well you know." Killian winced as he explained how Emma was still with the cockodile, "then right before Emma asked me out, he transformed."

"That's ironic." Liam joked. Truthfully, he had already thought about the irony of finding Darcy, the evolution of his relationship and Darcy's transformation, and the the fully bloomed relationship as well as the beautiful colors of Darcy's wings.

"When are you going to tell her?" Liam asked while he opened up his laptop to continue writing. He was actually almost done with it, and it made him so happy to actually write and he had to thank Emma for that.

"Tell her what?" He pondered, glancing at his brother.

"That you love her." Killian paused, shaking his head at him, "Look you when you love someone you tell them."

"As much as I appreciate the advice, why don't you just tell me why you're here?" he quirked his eyebrow at him, pushing his laptop aside so he could give his brother his full attention.

"Aye, I umm ran into Elsa last night." Liam mumbled scratching the back of his ear.

"And?"

"I might have, possibly asked her out?"

Killian's eyes widened, a wide smile on his face. "That's fantastic!"

"Sure but she just stood there frozen and didn't say anything."

"She was nervous, if there's one thing I know is that the lass is exactly that."

"What if-"

"Take your own advice brother, tell her how you feel." He suggested slapping him on the back, his phone bursting to life.

**Ready?**

Smiling he got up to put on his leather jacket, "Where you going?"

"I've got a date with Emma."

"Ah, have fun brother."

"I will." Popping the collar of his jacket up. Stooping down to the ground to slip on a pair of black converse. "I believe Elsa is just across the hall," Killian hinted, grabbing his copy of _The Outsiders. _Opening up the door to find Emma leaning up against the wall. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a tan turtle neck shirt, a grey beanie on top of her head, jacket on her shoulders, and ankle boots. She smiled pushing herself off the wall, his arm instantly wrapping around her shoulders. "I like the glasses," She said flicking the rim with her finger. He shook his head with a smile, kissing her nose.

He fidgeted in his seat on the train to Manhattan, his skin felt as though there were microscopic organisms crawling against him. He grimaced in his spot making Emma look up at him. She smiled knowingly, shaking her head with a giggle.

"You okay Mr. Clean?"

He shook his head, gods he wanted to rip his skin off and dunk it into a vat of acid. "I hate the bloody train." He hissed.

"You are insane."

"It is not my fault I want to put this place on lockdown, put on a biohazard suit, go into full on cleaning mode and disinfect everything in sight. Do you _know_ how unsanitary it it?" He insisted resting his arm against the back of the seats next to him. "Do you know what part of the body has the most bacteria?" He asked her suddenly, she quirked an eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'do I really want to know?'

"Mouth?" She guessed confidently after a moment of thinking. He chuckled and shook his head, this was his job to inform her of useless information that she needed to know.

"You would think that it would be, nope not the mouth lass."

"Okay what is?"

"Forearm," He responded, Emma's lips pursed with a hum, "Just think about it love, you put your arms on pretty much everything. A counter, desk top, etc..." He pointed his finger as if he were going to explain the theory of time travel "In fact, there is an estimate of forty four different types of bacteria on your forearm."

"What about your arm right now?" Emma giggled gesturing at his arm on the back of the seats next to him, he winced pulling his arm away. His other arm still wrapped around Emma's body.

"Do you remember when I went to Boston? You know to investigate that lead?" She asked after a few minutes of silence between them, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Aye, what of it?"

Emma smiled, biting her lip as if she were about to tell him the biggest secret known to man. He remembered hearing some guy on the other end while she was on the phone with him and his brother. He flinched at the thought of her unordered 'dessert'. He also remembered driving to Boston, throwing her over his shoulder and hauling her ass back to New York.

"Well you know those key cards you use to get into your room? When I was checking in my arms were so full that I had to have Graham open the door for me. He had to put the key card in my mouth so I could carry it."

His eyes widened at her confession, _oh god here comes breakfast_, he thought. Her shoulders shook as she laughed, all the while he felt like he was going to puke. Emma slapped his chest lightly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Why would you tell me that lass? Are you trying to give me an anxiety attack?" He pondered letting out a shaky sigh, she knew how much stuff like that bothered him. Granted somethings didn't bother him, but other things drove him off a cliff into shark infested waters with pointy rocks at the bottom.

"I've seriously considered it, but opted against it." She admitted.

"You bloody minx."

She was going to be the death of him one day. He worried about her and the case she was working on. He knew she could handle herself, he _knew_ she could catch the guy, but what he didn't know was what _Shawn _was going to do. They guy had murdered someone because they saw something they weren't supposed to see. Who's to say what he would do to a beautiful lass who was determined to put his ass behind bars.

"How's the case?" He muttered suddenly.

"You're worried." She turned to look at him, he shrugged silently. She grazed her hand against the stubble on his jaw, "There is nothing to worry about Killian."

"I can't help but be worrisome lass, this creep is getting close to the woman I-" _love?_ "Adore with all my heart." he smiled weakly, a smile that never reached his eyes. She quirked her head to the side, she knew him. She knew when he was lying to her or when he was hiding something.

"If it makes you feel better, we don't have much yet to actually know where he is. Not yet anyways."

"I am _concerned _because that bloody bastard knows you're after him." he waved his hand around as he explained.

"Well then he should be very afraid." Emma nudged him lightly, her hand lacing in his.

* * *

><p><em>15 Years Old…<em>

He had been living in New York since he was twelve; it took him an additional three years to actually start liking the place, but now he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He hadn't liked the sounds of the billions of cars and taxis stuck in hour long traffic, he didn't like the smell of smoke in the air and hot dog concession stands that sat on what seemed like every corner. He hated that he constantly felt like he had to watch his back, he hated that he couldn't see the stars and couldn't go sailing as much.

He realized that once you get used to it, it becomes a second nature. He learned to fall asleep to the honking and screeching of cars, he found a place where he could go sailing and gaze at the stars. He loved New York.

But this day was special; he felt tiny standing in the center of Times Square for the first time. He took in the flashing neon lights that lit up the sky like artificial stars.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw his brother smiling widely at him. "Welcome to Times Square brother," He shouted over the busy rushing and scurrying of the city that never sleeps. "You ready?" He asked after a moment of silence between them, his eyes still taking in the unbelievable sights that was Times Square. Killian nodded eagerly.

He wasn't like most fifteen year old boys. Instead of the hidden playboy magazine under his mattress, he spent hours of his time writing. He studied the arts and the elegance of pretty much everything that there was to offer a curious teenager. He worshiped the complexity of Andrew Lloyd Webber's many master pieces, he dissected the most exquisite authors that the local library had available, from the brilliance of J.K. Rowling to the chilling thrillers of Stephen King.

He didn't care that he was different from the other kids he went to school with, he loved what he did. It made him feel special in a world that made him feel ordinary and unwanted.

"Come on," Liam chuckled watching his younger brother's awed expression.

He and his brother had been living in New York for three years now, but had yet to see a Broadway show. This was his first, and he was told that you never forget your first.

Killian smiled with admiration at the sign in front of the theater. The font that the title was written in was simple but looked shattered like pieces of glass, the background was red that resembled the curtains that concealed the stage from the audience, in the center of it all was the iconic white mask. He sighed reading the title of the show over and over again as if this were a dream.

_**The Phantom of the Opera**_

Liam laughed at his giddy brother shaking his head, "You look positively ecstatic, you're practically glowing Kill."

"I am, I really _am_." his cheeks would surely hurt by the end of the day, he hadn't been this happy in ages. His brother probably thought that he didn't know how to smile anymore, he had it rough but writing and the arts made him grin like the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland_. "I'm finally seeing Phantom on _Broadway_. Life is good Liam."

"And it keeps getting better." Liam assured him as they walked into the dimly lit theater. High above them was the glistening crystal chandelier, his body was shaking as they found their seats, he couldn't seem to stop _smiling_.

"Calm down." Liam chuckled.

"I can't help it! It's Phantom!"

"You are such a nerd Kill. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Killian frowned at his brother. He couldn't help it that when he attempted to talk to someone who sparked his interest, he turned into a complete bumbling awkward shit head.

"Not everyone is a living breathing Fonz Liam." Killian rolled his eyes at his brother. Liam's expression blank as he scratched the back of his ear.

"I am going to pretend to know who that is" He muttered, Killian's eyes went wide with shock. He gave his brother an ear full about quality TV shows, he couldn't believe that they were actually related sometimes.

He ranted for what seemed like forever in Liam's mind; then he got silent the moment chimes filled the air informing everyone that the show was starting.

"This is going to be amazing," Killian muttered with a sigh, nudging his older brother lightly to pay attention because frankly there might be a quiz afterwards. The last thing he wanted was Liam falling asleep during his favorite show and have to explain to him everything that happened.

"Happy birthday baby brother." Liam whispered.

"_Younger _brother." He hissed as the curtains opened.

* * *

><p>They remained silent the rest of the ride to Central Park.<p>

It was mid December, snow was sparse but there was still a chill in the air. Bundled up in their jackets, they leaned their backs up against a large tree. She sat in between his legs, so her back was to him. Their legs tangled, hands laced together to hold the book.

"I hope you know we're getting Starbucks after this." She muttered, her cold breath in the air. He chuckled in her ear, making her shiver. Well at least he hoped so.

"As you wish love, now where were we?"

"Chapter ten." She said eagerly, he chuckled opening up to the tenth chapter.

"_I walked down the hall in a daze_." He began clearing his throat. He wondered if Emma _liked _him reading to her, he wondered if she would want to read with him on the couch at home. Well their home. _What if you asked her to move in with you?_ He shook his head, _stupid._ Yet it wasn't completely absurd.

One chapter later, having enough of Emma's shivering they got up to get Starbucks. He held the door open for her, the warm air and scent of coffee hitting his nose. Emma hummed, standing in line for her usual hot coco with whipped cream and cinnamon. After purchasing their drinks they sat down in the corner where they wouldn't be bothered, Killian sighed bringing his coffee cup to his lips as he opened up the book to where they had left off.

"_He told me he loved her, but I guess she didn't love him like he thought she did, because it wasn't him_." Glancing up at her through the rims of his glasses he paused. Resting his hand on his chin he admired her while she sipped her coco quietly. He loved that she was almost completely oblivious to him watching her, she was perfect in his eyes. Nobody is completely perfect, they had their pasts they had their issues but he honestly could give two shits. When he looked at her he saw a perfectly broken lass that just _got _him. She was stubborn to the point where it was infuriating, she was completely clueless to see how special she was. And he would gladly spend the rest of his life telling her exactly that.

"What?" She smiled weakly, her cheeks red from the cold turning even redder under his stare, "Why are you staring?"

"I'm just thinking how I'm the luckiest bastard in the world."

* * *

><p><em>15 Years Old...<em>

"Phantom or Raoul?" Killian demanded as they walked out of the theater, their bodies hit with the January chill. Killian shivered in his jacket that was much too big for him, the playbill from the show tucked into his pocket. He liked to get two copies of the playbill; one to look at, the other so he could tear the cover off and stick it on his wall where his collage of playbill covers were.

"I have to say Raoul brother," Liam admitted, Killian's mouth practically dropped to the side walk. His eyes shooting daggers at him as if he had just insulted his entire being, which in a way he kind of did. Liam shrugged his apology, while tilting his head to the side slightly.

"How could you say that?" He snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "The Phantom did everything in his power to make sure Christine got the best."

"He was a stalker lad." His brother rolled his eyes like he knew something that he didn't. He _hated _when his brother did that. But truly thinking about it, Liam had a point. With the Phantom's 'if I can't have her, no one else can' demeanor, he did try to manipulate the entire opera like a puppet master with marionettes in each hand.

At the same time he was Christine's teacher, her angel of music. Although he didn't have a title that brought her fortune, he did everything that he thought she deserved. He loved her. Maybe there was a part of her that loved him in return.

"Truthfully neither are good for the lady." Liam stated.

"I guess, but I still like the Phantom."

Liam chuckled placing his hand on his shoulder, "As did I, but when comparing the two suitors, neither deserve her."

"Did you like it though?" Killian asked hopefully.

"Aye, I can see why you were positively giddy."

Hoping on a train, they were silent most of the ride back to Brooklyn.

Killian thought about the Phantom and his life lurking in the shadows. How he concealed himself behind a mask, that he was ashamed of his monstrous form. The Phantom had been cursed to live in the rafters, watching everyone live while he just sat and watched. He was broken, only a fool would deny it.

Perhaps that was why he felt drawn to his character. He had his own demons that taunted him everyday and night. Whispers that convinced him that he wasn't worth it, that he was a murderer, that he wasn't capable of receiving any form of love except from his own brother.

"Do you think she loved him?" He asked meekly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. When Liam didn't respond he scratched the back of his ear before repeating, "Liam, I asked you a question."

"Hm? What's on your mind brother?"

"I said, do you think she loved him?"

Liam grew quiet while he considered his answer, "Possibly, perhaps there was a fraction of her that did."

"I think she did."

"Don't worry little brother, you'll fid the girl of your nerdy little dreams." He joked.

"_Younger_ brother," He spat, "You think so?"

"I **know** so."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're my brother, despite your awkwardness you are turning into a dashing young lad. Any girl would love to have you, and if they don't see that you are a perfect gentleman then they are missing out."

* * *

><p>Emma blushed at his words, her mouth opening to say something only to be stopped by her phone buzzing. She held up a finger to tell him to wait a second, her smile faded as her eyes traced the words on her screen several times.<p>

"What is it love?"

Emma stared at her phone with a conflicted expression. He reached across the table to take her hand in his, she bit her lower lip hard. Releasing a shaky breath she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Darling what's wrong?" He reiterated, squeezing her hand gently. She shook her head refusing to tell him. Which honestly hurt that she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her. "SWAN!" He roared.

"We found him." She mumbled.

His heart raced, did that mean- was the case closed? Did this mean he wouldn't have to worry anymore?

"That's great news lass, but why do you look as though I just shot a dog?"

"Because I have to bring him in."

Killian relinquished her hand, visibly gulping while his heart pounded. His head felt light, his hands were shaking while everything around him faded. It felt as though he had just gotten a knock on his door, with two officers standing in the frame of the door telling him that she had died in combat.

"Kill? Are you alright?"

"Do you want the bloody truth or do you want me to lie love?" He asked her with his breathing wavering, his eyebrow quirked.

"The second."

"I'm fine." He lied through his teeth, with a smile that never reached his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I want to help" He announced as they stepped into her apartment, the door slamming shut behind them.<p>

He wondered if Liam took his advice and grew a pair and talked to Elsa. He shook his head bringing his full and prompt attention to Emma. She snapped around to face him, her hair whipping him in the face.

"_Hell no._"

"You could use the back up." He insisted following her to her room.

"The answer is _NO_ Killian! I can't keep my eye on you!"

"I can handle it lass," He cocked his eyebrows at her leaning up against the frame of her bedroom door. His arms folded across his muscular chest.

"I don't doubt that." Emma mumbled.

"And _I _don't doubt you either. I am just _terrified_ that you won't _end _him." He gulped, she sighed shaking her head at him.

"It isn't my job to kill him. And it is not your job to be a constant ass about it." Emma huffed.

"I can't help it when my girlfriend is dangled in front of a monster like a piece of meat!" He growled, striding into her room and clutching her shoulders tightly. Her Emerald City eyes glowing back at him. "I lo-" He cut himself off before finishing his though. He bit his lip before opening his mouth, the fifteen year old awkwardness returning. "I just...I...I can't help but...I've lost _so _many people lass. I will not lose you too. Not you."

"Well you don't have to worry about me _love_," She quirked her eyebrow mocking his accent horribly, but that didn't mean it wasn't cute. "If there is one thing I'm good at, it is surviving." She smiled lacing her hand in his, her lips latching onto his seconds later. His free hand tangled themselves in her long golden strands.

"I'm sorry that my job makes you worry." She mumbled against his now bare chest, her fingers drawing soft circles.

"I know that my worrying can cause you distress love, and that is not my intention."

"No, I'm glad you do. It reminds me that someone cares."

"I should have you know darling that I care very deeply about you. So much so that I have become a writer again."

"I should add that to my list of accomplishments." Emma hummed laying her head against his chest.

"Aye, that you should lass." He nodded.

"Can I read it?"

"Most of it."

Her nose scrunched up at his words, shaking her head her brows furrowing significantly. "And why the hell not?" She asked.

"I despise to have to inform you love that it isn't all about you in that thing. There's somethings I'd rather not have you know just yet."

Especially the simple fact that he flat out stated that he was in love with her. She couldn't love him. Maybe one day, but not now. She would run for the hills if he told her and frankly he could see a life without her in it anymore.

"Are you actually married?" She joked, he glared at her then kisses her passionately.

He insisted upon staying until she had to go haul Shawn's ass to jail. He got himself dressed again and laid on her bed while he waited for her to get out of the shower. The gods seemed to be rooting for him because her phone chimed suddenly. He knew he shouldn't but, he had to.

**THE JOLLY ROGER **

**8:15**

He smiled putting her phone back where he found it. He would be there.

Emma wore a constricting navy blue dress that rested at her mid thigh. The straps were thick, leaving her arms bare. The top half of the dress was twisted in a figure eight fashion, her breasts pushed up slightly making him go even more crazy. Her curves and long legs were accented perfectly. He smiled at her with admiration.

"How do I look?" Emma asked as she applied the finishing touches.

"I am a man of words love, no words can describe you." He informed her, getting up from his spot on her bed, pushing a rebellious strand away from her face. Killian pressed his lips firmly onto hers, pouring his very soul into it. "Now I don't want you to catch a cold," He said reaching over to grab his leather jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Consider it good luck." He shrugged.

"Thank you." Emma said pushing her arms through the holes then wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now go kick some ass." He demanded.

* * *

><p>He walked into the Jolly Roger around eight-thirty. Finding a spot at the bar he carefully began searching for Emma. Then as if by magic her heard her laughing, his head spun around to find her with a hand on his forearm. <em>Shawn's forearm<em>. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him like a stampede.

_Calm down_, he cursed himself.

Finally her eyes met his, quirking an eyebrow he winked at her while her eyes went wide. He watched her look away from him, a smile plastered on her face, her finger tracing the rim of her drink. Emma glanced at him one more time before turning to Shawn once more.

He watched her dainty fingers wrap around the collar of his jacket. Surging her lips to his, Killian's fists tightened while his blood seethed at her kissing this man. This dangerous man who has _killed_. His eyes feasted on the scene from across the bar, he had never really been jealous before. Then again he had never known what being with Emma was like before.

Killian watched her eyes open and meet his, his breath hitching and mouth falling to the floor at the contact. He saw the hunger she had for _him_, how she wished that it were him instead instead of Shawn's lying slimy lips. Emma's gaze returned to Shawn putting on a fake smile as they pulled away, pulling out his phone he rapidly typed...

**Be careful...**

Sending it to her right when she and Shawn had gotten up from their spot. Her eyes locked on him for a split second giving him a quick nod, then wrapping her arm around the criminal. He opted to stay at the bar, ordering rum from Hans. Hans glanced at Emma with a hum falling from his lips, shaking his head. He muttered "On the house pretty boy, you could use it."

She was working, it wasn't like she _wanted _to be with Shawn. She was with _him_. They were happy, well he was and she seemed pretty happy. He'd have to ask when he saw her again. If she was happy, he'd make love to her all over again. He imagined her in his arms, the tips of his fingers etching designs on her arm and shoulders. Her head buried into the crook of his neck while he kissed her temple, shedding as much love as he could without saying the words he knew she wasn't ready to hear.

After hours and several drinks later, he was drowning himself when his phone rang. Fumbling he grasped onto the piece of plastic bringing it to his ear...

"Ello?" he slurred with a groan his hand rubbing his temple.

"Is this Killian Jones?" the unfamiliar voice on the other line asked.

"Aye, who is this?"

"Mr. Jones, I'm afraid your girlfriend Emma has been stabbed."

Nearly choking on his own spit, Killian fell off the bar stool stumbling towards the door. He didn't care who got in his way, he was going to Emma and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

His hands were in tight fists, to the point where he felt pain, his heart pounding at an alarming pace. If his heart continued he would probably have a heart attack. Pushing passed several nurses and doctors he found her partner Graham sitting down with his arm in a sling.

"Where is she?" he hissed with a growl laced in his voice, Graham held up his good hand up to stop him.

"Woah woah woah, calm down they're working on her." he insisted.

"**No**, I will not bloody fucking _calm down_. That is Emma in there!" his voice breaking at the sound of her name leaving his lips in this context. He had always feared this, always dreading getting some call that she was in the hospital.

**Be careful** he had told her. _You __**do **__destroy everything you touch. It was just a matter of time_.

"Let me see her!" Killian said pushing passed him, his eyes scanning the numbers on the doors. All of them blending into the same bloody numbers, each the same as the last. All exactly the same. And **not** hers. Finally he had found her, and gods did he wish he hadn't. He watched as they poked and prodded at her, her heart rate flinging up and down. He wanted to collapse, he wanted to punch something, he wanted to _kill _Shawn. Then he heard it..._No._ "We're losing her." a doctor had shouted at the nurses. He flung himself towards the door, ripping it open.

"What happened?" he hissed, although he knew damn well what happened.

"You can't be in here!" a nurse yelled at him, pushing him out.

"Stop! Let me see her!"

Nurses held him back as he watched the doctors work on the love of his miserable life. Then the impossible, no the unthinkable happened. That unforgettable beep, the one that never ended. It was kind of funny really, how that straight line and sound never ended, yet the life that was hooked up to those cords was. And that was exactly what he saw, that flatline. _She's gone. _He screamed, tears streaming from his eyes, and he physically _could not cry _before this. He muttered her name over and over, the security guards barely holding him up as he was taken out of the room. Liam showed up moments later, ripping the guards off of him and pulling him into a hug.

He stood with his head hanging low, everyone around him wearing black. _Her funeral_. Liam placed a hand on his shoulder before finally leaving him alone with her. He stayed longer then anyone else, how could he not?

He had refused to cry in front of anyone else. He sat down on the ground, his fingers playing with the dirt in his hand.

"You were right Swan, I wish I didn't feel a damn thing." his voice cracking while he sniffled, wiping his hand across his face he rid himself of the tears. "I love you Emma, I thought you should know that. I know you won't ever say it back, because you're..." He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, _nope he wouldn't say it. _"My biggest regret love, if today were my last day on earth, my one regret would be not telling you...Not telling you how God damn much I love you. I've loved you since the minute you walked into my life. And there won't be a day that will go by where I won't think of you." He let his head sag towards the ground, his ears perking when he heard something calling for him.

"_Killian."_

But that wasn't possible- unless.

"_Killian wake up."_

Killian moaned as his eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the hospital room, his head was laid against her bed, his hand holding hers tightly. She smiled sweetly at him, rubbing her thumb against the palm of his hand. "You look beautiful." he whispered with a groan while he sat up to stretch out his muscles, she scoffed rolling her eyes at him. _Just a dream_, he promised himself. _Just a dream._ A dream that felt too bloody real.

"And _you_ look like shit." she smiled, bringing her hand to the back of his head, shifting him towards her pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Is that your way of telling me that I look devilishly handsome?" he quirked his eyebrow at her, she laughed weakly at that._I love you_, he told her with his eyes.

"Unfortunately not this time, how long have you been here?"

"He wouldn't leave." Liam said walking in with a cup of coffee, handing it to him then looking at Emma with a sigh. It was the bloody fucking truth though, he had _not_ left. The nurses knew damn well not to bother him, for they knew that the laws of visiting hours did _not _apply to him. They could see clearly written in his eyes that he would not move from his spot_ever_. They knew a man in love when they saw one.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"I _told _you to be careful love." Killian hissed.

"And I was, I just lost it for a second. So I didn't see that he had a knife, sometimes you just lose it."

"Well you can't afford to _lose it_. Everybody else can _lose _it not when your bloody life is on the line." Killian hissed, "You're not a cat."

"Okay I hope you know that 9 lives thing is just a myth-"

"What my brother means is that he loves you too much to lose you-" Liam began, his eyes going wide when he realized what he had just said. What he had just _admitted._ Killian glared at him quickly, it seemed as though she hadn't heard. And if she did, she didn't love him back to acknowledge and say it back. Killian raked his hands through his hair, the uncomfortable silence between them too much to bear.

"I'll be right back." He finally said placing a kiss on her forehead, she opened up her mouth to say something but shut it.

"I'll go see what's up with him." although they both knew damn well what was up with him.

He watched his brother close the door behind him, he looked like a dog with its tail between its legs as he walked up to him.

"I'm sorry brother I-"

"She doesn't want to hear that Liam! She doesn't want to hear that I am completely in love with her." he paced back and forth as he continued, his heart pounding, "I am _suffocating _not being able to tell her," his breath shaking vigorously, "I can't tell her how much I love her, how she scared the living shit out of me getting herself hurt!"

"How could you possibly think that she doesn't want to hear it?"

"Because she'll think I'm lying! The last person who told her that they loved her was her bloody fucking ex."

"You won't know until you actually tell her. And the fact that you could have lost her gives you the perfect excuse to be selfish."

He knew Liam was right, but there was the demons inside that told him that she would never love him the way he loved her. So he kept. His. Big. Mouth. **Shut**.

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank the real Shawn for 'letting' me borrow his name for Emma's perp. Sorry I made you a killer buddy, you're a really nice guy I swear!<p>

Feel free to follow/message me on tumblr: once-in-a-life-time1

Okay so next up; Everybody Talks.

One last thing: Happy Early Birthday to Adam Levine! :)

HASTA LA PASTA!


	20. Everybody Talks

**After a trip with my class to Disney, (I almost met Peter Pan!), this is the chapter that could've been up sooner but because of laziness it is up now.**

* * *

><p>Everybody Talks<p>

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I can't even chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_When everybody talks back_

* * *

><p>"Here put this in your ear, we'll be able to keep in touch the entire time." Graham told her, handing her a tiny circle that would be unnoticeable to Shawn. Her palms felt sweaty, she wasn't usually nervous for this kind of stuff.<p>

_Maybe it is because you have something to live for. _**_Killian_**.

She shook her head, she couldn't think about him now. No matter how much she'd rather be with him. "Lets go." Emma announced with a sigh.

She glanced at the clock that read 8:15. Show time. She nodded to Graham as she opened up the car door and into the bar.

"Do you see him?" Graham muttered through the com, she rolled her eyes.

"Just got in asshole." She responded.

That's when she saw him. He was much better looking in person, she thought. His hair was as dark as an abyss, thick and wavy with a single strand of grey, almost unnoticeable to the naked eye if you weren't looking directly at him. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms, it was odd because it was the type of shirt that one usually never rolls up. His black pants were perfectly pressed, on his feet were a pair of black high top converse. Bit out of character if you asked her.

His freshly brewed coffee colored eyes met hers, he flashed her a crooked smirk and gestured for her to come closer.

"Got him." Emma muttered before putting on an eager smile as she strode towards him. Making sure to sway her hips slightly to draw his attention, apparently it worked. Plopping herself in a seat next to him she smiled flirtatiously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He pondered leaning in close, inhaling the strong mint scent that enveloped him. She mirrored his movement by shifting her body closer as well.

"I think I would remember if we had met before." Emma smirked, crossing her legs over each other. Shawn chuckled lightly, placing his clammy hand on her knee. She wiggled in her place, fighting the need to pull away from his touch.

_"__You're doing fine Emma," _Graham comforted her, _"Try to get him out of there."_

She smiled widely at Shawn while he waved a waiter over for drinks, "I'm Anna," Emma stated holding out her hand for Shawn to shake, instead he brought his lips to the top of her hand. "I'm Shawn, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Emma needed something stronger, that much was clear. After what seemed like hours she suddenly felt eyes on her. Turning she spotted the one and only Killian Jones sitting at the bar.

_Bastard_, she was going to kill him. Her eyes widened when their gazes locked to each other. The bastard that he was, he quirked his eyebrow at her then he had the nerve to wink at her. She pulled her eyes away from the man she cared deeply about.

"So Anna, what do you do?"

Emma waved her hand leaning closer towards him, "Semantics Shawn, I want to hear about _you_." The more he talked, the more he would reveal. They're human after all, they love to rant even admit things they hadn't meant to say at all. Shawn shrugged pursing his lips, "Well I don't mean to brag but I'm a lawyer." He smirked cheekily. _Well we knew that didn't we lass?_ the Killian in her head said. _Get out of my head_, she cursed her thoughts.

"Really? That's incredible!" Emma gasped in awe, placing her hand on top of his.

"A damn good one if I do say myself." _Cocky...Great... _"Some would say I have the full package; smart, steady job, attractive..._single_."

She tried, she really did. She tried **not **to roll her eyes but she couldn't help it.

"Modest isn't one of your traits," Emma joked, rolling her eyes at his comment. She ran her finger over the rim of her glass which was half full of rum. _Stupid boyfriend was rubbing off on her_. At that thought she glanced at her boyfriend whose hand was in a tight fist, his jaw clenched to the point where it probably hurt.

"_Remain calm Emma, don't draw attention to him._" Graham warned her; she knew that both Graham and Killian were watching the interaction between her and Shawn. What she wanted more than anything was to shout at Graham and tell him to get Killian the fuck out. But she knew he wouldn't leave without making a scene and blowing cover. Emma's heart began to race, she felt like all eyes were on her. She was panicking and she had never done that while working, so she made a very _stupid _move.

She wrapped her fingers around the collar of Shawn's shirt and pulled his lips to hers. His hand surged to hold the back of her head. Opening up her eyes, she locked eyes with the man she would much rather be kissing. Not that Shawn was a bad kisser per se, he was not Killian. Killian's mouth dropped at the eye contact she made with him, she smiled against Shawn's lips as she pulled away. She was greeted by a menacing smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"How about we get out of here?" Shawn suggested, she nodded standing up with a smile. With Shawn walking in front of her, her phone vibrated in her hand.

**Be careful.**

Emma glanced up at Killian whose expression was completely wrecked, completely distraught that she had to kiss him to get him to trust her. She nodded at Killian with a genuine smile. Emma made her way out the door, only to be greeted by a pair of arms pulling her away. A knife pointed at her neck.

"Good evening _Miss Swan_..." Shawn growled in her ear, his hand treading through her hair. Emma had been trained to fight but she struggled against his tight grip. Managing to see Killian at the bar before getting ripped away from him.

_I'm so sorry Killian._ She said to herself, but she knew that Graham wasn't far from the bar. He would find her, she'd get to see him again. But what if she didn't? She would never get to tell him how she felt, there was no denying her feelings for Killian Jones. She loved him, but what if she never got to tell him that? No she _would_ tell him. But what if he didn't love her in return? What if he just laughed at her, what if he left like everyone else?

No she wouldn't think about that now. Not when Shawn had a knife pointed at her neck.

"Come on gorgeous." He snarled, pulling her away and everything going dark seconds later. The last thing she thinks about is the man with eyes the color of diamonds. The color spreading like dye diluting into water, then it was gone.

* * *

><p>She awoke with her arms tied behind her back, her head lulling to the side as she groaned. <em>Crap.<em>

"What the hell? Seriously?"

"Bout time you joined us." Shawn's voice echoed as he came into view. She groaned again glaring at him who had the blade he had held to her neck in his hand. The point coming dangerously close to the flesh of his hand, _good._ "Don't think about contacting your partner."

"Now why would I do that?" Emma played along, knowing that Graham and Belle were already looking for her.

"I took your comm, your partner should learn to be quieter. And from what I'm guessing, your boyfriend should've stayed at home."

That's when she felt her entire control snap in half, the will to kill him came clear into view like the checkered flag at the end of a race.

"You won't touch him!" She seethed through her clenched teeth,.

"Oh yes, you've grown rather fond of him haven't you? What was his name again? Killian Jones?"

Her eyes widened while she struggled against her confines, her eyes hardening into a glare at the man who threatened not only her life but her boyfriend and the people she cared about.

"You thought I wouldn't look into you? Or did you think you could defeat the most powerful being on earth?" He hissed like the King Cobra in it's full glory.

"News flash buddy, everyone is touchable." Emma spat, shaking her long hair from her face.

"I have my ways babe, did you honestly think I didn't know who you were at the bar?"

_I was hoping you wouldn't_.

"There's a reason you're such a damn good lawyer. You're manipulative, resourceful, you could have anything you wish with a snap of your fingers. So why are you after Katrina? Why keep running when you will be caught?"

Shawn laughed darkly, invading her personal space. The smell of his minty breath conquering her senses. His eyes that she knew were brown, looking impossibly black like the demon she knew he was. Straight from the pits of hell.

"You naive little lost girl, just because I am with the bitch's sister doesn't mean I want the child. That's her agenda."

"Then what's yours?" Emma cocked her head at him. She knew Shawn wasn't the type to just go out and say what his plans were. But it still was worth a shot.

"As if I were going to tell _you_."

"Okay so then what are your plans with me then?" Emma wiggled against the loosening ropes.

"What I would **love **to do is destroy you," Shawn sneered with a demonic smirk on his lips. She winced at his words that sounded much to similar to Killian's words. _I want to ruin you Emma._ "I would love to let your lover boy know that he will never see you again."

Emma groaned in disgust, it was sick that this guy was a respected lawyer who was threatening to kill for sport.

"What does he have to do with this?" She huffed keeping up her demeanor.

Shawn chuckled as if he knew something she didn't, he walked away from her picking up the knife in his hand and twirling it effortlessly.

"You love him don't you?"

Emma remained quiet, her jaw tight, the ropes around her wrists almost loose enough for her to make an escape. "Katrina took everything from me. She poked her nose where it should have been. Just like that bitch maid."

She sat there and thought about everything she knew about Shawn, Katrina and Alex. Katrina had met Shawn because she was his client, Alex came to visit Katrina while she was doing rehearsals while the case was still going on. Alex and Shawn began their affair, Alex finds out that she's pregnant and gives the baby to Katrina claiming that she couldn't care for the baby. After giving birth Alex and Shawn continued their affair, that is until the maid stumbled upon them. The maid was killed with a bat, they ran afterward. Now Alex was back for the baby. But that didn't explain how Katrina ruined Shawn's life and how he thought he could bring Killian into this. Unless Katrina knew something she hadn't told them.

_Bad form, the affair shouldn't have happened at all._ God she could just kiss Killian right now. The affair, well more like affairs. Katrina must have found about the many affairs and probably was going to tell someone. _Checkmate_.

"Alex isn't the only woman you've had an affair with is she?"

"That little whore just couldn't keep her nose out of it. I am a good lawyer Miss Swan. What would happen if word got out that I'm a liar? All of the cases I've closed will come unravelling."

Emma rolled her eyes finally getting her arms free, but remaining still until the time to escape became clear...

"NYPD!" Graham busted through the door, gun pointed at Shawn. Emma leaped out of the chair, picking it up by the legs and smack it against the back of Shawn's head. She began to run, her second mistake of the night, but not before Shawn pulled himself off the ground and lunged towards her. Plunging the knife he had been holding into her stomach.

"_Fuck_." She grunted collapsing to the ground.

Graham surged towards Shawn, the knife clattering to the ground as he pulled Graham's arm back in a funky way. The sound of breaking bones filling the air, followed by Graham's scream. She looked up to find Shawn's arms behind his back, being pulled away while his rights were being told to him. She smiled weakly, Shawn's eyes glaring back at her. Emma clutched her stomach, blood seeping onto the cold floor.

"Help is coming Emma. Hold on."

Emma had heard that when faced with death that many people called for their mothers. Seeing as she didn't even have one, she called for the first person she wanted by her side, his name spilling from her lips.

"_Killian_." She cried, hot tears streaming from her eyes.

"Hold on Emma, stay with me."

"I'm so so sorry Killian, please forgive me."

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan? Can you hear me?"<p>

Emma moaned, her eyes focusing on a pair of friendly grey eyes that stared back at her, "Do you know where you are?" He asked her, she nodded with the little strength she had.

"Ambulance." She mumbled.

"Hello I'm Roy," he introduced himself, knowing that it wasn't really important but did so anyways. "Miss Swan do you have any emergency contacts?"

"K-K-My boyfriend...K-K-Killian Jones."

Her eyes felt heavy, muscles feeling even weaker with each breath she took, pressure being applied to her wound. "Tell him I lov..."

"You can tell him yourself." He smiled back at her while her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Next thing she knows she's lying in a hospital bed; her hand being tightly gorgeous, glorious boyfriend who honestly looked awful. His features full of worry, his lips parted. She smiled running her thumb over the palm of his hand.<p>

"Killian," She mumbled, "Killian wake up."

Killian groaned in his spot, eyes adjusting to the bright white lights of the room, she lightly squeezed his hand.

"You look beautiful." He murmured with a slight yawn, Emma rolled her eyes.

"And you look like shit," She said letting her hand tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is that your way of telling me that I look devilishly handsome?" He asked quirking his eyebrow at her. The look in his eyes saying more than the words escaping his lips. They held so much awe and love, it used to scare her but she wasn't so scared anymore.

"Unfortunately not this time, how long have you been here?"

"He wouldn't leave," Liam said walking in with a cup of coffee and handing it to Killian, then glancing at her. She didn't doubt that Killian hadn't left. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes he hadn't slept much either, it was clear that he was pretty much was on the edge of insanity the entire time she was out. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She shrugged with a light laugh.

"I _told _you to be careful love." Killian hissed after taking a sip of his coffee.

"And I was, I just lost it for a second. So I didn't see that he had a knife, sometimes you just lose it." Which was kind of a lie, because she _did _see the knife. But she didn't see him charging at her which was her fault because she was being careless.

"Well you can't afford to _lose it_. Everybody else can _lose _it not when your bloody life is on the line." Killian growled, "You're not a cat."

"Okay I hope you know that 9 lives thing is just a myth-" She laughed pointing a finger at the brothers.

"What my brother means is that he loves you too much to lose you-" Liam began, his eyes going wide when he realized what he had just said.

Emma bit her lip looking down at her fingers as if they had become the most fascinating thing in the world. Killian loved her, but Liam always said ridiculous things when concerning her relationship with Killian.

Killian excused himself from the room with Liam following right behind him. She watched as the brothers fought animately. She knew in her gut that they were talking about her and what was said but couldn't bring herself to come to terms with that thought. That Liam _knew, _that Killian wouldn't tell her himself. Maybe he thought she wasn't ready to hear it, maybe she was maybe she wasn't. She wouldn't know unless he said the words she so desperately wanted to say to him too. The lost girl inside of her couldn't bare to lose him if he didn't love her in return. So she kept her big mouth shut.

* * *

><p>David came by later that same day, with Killian still by her side he nodded leaving her alone with her overprotective adoptive brother. He pulled up a chair to sit on her left with a heavy sigh,<p>

"So what's going on with you and Shakespeare?" He pondered leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. She wondered if he had seen Elsa yet. It had been years since they'd seen each other after all. David took her hand in his while she rolled her eyes.

"I feel fine thanks for asking," Emma scoffed. She _was _fine, sure she's felt better but she could've been a lot worse.

"One question at a time. Why does he look like he has been through hell and back?"

"He hasn't left since he found out. Which was pretty much right after the ambulance came."

"Why was _he _called?" He snapped sounding slightly offended, she squeezed his hand while she licked her lips to moisten them. They felt cracked and dry, how Killian could kiss her with them is beyond her.

"God almighty David, he's my boyfriend."

David's mouth dropped to the ground like an unraveled scroll, his lips attempting to form words but nothing seemed to come out. He gulped hard before pulling his hand away to run it through his hair.

"How long?"

Emma shrugged although she knew exactly how long it had been. Not that she was keeping track or anything. "About a month, give a take a few weeks."

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew this was how you were going to react."

"Well I guess he must care a lot if he was here the entire time."

Emma nodded with a goofy smile creeping onto her lips, tucking a piece of her matted hair that needed washing behind her ear, "He cares a lot more than that."

"Do you love him?"

Emma felt her cheeks flush an impossible shade of crimson that was blazing like the sun, she bit down on her lower lip hard. "I don't know," She began. But she did know. It hadn't been that long ago that they began dating, she guesses that she's always loved him in way, it just took her a while. "Yes, I think I do."

"Does he know?"

"_No!_ He can't know, not yet."

"It seems that I owe someone fifty bucks."

They laughed as someone knocked on the door. In walked the Jones brothers with Elsa under Liam's arm. Emma raised her eyebrow at her and gave her a knowing smirk, she would be under a mass investigation later.

"Elsa?" David gasped, standing up to wrap his arms around her. Liam stepping back to let them reunite properly. Killian snuck passed his brother to sit down next to her again, grasping her hand and placing a light kiss on the top of her hand. His lips leaving a scalding burn on her skin, a reminder that she was his and he was hers. His eyes remaining solely on her, his eyes burning like an inferno. He looked at her like she was the moon of his life, while she looked at him like he was her sun and stars. He looked at her the way that a foreign tongue sounded on a native who spoke it fluently, like it was the only thing that they knew.

"How have you been?" David exclaimed holding Elsa tight in his arms.

"I've been great! How about you?" She asked pulling away from him.

David sighed with a smile, "Engaged."

"What?!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Surprise?" He shrugged.

"David you jackass! You give me shit about not telling you about Killian, then you hide the fact you're _engaged_? What if I died? How would you feel then?" She asked pulling the guilt card on him.

"You didn't." David reminded her, pointing his finger at her.

"Thank the gods." Killian mumbled under his breath.

"But she could've mate" Liam pointed out, bringing Elsa back into his arm. David glared at Liam while folding his arms over his chest, turning into overprotective brother mode once again.

"And _you _are?"

"Where are my manners? Don't answer that Kill," He glared at his brother who just held up his hands in defeat. "Liam Jones at your service."

"There's two of them?" David hissed, glaring at the brothers.

* * *

><p>Later in the day after a long much needed nap, Graham came by. With his arm in a sling and a small smile on his face. His knuckles hit the wood of the door making her head along with Killian's perk up. Killian quirked his eyebrow at her partner, the two of them having some kind of bro conversation inside their heads. <em>Boys...Who gets them?<em>

"How are you feeling?" She asked instead of him asking her, she was sick of people asking how she was feeling. She was _fine_, she's not dead or anything. _Too soon?_

"I should be asking you that trooper, we got him." He smiled at her, "Although Alex is still out there she shouldn't be that far behind."

"I forbid her from going out there again." Killian added, warning Graham that he would seriously hurt him if something happened to her. She found it kind of charming that he felt obligated to protect her when no one had felt that need to before. Graham nodded and she scowled at the boys.

"Don't start Emma, I know what you're thinking and he's right. You almost got killed."

"I don't need to be reminded of that, I can feel it every single time I move thank you very much." Emma groaned sitting up in her spot, Killian grasping her arm to help her up, urging her to take it easy with his eyes.

"Well I'm glad that you're okay, you're boyfriend nearly lost it." Graham said to them with a wide cheshire cat like grin. "Take it easy partner. Jones." He nodded before bowing out gracefully. Killian turned to her opening up to say something, but she knew damn well what he was going to say.

"You ask if I'm okay one more time I will forbid you from seeing me until I am released. Now go home; take a shower, eat something, I don't care just don't come back for at _least _an hour."

"_No._" He growled through his teeth. She rolled his eyes while she buried her hand in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips to hers. _Stubborn bastard._

"I'm fine I promise, I'll call Elsa and have her come here for a while if it makes you feel better. I've been meaning to talk to her anyways."

Killian grimaced shaking his head from side to side, placing small loving kisses to her lips before forcing himself to pull away.

"Just know I'm coming back love,"

"I never doubted it for a second."

Killian reluctantly got up from his spot, pulling on his jacket and headed for the door. The words spilling from her mouth before she could process them.

"Killian-"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you."

"What for darling?" He asked leaning up against the doorway, his features appearing angelic even in the shitty fluorescent lighting.

"Everything." She shrugged.

He chuckled lightly looking down at the ground, before saying the most powerful words that could ever escape his mouth, except for the three words and eight letters they refused to say. It was his way of telling her how much he cared and how much she really meant to him without actually saying anything at all."It is I who should be thanking you Swan."

"Why?"

"Don't you know Emma? It's you who has brought back the man of honor. You and only you. It's always been you."

Emma smiled brightly, her heart swelling in her chest at his words. "Get out of here before I never let you go."

"I'm quite okay with that."

"Get out of here you dork."

Emma waited until she knew he was long gone before letting go of everything; "God I fucking love you." She sighed with a large smile picking up her phone and calling Elsa. It was time for a long conversation about the Jones brothers.

"So aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?" She joked when Elsa sat down where Killian had once been sitting, resting her feet up on the bed with a shrug.

"I know you're okay, you're a fighter Emma."

"So you and Liam huh?" Emma smirked at her long time friend who sat there with her face turning the shade of a strawberry.

"I really like him Em."

"And _I_ really like Killian."

"Look at us, dating brothers." Elsa laughed

"Two attractive brothers. The look on David's face when he saw Liam's arm around you was priceless!"

"I thought he was going to cut off his head!"

"Don't you know that if you cut off one, two more grow back?" Emma cackled grasping her stomach where Shawn had stabbed her, wincing slightly when she shifted in a weird way.

"You love Killian don't you?"

"I do. For the first time in my life someone is putting me first."

"You seem happy." Elsa nodded, playing with the end of her long braid.

"I am. I _really _am."

* * *

><p><strong>Luckily I've already been working on the next chapter all day today. *sighs* It's about to get rough for our dashing scoundrel. The reviews and your time makes my day. I apologize for the wait. And a round of applesauce, I mean uh applause to those who catch the GOT reference.<strong>

**Next: Danger Zone...**


	21. Danger Zone

Danger Zone

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_Ride into the Danger Zone_

_Highway to the Danger Zone_

_I'll take you_

_Right into the Danger Zone_

* * *

><p><em>He had never been a big fan of New Year's Eve. <em>

_But there was something about being by the girl of your dreams along with being surrounded by all of your friends._

_In all of his years he had never seen the ball drop, he really didn't want to either. _

_So what if they counted down the minute until it's a new year? _

_Why not do it for every minute of every day? _

_We're not getting that minute back either._

"Put that down would you?" Emma scolded taking his phone away from him.

"As m'lady wishes." He smiled kissing her lips while he slipped his phone into his jeans front pocket. "I just had to write something before I forgot."

"Excuses excuses Killian Jones, you just don't want to watch the ball drop in ten minutes."

"Not only that but you try recalling information once it's lost love."

"I could always make you remember." She whispered low in his ear kissing the spot behind his ear that she knew drove him to edge of insanity. He bit his lip to stop the groan from climbing up and out of his vocal cords, but was barely successful because the sound that came out sounded something like a dying walrus.

"Gods above Emma don't do that." He hissed while she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, pounding him against the closest wall.

"Emma darling we can't, not now." Emma pouted her lips with a defeated huff. He tilted her chin so her eyes met his, pecking her lips adoringly.

"Later then."

"I can't deny you my love."

"Yours?"

"Seven hells lass, you know you are mine."

"I don't know, maybe you're going to have to prove it to me." She winked her hands running lightly against his chest, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"I will do much more than prove it my beautiful Swan. I told you I'd ruin you."

"Who says you haven't already?"

"Perhaps I have, you surely have ruined me lass."

"Good."

_10...9...8..._

"Looks like you're missing the ball again."

"I'll live. As long as I have you in my life I'm happy."

"That's all I've ever wanted."

_5...4...3..._

"Emma I-"

_2...1..._

Emma nodded curling her hand in his hair, kissing his lips slowly. The kiss allowed the passion to burn like the boiling sun, it was shedding off every layer of emotion they ever had for each other and left only love behind. His hand tangled in her hair while he cradled her head, their lips parting like someone watching a band-aid peel away a layer of skin.

"Happy New Year." She mumbled breathlessly.

"Hell of a way to start a year."

"It's going to be a great year."

"And it will only get better and better."

He realized that not only kissing the love of your life on New Years was amazing, but waking up later that same morning in her bed with her head resting on his bare chest and tracing small circles on the surface.

"Have David and Mary Margaret picked a date yet?"

"March."

"So soon?"

"You know them and how in love they are."

"Liam says the same thing about us." Instantly regretting the words he tried to fix it but was stopped by Emma's own words.

"Your brother says a lot of things that aren't true."

In that moment he had never felt more heartbroken. Not even after Milah left. No this was a different kind of heartbreak. Emma wasn't in love with him the way he was completely and fully in love with her. It broke his heart into two and you could probably hear it ripping in the silence. He pulled his lower lip into his mouth, letting out a low groan before shaking his head.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to her dresser to put on the spare pair of sweats he kept there. "I'll see you in a few minutes." He mumbled low kissing her forehead then walking out to the kitchen.

Killian grasped the edge of the counter tightly, his breathing heavy and sporadic. Everything he did for her wasn't enough, she couldn't love him whole heartedly while he willingly gave her his. He was hers, but she hadn't made herself his and that was what hurt the most. That she had just plunged a knife into his stomach like Shawn had done to her, only this scar would last much longer then hers.

"Killian? Are you okay?" Emma asked meekly, coming out from her bedroom wearing only his shirt from the previous night. Not yours. Only she was his, just not fully. He didn't own her heart, he didn't envelope her entire world and was the only thing she saw.

"I'm fine love."

"Don't lie to me, if there wasn't something wrong then you wouldn't be gripping the counter like it just gave you the death penalty."

Glancing down at his white knuckles he relinquished his grip, turning to the fridge to begin making breakfast.

"Hey what is up with you?"

"Nothing love."

"That's what you're going with?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Yeah me either." She folded her arms across her chest. That's when his composure snapped;

"I'm sorry Emma, I'm sorry that I have feelings for you but maybe if you did too." He spat, instantly regretting the words that stung his tongue. He sighed letting his head fall, he glanced up at her through his thick lashes. Her eyes shooting daggers of anger and sadness at him, she came face to face with him. He anticipated a slap across his cheek but it never came, "Perhaps I'll just let myself out." He murmured low, she nodded looking up at with broken eyes.

"Maybe you should." Her voice cracking as she spoke. He walked passed her gathering his scattered clothes from her room, finding her exactly where he had left her.

"I'll see you Swan." He mumbled under his breath closing her apartment door behind him.

What he didn't know was that the second the door shut; Emma had collapsed onto her knees in tears. How she desperately wanted to pull him back into her arms and tell him everything.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Liam said with a sigh.

"Oi! Who's side are you on?" Killian hissed into his phone.

"I love both of you, but this is worse then the time he slept with those two girls. Because now you're actually together and you can't stand a single second without her."

"I'm just giving us time to cool down. I said somethings I regret."

"You're an arse brother, now get your love sick bum off that couch and tell the lass you're sorry."

"Aye I'll go tell her now."

"Good boy." His brother praised as he hung up.

Killian got his sorry arse up from the couch that probably had a mark from sitting there for the past two days feeling sorry for himself. He gathered up his courage and knocked on the door of one Emma Swan. He thought of the first time he had stepped in her apartment, he thought of when he kicked her cockodile boyfriend out and supported her through everything.

Finally her door opened to reveal a wide eyed girl terrified to face him; Emma's eyes were red and puffy with tears staining her cheeks. He had made her cry, it was the last thing he ever wanted for her. He hated himself for doing that to her.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said back quietly, it was like they were both five year olds and one of them wanted to borrow a fucking crayon but was too afraid to ask for it. Killian gestured with his hand towards her apartment "May I?" She nodded stepping aside to let him come in. He kept his distance as she shut the door behind him, turning to face him but her eyes never reached him. They gazed at the floor while her arms wrapped around her small form making her seem even smaller.

"I want to apologize Emma, for what I said. I should never have said those things to you, it was bad form on my part. I regretted hurting you the second those words left my mouth, I have never wanted to bring you any pain or harm but what I had said was stepping way out of line. It's just..." He exasperated more at himself then at her, "I miss you Emma, when you're not around it's like I can't even think. Nothing seems to matter when you're not around."

"I forgive you."

"Really love? Because I haven't forgiven myself. I promised nothing would harm you while I'm around and _I_ was the one who brought you harm."

"It is in the past." She smiled weakly, bringing her hands to his cheeks.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Emma groaned closing her eyes after realizing what opportunity she gave him to quote _The Lion King_. "I set myself up for that one didn't I?"

"You really did love." He smiled at her, leaning in slowly to press his lips to hers. It had been two days and he had missed the way she felt in his arms.

* * *

><p>"So who's invited?" Killian pondered leaning back on the couch, biting into a bright red apple. The crunch making the girls turn towards him. He shrugged with a cocky smile. David lifting his beer to his lips<p>

"Not you if you don't quit bugging us." Emma snapped slapping his leg from her spot on the floor, he chuckled running his hand through her hair to screw it up. He knew just how much she hated that, but he just couldn't help it. He adores that cute little pout/glare she gave him.

"Knock it off." She hissed under her breath with a huff, running her own fingers through her hair to fix it. "So who's on the list so far?" Emma shifted in her spot returning her attention to Mary Margaret, Ruby and Elsa in front of her.

Mary Margaret sighed heavily plopping the list onto the coffee table in front of her, "We have David's mother Ruth, my parents Eva and Leo. Groomsmen we've got; Leroy, Victor, and Killian as the best man. Bridesmaids; Ruby, Elsa and Emma is the maid of honor-"

"What about James?" David interrupted his fiancé, all heads turning towards him when he said the name.

"Your evil twin?" Mary Margaret pondered with a hint of disgust laced in her voice, anyone who knew her would know it took a lot for her to actually dislike someone.

"There's two of you?" He joked taking another loud bite of his apple, David glared at him before going on to say;

"You might like him."

"And you will like my brother, he's a stubborn arse." Killian shot back, winking at Elsa in the process.

"Fine he can come." Mary Margaret exasperated, "But he better behave." She warned her fiancé.

The next few two months were the epitome of infuriating. With the girls (and when he says girls he means Emma, Mary Margaret, Elsa, and Ruby) constantly out and planning shit that himself, David, and Liam see as things from an alien planet. The wedding was going to be big that was for sure. He never thought of himself a marrying man, but then watching the girls smile as they helped plan Mary Margaret's wedding it may have changed his mind. Besides all it took was the right person. Who he maybe already had found.

_He was the happiest he had ever been in years. There was a smile on his face when she smiled back. _

_His heart fluttered when her melodious laugh broke the sound barrier. _

_She was the one thing that made him want to be a better person. _

_He had thought he had known what love was before, but he didn't know half of what it the word actually meant until he met her. _

_Love was different for everyone, but he felt as though he had gotten the special treatment and got the original meaning. _

_Love was being able to be yourself with someone who made the cracks in the mirror disappear. _

_Someone who accepted both halves of the coin; the good and the bad, the past and present. _

_Love is precious and he was lucky enough to say that he had been able to love and be loved in return. _

_Though the words hadn't been said it was clear in the way she smiled, the way her eyes shimmered like Swarovski diamonds. _

_They were two people in love and he couldn't be happier._

Killian smiled, leaning back in his desk chair he sighed running his fingers through his hair. He didn't turn when he heard the light tapping of Emma's bare feet hitting the floor, she came up behind him her arms wrapping around him. She placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning her head against his. "What's got you in a good mood?"

"I'm done."

"You're done?" She whispered curiously.

"My story, _our_ story." He corrected himself with a light chuckle.

"That's fantastic! Will I maybe get a chance to read it?"

"I thought you didn't want to read this one." He asked turning around to look at her, his heart stoping when he sees what she's wearing. Rather what she's only wearing. She wore one of his graphic design shirts that was much to big for her, but that didn't stop her from looking like an angel. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap, her arms instantly going around his neck and her hands tangling in his hair.

"No I just don't want you to publish it. I'm proud of you Kill."

"Really?" His brows turned in, his eyes not meeting hers until she titled his chin so he was forced to look at her.

"I am very proud of you and your writing. I am glad to say that I've got such a wonderful boyfriend."

"I think you meant _handsome_ boyfriend." Emma rolled her eyes, her hand shifting to his chest, the other still at the nape of his neck.

"Sure that's one word for you."

"You didn't deny it love." He smiled poking her nose, before kissing her lightly.

"You know you're gorgeous."

"Finally she admits it."

Emma rolled her eyes once more, a smile on her face as she leaned forward to kiss him again. And again, and again.

Later while laying in his bed, the sheets barely covering her bare body she held some of the pages of his (their) story. Of course it was part of the story where he hadn't said he loved her. He glanced over at her, her glasses on the bridge on her nose.

"Okay that's enough." He began reaching for the papers. Her hand flew from the end of the paper to smack his hand away.

"Shut up I'm reading. Last time I checked you hated it when you lost your place in a story."

"Aye, love this is different though."

"You're a writer just as much as the big shots."

"The difference between them and myself is that they're stuff is actually published."

"You're published." She said putting down the papers to look over at him. He shook his head, "Not a full length novel darling."

"Hey, look at me." She insisted shifting his chin towards her so she could look him dead in the eyes. "I believe in you Killian, why shouldn't you?"

"Not everyone is a J.K Rowling or Stephen King love."

"Everyone can doesn't mean everyone should. And there's two things I know; one is that you definitely should."

"And the second?" He smiled cockily at her, his eyebrow quirking while his arm snaked around the curve of her waist. She laughed lightly when he had pulled her flush up against his chest.

"Why should I boost your ego?"

"Come on love humor me."

"The second thing I know is that you are the most amazing man I have ever met." Emma grinned placing her hand on his cheek and pulling his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><em>March 1, 2010<em>

_Wedding Day..._

_12 hours to go..._

He was running late, it was almost inevitable in the end. He had to pick up his tux and Emma's dress (which were now flung over his shoulder), put an article he had written for _The Mirror _on Regina's desk, call his very stressed out girlfriend and tell her that she was right that he was going to be a little late. He never understood why it took so long for girls to get ready, though Emma and Elsa had explained it to him before.

_"__If you gave us 24 hours to get ready, we'd use every single second of it. That time we use in that bathroom; whether it be reading a book, watching a movie, doing our hair, make-up whatever is sacred to girls. We don't exactly wake up like this. The time we use in the bathroom preps us for the night. So listen closely do not even think of knocking on that door before we're ready._"

He rolled his eyes before pressing call on his phone, while managing to knock into Jefferson in the process.

"Hey how's it going?"

"I'm happy, actually on my way to a wedding." He replied as the ringing continued in his ear.

"And what of that story of yours? The one about that girl?"

"I've actually just finished it." Killian smiled proudly.

"Really? That's amazing I'd love to read it." Jefferson said slapping him on the back just as Emma answered the phone.

"Sure I'll send it to you." He said shifting the speaker part of his phone away from his mouth, "I've got to get going, Emma's going to kill me."

_"__You've got that right."_ He heard as he brought his phone back to his ear, saying his goodbye to Jefferson.

Little did he know, he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Killian sighed as he greeted his girlfriend. Wow it felt amazing to say that.

"Hey you, where are you?"

"Hello to you too love, I'm on my way. I was caught up at work and I had to get something in to her royal highness or else she'd have my head."

"Ah we can't have that now can we?"

"Aye, no we can't." He agreed with a smile, waving his arm to catch a taxi. "I'll be there soon."

"Good."

Just before hanging up he had almost once again let the words slip through his teeth. Catching them by the strand just in time. He informed the driver of his destination and waited to arrive. After paying the taxi driver Killian turned around to see his brother standing there with his arms crossed, his foot tapping against the cement.

"You are very late."

"I've still got time." He muttered breathlessly glancing at his watch on his wrist, "Where am I going?" He asked turning to his brother who gave him a look that said to calm the fuck down, _it wasn't even his wedding._

"Your girlfriend. Third floor room eleven."

"Got it; third floor room five."

"_Eleven _Kill." Liam chastised him, pushing him along to the elevator. "Then I'd go see the man to be and start getting ready."

The elevator ride seemed to last for millenniums, watching the numbers inch to floor three he finally had a moment to breathe. He was just running late, how mad could she be? Killian shrugged as the doors slid open, his eyes scanning each number on the doors, taking a wrong turn several times and ending up back where he started before finally finding her door. He raised his fist to the door, it took a few moments but once the door opened she stood there with a very _unamused _glare on her cute face.

"Swan, at last." He gasped taking a step forward, her hand coming up to his chest to stop him.

"You are very late Mr. Jones." Emma smirked refusing to let him inside, "And no you can't come in here. So I shall see you in a couple of hours, dress please." He rolled his eyes handing her her dress.

"Will there be anything else m'lady?"

"Well there is one thing." Emma sighed leaning forward to place a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Hmm, what if I told you I wanted a tip?"

"I think that can be arranged."

_March 1, 2010_

_Wedding Day..._

_Show Time..._

All he knew was that he was third to walk down the isle followed by David, he nudged his best friend when he came to stand next to him. The officiant came shortly after David, then Ruby and Elsa as the bridesmaids. He had to admit, the wedding was beautiful. They had decided to have their wedding in the middle of the forest, but it wasn't too 'buggy' and the weather was great.

"Congratulations mate." He muttered.

"Thank you, I'm glad you're here."

"Aye."

"Just so you know...if you even think of hurting Emma...I've got a forty five and a shovel." David hissed with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Noted but I have no intention of hurting her."

"Good."

Just as the bridesmaids came to stand at the alter, Emma dressed in the very same dress appeared from out behind the trees. The dress was plum, long with a slight train, the front cutting up to reveal her legs. Her shoulders were bare except for her long curls cascading over them. He felt his mouth drop, David chuckled from next to him.

"You love her don't you?"

"More than anything." Killian muttered breathlessly, his eyes feeling heavy and his throat felt like there were long needles stuck in it. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her because damn it he envisioned her wearing a white gown of her own, with him being the one waiting for her at the end.

Emma stood next to the other bridesmaids; her bright green eyes looking that much more radiant in the forest setting around them. She smiled at him, his heart pounding in his chest. Him being the bastard that he was, he winked at her.

In that moment he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Emma. He wanted to marry her. Baby steps brother...then a light bulb flickered above his head. They already were practically living together. Why not make it official?

He was so lost in his thought he hadn't realized that Mary Margaret had emerged and began her journey down the isle. She wore a strapless white dress, flowers embedded on the top half and many more that fell down the skirt.

Killian used his peripherals to glance at the man who was about to make this woman his wife. With tears in his eyes he smiled widely, her father passing her hand to David.

* * *

><p><em>16 years old...<em>

His palms were sweaty, if his heart pounded any faster he was bound to have a heart attack. She was very pretty, to a sixteen year old boy he thought he had seen an angel. It wouldn't be until years later that he would realize that she was just a pretty girl who caught his attention. Liam was sitting next to him with a book in his hands. They often came to this coffee shop when they had free time, he liked the environment and how it made him feel inspired as a writer.

"Liam?"

Liam turned his page, too engulfed by the words on the page to hear him. He realized that he wanted to do that, make his writing so entrancing that you could literally feel the world disappear. "Liam?" Nothing. "Liam!"

"What?" His brother asked as if it had been the first time he had called his name. Killian rolled his eyes before speaking quietly, "Is she an angel?" He asked his brother, a powerful blush coming across his cheeks.

"And why would she be an angel?" If he thought he had blushed hard the first time he certainly didn't know how his face turned a ketchup color.

"Oh you like her?" His brother asked finally getting it through his thick head.

"No Liam." He glared at his brother, his tone filled to the brim with sarcasm. Why did he even bother telling him anything? He would just end up rubbing it in his face. And years from now Liam would have the audacity telling his wife that he had made a fool of himself when he was just a lad.

"What's the lass's name?"

"Tink. Tink Bell."

He glanced at the petite blonde with short pixie cut hair. She wore a short lime-ish green dress that fell at her mid-thigh, on her shoulder was a forest green sweat shirt, and of course he couldn't forget the little gold slippers on her feet. She was adorable.

"She's cute, why don't you talk to her?"

"And make myself look like a bumbling freak? No thank you." Killian scoffed shaking his head, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Go on brother." Liam chuckled slapping his back as if it would help his confidence. "The worst thing that could happen is she says no."

"Oh thanks for that." With a sigh he forced himself to rise to his feet and walk towards the petite blonde. His hands were damp with moisture, the thoughts in his head were screaming at him just to come out and say it. Finally coming up to stand next to her, he opened up his mouth to speak but shut it just before the words tumbled off his tongue. _Come on just do it._

"Hi." The blonde smiled at him, his voice caught in the back of his throat as he stammered to make words out of the indistinct sounds that came from his lips.

"Um hi." _Smooth move Casanova._ He shook his head while taking his bottom lip into his mouth. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, it's Killian right?"

His eyes widened, his mouth becoming very dry. "Hey, I don't bite. My name's Tink." She introduced holding out her perfectly manicured hand. He lifted his hand to meet hers, a chuckle that mixed with a gulp left his mouth. Idiot.

"Pleasure."

"You don't talk very much do you?"

"Well I'm trying not to make a complete fool out of myself."

"You're not exactly good with talking to girls are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" He laughed off his embarrassment, scratching the back of his ear before meeting her gaze once more.

"Well you're not that bad, I'd say a five out of ten."

"That bad?"

"It helps that you're cute. But I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Though I would love to be friends, you seem like a great guy. And who knows? Maybe we can help each other out."

As if all of his nerves had evaporated in the air he suddenly wasn't nervous around her. Within minutes of talking to her he knew that they would be great friends.

* * *

><p>He smiled as his friend slid a silver band around his fiancé's finger. Joy spilling from their eyes as he kissed her for the first time now as his wife. The room erupted in clapping and cheers, with a quick glance his gaze net Emma's. She too had tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, with a quick step towards her he wrapped his arm around her. Pressing a kiss to her temple she leaned into his embrace.<p>

"Happy?"

"Thrilled."

"Good because I believe the night isn't over yet." He winked lacing her hand in his.

They had drifted away from the reception after they had given their speeches to the newly weds. She had practically damned him to hell by having her hand dangerously close to his crotch while sitting at the table. That was then, now with his restraint out the window. Emma pounded his body up against the bark of a large tree, a groan escaping his lips while her own lips claimed his.

Killian's hands instantly going under her legs carefully lifting her up off the ground, flipping their positions so her back was now against the tree. His lips branded hers, their tongues twisting together like the grooves of twizzlers. Emma giggled against his lips while her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Even if it was physically impossible for them to be any closer, it seemed as though that wasn't enough and somehow made it possible.

"Lass, we could get caught."

"I _really _don't care." She muttered breathlessly into his ear, peppering the spot just below his ear making him groan. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you."

"And _you _have no idea how much I want to rip off this dress and ravish you."

"What's stopping you _pirate_?" Emma chuckled grinding her hips against his. He cursed colorfully at how much she effected him, how she could make him rock hard just by wearing a bridesmaid dress.

"You are playing with fire love."

"Maybe I want to get burned." She whispered low in his ear.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

The moment he walked into work he knew something was wrong; his co-workers were looking at him and whispering as if he couldn't hear them. But what really got him confused was when random co-workers who never gave him a second glance were slapping his back and congratulating him.

"Have I gone mad or are people acting odd?" He asked Jefferson who was passing his office. His friend stopped with a broad smile on his lips, he leaned up against the frame of the door while crossing his arms.

"I take it you haven't seen Regina?"

"No. Why?" Killian's brows furrowed with confusion. What the bloody hell was going on?

"You're welcome." He said before walking away, "You should go see her, I can imagine she's been looking for you."

Growing up he had learned that if something felt wrong in his gut, it was usually right. Killian felt his stomach doing flips and drops as he walked towards Regina's office. The door was open wide, her eyes on a stack of papers. He brought his knuckles to the wood of the door, her head popping up at the sound.

"Killian Jones, come in."

"Not that I don't enjoy our chats Regina, what is going on?"

Regina flicked a piece of her short black hair out of her face before sliding a familiar paper towards him. The words jumping out at him, while his stomach churned making him feel sick._ The Swan and The Scribe._

"How did you get that?" He asked breathlessly, attempting to regain his breath.

"Jefferson said it was good, he wasn't wrong. We're going to publish it."

He swallowed hard, he couldn't breathe. "No! You can't!"

"It's already on its way, there's a copy of the final version waiting at your apartment. I thought you'd be thrilled, after all Jefferson claimed that you wanted it published anyways."

Published? This wasn't happening. Then it hit him like a steam roller turning him into a pancake. _Emma._ With that in mind he dashed from his spot, not stopping at Regina's shouts down the hall. There was a part of him that was ecstatic that his dream to be published had come true, but he couldn't enjoy it because he had broken his promise. Killian didn't ever remember the ride home, all he did remember was fumbling with the keys to his apartment, opening up the door and his heart snapping into two.

There Emma was on the floor, the papers of their journey scattered in pieces across the ground. Her hands shook with the crumbled papers in them, ink staining her fingers and palms. She looked up at him with swollen red eyes. Tears staining her cheeks, her breathing just as heavy as his. Their eyes bore into one another with words that would never be said. The sound of his heart screaming echoed in the room, yet nothing could be heard except maybe Darcy's wings fluttering.

The city around them had disappeared, the world no longer existed, everything man could ever know had evaporated into thin air and what was left was the very thing that could turn every man mad. Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay…but you're in luck. I have finished (in the editing stage) the next chapter! A friendly warning to all that it's about to get rough for Killian.<strong>

**Next up: Cell Block Tango.**


	22. Cell Block Tango

Cell Block Tango

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

_He had it coming, he had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same_

* * *

><p>Emma pulled out her spare key to her boyfriend's apartment, with his mail under her arm. She bumped the door with her hip to shut it, his mail which was much heavier than usual nearly collapsing to the floor. Throwing her keys to the kitchen counter she began rummaging through the papers, licking her finger to flick many envelopes aside. Finally she came across the source of the extra weight, a large mustard colored envelope that read; Final Copy in a neat fashion.<p>

Emma tilted her head to the side before turning the envelope around to open it. Had she known that inside the envelope would break her heart, she wouldn't have opened it at all. Pulling out hundreds of neatly typed paper she read the title that was bolded, centered and familiar. _The Swan and The Scribe._

"What the?" Emma muttered ripping the papers out and hoping, more like praying that it wasn't what she thought it was. Once more she licked her index finger to pull the first page aside.

_"__Get out."_

_"__Or what?"_

_His proximity was interfering with her personal bubble, but he didn't care. She deserved to be looked in the eye and told exactly what was on his mind. Only he was too much of a coward to even begin to tell her how he felt about her and her fucking boyfriend. _

_It made his blood boil the way he talked to her. It made him want to take her shoulders and shake them furiously to get her to see how much of an idiot she was, he wanted to punch him in the stomach if he dared to break her heart, he wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her for being fucking perfect. A bloody perfect woman who lived just right across the hall, a woman who would never be his._

Emma gasped with each page she turned, broken sobs leaving her lips, tears of pride and sorrow rippling down her cheeks. _He did it_ she thought, _Killian did it._ He was going to be published, but what was being published was _her _life, _their _relationship, _her _secrets, _his _side of the story. Anger bursting through her bloodstream she ripped at the seams of his story. Her palms scrunching the papers so tight that the ink started to rub off.

_He laid on his stomach, shirtless, hair sullied. Damn he drank too much, what was with him? He usually can hold his rum. Or was it whiskey? It didn't really matter, all that really mattered was that the blonde he had been using for company was now next to him._

_"__Jones? What the hell?" She said sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
>Her hair sticking up in different directions.<em>

_"Holy shit, remind me to never do that again."_

_"Oh god, wait did-"_

_"No, I'm a gentleman lass. I would never."_

_"So now you're going to be a gentleman?" She groans, moving her hand to her head._

_"I've told you, I'm always a gentleman."_

_"Sure. Whatever you say."_

_There was a brief silence until he starts mumbling a song;_

_Just take those old records off the shelf  
>Ill sit and listen to em by myself<br>Todays music ain't got the same soul  
>I like that old time rock n roll<br>Don't try to take me to a disco_

_"Oh my god!" She laughs as he stands up on the bed, dancing obnoxiously while singing loud and clear the lyrics of Old Time Rock N'Roll._

_"Jones! You're crazy!" She squeals as she too gets up on top of the bed dancing like she had no problems at all. He hops off the bed and slides across the floor like in the movie 'Risky Business', except he wasn't wearing a shirt. Tom Cruise wasn't wearing pants, just a dress shirt, white socks and underwear. Classic scene from a classic movie._

_"Come on love!" he shouts, offering her a hand._

_"God remind me to never drink with you again."_

_"You love it."_

_"I do!" she smiles as she jumps into his arms, spinning her around and around. Legs wrapped around his waist, he puts her down so he can actually put on the song. The two of them dance like animals, that is until the start running in between their rooms. Chasing each other Gods he loved her like this, so free. He urned for this version of her, the playful and free Swan._

_Unfortunately all fun comes to an end, while he and the beautiful bird were screaming and dancing in his room. Her body slams against his wall, his hands catching her before she falls. Their laughter is interrupted by a pounding. He and the cured Swan stop like they were dear in the middle of the road._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE SHOUTING!" his neighbor screams. She tries to stifle her laughter, failing miserably._

_His broken Swan was cured for now, she was as free as the blackbird. If she could be fixed so could he. She was going to be his cure, his savior, his light. Whatever the fuck you wanted to call her. All I know is that I am extremely hung __over._

Her eyes filled with tears as she took a hunk of his story out to a much later chapter...

_A great character once said:_

_"__We don't read and write poetry because it's cute._

_We read and write poetry because we are members of the_

_human race. And the human race is filled with passion._

_And medicine, law, business, engineering, these are_

_noble pursuits and necessary to sustain life. _

_But poetry, beauty, romance, love, these_

_are what we stay alive for."_

_He wanted a future with his Swan._

_He woke up and smelled the hummus._

_He'd get his happy ending._

_Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow._

_No matter how long it took he'd get it._

She didn't know whether she wanted to rip it up, throw it at the bastard who broke down her walls, or just sit there on the ground crying her eyes out. They hadn't said a word since he had walked in, but she could imagine what he had to say. That everything was a game to him, of _course_ it was a game. Killian Jones's world was a game of Russian Roulette, with the gun faulty and aimed at her heart.

That's when the door flew open, there he stood with his chest heaving up and down. Killian licked his lips watching her with crumbling eyes, _why would he be heartbroken of his dream coming true?_

Emma looked up at the man who had won her over; his breath shaky, eyes glassy but she knew better. Killian Jones was a player and she should've known better. But deep in her heart she knew it wasn't true. That he wasn't that anymore. "Y-you promised me." She hissed breaking the silence, his sad eyes meeting hers for the first time since he walked in. If she only knew what had happened, maybe she'd understand. But he could see her walls, the very same walls that he demolished, slam back up into place. Hell her heart was Alcatraz now, no way in and no way out. Killian made the smart move to close the front door at that moment. He remained silent with his head bowing low in shame.

"I made a mistake-" He stepped closer towards her, reaching his hand out to touch her. She pulled away standing on her weak legs, clutching his work in her arms.

"So did I." She began, wiping away the tears that had ran down her cheeks, "You. _Lied. _To. Me." Emma gasped with a slight hiccup in her words,

"I never have lied to you."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" She screeched, her heart breaking with each passing second. _God she just couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't stand being broken._ "Emma I-"

"Can explain. There's always something to explain. What makes you any different than Neal?"

"The difference is that I would NEVER do what that prick did to you."

"You know how I felt about you publishing this." Emma murmured meekly, her arms wrapping around her body. Arms she desperately wished were his, but how could she when he had betrayed her trust?

"Jefferson read it, I guess he thought-"

"YOU LET HIM-"

"Had I known that was going to be the biggest mistake of my life I never would've done it love." He cut her off taking two large steps towards her, bringing his hands to cup her cheeks.

"Don't. I was fooling myself that you could ever care about me. How could you? When we're in completely different universes? All of this was just to get a fucking story." His jaw clenched, masking his pain with anger.

"Wake up beautiful, you and I? We're on the same fucking planet, the same fucking continent, the same fucking state, in the same fucking city that never sleeps, in the same god damn apartment, we're one in the fucking same. We're both broken so don't act like I _can't_ love you. Or that I would ever betray you like the _Crocodile._ _I_ will never be him. So you can push me off a cliff, throw dynamite at me, kick, bite, scream, yell at me, rip my heart into pieces and guess what?" Killian says pulling her closer, invading her personal space. Her body freezing, not moving an inch, as if she were too afraid to.

"I'm still going to be here tomorrow, because I -"

"Fuck you Killian Jones. Fuck you." she cries slapping him hard, hating the fact that despite it all she still _fucking loved him_.

"Please Swan." Killian pleaded stepping in front of her.

"No Killian I believed in you and trusted you to never publish this. I can't trust you."

"But Emma I-"

"What ever you have to say; I don't give a damn." She looked into his breaking eyes, the eyes that were glassy and filled to the brim with tears. She had never seen him so destroyed, like he was going to lose all of his composure. Then she remembered he couldn't. He physically couldn't. "I'm done."

"No." He shook his head fervently his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped hard, "Emma I can't...please darling I'll do anything."

"Well there is something." She smiled at him, his eyes brightening with hope and she hated to do this to him but she couldn't be with a man who she didn't trust.

"Consider it done already." He smiled eagerly.

"You can get the fuck out of my life." The smile on his face was wiped clean, Emma threw his work to his chest. "Emma, I know I have just made the biggest mistake of my life and that you no longer trust me but please love...you're the most important thing in my life."

"I guess that isn't true anymore."

"But Emma I was going to-" He was grasping at straws that were slipping through his fingers like sand on the beach.

"What ever you were going to do you can forget it." She hissed grabbing her stuff while nearly pulling the door off of the hinges. "Goodbye Killian Jones. Have a nice life."

She didn't bother to slam the door shut because as she walked down the hall she came face first into Elsa.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Elsa questioned her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Killian Jones is the problem. I'm sorry I just can't do this right now. I can't stay here another minute." Emma pushed passed her and ran out of the apartment building. Not dating to look back, or that's what she told herself. Pulling out her phone she texted David and told him she would be borrowing the lake house they had used growing up in Storybrooke Maine. She told him not to tell Killian where she was and not to worry, though she knew he would. The moment she unlocked the door she collapsed onto the couch, burying her head the closest pillow.

She spent hours like that thinking about what had happened, finally turning over she wiped away her tears. Glancing at the ink that had rubbed off on her hands she realizes that she can actually _read _some of it still because of how hard she had been holding it. For the next hour which turned into two hours, then turned into three hours she read over and over the words that had been marked on her hand.

_I love you._

"I love you too you fucking dork fuck head! Fuck you Killian Jones fuck you for making me fall bloody fucking head over heels for you!" She cursed bringing the pillow to her face and screaming at the top of her lungs. With a sigh she pulled the moistened pillow off her face, one thing was for sure. She was _not _absolutely _not _watching _The Notebook._

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked a week later, in that time she hadn't stopped crying. She was sick of it but though she was disappointed in Killian, she still was in love with him.

"Killian got published."

"What?! That's fantastic!"

"He has been writing our entire story; his feelings, my relationship with Neal, our relationship, work, our pasts. And now the world is going to see it."

"Oh Emma." She sighed low, pity laced in her voice.

"Don't oh Emma me. He knew how I felt about it, but I told him not to publish it."

"Was it finished when you found out?"

Emma shook her head, forgetting that her friend couldn't actually see her. "No, I told him he shouldn't stop writing."

"I hate to say it Em but it sounds like you gave him the green light to continue writing it."

"I know that! I just- I just don't know what to do. I can't believe it's going to be out there for everyone to read and criticize." She sniffles raising her hand to her forehead, curling further into a ball of emotion on the lake house couch. Tissues enveloped the coffee table in front of her, the audio of some show low in the background.

"Did he say he was going to publish?"

"He wasn't going to but he let his friend Jefferson read it, then it went straight to his boss's desk."

"If I know Killian he would never purposely hurt you."

"And that's what makes it worse; I still love him even after everything."

"Have you told him that?"

"No. I just can't right now."

Before saying their goodbyes Mary Margaret told her that fighting for love is always worth it, it wouldn't be easy but it was worth it. And she believed her. She just couldn't bring herself to push the call button for the billionth time.

* * *

><p>They had <em>The Outsiders <em>on the book shelf. She had noticed when she had been making herself something to eat one night. Emma sighed sadly curling herself into a ball and opened up to the first page.

"I wish you were here to read to me." She muttered, "I want you to read to me again."

She spent the entire day curled up in the thick layer of blankets, remembering when he had read to her in Central Park, his arms wrapped around her and holding her hands, his smooth accent kissing her frozen ears as he read words that sounded like heaven. After finishing the book (again) she placed it carefully on the coffee table and turned on the TV.

Scrolling through the channels she groaned as a movie title caught her attention; _Risky Business._

"Seriously?" She cursed while she forced herself to watch the movie, (truthfully she liked it a lot), but then _Old Time Rock'N Roll _came on. Emma laughed at the memory of them getting extremely drunk, jumping up and down on the bed and having one of their neighbors yell at them to shut the fuck up. With a sigh she picked up her phone and scrolled to his name, her finger almost tapping it once more. Yet she sat there like a coward because she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Not after telling practically everyone _but _him. Why was it so hard to talk to him? _Because it's not everyday you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back for the second day in a row! Whoo! So it's a short one but the next chapter is already being worked on. Hopefully there won't be a long month hiatus this time. Thank you all so much for the support so far!<strong>

**Next up: Maps...**


	23. Maps

**First of all, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies for the delay. Between graduating, college stuff, starting my new job, massive writers block and lack of determination it has been a long time writing this baby. Today I felt determined to finish this and just keep moving. This story has been going for just over a year and it is slowly but surely coming to a close. Don't worry just yet, I still have a bit more to go and all of it is going to be rough on our poor devilishly handsome pirate.**

**Thank the song Mambo Number 5 for getting me to push past the block. Heavy flashbacks ahead! And appearances of characters from other shows (which I don't own); Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries and the Youtube series Carmilla. It is my pleasure to give you, finally, Maps.**

* * *

><p>Maps<p>

_So I'm following the map that leads to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

_Following, following, following to you_

_The map that leads to you_

_Ain't nothing I can do_

_The map that leads to you_

* * *

><p>He watched Emma leave in a blistering inferno, the door of his apartment remaining open with his feet glued to the floor. Eyes burning with moisture, with a blink a single salty tear rolled down his cheek. He brought his finger to his skin with confusion. He was crying? But he couldn't-he physically couldn't cry. He hadn't cried since he was just a babe. Yet here he was, crying rivers for the love of his life. His thoughts were ripped away from him when a pissed Elsa stood in front of him.<p>

"What the hell was that? Emma just walked passed me crying her eyes out. What. Did. You. Do?!" She hissed striding towards him, while he stood there frozen with his hand clutching his chest.

"I got published." He muttered still in shock over everything that had happened. Published. Emma leaving. Everything that he ever wanted had been given and taken from him all at once.

"Under different circumstances where my best friend isn't balling her eyes out I'd congratulate you. I hope you're happy." She yelled turning to walk out the door.

"I'm not." He mumbled with a gulp, his tearing eyes looking towards the floor. Elsa turned to face him with a puzzled look on her face. "I thought finally being published was what I had wanted all my life, I was a fool to think that I-" his knees collapsed beneath him making Elsa race towards him to catch him in her arms, her arms wrapping around him tightly. "What I want," his voice wavering, while pieces of his broken heart fell from his eyes. "Just walked out of that door. I've never wanted someone so badly in my entire bloody fucking life. You know I was going to ask her to move in with me?" He laughed off the cruelty of the situation, Elsa rubbing soothing strokes against his shoulder. He didn't know why she was comforting him after he had made Emma leave in tears, but he couldn't bring himself to mind the gesture even if he didn't deserve it, "I just watched the woman I love willingly walk out of my life; you know what the worst part of it was? I never got the courage to tell her that I loved her so deeply. I was a coward thinking that if I did, she'd run away from me. And look what happened-"

"You have a lot of explaining to do Killian Jones, like the fact that you're a mess on the floor when you're the one getting published. Shouldn't you be jumping for joy?"

"I made a promise to Emma to never publish what I had written and I was never going to. Had I known giving Jefferson a copy of the story would be the biggest mistake I've ever made. Things would be different." His voice shook as he forced himself to get off the ground, Elsa glanced at him with pity laced in them. "I'd like to be alone if that's okay with you lass."

"Killian?" She called reaching a hand out to grab his shoulder.

"Please." He shook off her hand, his feet dragging against the wooden floor and into his bed room, their story crumbled on the ground and long forgotten. He closed the door behind him and a broken sob washed over him. He let his entire world walk away. His entire being marred and far beyond repair. His vision for the first time was blurred, his chest was tight and in knots. His air ways were suffocating him, no matter how hard he gasped.

_What she said hurt, it hurt so much that he couldn't help himself but cry. Killian Jones didn't cry, at least he didn't used to. That was before he met her. Now he cried rivers for the woman who now wanted nothing to do with him, and all because he wanted to write their story. Their. Stupid. Fucking. Story. _

_If she knew how much he loved her maybe she'd reconsider him. But he was him, the son of a bitch who apparently fucks any girl in sight. All except her. The one he was in love with, the woman he'd cross oceans for, the one he'd do anything for. That was barely ten minutes ago, now she was gone. Maybe if they had more time, no it was only a matter of time really. _

_One thing was for sure._

_I, Killian Jones am going to make things right. _

_Even if it takes the rest of my life._

* * *

><p><em>One Month later...<em>

He heard a loud banging on his door waking him from his drunken stupor, he mumbled a string of curses as he stumbled towards the door. He knew it wasn't her, it never was her. In the beginning her name would begin to leave his tongue before his body sagged in defeat. For a month he told himself she would come back, though he knew she wouldn't. Not yet. But that didn't stop the hope that filled his heart.

"Who the fuck is it?" He growled resting his head against the wood of the door.

"Is that how you talk to your wing woman?" He smiled weakly pulling his head off the wood to find Tink standing there with a copy of his newly published book in her hand. "You did it. And holy shit you look like someone took a fucking shit on you. What the hell happened?" She asked after wrapping her arms around him. Behind her he saw Elsa exiting Emma's old apartment, a silent shake of her head came from her and his heart sunk again.

"As much as love seeing you lass, why are you here?"

"Well I knew you'd eventually get published and I only had to rip a couple of people off to get this." She smiled holding a copy of his book in her hand, "You realize you're a hit?"

* * *

><p><em>One day after Emma leaves...<em>

His hands were in tight fists as he strode out of the elevator and towards his friend's office. Luckily for him he didn't have to go that far, his friend was smiling at him as he approached. His smile fading into a frown as he pinned him against the closest wall.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?" Jefferson laughed madly. Killian's grip on his collar tightened much like his clenched jaw.

"You brought my story to Regina?! Why would you do that?"

"This is the thanks I get? Killian this is everything you've ever wanted!" He reminded him, pushing him off to straighten out his wrinkled tie.

"I LOST EMMA BECAUSE OF YOU!" Killian screamed, all of the office's eyes staring at the scene in front of them, everyone hanging off the edges of their seats waiting for what was to come next.

"So you lost your muse. Find another one."

"I may owe you my life but that doesn't mean you get to be careless. Especially when I told you before not to tell Regina. I was going to ask my girlfriend to move in me but she's gone now because you thought it would be a brilliant idea to go straight to the woman in charge and have me published."

"Calm down she's just a girl."

"She's not just a girl Jefferson. She was _my_ girl. She was my person and now she may never speak to me again."

Jefferson made to open up his mouth to speak but was cut off by Killian's fist meeting his jaw.

* * *

><p>He was absolutely miserable, it was like the light in his life had been ripped from him. Taking his heart with it. He fell in love and now he felt alone. It wasn't the same as Milah, it was far from it actually. He loved Milah, but with Emma his love for her went beyond the love for Milah. He'd go to the ends of the earth for Emma, follow her through a time portal, hold her when she was down, kiss her when she thought she was unloved. Hell he wanted to spend the rest of his bloody life with her.<p>

"Apparently." He acknowledged, holding the door open for Tink to walk through. She glared at him from over her shoulder.

"What's her name? You only say Swan in here, so I'm assuming that's her last name."

"Aye, her name is Emma."

"Cute, pictures?"

"You're impossible Tink you know that?" He groaned rubbing his temple while fishing out his phone.

"It's not every day my little Killy-kins falls in love." Tink says in her annoying baby voice while pinching his cheek. _He fucking hated that._

"Here." He handed her his phone, a picture of the two of them from when they had painted Liam's apartment on full display.

"Oh my god she's adorable." Tink cooed, nudging him lightly with her elbow. "You've done good my young Padawan," She nods handing him his phone back.

"I'm glad you approve master, but she left the moment I found out I was being published."

"So I came here to thank the girl for whipping you into shape for nothing? Well I guess I'll just have to wait." Tink sighed plopping herself on his couch, crossing her legs over each other.

"That might take a while."

"Kill, what have I told you? You have to fight for people you care about. This girl seems to be it for you, and from what it seems like she's quite the cutie. I'd tell her soon before some ass-wipe picks her up."

"She wouldn't talk to me, you don't know Emma lass. She's a stubborn one."

"Now I _really _need to thank her, round of applause to Emma Swan." She clapped slowly, just as his phone rang.

"Ello?"

_"__Guess who has a best selling novel?" _Regina cheered through the phone.

"Stephen King?" He grunted.

_"__You! Congratulations!"_

"Thanks your highness, now if you excuse me I have company."

_"__Is it her?"_

"No." He said as a matter of factually, ending the call before she could get in another word.

"Your highness?" Tink pondered with a chuckle, he tilted his head at her as he sat down next to her.

"It's a long story."

"Seeing as how I'm going to be here a while, I've got time."

After telling Tink pretty much everything that had happened, from his boss to Emma. She sighed leaning back on his couch and rubbing her brow, "That's...Wow...How are you holding up?" She asked, her brows furrowing with concern. "I mean have you tried to contact her at all?"

Of course he knew where Emma was once thinking rationally about it, it was actually quite obvious but he didn't go after her, she clearly didn't want to talk to him. Even after the several messages he had left on her phone, she was pissed and probably hated his guts. Killian sighed thinking about where he had realized she had gone...

* * *

><p><em>Summer 2005<em>

Every summer since he had met David Nolan, he would take a bunch of friends to a lake house his family had in a sleepy town in Maine. Of course this was the first time Emma would accompany them. He often wondered why she hadn't before, but never brought himself to actually ask.

He saw her lean back against the plain law chair, it's color reminding him of vomit, which was particularly weird because the woman who was lounging in said chair was like a work of art. Her baking skin only covered by two flimsy pieces of black fabric, her eyes covered by wayfarer sunglasses and hair falling in tangled strands. Emma sighed shifting herself in her chair, her cute behind scooting innocently as she tried to get herself comfortable.

"How goes it Kill?" David announced abruptly, placing a hand on his shoulder while managing to scare the living hell out of him, he chuckled at his friend rotating the beer in his hand as he glanced at the floor. He shrugged looking up at Dave, then peering over at Emma briefly, "Well we're through with our studies, a new chapter is about to begin."

"To new beginnings." David said raising his own beer bottle to his.

"To the future."

Emma had lowered her glasses to peer over them, rolling her eyes while scoffing at him. Killian patted Dave on the back before taking the lounge chair next to Emma, his hand resting on her knee. Instantly she swatted him away in disgust, "Come on lass, it's summer."

"And here I thought it'd be time _away_ from you." Her shoulders shook with her light chuckle, swiping his beer from him and tilting her head back. Killian scratched the spot behind his ear as she handed his beer back, "You're looking good I must say love, all this hostility towards me. Chills." He raised his hand to his chest as if her words had an effect on him. Emma exasperated placing her glasses back to their original spot on the bridge of her nose. Just then Emma's phone rang grabbing her attention, scooping up the piece of plastic she smiled.

"Who's up for a party?" She asked looking at him, then at David and Mary Margaret. "Ruby found a party that's happening tonight not far from here."

"Sounds cool to me, where is it? Or rather who's is it?" David asked sipping his beer, Killian smiled at his friends words before taking a drink from his own bottle. Which honestly felt lighter since Emma had given it back to him, not that he could ever be mad at the lass for drinking some of his drink.

"Um she said it's hosted by two brothers, The Winchesters? I'm game, what about you guys?"

"Count me in lass." He replied with a wink, which she replied with an eye roll of her own then turning to Dave and Mary Margaret.

"Why not? It's summer."

Pulling up to the large cabin, people were pouring out of the house. Def Leppard's_ Pour Some Sugar On Me _pounded in his ears, he had to give the host props for their taste in music. He turned to open the door of the car, Emma standing by his side wearing a navy blue halter dress that fell loosely just above her knees. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her curls remaining at the end. She smiled taking in the sight, "This is awesome."

"Who did Ruby say was hosting?" He shouted leaning closer so Emma could hear him, the rest of their group spilling from the second car they had travelled in. David, Mary Margaret, and Ruby instantly going off and joining the party leaving him alone with Emma.

"The Winchesters, Derek and Shane I think?" Emma replied.

"It's Dean and Sam actually, but nice try." A guy with a deep voice, spiked darkish brown hair and green eyes said from behind him, scaring Emma half to death and sending her colliding into his chest. He smiled at her as she pulled herself away. "I'm Dean Winchester," He grinned. Dean seemed like a nice guy, he had that kind of demeanor that said he cared deeply about people. He was muscular and probably did something with cars seeing as how he had grease under his nails. "My brother is off somewhere, he's the large tall one with the obnoxiously long hair."

Killian chuckled running his hand across his stubble, "Pleasure to meet you, Killian Jones." He introduced himself, Emma remained quiet next to him with her eyes on Dean. Dean glanced at her, his eyes scanning over her body with a confident smile and a certain sparkle in his eyes that he didn't particularly enjoy. "And this is Emma Swan," He interrupted their brief moment with a quick clear of his throat.

"A pleasure to meet both of you, enjoy the party." Dean chuckled turning his head, his eyes going wide as he spotted a guy with pitch black hair in a trench coat climbing a tree. "CAS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, YOU CAN'T FLY!" He shouted racing over to him, Killian watched the exchange between them and noticed the intimacy in Dean's touch helping him down from climbing the tree. He glanced at Emma who smiled at the two boys, Killian chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and began guiding her into the house, "Come along Swan."

"And what the hell do you think you're doing?" She huffed pushing his arm off of her, folding her arms across her chest making her breasts seem that much bigger. He tried not to eye her but failed miserably, what could he say? He was a man with eyes, he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one. Killian subconsciously licked his lips, crossing his own arms and stepped closer towards her. People on every side of them dancing and drinking cheap beer.

"I'm being a gentleman love, what kind of friend would I be if I let you wander off all by your lonesome when you don't know a single soul here?" Once more Emma rolled her eyes at him, poking his chest hard with her finger. "Look Jones, I don't like you so what ever plan you have to sweep me off my feet. Forget it, never going to happen."

"Never say never darling. But if I _were_ trying to win your heart you'd know and I'd win it without trickery, if I were to win your heart it would be because you _want _me."

"Well aren't you just _so _romantic?" Emma snickered sarcasm dripping from her words.

"The last of the romantics love." He smiled earnestly tucking a rebellious strand behind her ear, just as some dark haired girl sped past them knocking Emma into him once more. His hand curling around her waist to hold her up, while her hands were on his shoulders, "Oi! Watch it lass!" He shouted at the girl who spun around, her curls wrapping around her neck then fanning back into its normal place on her shoulders, her carmel colored eyes holding so much for someone so young.

"Sorry, didn't see you there cupcake." She cooed glancing at Emma with a coy smirk, "Just trying to find my _impossible_ friend." She groaned running off into the crowd to find her friend. Emma untangled herself from his arms, her eyes beaming into his. His eyes flickered to her lips, nearly losing all control and leaning in to kiss her. He cleared his throat, breaking their moment and shaking his head. "Care for a drink?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>After a long day he opened up the door of their apartment, no correction <em>his<em> apartment. Who was he kidding? Their apartment. The sun was shining through the windows, he sighed pulling off his shoes and placing his laptop on the kitchen counter. He took off his tie and threw it onto the couch, meetings all day long sure were tiring. Tink had informed him that she wouldn't leave town until she personally shook Emma's hand. He smiled weakly before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

There was a part of him that was waiting to hear Emma's voice shouting for him, waiting for him in his bedroom. But when he went to go check, flicking on the lights. Nothing. Her side of the bed empty, untouched since she had left.

People who have known him for a while knows that he had major OCD. He was a neat freak who'd locks and unlocks the god damn door a hundred times before finally going to bed. But since she left, he left it unlocked. Even if the OCD part of him screamed _close the fucking door Killian_. He left it unlocked hoping, no praying that maybe she'd come back to him. That she'd come crawling into bed, curling right next to him. Her hair invading his senses, her warm flesh pressed against his.

Killian's head fell to the floor, flicking off the bedroom light and walking back into the main part of the apartment. Glancing over by the windows to see Darcy flying around. _Darcy_. The caterpillar that he'd found after she screamed, the creature that transformed as their relationship blossomed. He sighed sauntering over to the creature, picking up the bowl and opening up the window. He took a minute to admire the beauty of Darcy, then removing the cover and watched it fly out the window. Out of his life. Much like Emma.

He missed her like hell and hadn't felt like himself since she had walked away, he deserved it after breaking the promise he had made.

Even when he stood in his (_their_) apartment, alone with his thoughts, he often thought of better times.

* * *

><p><em>Summer 2005 - The Winchester's Place<em>

At some point he had lost Emma in the crowd, but it was okay because he had made some new friends. The girl who had bumped into Emma introduced herself as Carmilla and it turned out they had quite a lot in common, he met Dean's brother Sam who had just finished his final year at Stanford and now was going into law school, he also met Cas (which was short for Castiel) who was the guy that had been climbing a tree earlier. He was an awkward guy but funny and great company all the same, finally he met Carmilla's _impossible _friend Katherine who was a spit fire and a whole lot of trouble. He was enjoying himself when he saw Emma in the corner of his eyes in the arms of some guy, his insides burned grasping his beer he chugged it faster than normal.

"Woah what's got you all fired up?" Sam pondered with a chuckle, his brother jumping over the couch and plopping next to Castiel. Dean's arm going behind Castiel on the couch, while his cheeks turned a bright pink.

"It's nothing mate."

"Don't even start Jones, you were watching that cutie." Carmilla said as a matter of factually, her posture coming off as careless as she examined her nails as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "The blonde."

All eyes seemed to go towards Emma, each giving him their approval as if they all had been friends for years. He groaned as they turned back to him, it was like they all didn't know about the unwritten rule that you weren't supposed to all look at the same time. He cursed colorfully under his breath then brought his drink to his lips. "We have eyes Jones, you like blondie." Carmilla smirked winking at him, he glared at her giving her his best 'fuck you'.

"Do you? Like her?" Cas's monotone voice broke the silence between them, he glanced at the group around him then at Emma who was smiling in some random guy's arms. He was attracted to her sure, but _like _her? He's sure thought about her lips on his on several occasions.

"Took too long, he likes her. Now lets set this in motion shall we?" Katherine raised her eyebrow at the group. He shook his head in disapproval but Dean, Carmilla, and Katherine were determined to set them up.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Dean asked shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Shut _up _Dean." His brother chastised him, which Dean replied with a smack against the back of his head.

"Jerk." He snapped.

"Bitch." Dean laughed which brought a smile on Sam's face.

"Listen, Emma doesn't exactly express positive emotions when it comes to me. She wouldn't go for it."

"Seriously? An attractive guy like you? She'd be crazy not to be into you." Katherine exasperated, "Alright Jones if you won't do it on your own, then I dare you to go and cut in." She said cocking an eyebrow at him. With all eyes now on him, he had to make a choice.

Bringing his beer to his lips he contemplated on his options, only to find the bottle empty. _It was official the world hated him. _Sighing heavily he rose to his feet, his new friends encouraging him as he strode towards Emma. Suddenly the song changed, groaning as he turned to glance over at the stereo to find Dean waving at him, now Michael Bublé's _Save The Last Dance For Me _roared through the speakers.

The saucy intro gave him a boost of confidence as he came to stand next to Emma, her eyes wide in shock and glaring at him hard. The guy's arm that was draped over her pulled her closer as his eyes darted between the two of them.

"I thought I'd lost you darling." _Smooth sun dance smooth_ a voice that sounded oddly like Carmilla said in his head.

"Do you know this guy?" The guy next to Emma asked, glancing at her then back to him. He felt like he was being judged for just standing in front of him, as if he were messing with his groove or something.

"No." - "Yes." He and Emma shouted together, earning a quizzical from Mr. Simian. What could he say? The guy looked like a bloody monkey.

"Anyway," Killian enunciated slowly, raising his hand out in front of Emma and Simian. "May I have this dance?"

"Then will you leave me alone?"

He smirked at her reply, then turning to glare at Simian. With a nod he tilted his head towards the small dance floor in the middle of the room, "If that is what you wish love."

Emma scoffed taking his hand as the music picked up, spinning her into his arms as the lyrics filled the air.

"Woah, are you saying you know how to do whatever this is?" She smiled weakly as he spun her out, her dress fanning out then twisting around her legs when he pulled her flush against his chest. He chuckled lacing their fingers together, bringing his lips to her ear "There's only one rule Swan." Her arm wrapping around his shoulder as his free hand went to her waist, "Pick a partner who knows what they're doing."

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin'_

_Save the last dance for me._

The song continued as their feet danced harmoniously in a slight cha cha, they hadn't paid attention to the surroundings around them, even when a small circle had formed around them. As far as they were concerned it was just them, their feet expressing what no words could in that moment. That is until the song ended and they were left breathless, their noses brushing against each other.

"Not bad Jones. Not bad at all." She whispered slowly untangling herself from his arms, "I'll see you later okay?" Emma turned to walk away, leaving him breathless and completely screwed.

A week later she started dating the Simian, _Walsh _was his name and he found out rather quickly that he did _not _like him at all.

"What do you even see in the guy?" He asked sitting down next to Emma on the couch, his arm casually resting behind her. Her eyes glued to her phone with her fingers moving swiftly over the keys. He couldn't figure out why she was so taken with Simian, there was nothing about him that complimented her. She deserved the best and this bloke surely wasn't.

"He's funny."

"Funny looking." He scoffed defensively, why he was bothered by Emma dating this guy was still a mystery to him.

Emma rolled her eyes, turning towards him a challenging expression on her beautiful face. _So this was how it was going to be._ "He's kind."

"Kind of infuriating." With a chuckle Emma pouted at him, she clearly was determined to prove that _Walsh_ was a good match for her. The fact that she found his opinion of who she dated important intrigued Killian. Why would she care what he thought?

"He's smart and attractive."  
>"Oh yeah a real sharp one you've got Swan and does the term 'a face only a mother could love' mean anything to you?" Emma slapped his arm at his words, he chuckled at her reaction but could still see the commitment in her eyes to prove him wrong.<p>

"He's honest, he holds a great conversation unlike some people I know."

"His arse must be jealous of all the crap that comes out of his mouth then. I hate to tell you this love but he should market himself as a cure for insomnia, god knows people need it." He hissed at her. Silence filled the air until she giggled, which made his head turn towards the sound. Quirking an eyebrow, she smiled at him as if she finally figured out the last number of Pi.

"Oh my god," She chuckled lightly, running her fingers through her hair, "I totally get it now."

"Get what?" He shook his head with a weak smile that faded faster than it lasted.

"You don't like Walsh because you're jealous." Emma poked his chest with each word, "It's so obvious, I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier."

"Why would I be jealous? I can have any one I wanted, as I've told you before if I wanted you darling you'd know it." He tilted his head to the side with a slight smirk, he wasn't jealous. He knew he wasn't. Right?

"I don't know Jones, but if you even _think _of screwing this up for me I will kick your ass."

"You wouldn't kick my arse, if you did what would you have to look at when you think no one is watching. Aye I know about that, s'right though because you have a great arse." He winked.

* * *

><p>It seemed like it was interview after interview, shuffling from one place to the next. His days were spent with him going through the motions and not actually living. He and Jefferson were slowly talking to each other again. After he had punched Jefferson, he eventually apologized for turning his work over to Regina.<p>

"I thought that was what you had always wanted, to be published and all so I figured you wouldn't mind. Had I known what this would do to you I never would've done it. I'm sorry I made a mess of everything, if you would like I could talk to Emma and explain."

Killian shook his head, loosening the tie around his neck, "She wouldn't listen, she's a stubborn lass."

"If anyone can get her to listen it's you, I mean you dragged her out of Boston when she had that case right? Why can't you do it again?"

"This is a little different than that mate. Thank you for your input though."

There was a long silence between them, Jefferson quietly stirred his tea with a spoon which clattered against the cup, while Killian sipped his coffee lost in his thoughts and memories. Jefferson's eyes went from his tea to Killian who was looking positively dreadful, he seemed like he hadn't been sleeping much judging by the dark circles under his eyes.

"Killian do you believe in fate?" Jefferson finally asked after having enough of the silence.

"I don't like the thought of someone having some higher power of my life."

"Well I do, every single decision we make leads us to one thing. Whether a person, a job, a goal, family, or lifestyle. Both the good and the bad shape us into who we are, I don't think meeting Emma was just so you two could pass by each other. I think you're just looking at the map upside down, but it will eventually lead back to her. I just know it."

He hoped so because he wanted to go the bloody hell home. To her.

* * *

><p><strong>*wipes brow* Now that that is done. Apologies once again for the long hiatus. Feedback is always a joy even if I'm not updating this as frequent as I used to.<strong>

**Next: There Once Was A Man; Emma gets a visit from a special someone, contemplates returning home, and more...**


	24. There Once Was A Man

**Well since I had such a fabulous day today, so fabulous that I thought I'd post this chapter. Truth is I've had this done for a while but wasn't exactly satisfied with it. But here it is…There Once Was A Man.**

* * *

><p>There Once Was A Man<p>

_There once was a man who loved a woman_

_She was the one he slew a dragon for_

_They say that nobody ever loved as much as he-ee_

_But me-ee. I love you more._

_And there once was a man who loved a woman_

_She was the one he gave his kingdom for_

_They say that nobody ever loved as much as he-ee_

_But me-ee. I love you more_

* * *

><p>He was a hit, just like she knew he would be. It had been just a little over a month since he had gotten published, she didn't know the process of how the publishing system went but she knew that it had happened fast. Maybe it was because the 'Evil Queen' had contacts in the publishing world. He deserved it, every single moment of it.<p>

She had been keeping track of his progress and the popularity of his book, which was incredible to watch, but Emma knew that it would be even better if she were to watch it happen by his side. She missed him; she missed his smile that seemed to be a gift to the world, his accent that would whisper beautiful words into her ear, she missed just talking to him about anything and everything. But she could honestly say that above all she missed his eyes and the way they looked at her. _Then why don't you just go home?!_

It wasn't like she didn't want to, but she was honestly still furious. He had broken his promise, _him_, the man of good form and chivalrous intentions.

Screw his devilishly handsome face, screw it all. Ripping her from her thoughts there was a quiet knock on her door, quirking her eyebrow she slowly got up from her spot and answered the door.

Standing in her door way was a leather clad Jones (despite the fact that it was getting a bit too warm for leather), his body leaning up against the frame of the door. Eyes aching with sorrow, a small smile pulling into the corners of his lips as she sighed pulling back the door even more.

"Don't I get a hug?" The elder brother pondered, she rolled her eyes her head gesturing for him to come in. When the door was shut Liam turned to Emma, her eyes looking any where but at him.

"Can I have that hug now?" She chuckled weakly, her voice cracking at the last moment and his arms instantly wrapped around her. "How'd you find me?" Her words muffled against his shirt, it was his turn to laugh as his hand went to cradle the back of her head.

"Do you honestly think my git of a brother doesn't know where you are?" He asked her as she untangled herself from his arms. "That's partly why I'm here."

"If Killian thinks-"

Liam shook his head, "He hasn't sent me to apologize lass, I taught him better than that. But this _is _about him, more importantly _both _of you." Emma walked silently over to the couch while Liam sat across from her, the silence was comfortable and she hadn't realized just how much she missed the Jones brothers.

"I miss you, both of you." She sniffles, curling her legs into her chest as if maybe all of this would go away and she'd wake up home in New York with Killian. Home is where the heart is was the saying right? Well New York was the exact place she had left her heart.

"Aye, he does too." Liam murmured extending out his hand to hold hers softly, the aura around them was somber and the weight of the mistakes that were made only made it worse. "How is he?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" He sighed, his eyes finally meeting hers. She shrugged before breathily muttering, "Both?"

"In that case he's happily miserable." Liam joked, "He doesn't actually know I'm here, though I'm not here just because of him. I also care about you buttercup. So how are you taking all of this?" He asked slowly removing his hand from hers and folding them into his lap, she shook her head only burying her head into her legs when she felt tears burning her eyes.

"I miss him, he broke his promise and yet I still love him. Is that part of the Jones charm?"

Liam's eyes widened at the mention of loving his brother, "You love him?"

She groaned in frustration, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at the other Jones brother, "God! Yes! Okay? Yes I love him. Of course I love him, I've somehow always loved him. I love that-that _infuriating _man more and more every single day if it's even possible to love someone that much."

"He loves you too, you know that right?"

"A part of me knew, but a part of me didn't want to believe that someone so wonderful could ever love me. So I convinced myself that he didn't."

"Let me tell you something my darling Emma; I have _never _seen a man more besotted with a woman than him."

"He _hurt _me Liam, how do I trust someone after that?"

"You take it one day at a time, some days will be successful some may not. But tell me something, did Kill ever get the chance to ask you to move in with him?"

Suddenly she couldn't breathe, her heart skipped and her fingers twitched to call him right then and there. He chuckled, scratching the spot behind his ear, "I'll take that as a no." He sighs getting up from his spot, tapping her knee, "I have something for you." Liam said cocking his head towards the door, Emma wiped away her drying tears and followed him out the door.

The sky was darkening above them, the clouds resembling grey puffs of cotton. Low rumbling of thunder was surely just around the corner. Liam opened up the passenger door, pulling out a thick book with a red bow on it. Handing it to her she smiled, _The Swan and The Scribe_. "I'm not saying that breaking a promise is good form, but as his brother I am quite proud of him. He's bloody brilliant, yet so utterly stupid."

"What? I don't get a signed one?" She joked, a smile forming on her face, the first smile in a month actually.

"Oh sweetheart did you really think I'd give you a signed one?" He scoffed as if the notion was preposterous, "If you want it signed, you're going to have to go get it yourself." Liam winked, "In all honesty you should read it, then decide what to do. If I know anything about my future sister in law, it's that she is one smart lass."

"God you're just like him."

"Actually he's just like me, I'm the one who raised him. Not the other way around." He retorted, quirking an expressive eyebrow at her.

"Hey how's the whole dating thing going? Is Elsa keeping you on your toes?"

"That's one word for it." Liam began walking over to the driver's side, looking over at her from over the hood of the car.

"Thank you Liam."

"Anything for you my buttercup."

She smiled at him, saying her goodbye as he started the car. Just as she was turning to walk back into the house, she heard Liam shout from his rolled down window; "Oi! I forgot to mention I'm thinking of proposing to Elsa." Her mouth fell as he winked, quickly reeling up the window as her brain caught up to what he had just said.

"Wait! WHAT?!" Emma shouted running back towards the car, banging on the window as his words of 'Sorry can't hear you' were muffled. He waved goodbye and she stood there in shock. Running back into the house with Killian's book under her arm, she grasped her phone pressing number two speed dial and called him.

"Hello Liam's phone how may I help you?" Oh she could just see the smirk on his face now, stupid asshole.

"You don't just drop something like that on me are you insane!? God when I get my hands on you-"

CLICK.

She gaped at her phone, _did he just? _"Did he just _hang up _on me?" With a scoff she pressed number two again, it only rang a couple of times before his voice came on again.

"Ello lass? How may I help you?"

"Liam Jones did you just hang up on me?!" She shouted, he chuckled before saying.

"I don't know buttercup did it sound like -"

CLICK.

She growled loudly in frustration, if you looked in her hair there was probably a grey one that read 'property of Killian and Liam Jones'. Oh that was _it._ If Liam Jones thought he could get away with dropping the 'I'm going to propose to Elsa' bomb, he was in for a rude awakening.

Just wait until she called the other Jones. Pressing number one she let the phone ring, moments later the accented voice she had missed hit her like a wrecking ball.

"_Emma_?"

"Is your brother _insane_?"

"Pardon?"

"Dropping the proposal bomb on me?! Okay so your brother drives up to fucking Maine to see me, and just as he's leaving he shouts out his car window that he may propose to Elsa?! You two have pulled some shit on me but you do not tell me in passing that you're going to _propose _to my best friend!" She seethed through her teeth, Killian remaining quiet as she ranted.

"Swan as much as I love hearing from you, did you really call me just because my brother informed you of his plans to marry lady Elsa?"

That's when it hit her, _that bastard_, god she had to give the guy credit. That was good. He pulled the 'I dropped the proposal bomb on you, you get mad, I hang up, and in result you call my brother who you've been avoiding/missing for a month' card, if that even _was _a card in the deck. She gasped as she shook her head, "Oh damn that bastard's good, now I see where _you _get it from. Both of you, sly mother fuckers getting under my skin and driving me crazy."

"Emma, darling I-"

After quickly making the decision to change the subject, "Congratulations Killian, if anyone deserves a hit seller it's you." She murmured, her fingers playing anxiously against edges of the red bow on his book.

"I don't want your congratulations lass, not when my success made me lose you."

She didn't know what to say, what could she say? There was a brief silence between them, she contemplated hanging up or continuing what ever conversation had begun.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered.

"Don't be, I'm the one who fucked up. I know you must hate me but just know that if you ever need me, I'll always be there." His voice deflated with his last words, it sounded as if he thought she never wanted to be with him again. As if she never loved him at all, which was the furthest thing from the truth. He sounded like he was letting her go, despite the fact that she knew how much he loved her.

"Goodbye Emma." He muttered faintly, the sound of his end clicking made her wish she had said something. When she heard his voice again it was like hearing a desperate cry from home. With her phone still pressed against her ear she whispered to nobody, "I love you." and there was a part of her that wished he had heard her so he could say the words back to her. She knew those words would make him the happiest man in the world, but she _couldn't _say them. Why was she being so stupid!? Just tell the fool you love his mere being god damn it.

With a sigh she plopped her phone on the couch, kicking her up on the coffee table she turned to Killian's book and opened up the first page. _The dedication page_. A choked sob escaped her lips when she read what was written.

_For my happy ending._

Once somewhat sane she flipped the page and began to read the story of a man who loved a woman.

About halfway through the book, her phone began to vibrate, _couldn't people tell she was busy?!_

"Hello?" She said smoothly not taking her eyes off the beautifully sculpted words on the page.

"Emma are you near a TV?" Elsa asked with a tone that screamed panic.

"Elsa what's wrong?"

"JUST TURN ON THE DAMN TV! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

"What channel?" Emma practically lunged for the remote, flicking it on.

"ABC! Move it!"

And there he was standing in his perfect glory, he was on some talk show and was being asked questions about himself and the book. His expression was fake and she knew it because hell she saw it on her face far too many times herself. God he was gorgeous sitting there looking like his life was a god damn photo shoot. Even though it was through a screen, his eyes were still blue as ever and were oh so sad which made her heart break for him.

His hair was messy (as usual), he wore tight jeans (damn him), a navy blue t-shirt and a vest (double damn him). Sexy, gorgeous, dorky and wonderful Killian.

"So Killian, who is this girl?"

"Um, I've chosen to not release the lass's name. For both of our sakes, she'd hate me even more if I did." Killian chuckled weakly, scratching behind his ear awkwardly. _Poor Killian._

"_Hate you_?" The interviewer scoffed, shocked by his words. "How could anyone hate you?"

"I broke a promise I made to her; she's uh-well she's."

"She's?"

Then there was this look on his face that screamed, 'you're not my god damn psychiatrist', which made her let out a breathy ha!

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"Oh nothing, I just know what that look is saying."

Killian looked dead into the camera and it seemed as though he was looking directly at her, as if he _knew _she was watching.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, bloody brilliant, stubborn, she doesn't take any of my crap. She makes me want to be a better person, alas I screwed up. And if she'd have me, I'd love to spend the rest of my life with her."

The crowd on the TV cheered as her mouth dropped, _what the fuck was that?_

"Emma?"

"Uh huh?" She nodded, her thoughts up in the clouds of joy.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm coming home. _Now_."

CLICK.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your support and for <strong>**reading! This story is drawing closer and closer to a finish. :)**

**Next up: It's Not Unusual **


End file.
